Kesempatan Kedua
by rifuki
Summary: Naruto gagal melindungi Hinata dan juga Konoha saat invasi Pain, tapi Tuhan memberinya Kesempatan Kedua. Jiwanya kembali ke masa lalu, tapi tidak dengan fisiknya. Kini ia terjebak dalam tubuh 12 tahunnya dan harus memulainya dari awal. NaruHina. Time Travel. Cover by Soel-chan.
1. Kembali Ke Masa Lalu

**A/N: **Fic yang terinspirasi setelah nonton Naruto The Movie Shippuden: The Lost Tower. Pertama kali bikin pair NaruHina, semoga kalian suka ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: Dalam penyerangan Pain ke Konoha, ending dari pertarungan diubah. Pain tidak menghidupkan kembali korban yang mati dan ada beberapa perubahan cerita yang lain, baca aja biar jelas. AT: Time travel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

-**Kembali Ke Masa Lalu**-

Desa itu sekarang sudah hancur berantakan. Tidak ada satu pun bangunan yang luput dari kehancuran, semua nyaris rata dengan tanah. Pertarungan antara Pain dan Naruto beberapa saat lalu benar-benar menjadikan Konohagakure sebuah medan perang yang hanya menyisakan kehancuran dan kesedihan.

Naruto telah berhasil mengalahkan Pain dalam pertarungan itu. Tapi bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kepedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Disanalah dia sekarang, di antara bangunan-bangunan yang hancur, diantara mayat-mayat para pahlawan yang membela Konoha. Tubuhnya bergetar memeluk tubuh lain yang tak berdaya, tubuh seorang kunoichi yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto. Kulit putih gadis itu sudah tergantikan dengan warna merah darah. Mata lavendernya terpejam menahan sakit.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini Hinata?"

Hinata membuka matanya dan menemukan lelaki pirang itu dihadapannya, memeluknya dengan erat. Pipinya merona. "Na-naruto-kun... syukurlah ka-kamu selamat."

Sungguh baru kali ini Naruto memeluknya. Ironisnya ini terjadi saat ia merasa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Mungkin ini akan jadi pelukan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Naruto. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang terlihat khawatir. Hinata mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Naruto.

"Bodoh.. Di saat seperti ini kamu masih mementingkan keadaanku, sekarang yang lebih penting itu keadaanmu," kata Naruto memegang erat tangan Hinata. Nada khawatirnya terlihat jelas dalam kata-katanya.

"..." Hinata hanya kembali tersenyum sambil menahan rasa gugupnya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, rasa gugupnya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto tidak juga hilang.

"Kita harus segera mencari ninja medis," kata Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Ti-dak usah.." Hinata menggeleng pelan dan membalas pegangan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung bercampur sedih.

"A-aku merasa waktuku ti-dak lama la-gi." kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Jangan bilang begitu Hinata! Kita harus..." Hinata menahan tangan Naruto saat Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Naruto bingung harus apa, ia tidak tega melihat Hinata kesakitan seperti ini. Walaupun Hinata menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya, tapi Naruto tau itu.

"Tidak, Na-naruto-kun.. kita disini saja."

"Tapi..." Di sisi lain Naruto juga tidak mau menolak kemauan Hinata yang ingin tetap disini.

"A-aku ingin.. uhuk-uhuk..." Hinata terbatuk, darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit.

"Hinata?" Naruto kembali panik melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Aku ingin.. ingin.. ber-berdua sa-ja dengan-mu disaat terakhir ini.." Wajah Hinata kembali merona saat mengatakan itu.

"Hinata..." Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tatapannya melembut. Dipeluknya Hinata lebih erat. Entah apa yang dilihat Hinata dari dirinya sampai rela berbuat seperti ini. Apa dirinya begitu berharga untuk Hinata? Begitu berhargakah sampai mengorbankan nyawa pun ia mau? Naruto hanya bisa menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ja-jangan sedih, ini bu-kan Naruto-kun yang ku-kenal.." Hinata masih saja tersenyum. Seolah dia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

"Hinata.. bisa-bisanya.. kamu lakukan ini.. Pain itu kuat, tapi kamu malah... Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata?"

"Dari awal aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku.. aku ti-dak menyesal jika harus mati de-demi Naruto-kun.." Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat heran, kenapa Hinata rela mati demi dirinya? Disaat semua orang ketakutan melihat betapa kuatnya Pain, Hinata malah datang membantunya. Tidak memperdulikan kekuatan Pain yang berada jauh diatas dirinya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau gara-gara aku kamu jadi seperti ini," kata Naruto pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa.. uhuk-uhuk…" Kali ini darah keluar lebih banyak dari mulut Hinata.

"Hinataa!" Naruto kembali panik melihat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.., a-ku.. " Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Jangan bicara lagi Hinata, simpan tenagamu."

"Na-ruto-kun.. A-aku .. Aku menyayangimu..." Akhirnya kalimat itu terucap untuk kedua kalinya dari bibir Hinata hari itu. Kalimat sederhana namun bermakna kompleks. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hinata sebelum tubuhnya tergolek tak berdaya, sebelum mata lavender indah itu menutup. Naruto terbelalak, tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

"Hinata.. Hinata? Hinataaa! Bangun Hinata! Hinataaa!" Akhirnya cairan bening itu turun juga dari mata saphire Naruto. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sedihnya. Diguncangnya tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata, berharap itu akan membuat Hinata bangun. Tapi percuma. Itu tidak berguna. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh Hinata. Naruto berpikir kadang Tuhan itu tidak adil. Disaat ada seseorang yang benar-benar peduli kepadanya, Tuhan malah mengambil nyawa orang itu.

"Hinata, Hinata…. Hiks. Hinata, kamu tau? Seumur hidup belum pernah ada orang yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Kamu yang pertama Hinata. Aku… Aku tidak tau ini cinta atau apa. Tapi yang jelas disini rasanya sakit." Naruto memegang dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disana. "Apa ini rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi? Jawab aku Hinata. Hiks..."

Hinata selalu memberikan perhatian padanya. Saat di academy, ujian chuunin, dan saat misi bersama. Naruto sadar, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perhatian Hinata. Bahkan untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Hinata saja dia jarang. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak akan ada lagi Hinata yang selalu memperhatikannya. Tidak akan ada lagi Hinata yang wajahnya merona merah saat berada didekatnya. Naruto kembali terisak saat mengingat memori-memori itu.

"Kamu jahat Hinata, kamu pergi tanpa sempat mendengar jawabanku. Setidaknya dengar dulu jawabanku. Aku juga menyayangimu Hinata-chan… Jadi kembalilah padaku. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Tuhan, kenapa Kau begitu kejam? Aku belum sempat membalas kebaikan Hinata-chan, tolong putar kembali waktuku ya Tuhan. Aku ingin memulai dari awal. Tolong... " Saat itu kepala Naruto mendadak pusing. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Rasanya sakit bukan main, Naruto tidak kuat dan terjatuh di samping Hinata. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Kemudian pandangannya gelap, dan kesadarannya menghilang.

"Hinata-chan…"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

"HINATA-CHAN… HINATA-CHAAAANNN!" Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati cahaya matahari masuk ke jendela kamarku.

Huh? Aku dimana? Ini apartemen ku. Kenapa aku disini? Hinata-chan.. Dimana Hinata-chan? Oh, bayangan Hinata-chan masih teringat jelas di otakku. Kesedihan kembali menghampiriku. Aku mungkin telah melewatkan upacara pemakamannya. Aku harus mengunjungi makamnya sekarang juga. Aku berusaha bangun dari kasur. Ukh, tapi rasa sakit di kepalaku belum juga hilang.

Dengan susah payah aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Semoga air dingin bisa membantu meringankan sakit di kepalaku. Samar-samar aku melihat diriku di cermin. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh…

Kubasuh mukaku dengan air dan kugosok mataku agar mendapat pandangan yang lebih jelas ke cermin.

Oh tidak, ini... Kenapa tubuhku kecil? Ini.. Ini tubuhku saat…

Aku berlari menuju kalender di samping tempat tidurku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku tidak aku pedulikan. Kulihat tanggal yang ditampilkan kalender itu, dan itu membuat jantungku ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Ini tidak mungkin... Hari ini... Tanggal ini...

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan memperhatikan keadaan di luar. Keadaan rumah penduduk, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, patung Hokage, semuanya berubah.

Aku... Aku kembali ke masa lalu, kembali ke 4 tahun yang lalu...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapternya pendek. Soalnya pengen tau dulu respon dari para readers seperti apa. Apa kalian suka? Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	2. Bertemu Hinata Lagi

**A/N: **Whoaaa ga nyangka banyak yang suka. Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 1: **nn, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Awesome, Fantasisme, hina-chan, Namiko NaruHina Natsuhiko, Yuesetan, D. Ace, OraRi HinaRa, reviewer bodo, Shino, Lovely Orihime, Kara is Lluvia Farron, hina-chan **(hina-chan ada 2? orang yg sama ya?)**, Yuki, Nami Forsley, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Muna Hatake, Tantand, Sketsa Gelap, Hinata.L, ****sayaka dini, ****I****bAy-KuN, Sabar arrancer, Ghifia Kuraudo, yong ahh, cookies chocolate **dan **HN LV**.

Bales reviewer yang ga login dulu, singkat2 aja ya, biar ga kepanjangan.

**N****n ****& ****yong ahh****: **Lanjutkan! #tereak ala SBY

**Awesome: **Yup, ceritanya bakal panjang

**Fantasisme: **bagus deh kalo kamu suka

**hina-chan: **mulai chapter 2 ke depan diusahain chapternya lebih panjang, karena udah masuk isi cerita

**Yuesetan: **siap!

**D. Ace: **kalo ngeliat temen2 lain sih ga terlalu heboh. Yang paling lucu tentu saja pas Naruto liat Hinata kecil. hehe

**Yuki, ****reviewer bodo **&**sayaka dini: ****: **masa sih udah nangis? Ini belum ke bagian paling sedih lho. Ups keceplosan. Haha. Ini udah update, jangan mati penasaran dulu ya **reviewer bodo**

**Shino, ****Muna Hatake, Tantand **&**Hinata.L****: **ia, ini udah update

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **untung ada Kesempatan Kedua

**Sabar arrancer: **Selamat datang di masa lalu!

**HN LV: **jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu ada di chapter ini

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Oh ya, bagi yang belum tau jadwal update saya (hina-chan juga sempet nanya), saya biasanya publish chapter baru tiap weekend (Jum'at-Sabtu-Minggu). Kadang di tengah2 minggu juga suka publish kalo lagi 'kerajinan' nulis.

Ok, segitu dulu. Selamat membaca chapter 2 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Efek dari kembali ke masa lalu membuat jurus-jurus yang dikuasai Naruto menghilang, jadi dia harus mempelajari jurus-jurus itu dari awal (jadi jangan harap Naruto bisa pamer Rasengan ke teman-teman masa kecilnya :p). Sedikit OOC, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_HINATA-CHAN… HINATA-CHAAAANNN!" Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati cahaya matahari masuk ke jendela kamarku. Huh? Aku dimana? Ini apartemen ku. Kenapa aku disini? Hinata-chan.. Dimana Hinata-chan? Oh, bayangan Hinata-chan masih teringat jelas di otakku. Kesedihan kembali menghampiriku. Aku mungkin telah melewatkan upacara pemakamannya. Aku harus mengunjungi makamnya sekarang juga. Aku berusaha bangun dari kasur. Ukh, tapi rasa sakit di kepalaku belum juga hilang. Dengan samar-samar aku melihat diriku di cermin. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh…_

_Oh tidak, kenapa tubuhku kecil? Ini.. Ini tubuhku saat…_

_Aku berlari menuju kalender di samping tempat tidurku..._

_Dan tanggal yang ditampilkan kalender itu membuat jantungku ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Ini tidak mungkin... Hari ini... Tanggal ini... Aku kembali ke 4 tahun yang lalu..._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**-Bertemu Hinata Lagi-**

**Normal POV**

Naruto terdiam melihat wajahnya di cermin. Ditatapnya bocah pirang di depannya dengan seksama. Berulang kali dia menggosok matanya pun, sosok yang berdiri di didepannya tetaplah seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun. Lengkap dengan garis mukanya yang membulat menandakan fisik seorang anak kecil.

Kalau dipikir memang tidak masuk akal. Sesaat yang lalu dia tengah bertarung dengan Pain dan tiba-tiba sekarang malah berada di apartemennya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin tidak masuk akal, dia kembali ke 4 tahun yang lalu! Sepintas memang merupakan hal yang mustahil terjadi. Tapi kenyataannya ini memang terjadi pada Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mencubit-cubit pipinya berharap semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Ouw, ini bukan mimpi," katanya memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Rasa sakit di pipinya membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Lantas apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin 4 tahun yang telah Naruto laluilah yang merupakan mimpi? Jadi sebenarnya Naruto memang masih berumur 12 tahun dan hanya bermimpi panjang mengenai kehidupannya? Kalau memang benar, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Urutan peristiwa, orang-orangnya, rasa sakitnya, semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya semakin bingung memikirkan semua pertanyaan itu.

"Arrghhhhh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Otaknya yang tidak biasa diajak berpikir keras sudah menyerah, seolah mengibarkan bendera putih. Ini terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan seorang Naruto. Naruto butuh seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Ia butuh penjelasan yang masuk akal dan bisa dipercaya. Dan, orang pertama yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah: Hokage.

.

"Tunggu Naruto, mau kemana kau?" Langkah Naruto memasuki ruang Hokage terhenti saat dua penjaga menghentikannya.

"Aku mau menemui Tsunade Obaa-chan," kata Naruto sekenanya, ia tidak punya waktu meladeni kedua penjaga itu. Ia harus bertemu Hokage sesegera mungkin.

Kedua penjaga itu saling pandang kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan saling berbisik. Naruto mulai kesal karena diacuhkan. Tapi samar-samar dia bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua penjaga itu.

"Apa mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto itu Tsunade sang Legenda Sannin?"

"Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin Naruto tahu mengenai Tsunade-sama?"

"Tapi tidak ada lagi nama Tsunade di desa ini."

"Hmm, ya kau benar juga."

"Ehem." Salah satu dari penjaga itu berdehem dan mendekati Naruto. "Dari mana kau tahu mengenai Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku mengenalnya, kami sering bertemu."

"Jangan bercanda! Sekarang dia tidak ada di desa ini," kata penjaga yang lainnya.

"Mana mungkin seorang Hokage tidak ada di desanya sendiri!"

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksud Hokage itu Hokage Ketiga?" Perkataan penjaga itu mengingatkan Naruto kalau saat ini jabatan Hokage masih dipegang Sarutobi Ojii-san. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya, berarti dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok orang tua yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakek sendiri itu.

"Oh, iya maksudku Hokage Ketiga. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Mengenai apa? Apakah sangat penting?"

"Mengenai desa ini. Ini sangat penting. Saking pentingnya, Hokage akan menghukum kalian karena mengulur-ulur waktuku padahal aku harus segera menyampaikan hal penting ini kepada Hokage."

Ekspresi kedua penjaga itu berubah pucat. "Baiklah, cepat masuk."

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya..." kata Hokage Ketiga menghela nafas. Tapi dari raut mukanya, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu menganggap serius perkataan Naruto. "Daya imajinasimu besar juga Naruto, haha."

"Hey! Aku tidak bercanda!" bentak Naruto berapi-api.

"Sudah, sudah. Dengar Naruto, tidak mungkin aku mempercayai anak berumur 12 tahun. Sudah pasti itu hanya mimpimu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuurus disini. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat agar pikiranmu jernih."

"Tapi.. tapi.." Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya Naruto bercerita kepada Hokage. Biar bagaimana pun Hokage ada benarnya. Mana mungkin seorang anak berusia 12 tahun bisa begitu saja dipercaya? Apalagi ini menyangkut masalah desa, yang bila seenaknya saja dipercaya malah akan menimbulkan kepanikan para penduduk desa.

Untuk sekarang ini, menyembunyikan masalah ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Dia akan mencari kebenaran dan juga buktinya dulu, baru kemudian mendatangi Hokage lagi.

* * *

><p>Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk berkeliling Konoha. Berjalan santai dan menikmati suasana desa ditemani semilir angin di siang hari yang sudah mulai beranjak sore itu. Hal yang sederhana memang. Tapi itu sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Karena beberapa jam lalu dia masih ingat betul kalau Konoha sudah hancur dan semua bangunannya nyaris rata dengan tanah. Penduduk dilanda kepanikan dan banyak korban berjatuhan.<p>

Tapi lihat sekarang. Konoha dalam keadaan aman dan tentram. Rumah-rumah penduduk berjejer rapi, pepohonan tumbuh rindang di beberapa sudut desa, penduduk sibuk melakunan kegiatannya masing-masing dengan ceria, anak-anak berlarian di jalanan desa dengan penuh canda. Naruto tersenyum mensyukuri desa kelahirannya telah kembali seperti semula. Itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin melindungi Konoha.

"Oy Naruto!" teriak seseorang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat anak bertato merah di kedua pipinya. Dialah Kiba, Naruto jadi terseyum sendiri melihat Kiba kecil di hadapannya. Padahal sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga kecil. "Kenapa tadi bolos? Akademi sepi kalau kau ga ada."

"Oh, iya a-aku kesiangan," jawab Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hanya itu alasan yang saat itu terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Untuk saat ini dia harus menyembunyikan masalahnya, menunggu saat yang tepat dan mencari bukti yang kuat dulu.

"Dasar kau pemalas."

"Haha. Ngomong-ngomong kalau kemarin aku masuk 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Huh? Masuk lah! Kenapa kau tanya gitu? Jelas-jelas kemarin kita sama-sama dihukum Iruka-sensei gara-gara bikin keributan di kelas. Kepalamu terbentur ya sampai lupa gitu?"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto mengingat kembali kenakalannya ketika di Akademi. Kalau dipikir sekarang, ia merasa banyak dosa kepada Iruka-sensei.

"Hei baka! Kenapa malah melamun? Jangan-jangan kepalamu benar-benar terbentur sampai kau jadi aneh begini."

"Um, sepertinya begitu. Ahaha." Naruto tertawa garing.

"Hah? Ah sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Besok jangan bolos lagi!" Kiba mulai beranjak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei Kiba, tunggu! Tunggu!" kata Naruto menarik bahu Kiba.

"Apa lagi?" Kiba terlihat kesal.

"Aku mau tanya, apa saat Akamaru besar nanti, 3-4 tahun lagi, besarnya akan melebihimu sampai kau bisa menungganginya?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Kiba sambil menusap pelan kepala Akamaru. Kali ini rasa kesalnya berubah jadi rasa penasaran.

"A-aku hanya menebak! Lupakan saja!" elak Naruto. Bisa bahaya kalau Kiba tahu rahasianya.

"Dasar aneh!"

Perkataan Kiba tadi seolah menguatkan pendapat kalau masa 4 tahun yang telah dilalui Naruto bukanlah mimpi. Tapi Naruto tidak mau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, dia harus mencari bukti lain yang bisa membuktikan kalau hal-hal yang dialaminya 4 tahun terakhir ini benar-benar nyata, bukan mimpi.

Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri desa, kali ini sambil memutar otak mencari cara membuktikan pendapatnya. Tebakan Naruto tentang Akamaru yang akan tumbuh besar masih belum merupakan bukti yang kuat.

'Pikir Naruto! Pikir!' batinnya.

Naruto pergi ke padang rumput yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk untuk mencari ketenangan. Siapa tahu itu bisa membantunya menemukan ide. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya disana, dia memandang langit dan mencurahkan kembali semua kemampuan otaknya untuk mencari ide. Ujung-ujungnya memang dia harus berpikir sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain untuk mencari jalan keluar masalah ini. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya menemukan sebuah ide.

'Kenapa aku tidak bertanya kepada Kyuubi saja?' pikirnya.

Naruto berpikir kalau benar dirinya dari masa depan, seharusnya Kyuubi juga berasal dari masa depan karena Kyuubi ada di dalam badannya. Kalaupun Kyuubi bukan dari masa depan, dia sudah hidup ratusan tahun, siapa tahu dia tahu sesuatu tentang fenomena aneh ini. Naruto belum yakin, tapi itu salah satu cara yang bisa dicobanya.

Naruto kemudian duduk dan memfokuskan pikirannya, berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya untuk bertemu Kyuubi.

.

.

"Hei, Kyuubi!" bentak Naruto setelah berada di depan jeruji besi tempat Kyuubi terkurung.

"GRRRRRHHH!"

"Hei! Tenanglah, aku kesini cuma ingin ber-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong.

"Diam! Aku sudah tau apa yang kau pikirkan!" Kali ini giliran Kyuubi yang membentak Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak gentar mendengarnya, sudah terbiasa.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja baka! Aku diam di badanmu jadi aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Dan biar kujawab langsung. Ya, kita dari masa depan. Dan aku masih kesal gara-gara Minato datang menyelamatkanmu, padahal selangkah lagi aku bisa bebas!"

"A-apa? Jadi benar kita dari masa depan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Sesaat setelah kau mengalahkan Pain, pandanganku jadi gelap dan saat terbangun kembali aku sudah berada di tubuh kecilmu ini."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu kau juga baka! Harusnya kau bersyukur karena jadi punya kesempatan lagi untuk keluar dari tubuhku." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hmm, benar juga."

"Tapi jangan remehkan aku kali ini. Aku menantangmu, saat nanti aku melawan Pain lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menguasai diriku seperti sebelumnya."

"GRRRHHH! Aku terima tantanganmu!"

.

.

Sekarang jelaslah sudah kalau ternyata Naruto memang berasal dari masa depan dan hal yang dialaminya 4 tahun terakhir bukanlah mimpi. Dibaringkannya kembali tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau disana. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Meskipun dia sudah mendapat bukti kalau benar dia dari masa depan, tapi bercerita kepada orang lain tampaknya bukan ide bagus. Kalau dia mengaku diberitahu oleh Kyuubi, mana ada yang percaya. Kecuali kalau memang Naruto mempunyai bukti yang nyata dan bisa dilihat orang-orang.

'Hmm, kembali ke masa lalu ya? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya...' batinnya.

Di tengah kesibukannya berpikir, ada hal yang menyadarkan Naruto. Dia tersentak dan raut mukanya berubah ceria.

"Kalau aku kembali ke 4 tahun lalu, berarti Hinata masih hidup dong?" katanya bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

Seketika itu juga dia berlari kembali ke desa. Hatinya senang bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Beberapa jam lalu dia memohon agar Tuhan memberinya kesempatan lagi untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Dan sekarang Tuhan mengabulkannya. Sekarang dia mulai mengerti alasan dia kembali ke masa lalu. Pasti ini adalah jawaban Tuhan atas doanya: memutar kembali waktu, dan memulai dari awal.

Naruto menelusuri tiap sudut desa Konoha mencari Hinata. Dia mengingat-ngingat tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Hinata. Tapi sayang, dia tidak terlalu hapal kemana saja Hinata biasa pergi. Yang dia tahu, Hinata selalu diam-diam melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar bunyi tong sampah yang jatuh. Kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang.

Naruto menyadari ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kemudian dia melihat bayangan orang itu di tanah akibat terkena sorotan matahari sore. Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu betul siapa orang yang bersembunyi disana. Dia adalah Hinata. Kenapa tadi dia harus repot-repot mencari Hinata? Hinata 'kan memang suka memperhatikan Naruto seperti yang (lagi-lagi) dilakukan Hinata kali ini. Ya, Naruto baru ingat itu. Itu memang kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Hinata. Hinata akan memperhatikannya dari jauh, dan akan bersembunyi saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Kalau ketahuan, biasanya Hinata hanya akan memainkan jari-jarinya dan mencari alasan untuk mengelak dari tuduhan menguntit Naruto.

Dari bayangan itu samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat kalau Hinata sedang memainkan jari-jarinya karena malu. Muncul ide jahil di kepala Naruto.

'Kalau tidak salah, beberapa bulan lagi aku bisa menguasai Kage Bunshin. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu cara-caranya. Apa kalau dipraktekkan sekarang bisa berhasil ya? Semoga berhasil.' pikirnya. Dan ternyata berhasil, saat dia mempraktekkan jurus itu, muncullah 1 bunshin didekatnya tanpa diketahui Hinata.

"Kau buat Hinata mengikutimu, aku akan berjalan memutar ke arah sana dan mengagetkan Hinata," kata Naruto kepada bunshinnya. Sang bunshin nyengir lebar dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ahhh, bosaaaan. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke taman," kata bunshin Naruto, memastikan kalau suaranya bisa didengar Hinata. Hinata yang mendengar itu menghela nafa lega, berpikir kalau kesalahannya menjatuhkan tong sampah barusan tidak membuatnya ketahuan. Kemudian dia berjalan mengikuti bunshin Naruto, kelihatannya dia belum puas memperhatikan Naruto.

Tanpa disadari Hinata, Naruto yang asli berada tidak jauh di belakangnya. Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai memburu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan yang bercampur dengan rasa gugupnya untuk kembali bertemu dengan Hinata. Terlebih lagi sekarang dia tahu kalau Hinata begitu tulus menyayanginya.

Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum, menyadari betapa lucunya wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah itu. Apalagi mukanya saat bersembunyi dan panik karena takut ketahuan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati Hinata, dibuangnya rasa gugup di hatinya jauh-jauh. Ia ingin melihat wajah Hinata lebih dekat lagi.

Saat melihat Hinata, ada rasa bahagia pada diri Naruto yang tidak bisa digambarkan atau dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rasa kehilangan yang mendalam seolah terhapus begitu saja saat Naruto bisa kembali melihat Hinata berada di depannya, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Lubang besar di hati Naruto perlahan mulai terobati kembali.

Merasa sudah cukup 'menjahili' Hinata, Naruto berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya, mengendap-ngendap mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang saking fokusnya memperhatikan Naruto (bunshin Naruto), tidak sadar kalau Naruto yang asli sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

Naruto menghilangkan bunshin miliknya dan itu sukses membuat Hinata kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dari tadi diperhatikannya malah menghilang tiba-tiba digantikan kepulan asap tipis.

"Kamu mencari siapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

Hinata berbalik, menyadari suara familiar di belakangnya. Jarak yang dekat dan keberadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat pipi Hinata merona hebat.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, semakin kaget menyadari Naruto berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Naruto berada dalam radius yang masuk kategori 'waspada' bagi Hinata.

Uh, hati Naruto bagai meleleh bisa mendengar kembali suara Hinata. Meskipun suara yang didengarnya adalah suara Hinata kecil, suara khas seorang gadis yang masih dalam tahap menuju masa remaja, tapi entah kenapa itu terdengar lucu dan imut bagi Naruto.

"Hei. Aku disini. Hehe," kata Naruto tak lupa memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Ta-tapi tadi..." Hinata kembali terbata-bata, kemudian menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin merona. Untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

'Kebiasaan Hinata yang tak pernah lepas,' pikir Naruto. Itu malah membuatnya tambah gemas.

"Hehe, kamu lucu sekali." Naruto semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hinata. Entah karena perasaan rindu atau perasaan saking senangnya bisa kembali melihat Hinata, Naruto refleks memeluk gadis pemalu di depannya. Membawa Hinata dalam dekapan yang hangat. Diusapnya pelan rambut indigo pendek milik Hinata. "Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi..."

Dan tentu saja perbuatan Naruto itu salah besar mengingat Hinata yang tidak biasa dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Wajah Hinata semakin memanas dan memerah sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah direbus dan direbus lagi. Jantungnya memompa dengan tidak karuan. Dan nampaknya tubuh mungil itu sudah tidak mampu menangani sensasi yang ditimbulkan pelukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Pandangannya mengabur, dan sedetik kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kamu kenapa Hinata-chan?" Naruto panik menyadari perbuatannya barusan telah membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Hinata-chan? Aduh jangan pingsan dong. Aahhh, aku harus bagaimana? Oh ya minta tolong Sakura-chan. Eh? Sakura-chan 'kan sekarang belum jadi ninja medis... Arghhh..." Naruto malah jadi panik sendiri. Siapa suruh memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba, sudah tahu Hinata itu gampang pingsan kalau di dekatnya.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto membawa Hinata ke apartemennya.

Digendongnya Hinata ala bridal style.

'Maaf Hinata-chan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain...'

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat sampai di apartemennya. Dia menyadari betapa kamarnya sangat-berantakan-sekali.<p>

Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya saat berumur 12 tahun begitu cuek dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kebersihan dan kerapian kamar (saat berumur 16 tahun juga cuek, tapi tidak separah ini). Baju kotor bergelimpangan di berbagai tempat, bungkus ramen sisa kemarin bertumpuk di atas meja, kasur sudah tidak berbentuk, entah bantal guling dan selimutnya kemana, belum lagi debu yang menempel dimana-mana.

'Hmmm... apa boleh buat. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Tak lama kemudian muncul 5 bunshin Naruto di kamar itu.

"Kalian semua! Bersihkan kamar ini dalam waktu 3 menit! Laksanakan!" perintah Naruto kepada kelima bunshinnya.

"HAI!" jawab kelima bunshin itu serempak.

Setelah keadaan kamar 'layak' untuk ditinggali, Naruto membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia mengkompres kening Hinata dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

'Semoga dengan ini bisa membuat Hinata cepat siuman,' pikir Naruto.

Kemudian dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Diperhatikannya sosok gadis yang tertidur di depannya. Kalau diperhatikan sedekat ini Naruto baru sadar kalau wajah Hinata memang manis meskipun di umurnya yang masih 12 tahun ini. Kulitnya putih bersih nyaris tanpa noda sedikitpun. Jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan kulit Naruto yang berwarna tan. Di rapikannya poni Hinata yang sedikit berantakan menutupi kelopak matanya.

Tapi terlalu lama memperhatikan Hinata malah membuat otak Naruto memunculkan keinginan melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan kepada seseorang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya itu. Tapi semakin keras dia menahannya, keinginan itu malah semakin kuat.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang sedang terlelap. Kedua tangan Naruto berada di samping kiri dan kanan kepala Hinata untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya. Naruto memandang kembali wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata yang manis itu seolah semakin mendorong Naruto untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

'Gomen, Hinata-chan...'

Naruto semakin memperkecil jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata.

Dikecupnya pipi mulus Hinata.

Pipi kanan Hinata yang mulus itu ternyata terasa begitu lembut di bibir Naruto. Beberapa detik Naruto menahan posisinya, menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Jantungnya berdetak melebihi kecepatan normal, tapi meski begitu ada rasa bahagia di hatinya.

Setelah Naruto melepas ciumannya di pipi Hinata, ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di diri Naruto. Mungkin karena dirinya sadar sudah memanfaat kesempatan seperti ini untuk melakukan hal yang tidak sopan kepada Hinata.

'Aaaahhh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Melakukan hal seperti itu kepada seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Apalagi orang itu adalah Hinata. Aku memang tidak sopan. Gomen Hinata-chan. Tapi itu salahmu juga, kenapa wajahmu begitu manis dan membuatku ingin menciumya?' batin Naruto.

Pandangannya beralih ke bibir mungil Hinata, bibir yang berwarna pink dan kelihatan lembab.

'Pasti akan terasa lebih lembut dibanding pipi Hinata...' pikir Naruto. Detak jantung Naruto kembali bereaksi dan berakselerasi makin kencang. Didekatkannya kembali wajah Naruto ke wajah Hinata. Nafasnya semakin memburu.

Namun tiba-tiba hati kecilnya berteriak. 'Apa yang kau lakukan baka?'

Naruto kemudian tersentak dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

'Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois! Kalau untuk ciuman di bibir, aku ingin Hinata menikmatinya juga!' batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kemudian digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya mencoba menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran sesat di otaknya. Setelah pikiran-pikiran itu hilang, Naruto mulai tenang dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggu..." Naruto memandang Hinata yang sedang terlelap di depannya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti... Kamu pasti akan memberikan ciuman pertamamu untukku Hinata-chan."

Digenggamnya pelan tangan Hinata. "Sekarang cepatlah sadar, aku merindukanmu..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 2 lumayan panjang dibanding chapter kemarin. Gimana chapter 2 menurut kalian? Karena saya masih newbie, tolong kasih saran, kritik, masukan, atau unek-unek kalian mengenai fic ini lewat review. Terutama kalau ada kata, kalimat atau cerita yang kurang pas, jadi nanti bisa saya usahain edit. Kalau fic ini tambah bagus kalian juga yang suka 'kan? Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	3. Saat Kita Bersama

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 2: **Nami Forsley, FR33ZE, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Kara is Lluvia Farron, Sketsa Gelap, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Can Rez'Alv, Ray Ichioza, uchiha za chan, hina-chan, ika chan, reviewer bodo, D. Ace, nn, Hinata.L, Jiro Akuno, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, IbAy-KuN, OraRi HinaRa, Asuna Hikari-chan, Muna Hatake, Fiyui-chan, Hiko'Ay Natsuhiko, Awesome, Yoshimori, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, zai hyuga, rokudaime sama63, Ghifia Kuraudo, teukpa, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, **dan** cookies chocolate.**

**FR33ZE: **Ketemu lagi **FR33ZE ^^. **Ok,lanjuuut

**Kara is Lluvia Farron: **8rb kata mah bisa buat 3 chap Bu, ahaha. Ga bakal semua part diceritain, yg penting aja kok. Naruto 'kan biar fisiknya kecil, fikirannya udah remaja. Hehe

**Can Rez'Alv: **jawaban buat pertanyaan kamu ada di **Warning**, komplit tuh dibawah ^^

**hina-chan: **belum waktunya Sasuke & Neji muncul, tenang aja.Selamat! Begitu kamu nyuruh update, saya langsung update. Hehe (kebeneran)

**ika chan, reviewer bodo, ****Awesome, ****Hinata.L: **ok, ini udah update. **Hinata.L, **maksudnya Ju'mat-Sabtu-Minggu itu updatenya di salah satuhari aja.

**D. Ace: **jiahmalah nyuruh jangan cepet ditamatin, haha. Kepanjangan malah bosen lho.

**nn: **mau seberapa panjang? Jangan2 mau nyuruh nulis 8rb kata juga? Lemes sayah:p

**Jiro Akuno: **emang ini fantasi juga, tapi kadar romance dan tragedy-nya lebih banyak

**Asuna Hikari-chan, Muna Hatake, ****teukpa, ****Yoshimori: **biasa deh, gelora masa muda. Haha. Yup **teukpa**, ceritanya bakal panjang, tapi saya berusaha agar kalian ga bosen. **Yoshimori**,apa tuh KDK?*bingung*

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **gpp, nyantai aja, jangan lupa review lagi di chapter ini ya

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Sebelumnya saya mohon bagi para reader untuk membaca Warning terlebih dahulu. Di chapter kemarin saya udah tulis warning dengan cukup jelas. Tapi mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap itu kurang penting sehingga ga kalian baca. Padahal disana ada hal yang harus kalian tahu sebelum membaca fic ini agar kalian lebih mengerti dan ga bertanya hal yang sebenernya udah saya jelasin di warning.

Selamat membaca chapter 3 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Sedikit OOC, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

Berhubung ada beberapa reviewer yang tanya: Bagaimana kemampuan Naruto sekarang? Apa sama dengan saat berusia 16 tahun?

Sebenernya saya udah bahas ini di Warning chapter 2, tapi saya jelasin lagi biar jelas. Efek dari kembali ke masa lalu membuat jurus-jurus yang dikuasai Naruto menghilang, jadi dia harus mempelajari jurus-jurus itu dari awal, jadi jangan harap Naruto bisa pamer Rasengan ke teman-teman masa kecilnya :p. Saya kurang suka mari sue (chara yang kelewat sempurna).

Maksud menghilang disana bukan sepenuhnya menghilang. Dia sudah menguasainya tapi dia tidak bisa mempraktekannya. Kenapa?

Karena fisiknya tidak mendukung. Karena tubuhnya kecil, sedangkan jurus-jurusnya di masa depan membutuhkan stamina yang besar. Karena itu dia harus latihan lagi mempelajari jurus-jurus dari awal, menyesuaikan dengan fisiknya yang sekarang.

Ada pertanyaan menarik dari **zai hyuga: **Kenapa Naruto menguasai Kage Bunshin padahal dia masih di akademi? Bukannya Kage Bunshin dikuasainya setelah lulus (ujian kelulusan)?

Naruto emang tahu di umur saat itu dia belum mempelajari Kage Bunshin. Makanya dia memperhitungkan "umur sekarang" karena mikir: Bisa ga kalo dipraktekin sekarang? Dengan fisik sekarang? Lebih cepat dari seharusnya? Dengan cakra sekarang? Karena kalau cara-caranya dia sudah pelajari di masa depan.

Tapi ternyata dia bisa praktekkan Kage Bunshin karena memang dulu juga dia menguasainya di umur 12, keadaan fisik di umur 12. Kage Bunshin (apalagi di chapter 2 hanya membuat 5 bunshin) bukan jurus yang membutuhkan banyak stamina jadi tubuhnya saat itu bisa menghandle. Tapi kalau jurus berat seperti Rasengan atau Sage Mode sudah pasti ga bisa dia praktekkan sekarang.

Nah sekian penjelasan mengenai jurus Naruto. Memang kalimat di chapter 2 kemarin agak membingungkan, makanya udah saya edit. Semoga penjelasannya cukup masuk akal.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_Pandangannya beralih ke bibir mungil Hinata, bibir yang berwarna pink dan kelihatan lembab. _

_'Pasti akan terasa lebih lembut dibanding pipi Hinata...' pikir Naruto. Detak jantung Naruto kembali bereaksi dan berakselerasi makin kencang. Didekatkannya kembali wajah Naruto ke wajah Hinata. Nafasnya semakin memburu._

_Namun tiba-tiba hati kecilnya berteriak. 'Apa yang kau lakukan baka?'_

_Naruto kemudian tersentak dan kembali ke posisinya semula. _

_'Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois! Kalau untuk ciuman di bibir, aku ingin Hinata menikmatinya juga!' batin Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Kemudian digeleng-gelengkannya kepalanya mencoba menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran sesat di otaknya. Setelah pikiran-pikiran itu hilang, Naruto mulai tenang dan bisa mengendalikan dirinya._

"_Aku akan menunggu..." Naruto memandang Hinata yang sedang terlelap di depannya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku yakin suatu hari nanti... Kamu pasti akan memberikan ciuman pertamamu untukku Hinata-chan." _

_Digenggamnya pelan tangan Hinata. "Sekarang cepatlah sadar, aku merindukanmu..." _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 3**

**-Saat Kita Bersama-**

**Normal POV**

Angin sore menelusuk memasuki jendela kamar kecil nan sederhana itu. Membuat gorden orange yang berada di jendela melambai-lambai seiring tiupan angin. Matahari yang sudah condong ke barat membuat ruangan kamar sedikit gelap. Tapi dua sosok anak manusia di kamar itu masih saja terlelap dengan tenang disana. Sosok pertama seorang gadis berusia 12 tahunan tengah terlelap di tempat tidur. Sementara sosok lainnya seorang anak laki-laki berusia sama terlelap di samping sang gadis, duduk di lantai sedangkan kepalanya di tepi tempat tidur dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantal. Pegangan tangan anak laki-laki ke sang gadis masih belum lepas meskipun mereka tertidur pulas.

Tak lama kemudian sang gadis siuman. Ingatan tentang kejadian sebelumnya kembali berputar di kepalanya, dia melihat ke sekeliling mencari tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tempat yang asing baginya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, dia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya.

Tapi kebingungannya segera terjawab setelah dia merasakan kalau tangan kanannya dari tadi ada yang menggenggam. Dia menoleh dan melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang tertidur disampingnya. Tangan mereka saling terpaut, atau lebih tepatnya tangannya digengggam oleh sosok anak laki-laki disampingnya. Digenggam dengan erat seolah tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.

Berada di kamar orang yang disukainya, berdua, berpegangan tangan, itu semua sudah cukup membuat pipi sang gadis merona hebat. Belum lagi saat dia sadar kalau dia berada disini, berarti anak laki-laki itu menggendongnya kesini 'kan? Dia membayangkan bagaimana anak laki-laki itu menggendongnya kesini. Warna pipinya semakin matang membayangkan hal itu.

Sang gadis berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kadang dia kesal kenapa dirinya selalu saja malu dan panik saat berada di dekat orang yang disukainya itu. Memang itu kebiasaan yang harus mulai dia hilangkan. Kalau dia malu terus, sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan bisa dekat dengan laki-laki pujaannya itu.

Butuh waktu 20 menit untuk menenangkan dirinya dan memberanikan diri untuk membangunkan sosok yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." panggil sang gadis kepada anak laki-laki disampingnya yang bernama Naruto itu. Sosok itu masih saja tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun?" ulang sang gadis, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

"Hmmm..." Akhirya Naruto terbangun, mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian memandang orang yang membangunkannya. "Oh, kamu sudah bangun Hinata-chan?"

"Chan?" tanya Hinata, nama gadis itu, balik bertanya. Rona merah di wajahnya yang susah payah dia hilangkan tadi kembali muncul. Hinata tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya Naruto sudah memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan' dari tadi siang.

"Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.. Boleh kok," jawab Hinata pelan, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Mau minum?"

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa, tunggu disini," kata Naruto sambil berlalu ke arah dapur. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Minumlah."

"Terima kasih."

Sementara Hinata minum, Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Tanpa disadarinya dia terus memandang Hinata meskipun Hinata sudah selesai minum.

"Naruto-kun ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. Menyadari kalau dari tadi Naruto terus memperhatikannya, pipi Hinata kembali didominasi warna merah. Wah, Naruto memang kejam terus-terusan membuat Hinata malu begini.

"Ah, ti-tidak..." elak Naruto, malu juga rupanya dia ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata. "Oh ya, gomen, aku membawamu kemari. Aku bingung mau membawamu kemana lagi." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Biar bagaimanapun tindakannya membawa anak gadis ke apartemennya adalah tindakan yang salah. Karena itu, dia sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya. Dia sudah pasrah dan siap menerima kemarahan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan." Di luar dugaan Hinata sama sekali tidak marah. Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Umm.. Kalau begitu a-aku pulang sekarang."

"Secepat itu? Kamu baru saja sadar, tidak mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Naruto, ada nada kecewa disana.

Hinata menggeleng. "Pasti ayahku memarahiku kalau aku terlambat pulang."

Mendengar alasan Hinata, Naruto langsung mengerti. Dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat ayah Hinata itu. Yang jelas melanggar aturannya sama dengan cari mati. "Kalau begitu biar aku antar."

"Eh? A-apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Dari tadi kamu terus saja bilang 'merepotkan'. Tentu saja tidak, justru aku senang," jawab Naruto dengan menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Ba-baiklah," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Hinata, Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama diam. Bahkan Naruto yang terkenal hiperaktif saja sekarang malah diam, bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Dari tadi dia terus yang mengajak ngobrol, Hinata hanya menanggapi seperlunya.<p>

Bagaimana Hinata tidak diam? Selain dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan, dari tadi dia tengah sibuk menahan gejolak di hatinya saking senangnya bisa diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Jadi jangankan memulai topik pembicaraan baru, menenangkan dirinya saja Hinata sudah susah payah. Mimpi apa coba Hinata bisa diantar pulang oleh orang yang disukainya?

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan Hyuuga Mansion. Salah satu mansion terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Tidak heran memang, mengingat Hyuuga adalah klan elit dan ternama di Konoha.

"Sudah sampai. Arigato Naruto-kun," kata Hinata di depan gerbang mansion.

"Sama-sama. Sampai ketemu besok ya," kata Naruto. Hinata menjawab dengan anggukan. Naruto tersenyum dan segera pulang.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum sendiri, tidak menyangka hari ini begitu menyenangkan.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dibuat kaget oleh kelakuan Naruto. Ternyata yang dimaksud 'sampai ketemu besok' oleh Naruto benar-benar dipraktekkan. Saat Hinata keluar dari gerbang mansion untuk berangkat ke akademi, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di pohon tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Pagi Hinata-chan," sapanya ceria seperti biasa.

"Pagi Naruto-kun. Ke-kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aku menunggumu. Kita berangkat ke akademi sama-sama ya?"

"Um.. boleh." Hinata sudah lama memimpikan hal seperti ini terjadi, berangkat ke akademi bersama Naruto. Biarpun secara tidak langsung itu menuntut Hinata untuk beberapa menit menenangkan hatinya di dekat Naruto.

Sesampainya di akademi, Naruto dan Hinata segera memasuki kelas. Dan Naruto melakukan satu lagi hal yang membuat pipi Hinata memanas.

"Aku duduk disampingmu ya? Boleh 'kan Hinata-chan?"

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup menjawab saking malunya, ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengizinkan bocah pirang pujaannya itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto dua hari terakhir ini, Hinata sedikit merasa aneh. Sikap Naruto terhadapnya berubah drastis. Naruto lebih perhatian kepadanya. Bukannya dia tidak mau Naruto perhatian kepadanya, hanya saja Hinata masih kaget dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang cepat ini.

Tapi Hinata menepis semua itu. Itu tidak penting. Dia sangat senang dengan sikap Naruto terhadapnya sekarang. Ini memang hal yang sudah lama diharapkan Hinata. Mungkin ini jawaban Tuhan atas doanya selama ini.

* * *

><p>"Tumben kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Kiba setelah Naruto bergabung bersamanya di pojok kelas. Disana juga ada Shikamaru dan Chouji. "Biasanya 5 menit sebelum masuk baru datang."<p>

"Bosen kesiangan terus. Kalau datang pagi 'kan bisa santai. Lagipula ada banyak hal bermanfaat yang bisa kukerjakan kalau aku bangun pagi," jawab Naruto serius.

"Kau ini jadi seperti orang tua!" ejek Kiba.

"Oh, jadi menjemput Hinata itu bermanfaat ya?" tanya Shikamaru datar. Tapi pertanyaan Shikamaru itu telak mengenai dadanya. 'Ugh, dari mana Shikmaru tahu?' pikirnya.

"Eh? Jadi kau menjemput Hinata?" kali ini Chouji angkat bicara, menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya memakan snack.

"Itu..." Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia belum siap kalau harus jujur, pasti teman-temannya akan menggodanya. Dan itu akan sangat menyebalkan kalau sampai terjadi.

"Pagi anak-anak." Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dan membuat seisi kelas berhamburan menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tapi kali ini Naruto malah berterima kasih kepada Iruka-sensei. Karena kedatangannya, dia jadi bisa kabur dari kewajibannya menjawab pertanyaan Chouji. Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Naruto.

Sepulang dari akademi Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama. Gara-gara pernah kehilangan Hinata sebelumnya, Naruto jadi tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Hinata. Kalau Hinata sih senang-senang saja.

* * *

><p>Seminggu sudah berlalu. Hampir setiap hari Naruto dan Hinata selalu berangkat dan pulang dari akademi bersama. Pulang dari akademi biasanya Naruto tidak langsung mengantar Hinata pulang. Kadang latihan bersama, pergi ke suatu tempat, atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha.<p>

Dan kali ini Naruto mengajak Hinata ke kedai ramen langganannya, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kamu ga makan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kesibukannya melahap ramen.

"A-aku ga pernah makan ramen." jawab Hinata jujur.

"Oh, benar juga. Pasti di rumahmu kalau makan ada yang menyediakan ya? Pasti selalu bergizi dan enak." Wajah Naruto berubah murung. "Mana mungkin ramen seperti ini."

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-kun," kata Hinata panik. "Ah, kalau begitu aku juga pesan satu."

"Bener mau?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya kembali ceria. Hinata mengangguk.

"Ramen satu lagi Ojii-san!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak kepada Teuchi Ojii-san.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, seporsi ramen sudah siap di hadapan Hinata. Hinata mulai memakannya, sedangkan Naruto melihatnya harap-harap cemas. Takut Hinata tidak suka.

"Enak?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umm, enak..." jawab Hinata. Hinata juga tidak menyangka kalau ramen rasanya lumayan juga. Maklum, di rumahnya mana pernah koki pribadinya membuat makanan 'kurang menyehatkan' seperti ramen.

"Hehe. Bagus kalau kamu suka." Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

Tanpa Naruto dan Hinata ketahui, seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

'Naruto bersama Hinata? Berdua? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?' batin orang itu.

* * *

><p>"Kamu duluan ke kelas ya," kata Naruto di suatu pagi. Seperti biasa pagi itu Naruto dan Hinata berangkat bersama. "Aku menemui Kiba dan yang lain dulu."<p>

"Hai."

Kemudian Hinata memasuki kelas duluan dengan senyuman manis yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Seminggu terakhir ini berangkat ke akademi memang jadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan dan membuatnya senang. Apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara ditemani Naruto, begitu juga dengan pagi ini. Tapi baru beberapa langkah memasuki kelas, dia dikagetkan dengan gambar di papan tulis. Tangannya menutup mulutnya, matanya lavendernya membesar karena kaget. Pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

Di papan tulis ada gambar hati yang besar. Di dalam gambar hati itu, ada gambar laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Yang laki-laki bertuliskan Naruto dan yang perempuan bertuliskan Hinata. Memang itu hanya hasil karya anak-anak 12 tahun yang iseng, tapi untuk orang yang sensitif seperti Hinata, gambar itu sukses membuat Hinata terpaku disana. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Akhirnya dia menunduk, poni berwarna indigonya menutupi matanya. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya sekarang. Malu, kesal, marah. Tapi apa daya? Hinata terlalu pemalu dan pendiam. Dia bukan tipe orang yang eksplosif, yang bisa berteriak marah dan membentak. Dia merasa lemah sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto memasuki kelas. Naruto kaget melihat Hinata tertunduk di depan kelas. 'Pasti ada apa-apa,' pikirnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti. Tebakan Naruto terbukti setelah Naruto melihat papan tulis. Itu memang gambar sepele, tapi menjadi tidak sepele karena sudah membuat Hinata sedih. "Siapa yang menggambar ini?" bentak Naruto.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengaku. Naruto merasa tidak ada gunanya juga dia membentak, tidak akan ada yang mengaku.

Digenggamnya tangan kiri Hinata. Hinata menengadah, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi sesaat setelah Naruto menggenggam tangannya, dia merasakan rasa nyaman dihatinya yang memaksa air mata yang dari tadi ingin keluar tidak jadi keluar.

"Ikut aku," kata Naruto. Naruto menarik Hinata keluar dari kelas. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

.

"Gomen Hinata-chan. Gara-gara aku, teman-teman sekelas jadi..." Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, merasa Hinata juga sudah tahu permasalahannya. Ia menyimpan dagunya di lutut, merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dirinyalah Hinata jadi sedih. Andai saja dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, pasti ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata sedang bersandar di pohon besar di belakang akademi. Tangan mereka masih terpaut satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Hanya karena Naruto menggenggam tangannya seperti ini, dia jadi merasa nyaman. Dia merasa tenang dan merasa tidak sendirian. Rasa sedih dan kesalnya tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Tidak menyangka ternyata Hinata tidak marah.

"Iya." jawab Hinata meyakinkan.

"Umm, kamu tidak akan menjauhiku 'kan gara-gara hal ini?" tanya Naruto masih ragu. Pandangannya tertuju ke batu-batu di depannya, tidak berani memandang Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak peduli apa kata teman-teman. Aku malah takut kalau Naruto-kun yang akan menjauhiku gara-gara hal ini." kata Hinata menahan rasa malunya mengatakan hal itu, baru kali ini dia berbicara panjang lebar dan lancar di depan Naruto.

"Arigato Hinata-chan. Aku juga tidak akan menjauhimu. Tidak akan." Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Hinata, menenangkan Hinata. Kemudian memandang Hinata dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Yang dipandang malah menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Untuk beberapa saat mareka diam disana. Tidak butuh banyak bicara, kehadiaran masing-masing saja sudah cukup membuat hati mereka senang.

"Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Sekarang kita bolos saja ya?"

"Ke-kenapa bolos?" Hinata agak kaget juga, di kamusnya tidak ada yang namanya bolos.

"Aku malas meladeni teman-teman," kata Naruto cuek.

"Tapi... Kalau aku bolos, aku..."

"Begini saja. Sebagai gantinya aku akan melatihmu taijutsu. Bagaimana?" bujuk Naruto.

"Umm.." Hinata terlihat berfikir keras.

"Ayolah, jadi meskipun kamu bolos, kamu tetap dapat ilmu dariku. Mau ya? Ya? Ya?" Naruto memasang muka memelas.

Melihat Naruto memohon begitu, Hinata tidak tega untuk menolak. "Baiklah," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya hari itu mereka habiskan untuk latihan bersama. Naruto melatih Hinata taijutsu bukan tanpa alasan, dia tahu kalau Hinata lemah di sisi itu. Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto bisa membantu meningkatkan kemampuan taijutsu Hinata. Selain bisa berduaan denga Hinata tentunya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kelas...<p>

Seorang kunoichi tengah memandang keluar jendela. Tidak jelas apa yang sedang dilihatnya, sepertinya dia sedang melamun.

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya kunoichi lain yang merupakan sahabatnya. Sang kunoichi tersentak kaget, mungkin terlalu asyik melamun dan tidak memperhatikan sahabatnya itu datang.

"Ukh, berhenti mengagetkanku!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau melamun? Tidak biasanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sadar kalau Naruto jadi aneh?"

"Aneh?" Kening sahabatnya itu menyernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita 'kan tahu dulu dia itu sangat-sangat-sangat tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan perempuan. Bahkan Hinata menyukainya saja dia tidak sadar. Tapi kau lihat 'kan tadi pagi? Dia jadi sangat perhatian kepada Hinata. Kemarin juga aku melihat mereka berdua di kedai ramen. Selain itu beberapa hari terakhir ini kulihat mereka sering bersama. Kurasa Naruto berubah drastis. Malah terlalu drastis. Bukan hanya itu sikapnya juga berubah. Dia jadi lebih... ah susah kalau dijelaskan," katanya panjang lebar.

"Mungkin saja dia menyadari kalau Hinata suka padanya, makanya dia berubah. Bisa jadi 'kan?"

"Jadi kau percaya pada omongan teman-teman tadi pagi tentang gosip Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Aku tidak percaya 100%, tapi ada kemungkinan benar."

"Ia juga."

"Tapi kenapa kau jadi repot-repot memikirkan bocah itu?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini membuatku penasaran. Apa mungkin mereka pacaran?"

"Eh? Kita 'kan baru 12 tahun menuju 13 tahun. Mungkin memang ada beberapa dari kita yang sudah pacaran. Tapi kalau untuk Naruto... Aduh itu tidak mungkin."

"Siapa tahu."

"Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Aku punya rencana..."

"Rencana apa?"

"Rahasia. Akan kuceritakan kalau kau mau membantuku."

"Hah? Tidak! Terima kasih. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah tidak berguna seperti dia. Banyak hal yang lebih berguna, seperti mendekati Sasuke-kun."

"Heee? Sasuke-kun milikku! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya. Ya sudah, aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku sendirian."

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau terlibat. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan bawa-bawa aku. Kyaaaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kuuunnn..."

Sang kunoichi kembali memandang keluar jendela.

'Ck, hari ini terpaksa aku mengalah dan tidak mendekati Sasuke-kun. Aku harus menyusun rencanaku. Tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan 'memaksamu' memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' batin sang kunoichi sambil menyeringai.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Siapakah sang kunoichi itu? Yang jelas perannya cukup penting.

Kunoichi: Di chapter depan rahasia Naruto akan terbongkar! Dan akulah yang membongkarnya! Hihihihi

rifuki: Bodoh! Jangan dibocorin ke reader! *nyekik sang kunoichi*

Kunoichi: Kyaaa... ampuuunn, percuma kau mencekikku, reader udah terlanjur tahu.

rifuki: Hmmph, bener juga, cepat sana kau siap-siap untuk syuting chapter 4(?). Ok, nantikan chapter 4. Seperti biasa kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu. Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	4. Rahasia Terbongkar?

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 3: **Sieg hart,** **FR33ZE, ****Tantand, ****Muna Hatake, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, hina-chan, ****mila, Yamashita Takashi, ****Sketsa Gelap, ****hesti hyuga chan, ****rokudaime sama63, D. Ace, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, ****Ryoma Echisen, zai hyuga, ****Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Nami Forsley, Ghifia Kuraudo, IbAy-KuN, OraRi HinaRa, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Hiko'Ay Natsuhiko, teukpa, **dan** cookies chocolate.**

**Sieg hart: **ga apa2, yang penting mulai sekarang sering review, hehe.

**FR33ZE: **dulu kamu pernah review di ficsaya** Ayo Pulang, Onee-san. **Saya hapal soalnya dari dulu kamu emang doain Naruto mati mulu. Itu rahasia, haha. Kita liat aja nanti Naruto mati ga di fic ini.

**Tantand: **Kalo sesuai rencana sih antara 10-20 chap. Tapi ga tau juga, kadang ide suka berubah.

**Muna Hatake, ****D. Ace, ****Ryoma Echisen****: **maaf kalian kurang beruntung, jawaban masih salah. Silahkan coba lagi. haha

**hina-chan: **kepanjangan kalo adegan latihan diceritain. Kalo Naruto cemburu kayaknya ga bakal ada, Naruto 'kan udah tau Hinata cinta mati sama dia, ngapain juga cemburu?Ia nanti ada adegan Naruto dimarahi Hiashi. Kalo ceritanya cuma sampe ujian Chuunin, mereka masih muda (meskipun Naruto dr masa depan, tp fisiknya 'kan masih bocah) jadi kayak cinta monyet. NaruHina 'kan bukan monyet, haha. Jadi ceritanya bakal sampe mereka pacaran di umur 16th. Emang bakalan panjang, tapi saya pilih event2 yg pentingnya aja

**m****ila: **makasih nyo, ini udah update nyo :)

**Yamashita Takashi: **selamat baca chapter 4

**hesti hyuga chan: **Hinata pingsan pas pertama ketemu Naruto aja. Karena sekarang mereka berdua udah sering bersama, Hinata jadi mulai terbiasa dan ga pingsan lagi. Ada beberapa hal yang berubah. Tapi susunan tim ga berubah, meskipun Naruto ngarep se-tim sama Hinata, tapi dia ga bisa protes 

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **tiap weekend aja tungguin. Bisa Jum'at, Sabtu, atau Minggu. Tapi paling sering updatenya Sabtu.Iafisiknya belum kuat. Nanti Naruto menguasai Rasengan di umur 13 atau 14 setelah latihan keras bersama Jiraiya, kayak di Anime/Manga aja.

**t****eukpa: **makasih cingu ^^

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Saya ketawa baca review di chapter 3. Banyak yang mengira kalau yang akan membongkar rahasia Naruto itu Sakura, padahal sebenernya... Baca aja ya, haha. Tentunya saya masukin chara ke plot fic ini juga ga asal masukin aja, tapi dengan alasan tertentu. Setelah kalian baca chapter 4 ini pasti kalian ngerti kenapa saya masukin 'sang kunoichi' itu ke plot fic ini.

Selamat membaca chapter 4 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Sedikit OOC, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Apa mungkin mereka pacaran?"_

"_Eh? Kita 'kan baru 12 tahun menuju 13 tahun. Mungkin memang ada beberapa dari kita yang sudah pacaran. Tapi kalau untuk Naruto... Aduh itu tidak mungkin."_

"_Siapa tahu."_

"_Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Aku punya rencana..."_

"_Rencana apa?"_

"_Rahasia. Akan kuceritakan kalau kau mau membantuku."_

"_Hah? Tidak! Terima kasih. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi bocah tidak berguna seperti dia. Banyak hal yang lebih berguna, seperti mendekati Sasuke-kun."_

"_Heee? Sasuke-kun milikku! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya. Ya sudah, aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku sendirian."_

"_Terserah. Aku tidak mau terlibat. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan bawa-bawa aku. Kyaaaaa! Itu Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kuuunnn..."_

_Sang kunoichi kembali memandang keluar jendela._

_'Ck, hari ini terpaksa aku mengalah dan tidak mendekati Sasuke-kun. Aku harus menyusun rencanaku. Tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan 'memaksamu' memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,' batin sang kunoichi sambil menyeringai._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

**-Rahasia Terbongkar?-**

**Normal POV**

"Ahahaha, kamu lucu Hinata-chan."

"Ja-jangan memandangku terus Naruto-kuunn..."

"Habisnya mukamu kenapa selalu merona merah kalau di dekatku?"

"Ummm…"

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, aku suka."

"Eh?"

"Tuh 'kan memerah lagi. Haha."

"Naruto-kuuunnn…"

Sore itu tidak berbeda dengan sore-sore sebelumnya, seperti biasa Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya diselingi candaan ringan. Dua hari sudah berlalu setelah kejadian digambarnya Hinata di papan tulis dan bolosnya Naruto-Hinata. Mereka berdua sudah kembali masuk ke akademi seperti biasa. Siswa lain kebanyakan sudah tidak lagi membahas kejadian dua hari lalu itu. Meskipun ada saja beberapa yang membicarakan mereka berdua di belakang. Naruto dan Hinata sudah tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi apa kata siswa lain mengenai kedekatan mereka. Itu hak mereka untuk dekat, dan orang lain tidak berhak untuk melarang mereka dekat.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," kata Hinata setelah mereka sampai di depan Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ya, sama-sama Hinata-chan, sampai ketemu besok," kata Naruto tak melepas senyumnya.

"Hn," angguk Hinata. Seperti biasa Hinata tidak akan masuk ke dalam Hyuuga Mansion sebelum Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Hinata memandang sosok yang disukainya itu sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang di tikungan.

Sementara itu Naruto yang dalam perjalanan pulang malah senyum-senyum sendiri. Kedua tangannya disimpan di belakang kepalanya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya memandang Naruto aneh.

'Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri, jangan-jangan dia sudah gila!' pikir mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya Naruto tersenyum sendiri bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sedang berpikir. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang semakin membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dia menyadari bahwa ternyata dirinya semakin menyukai Hinata melebihi sebelumnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Bahkan dia meyakinkan dirinya dan berjanji akan melindungi Hinata dengan nyawanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Hinata, dia tidak akan membuat Hinata sedih.

Oleh karena itu, detik itu juga Naruto memutuskan hal yang sangat penting: dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan rahasianya baik-baik.

Rencananya untuk memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Hokage dia batalkan. Dia tidak ingin satu orang pun tahu mengenai rahasianya, apalagi Hinata. Karena Naruto takut kalau Hinata tahu, Hinata akan sedih karena mengetahui dirinya akan mati. Biarlah rahasia ini Naruto pendam sendiri. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah berlatih keras dan tidak akan membiarkan masa depannya terulang kembali. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata mati di kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan ini. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga bertekad akan merubah masa depan. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hokage ke-3, Jiraiya serta orang-orang yang disayanginya mati, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkan desa, dan banyak lagi hal yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto jadi semakin bersemangat.

'Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang terjadi di masa depan, sekecil apapun itu,' batin Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, seorang kunoichi sudah memperhatikan dirinya sejak keluar dari gerbang akademi. Mengamati setiap tingkah Naruto dan Hinata dari tadi. Dan sekarang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, mengikuti Naruto diam-diam.

'Semakin mencurigakan,' batin sang kunoichi.

Saat melewati sebuah perempatan jalan, badan Naruto ditarik oleh kunoichi itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan…" Naruto yang ditarik paksa mencari tahu siapa orang yang menariknya. Yang dilihat Naruto hanya punggung dan rambutnya saja karena kunoichi itu terus saja menariknya. Tapi samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat ciri-ciri kunoichi itu. Rambutnya pirang panjang, diikat ponytail, dan bajunya berwarna ungu.

Sang kunoichi berhenti menariknya ketika mereka sampai di lorong yang kecil dan sepi. Kemudian sang kunoichi menoleh, kali ini jelaslah sudah wajah orang yang menarik Naruto dari tadi.

"Ino?"

"Halo Naruto," sapa Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau menarikku kemari?" tanya Naruto, merasa kesal karena gadis di depannya itu seenaknya saja menariknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu," jawab Ino masih saja tersenyum.

"Ngobrol? Tidak biasanya." Tentu saja tidak biasa. Kalau hanya ingin ngobrol, tidak harus menarik Naruto ke tempat sepi 'kan?

"Yah, aku juga sedikit merasa aneh," ujar Ino menghela nafasnya, "baru sekarang aku bicara berdua seperti ini denganmu."

Kalau dipikir Ino ada benarnya juga. Waktu kecil (di kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya) Naruto memang jarang sekali ngobrol berdua dengan Ino. Biasanya di akademi Ino hanya akan menghina atau mengolok-olok kebodohan Naruto. Naruto juga ingat saat dia mendapat misi berdua dengan Ino untuk menolong putri yang kurang percaya diri karena badannya yang gemuk. Waktu itu tugas Ino adalah menyamar menjadi putri tersebut – kebetulan wajah Ino dan putri tersebut mirip – untuk membuat pangeran jatuh cinta pada sang putri. Bodohnya, Naruto malah mengacaukan suasana. Beruntung misi berakhir dengan sukses, meskipun bukan dengan cara yang Ino inginkan. Tapi hingga akhir misi hubungan Naruto dengan Ino tidak membaik. Mendapat misi berdua sama sekali tidak membuat mereka akrab. Ino masih saja ketus dan Naruto masih tetap dicap 'baka' oleh Ino.

Setelah beranjak remaja, Naruto dan Ino semakin jarang bertemu. Terutama karena banyaknya misi yang mebuat mereka sibuk.

"Mau ngobrol apa?" tanya Naruto lagi, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ini mengenai kau dan Hinata." Senyum Ino berubah jadi aneh.

Naruto kaget bukan main. Tapi dia tutupi dengan pura-pura tidak dengar dan balik bertanya. "Aku dan Hinata?"

"Ya, apa kalian… Umm… Apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino. Sekarang jelas sekali kalau Ino menyeringai, membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Eeeh? Kenapa tanya begitu?" Jujur saja Naruto tidak siap kalau ditanya begini.

"Aku 'kan hanya tanya. Tidak usah heboh begitu," kata Ino. Disandarkannya dirinya di dinding lorong, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Umm, aku…" Naruto bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Memang ia ingin sekali pacaran dengan Hinata. Tapi sekarang mereka masih teman biasa. Bingung juga Naruto harus bilang apa.

"Pacaran ya?" desak Ino. Kini Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto semakin panik, kewalahan meladeni sikap agresif Ino.

"Ti-tidak! Kami hanya… teman," kata Naruto di tengah kepanikannya. Ada perasaan sedih juga saat dia mengucapkan kata 'teman'. Tapi Naruto yakinkan dirinya, suatu saat status 'teman' itu akan berubah jadi 'pacar'.

"Tapi dari reaksimu sepertinya tidak begitu." Ino semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, reaksi Naruto malah membuat Ino semakin penasaran.

"Hah? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku tidak bicara aneh, ini kenyataan. Kalau hanya teman, mana mungkin setiap hari berangkat dan pulang dari akademi bersama? Selain itu kalian sering jalan berdua."

'Ugh, Ino bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah diajak berdebat,' batin Naruto.

"Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau kita pacaran. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," Naruto berbalik, dan mulai meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai bicara," kata Ino setengah berteriak.

"Aku pulang, daahhh..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ino.

"Naruto!" Seketika itu juga, Ino menahan kedua bahu Naruto dan memojokkannya ke dinding lorong. Kemudian tangan kanan Ino diletakkan di kepala Naruto. Mata Ino terpejam.

'Gawat!' teriak Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tahu betul apa yang akan Ino lakukan. Ino akan menggunakan jurus membaca pikiran. Naruto sedikit kaget juga, dia pikir hanya Inoichi, ayah Ino saja yang menguasai jurus itu. Dan tentu saja itu sangat berbahaya, Ino akan tahu semua isi pikirannya. Dari mulai masa lalu sampai masa depan yang sama sekali belum terjadi di masa ini.

'Ini keterlaluan sekali, apa sebegitu ingin tahunya Ino mengenai hubunganku dan Hinata sampai-sampai Ino menggunakan jurus ini? Dasar anak kecil!' pikir Naruto.

"Hei! Apa yang kau…" Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Ino. Tapi terlambat, Ino sudah menggunakan jurusnya. Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba sakit.

"Ino! Stop! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu… ARGGGHHHHH….."

"KYAAAAA…" Ino berteriak tidak kalah kerasnya, ia juga menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Ada yang salah, seharusnya si pemakai jurus tidak merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sepertinya Ino masih harus menyempurnakan jurusnya sebelum bisa mempraktekannya kepada orang lain. Tapi meski begitu, semua pikiran Naruto tersalin ke otak Ino walaupun dengan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Saat jurus Ino selesai digunakan, keduanya terhempas ke belakang.

"Ugh, kepalaku sakit…" ujar Naruto memegang kepalanya. Kemudian ia bangun dan mencari Ino. Ino tampak terduduk beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ino kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto. Dilihat dari keadaannya sepertinya Ino tidak baik-baik saja. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Dari teriakan Ino tadi, Naruto bisa pastikan kalau Ino juga merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang dirasakan dirinya, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Tiba-tiba mata biru Ino mengeluarkan air mata, ia menangis. Sekarang Naruto mulai khawatir, ia berlutut di hadapan Ino.

"Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi, Naruto memegang pundak Ino bermaksud menenangkan.

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditepis dengan kasar oleh Ino.

"Pergi! Kau siapa?" tanya Ino, suaranya keras tapi bergetar.

"Eh? Aku Naruto. Masa kau lupa?"

"Tapi kenapa pikiranmu… Kenapa di dalam pikiranmu Konoha dan orang-orang jadi…" Ino tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, air matanya kembali mengalir. Pasti dia melihat bayangan-bayangan masa depan Naruto. Bayangan Asuma-sensei yang mati melawan Akatsuki, Konoha yang hancur, maupun bayangan puluhan penduduk Konoha yang menjadi korban penyerangan Pain. "Itu bohong 'kan? Kau bukan Naruto! Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Tenang Ino, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya," Naruto berusaha menenangkan Ino, tapi Ino terus saja menepis tangan Naruto dan beringsut mundur ke belakang.

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" bentak Ino lagi, suaranya serak karena bercampur tangis dan kesedihan.

"Biar aku jelaskan dulu." Naruto belum mau menyerah untuk berusaha menjelaskan.

"PERGIIII!" bentak Ino semakin keras.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa bernbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang, kehadiarannya disana hanya akan memperburuk keadan dan membuat Ino semakin histeris. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ino sendiri, kemudian dia pergi dari lorong sepi itu. Membiarkan Ino yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia pasti terpukul mengetahui masa depan yang akan terjadi.

Naruto kembali memandang Ino untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia pergi, dipandangnya Ino yang sedang terduduk memeluk lututnya, badannya bergetar. Melihat Ino seperti itu membuat Naruto jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ino…"

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

Aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk di otakku. Disaat aku bertekad akan menyimpan baik-baik rahasia ini, sekarang rahasiaku malah terbongkar oleh Ino.

Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah Ino akan memberitahukan semua hal yang dilihatnya di pikiranku kepada ayahnya, Inoichi. Atau bahkan langsung kepada Hokage ke-3. Tentu saja kalau Ino atau Inoichi yang memberitahukan ini kepada Hokage, dia akan percaya karena ada bukti yang kuat yang saat ini ada di otak Ino. Setelah itu Hokage pasti akan memberitahu para petinggi dan orang penting di Konoha untuk mempersiapkan atau mengantisipasi kejadian yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti rahasiaku akan tersebar ke semua penduduk dan Hinata jadi mengetahui masa depannya. Aku tidak ingin Hinata sedih karena hal ini. Siapa sih orang yang tidak sedih mengetahui dirinya akan mati di masa depan? Dengan usia yang masih sangat muda?

Meskipun aku bisa saja mencegah hal itu terjadi, karena sudah tahu dan bisa mengantisipasinya. Tapi perasaan sedih itu aku yakin akan tetap ada di hati Hinata.

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Pikiranku benar-benar tidak tenang. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat mengetahui hal sebenarnya.

Menjelang pagi, aku baru bisa tidur. Akibatnya aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat menjemput Hinata. Sial! Pasti Hinata sudah menungguku. Aku buru-buru berangkat menuju rumah Hinata, tapi saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku…

Aku melihat seseorang berdiri disana.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Pagi Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku menunggumu di depan rumahku tapi kamu tidak datang juga, makanya aku kesini."

Yah, wajar saja, aku bangun 1 jam lebih siang dari biasanya. Hinata pasti bosan menungguku sampai 1 jam. Beruntung masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel masuk akademi.

"Gomen, aku kesiangan, aku tidak bisa tidur," kataku jujur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita berangkat," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyum Hinata itu membuat hatiku sakit, aku tidak mau kehilangan senyum itu. Senyum yang begitu polos dan tulus.

* * *

><p>Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku benar-benar tidak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran.<p>

"Kenapa kamu melamun terus Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ah, aku… tidak apa-apa," ujarku. Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku kepadamu.

Sesekali aku memandang ke arah Ino. Matanya sembab. Sepertinya Ino banyak sekali mengeluarkan air mata kemarin. Atau mungkin juga dia menangis semalaman karena tadi Ino juga datang kesiangan. Aku selalu mencari kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Ino di setiap pergantian pelajaran, tapi Ino terkesan menghindariku.

Aku hanya bisa bersabar dan berpikir kalau waktu istirahat aku akan bisa mengajak Ino bicara. Tapi dugaanku salah, ternyata begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Ino langsung keluar kelas entah menuju kemana. Saat kucegat dia, dia hanya melewatiku seolah menganggapku tidak ada.

"Ino…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah berakhir, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai rahasiaku tersebar dan sampai ke telinga Hinata, kemudian dia jadi sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata sedih. Aku benar-benar tidak tega.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Aku melihat Hinata di kelas. Ternyata Hinata tidak ke kantin, ia sedang membaca buku. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Kugeser tempat dudukku agar semakin dekat dengan Hinata. Aku diam disana tanpa bicara apapun.

"Naruto-kun, kamu sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Hinata menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

Aku tersentak, rupanya Hinata menyadari kalau aku sedang ada masalah.

"Cerita saja padaku," kata Hinata lagi.

Aku ingin jujur kepada Hinata mengenai masalah ini, tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak mau Hinata tahu rahasiaku, masa depan Konoha, dan yang paling penting masa depan dirinya.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kamu mengetahui kalau kamu akan mati?" tanyaku spontan.

"Eh?" Hinata awalnya kaget, kemudian pandangannya melembut. "Perasaanku biasa saja, semua orang 'kan pasti mati."

"Umm, maksudku seandainya kamu mati saat usiamu masih muda. Ingat ini hanya berandai-andai Hinata-chan, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu saja," kataku hati-hati agar Hinata tidak curiga.

"Oh… Bagaimana ya…" Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tidak masalah untukku. Selama cita-citaku sudah tercapai, dan aku sudah bisa menyenangkan keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku akan senang dan tidak keberatan kalau harus mati."

Aku menatap Hinata tidak percaya, aku kagum mendengar kata-katanya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak akan sedih mengetahui dirinya akan mati selama dia sudah bisa menyenangkan keluarga dan orang terdekatnya? Hinata, hatimu benar-benar mulia.

Hatiku sedikit terhibur mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Aku berusaha tersenyum sebisaku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, tidak-tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong cita-citamu apa?"

"Itu… Itu ra-rahasia." Muka Hinata tiba-tiba saja memerah.

"Eh, kenapa begitu? Ayolah beritahu aku."

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Ayolah, beritahu."

"Tidak."

"Beritahu."

"Tidak."

"Beritahuuu..."

"Tidaaaak..."

"Siang anak-anak…" Kedatangan Iruka-sensei menghentikan perdebatan kami. Aku jadi berpikir, apa mungkin cita-cita Hinata itu… Hmm, mungkin saja...

**End Naruto POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan bekerja kelompok, buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari 3-4 orang. Aku akan mengajarkan kerja sama tim," kata Iruka-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Semua siswa mulai bergabung dengan kelompok pilihannya masing-masing. Tapi hingga semua siswa mendapat kelompok, Naruto dan Hinata masih tetap berdua. Setiap mereka akan bergabung, selalu ditolak oleh siswa lain. Siswa lainnya juga tidak ada yang mau bergabung dengan mereka berdua.

"Um... Kita hanya berdua Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sedih.

"Ia, soalnya memang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa," kata Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja bergabung dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba. Tapi dia tidak tega kalau harus membiarkan Hinata sendiri.

"Mohon perhatiannya, bagi yang kelompoknya 4 orang, ada yang mau pindah dan bergabung bersama Naruto dan Hinata?" tanya Iruka-sensei.

Hening.

"Hah, mana ada yang mau sekelompok dengan bocah pembuat onar seperti Naruto. Kasihan sekali Hinata sekelompok dengannya," bisik Sakura, tapi masih bisa didengar anggota kelompoknya, Sasuke dan Ino.

Tiba-tiba Ino berdiri, kursinya sedikit terdorong ke belakang karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Berhenti menghina Naruto seolah kau mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Naruto! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu dia siapa, kau tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa orang yang kau sebut 'pembuat onar' itu! Sudahlah, aku akan bergabung bersama Naruto." Sakura menatap Ino seolah tidak percaya.

"Maaf sensei," kata Ino agak keras sambil mengangkat tangannya, agar bisa dilihat Iruka-sensei. "Boleh aku bergabung bersama Naruto dan Hinata?"

Semua siswa terkejut mendengar kata-kata Ino, termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto bingung, bukannya Ino sedang marah kepadanya? Sekarang kenapa dia malah ingin bergabung bersamanya? Semua itu membuat Naruto tambah tidak mengerti.

"Oh, tentu saja, silahkan," ujar Iruka-sensei.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura saat Ino sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk bergabung bersama Naruto.

"Tenanglah Sakura, masih banyak yang mau sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak mau gara-gara hal ini persahabatan kita rusak. Mengerti?"

"Tapi…"

Ino tidak menghiraukan Sakura dan segera bergabung bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya, dia juga tidak lagi memanggil Sasuke dengan suffix 'kun', respeknya kepada laki-laki emo itu berkurang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di masa depan.

Saat Ino duduk disamping Naruto, Naruto masih saja memandang Ino dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis pirang itu.

"Ino?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan kepadaku."

Kata-kata Ino sukses membuat senyum terkembang di bibir Naruto. Paling tidak Ino masih mau mendengar penjelasannya.

"Hai!" kata Naruto semangat. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan 2 orang pirang di hadapannya.

Ino menyadari Hinata yang kebingungan, ditatapnya Hinata sambil tersenyum jahil, kemudian dia angkat bicara,"Pulang dari akademi aku pinjam pangeranmu Hinata-chan." Pipi Hinata merona merah mendengar perkataan Ino.

* * *

><p>Pulang dari akademi Naruto menepati janjinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ino. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk serius di kamar Ino. Naruto sempat protes kenapa juga ia harus menjelaskan semuanya di kamar Ino? Naruto kurang nyaman masuk ke kamar perempuan. Ia sama sekali belum pernah masuk ke kamar perempuan sebelumnya. Tapi Ino berkilah kalau tempat itulah yang paling aman dan tidak akan ada yang mendengar. Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semua yang dialaminya, mulai dari penyerangan di Konoha, kematian Hinata, sampai ke detail bagaimana dia kembali ke masa lalu (masa sekarang bagi Ino).<p>

"Jadi semua yang ada di pikiranmu itu benar?" tanya Ino memastikan. 

"Ya." Ekspresi Ino berubah sedih mendengar jawaban Naruto, tapi kali ini Ino bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak melaporkan hal ini kepada Hokage?" Ino menggeleng. "Syukurlah, aku sempat takut kalau kau akan melakukan itu," ujar Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau Hinata tahu masalah ini 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang-orang panik. A-aku… ingin percaya padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengubah masa depan, masa depan kami." Naruto terseyum mendengarnya. Kata-kata Ino barusan sangat berarti bagi Naruto. Ternyata Ino tidak se-menyebalkan yang dibilang Shikamaru.

"Arigato. Aku akan mencegah agar semua hal buruk di masa depan tidak terjadi."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, Naruto. Justru aku ingin minta maaf, gomen."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" 

"Karena aku sudah tidak sopan dan membaca pikiranmu. Aku baru mempelajari jurus membaca pikiran 6 bulan terakhir ini. Jurus itu sebenarnya tidak boleh sembarangan dipakai, apalagi dipakai untuk mengetahui rahasia orang." Ino berhenti sejenak, Naruto membiarkannya karena dia tahu Ino belum selesai bicara.

"Bukan itu saja, aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menghinamu. Aku... Aku tidak tahu kalau masa lalumu begitu sulit. Pasti sangat menderita hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku jadi dirimu... pasti aku tidak akan sanggup... hiks. Aku bersyukur masih punya ayah. A-aku juga minta maaf atas kesalahan... yang kuperbuat di masa depan. Gomen... Hiks," kata Ino terbata-bata, ia menangis. Naruto tidak menyangka dibalik sifat egois dan sok mengatur itu, Ino ternyata sangat sensitif dan rapuh.

"Umm jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa Ino. Jangan pikirkan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu," kata Naruto menenangkan.

Naruto berpikir andai saja semua orang berpikiran seperti Ino, pasti di masa kecilnya Naruto tidak akan dijauhi. Kadang orang-orang memang suka menilai dan menghakimi orang lain tanpa memperhitungkan bagaimana perasaan orang tersebut, tidak pernah memandang suatu hal dari sudut pandang orang tersebut. Tapi Naruto menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu, tidak ada gunanya dia memikirkan masa lalu. Itu semua sudah terjadi.

"Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," kata Ino disela tangisannya, "baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku bersedia membantumu mendekati Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Jangan kaget begitu. Aku sudah membaca pikiranmu, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ino menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Hehe." Naruto nyengir lebar. Sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menutup-nutupi perasaannya kepada Hinata, Ino sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kalau butuh bantuan, datang saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Benarkah?" Ino mengangguk semangat, jadi mak comblang memang salah satu hobinya. "Arigato Ino."

"Haaah, tenang rasanya. Sekarang aku jadi tidak merasa bersalah lagi," seru Ino.

"Aku juga sudah bisa tenang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Hinata mengetahui kalau dia mati di masa depan, di usianya yang masih muda. Tapi syukurlah rahasia ini tidak akan sampai kepadanya."

"Hn. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga rahasia ini baik-baik. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Arigato."

"Kau dari tadi berterima kasih terus. Kalau begitu aku juga mau berterima kasih sekali lagi. Ehem, arigato Naruto."

"Kalau yang barusan ucapan terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata 4 tahun lagi aku tambah cantik. Hehe."

"Ah dasar kau ini, hahaha."

"Hahaha."

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa sekarang kita... jadi teman?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita teman," jawab Naruto, memamerkan cengiran yang jadi ciri khasnya, menandai dimulainya pertemanan di antara mereka berdua.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fiuh, paling tidak setelah ini Naruto ga akan memikul bebannya sendirian. Ada Ino yang siap membantunya terutama dalam mendekati Hinata. Kalian tau sendiri lah kalau Naruto agak bodoh dalam bidang itu. *BLETAK, dijitak Naruto* That's chapter 4 guys. Gimana menurut kalian? Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	5. Jadi Diri Sendiri

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 4: **hina-chan, Kara kuru koro kora-kora, uchiha za chan, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan logout, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, Keima katsuragi, D. Ace, Koryusai Kuramochi, FR33ZE, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Muna Hatake, Nami Forsley, zai hyuga, rokudaime sama63, Iyan, IbAy-KuN, Sieg Hart, Lovely Orihime, Ghifia Kuraudo, Brian123,** **Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, ****kurirana, dan Hiko'Ay Natsuciko****.**

**H****ina-chan **&**Muna Hatake****: **ok, updetan udah datang

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan logout: **gpp, jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Keima katsuragi **&** Nami Forsley****: **makasih, selamat baca chapter 5 ^^

**D. Ace: **itulah knp saya masukin Ino di chapter 4 kemaren

**FR33ZE: **tentu saja sampe kapanpun kamu boleh review, review itu bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin fic ^^

**Sieg Hart: **ga kok, Hinata itu bukan tipe cewek yg gampang cemburu

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi****: **tenang aja ga ada yg nguping

**kurirana: **makasih,rencananya antara 15-17 chapter

Sekalian bales review dari **moist fla** yg review chap 1: yup kamu bener, disini 'kan saya yg bikin cerita, jadi segala hal bisa terjadi. Ga asik dong kalo endingnya saya sebutin disini, nikmatin dulu aja ceritanya ok. Hehe. Disini ibaratnya jiwa Naruto aja yg ke masa lalu, badannya nggak. Itulah bedanya sama movienya

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Dari chapter ini ke depan, alurnya mulai gabung sama Anime/Manga nih, jadi lumayan susah juga. Meskipun scene-scenenya ga bakal persis sama, tapi urutan waktunya mesti saya perhatiin. Saya bela-belain nonton animenya dan baca sinopsisnya lagi. Udah lama ga nonton, jadi lupa. Hhehe. Semoga hasilnya ga mengecewakan. Selamat membaca chapter 5 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Sedikit OOC, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Kau dari tadi berterima kasih terus. Kalau begitu aku juga mau berterima kasih sekali lagi. Ehem, arigato Naruto," kata Ino._

"_Kalau yang barusan ucapan terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung._

"_Karena aku jadi tahu kalau ternyata 4 tahun lagi aku tambah cantik. Hehe."_

"_Ah dasar kau ini, hahaha."_

"_Hahaha." _

"_Naruto."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Apa sekarang kita... jadi teman?" tanya Ino ragu._

"_Ya, tentu saja. Kita teman," jawab Naruto, memamerkan cengiran yang jadi ciri khasnya, menandai dimulainya pertemanan di antara mereka berdua. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5**

**-Jadi Diri Sendiri-**

**Normal POV**

Tidak terasa 4 bulan telah berlalu sejak Naruto kembali ke masa lalu. Selama 2 bulan terakhir hubungan Naruto dan Hinata juga semakin dekat atas bantuan Ino. Hinata sudah bisa menahan rasa gugupnya didekat Naruto, sekarang ia sudah jarang terdengar terbata-bata lagi di depan Naruto, kecuali sedang malu. Tapi ada yang membuat Naruto bingung beberapa hari ini. Dia ingin memberikan hadiah kepada Hinata di hari kelulusan akademi yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Tapi dia bingung apa yang harus dia berikan. Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta saran kepada Ino apa sebaiknya hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk Hinata.

"Arghhh... Aku bingung Ino. Apa sebaiknya yang harus kuberikan? Apa tidak usah saja ya? Aku takut dia tidak suka," tanya Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Jangan baka! Hinata pernah memberimu syal 'kan? Sekarang giliranmu memberinya sesuatu. Begini saja, aku beri sedikit saran tapi ini menurut pendapatku. Kalau untuk hadiah, menurutku Hinata tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang kau beri. Yang penting kau tulus dan ikhlas memberinya. Bahkan jika hadiah yang kau beri itu sederhana atau murah sekalipun, Hinata pasti akan senang. Satu hal lagi, saat kau memberinya hadiah, awali dengan pujian. Pada dasarnya perempuan suka dirayu atau dipuji. "

"Oh begitu. Yang murah dan sederhana ya..." Naruto terlihat berpikir keras, "Bagaimana kalau aksesoris seperti gelang atau jepit rambut?"

"Nah itu juga bisa."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto bergegas menuju toko aksesoris untuk mencari hadiah yang pas untuk Hinata. Tapi 15 menit kemudian dia kembali menemui Ino dengan muka murung. Ino bingung dan bertanya kenapa, kemudian Naruto menceritakan semuanya.

**Flashback**

Setelah mendapat saran dari Ino, Naruto menuju toko aksesoris terdekat. Saat ia akan masuk ke toko tersebut, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena rupanya di toko itu ada Hinata. Bisa gawat kalau Hinata tahu Naruto membeli hadiah untuknya disana. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh. Samar-samar Naruto melihat Hinata mencoba sebuah jepit rambut tapi dia tidak jadi membelinya entah kenapa.

"Itu cocok untukmu nona manis," seru penjaga toko.

"Nee-chan ayo pulang," kata adik Hinata, Hanabi.

"Iya Hanabi-chan," balas Hinata.

"Apa Anda mau membelinya?" tanya penjaga toko itu kepada Hinata.

"Um, tidak, aku hanya mencoba saja," kata Hinata kemudian meninggalkan toko.

"Oh, baiklah, terima kasih sudah berkunjung."

Karena penasaran, Naruto masuk ke toko aksesoris tersebut. Tentunya setelah memastikan Hinata sudah jauh dan tidak akan melihatnya. Pandangan aneh dan tawa anak perempuan di toko itu tidak dipedulikannya. Bagaimana tidak, anak pembuat onar seperti dirinya masuk ke toko aksesoris perempuan. Kalau bukan untuk mencari hadiah untuk Hinata, Naruto tidak akan rela masuk ke tempat serba pink itu. Pokoknya jangan sampai teman-teman sekelasnya tahu Naruto ada disana, bisa hancur reputasinya.

"Jepit rambut yang dicoba oleh gadis tadi yang mana ya?" tanya Naruto kepada penjaga toko.

"Yang ini," kata penjaga toko, memberikan sepasang jepit rambut berwarna lavender yang terlihat mewah. Kemasannya saja memakai kotak kaca. Berbeda dengan jepit rambut lain yang hanya digantung atau dipajang saja. Setelah Naruto melihat harganya, angka yang tertera disana membuat kakinya lemas. 5000 ryo! Padahal jepit rambut biasa harganya 200-300 saja.

"Untuk gadis tadi ya?" goda si penjaga toko. Naruto diam tidak menjawab, tapi pipinya memerah. Sial! Naruto benar-benar merasa sedang berada di tempat yang salah sekarang. Berada diantara anak-anak perempuan dan remaja perempuan yang centil, juga digoda oleh penjaga toko yang cantik.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi diskon, hehe," kata penjaga toko itu, menganggap diam Naruto sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Iya, setelah diskon harganya jadi 4900 ryo."

"Hah? Sama saja!" keluh Naruto kemudian meninggalkan toko itu.

**Flashback End**

"APA? Jepit rambut seperti apa mahal begitu? Sudah kubilang, tidak masalah kalau kau beri Hinata hadiah yang sederhana dan murah sekalipun," kata Ino persis guru yang mengomeli muridnya.

"Tapi aku tadi melihat Hinata di toko itu dan kelihatannya dia menyukainya. Aku ingin sekali memberikan itu. Tapi aku hanya punya 1000. Apa kau bisa... pinjamkan aku... uang? Tolonglah," bujuk Naruto dengan tatapan memelas. Ia tidak tahu harus minta tolong siapa lagi.

"Tidak Naruto! Itu mahal sekali, kalaupun aku meminjamimu uang, aku hanya bisa meminjamkan 1500."

"Kau butuh uang Naruto?" tanya Inoichi, ayah Ino yang kebetulan sedang merapikan bunga di ruangan sebelah. Naruto dan Ino kemudian menoleh ke arah suara.

"Inoichi-san?"

Naruto dan Inoichi memang sudah lumayan akrab karena Naruto sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta saran Ino.

"Permintaan bunga akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali. Tapi sayang sekali kami berdua disini tidak bisa memenuhi semua permintaan konsumen karena terbatasnya tenaga kami. Kalau kau mau bekerja sambilan disini selama 2 minggu, mungkin hasil kerja kerasmu akan cukup menutupi sisanya."

"Aku bersedia Inoichi-san! Arigato," kata Naruto tanpa tawar-menawar lagi.

Mulai hari itu setiap hari Naruto bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka. Yang biasanya toko tutup jam 5 sore, sekarang tutup jam 8 malam. Inoichi sering memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak bekerja terlalu keras. Tapi Naruto memang keras kepala dan mengatakan lebih baik Inoichi dan Ino istirahat saja. Saat bekerja, biasanya Naruto membuat 2 bunshin. Naruto yang asli menjaga kasir, 2 bunshinnya melayani pembeli atau mengantar bunga ke rumah pembeli.

Perjuangan Naruto tidak sia-sia. Permintaan bunga yang dulu tidak terpenuhi sekarang bisa terpenuhi berkat bertambahnya jam buka toko. Otomatis pendapatan toko pun bertambah hampir 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Karena orang yang membeli bunga di malam hari ternyata banyak juga.

Di hari Minggu Naruto tetap bekerja. Dan karena libur, dia mulai bekerja dari pagi. Hari Minggu ini tepat hari terakhir Naruto bekerja, tapi Naruto tidak membayangkan kalau 'seseorang' akan datang ke toko bunga Yamanaka di saat dia bekerja.

"Selamat datang," kata Naruto ramah saat pintu toko terbuka, tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Naruto-kun?" Begitu menoleh dia kaget melihat Hinata berdiri disana.

'Bisa gawat ini kalau Hinata tahu aku bekerja disini,' pikir Naruto.

"Hinata-chan? A-apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Eh? Kalau aku tentu saja akan membeli bunga. Kalau kamu?"

"Um, ano... akuu..." Sialnya, 2 bunshin Naruto masih berada di ruangan sebelah sedang merapikan bunga dan Hinata melihatnya.

"Kamu... Bekerja disini?" tanya Hinata. Ugh, Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ya, be-begitulah. Hehe," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Wah, bagus. Kamu rajin sekali," puji Hinata. Untunglah Hinata tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Ah, tidak juga, hehe. Oh bisa kubantu? Mau beli bunga apa?"

"Bunga tulip," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah kuambilkan. Naruto, ambilkan bunga tulip!" seru Naruto kepada bunshinnya.

"Siap!" jawab bunshin Naruto, sambil mendekat dan membawa sebuket tulip.

Hinata terkekeh melihat kelakuan bocah pirang yang disayanginya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Ino datang dari dalam rumah.

"Pagi Hinata-chan, beli bunga seperti biasa ya?" tanya Ino ceria.

"Iya Ino-chan."

"Biasa?" tanya Naruto kepada kedua orang disana.

"Kau tidak tahu? Setiap 2 minggu sekali Hinata selalu kesini membeli bunga tulip untuk ibunya," jelas Ino.

Naruto tahu kalau ibu Hinata sudah meninggal, jadi dia mengerti yang dimaksud Ino adalah Hinata berkunjung ke makam ibunya.

"Biar aku yang jaga toko," kata Ino sambil mendorong Naruto. Mata biru langit Ino bertemu mata biru saphire Naruto seolah mengatakan 'Temani Hinata!' Naruto malah cengo dan menatap Ino bingung seolah bertanya 'Apa maksudmu? Sekarang 'kan jadwalku bekerja!'

Ino yang tidak kuat dengan kebodohan Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara, "Ehem! Naruto, kau temani Hinata ya. Biar aku yang jaga toko." Ino menarik Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian mendorong mereka pelan ke luar toko. Akhirnya Naruto mengerti apa maksud Ino.

"Ino-chan lucu ya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Begitulah, hehe. Hinata-chan, boleh aku menemanimu menemui ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu merona merah. Hinata jadi berterima kasih kepada Ino karena Naruto jadi bisa menemaninya.

* * *

><p>Setelah Hinata berdoa dan menyimpan bunga tulip di makam ibunya, mereka terdiam disana. Sejenak menikmati angin di Minggu pagi menjelang siang itu.<p>

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh.

"Kamu dekat sekali dengan ibumu ya?"

"Hmm, dekat sekali. Dari kecil aku memang lebih dekat kepada Kaa-san dari pada kepada Tou-san. Berbeda dengan Hanabi, dia justru lebih dekat kepada Tou-san, bahkan Tou-san lebih mempedulikan Hanabi dari pada aku. Tapi meskipun dia tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Aku yakin di lubuk hatinya dia masih menyayangiku."

"Kamu benar, biar bagaimanapun dia ayah kandungmu. Ngomong-ngomong, pasti ibumu cantik sekali."

"Dari mana kamu tahu Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit kaget, apa mungkin Naruto sudah tahu wajah ibunya?

"Karena putrinya juga cantik," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Blush! Kalimat sederhana yang sukses membuat muka Hinata kembali memerah.

"Tapi kamu harus bersyukur karena masih punya ayah, tidak sepertiku," lanjut Naruto. Nada bicaranya berubah sedih. Hinata tahu itu, kemudian dia memberanikan dirinya menggenggam tangan Naruto. Bermaksud menenangkannya. Awalnya Naruto kaget. Seorang Hinata menggenggam tangannya duluan? Itu sangat jarang terjadi! Karena ia tahu Hinata itu pemalu. Tapi Naruto tidak pedulikan itu, yang jelas usaha Hinata menghiburnya telah berhasil. Naruto jadi tidak sedih dan kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi untung saja sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa ayahku," lanjut Naruto.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Um... Hokage ke-4."

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata kaget. Tenyata orang yang disukainya adalah anak Hokage ke-4! Pahlawan desa Konoha dan Hokage terhebat yang pernah ada!

"Iya, beberapa waktu lalu aku... aku bertemunya di mimpi," kata Naruto berbohong. Bicara jujur sekarang bukanlah ide bagus kalau ingin rahasianya tetap terjaga.

"Kalau dilihat, kalian memang mirip. Kamu juga harus bersyukur, beliau orang yang hebat dan berjasa bagi Konoha," kata Hinata menghibur Naruto.

"Tou-san memang sangat berjasa. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap bisa melihat Kaa-san, orang yang melahirkanku ke dunia ini."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin suatu saat kamu bisa bertemu dengannya, lewat mimpi juga mungkin," hibur Hinata lagi, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Naruto.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Setelah dari makam ibu Hinata, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke toko bunga Yamanaka dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Malamnya Inoichi memberikan gaji Naruto selama 2 minggu bekerja. Setelah dihitung, uang miliknya + pinjaman Ino + gajinya, Naruto bisa membeli jepit rambut untuk Hinata.

Sejujurnya, Naruto masih butuh pekerjaan ini karena dia masih harus membayar utangnya kepada Ino. Setelah membujuk Inoichi, Naruto akhirnya diijinkan tetap bekerja disana dengan syarat Naruto tidak terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja, dia juga harus mengembalikan jam buka toko ke asalnya. Karena setelah Naruto lulus dari akademi, dia jadi bisa bekerja dari pagi (kalau tidak ada misi), dan itu sudah cukup menurut Inoichi.

* * *

><p>Hari kelulusan akademi telah tiba. Kali ini Naruto bisa lulus dengan cara 'normal' karena sudah menguasai jurus kage bunshin.<p>

Pulang dari akademi, Naruto tidak langsung mengajak Hinata pulang, tapi mengajaknya ke taman. Naruto pikir disana tempat yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Hinata. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, teman-temannya melihatnya.

"Oy tunggu-tunggu! Chouji ternyata benar Naruto dan Hinata sering berduaan. Lihat itu," kata Kiba.

"Mana? Wah benar. Apa yang mereka bicarakan ya?" tanya Chouji.

"Hei kalian, ayo pulang. Dasar merepotkan." Tapi perkataan Shikamaru tidak digubris kedua temannya. Shikamaru hanya diam bersandar ke tembok, sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Ah, andai saja punya jurus untuk mendengar dari jarak jauh."

"Apa kita bisa minta tolong kepadanya?" tanya Chouji menunjuk Shino yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Oy, Shino kesini," kata Kiba.

"Apa?" tanya Shino dingin.

"Suruh seranggamu untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku tidak menggunakan jurusku untuk hal aneh," balas Shino masih saja dingin.

"Ayolah," bujuk Kiba.

"Ayolah Shino." Chouji ikut memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja." Akhirnya Shino mengalah. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan dua serangganya, satu diantaranya disuruh mendekati Naruto, dan satu lagi tetap di dekat mereka. Nantinya serangga satu akan mendengar percakapan Naruto-Hinata dan menyampaikannya ke serangga dua yang berada di dekat Kiba dkk. Shino akan menerjemahkan apa yang serangga dua katakan.

Sementara itu di taman...

Naruto kembali mengingat-ngingat saran Ino. Awali dengan rayuan atau pujian sebelum memberikan hadiah. Kemudian Naruto mempraktekkan rayuan yang dia pelajari dari buku.

"Hinata, bapak kamu suka bertarung ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kok tahu?" tanya Hinata bingung, kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto sebenarnya?

"Karena kau telah memukul-mukul hatiku." Pipi putih Hinata mulai memerah. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan Hinata sweat drop. Seandainya ini komik, maka akan ada sebuah butiran keringat yang besar di belakang kepala Hinata.

Tawa langsung saja bergema beberapa blok dari Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Buahahahahhaaaaa! Apa-apaan itu?" kata Kiba tidak kuat menahan tawanya saat mendengar terjemahan dari serangga dua yang disampaikan oleh Shino. Karena jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto tidak mendengar tawa Kiba. Chouji juga tidak kalah terpingkal disana.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kiba.

"Lihat itu Ino," kata Chouji menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata. Ino sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan, tapi insting tukang gosipnya muncul sehingga membuatnya tetap disana. Ia bersandar di tembok dekat Shikamaru dan diam-diam ikut mendengarkan Shino.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata...

"Hinata, bapak kamu galak ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kok tahu?"

"Karena kamu telah membentak-bentak hatiku."

"Buahahahahahaa..." Kiba kembali tertawa, kali ini semakin keras, begitu juga dengan Chouji. Shikamaru dan Ino sweat drop. Sedangkan Shino susah payah menahan tawanya.

Ino menyimpan tangannya di pelipisnya. 'Tampaknya aku harus bekerja lebih keras dalam membimbing Naruto,' batinnya. Ino pikir kalau Naruto dari masa depan, harusnya sekarang umurnya 16 tahun, dan merayu perempuan harusnya bisa lebih baik dari itu. Tapi sekarang Ino tahu, Naruto memang sangat lemah di bidang percintaan.

Shino mulai tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk pergi "Aku pergi!"

"Hei, Shino, kenapa pergi? Sebentar lagi bagian paling seru," kata Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau menganggu privasi orang lain." Kiba dan Chouji terdiam disana. Tampaknya Shino sudah bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dibanding dua orang itu.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata...

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar rayuan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

"Kenapa tertawa Hinata-chan? Ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Bu-bukan, hanya saja..."

"Tidak suka ya?" potong Naruto. "Padahal Ino bilang perempuan itu suka dirayu."

"Jadi kamu melakukan ini karena saran dari Ino?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. Sekarang masuk akal bagi Hinata. Rupanya Naruto melakukan saran yang diberitahu Ino.

"Ano, Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata saphire Naruto. "Kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"..." Naruto malah bingung. Bukannya Ino bilang perempuan itu suka dirayu?

"Kamu tidak perlu jadi orang lain hanya untuk menyenangkanku. Lebih baik kamu jadi diri sendiri saja, tidak dibuat-buat. Aku suka kamu yang polos dan apa adanya," kata Hinata jujur.

"Eh? Kamu suka... aku?"

"Um, maksudku..." Kali ini Hinata panik, ia salah memilih kata. Tapi tadi kata 'suka' itu seperti keluar tiba-tiba dari mulutnya. Melihat muka Hinata yang sudah merah padam itu, Naruto jadi tidak tega untuk mendesak Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata pingsan disana sebelum ia memberikan hadiahnya.

"Lupakan itu Hinata. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna lavender, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Kemudian Hinata membuka kotak berwarna lavender itu. Di dalamnya ada kotak kaca dan di dalam kotak kaca itu ada sepasang jepit rambut yang 2 minggu lalu dicobanya di toko aksesoris. Mata lavender Hinata melebar melihat isi kotak itu.

"I-Ini..."

"Kamu suka?" tanya Naruto ragu, karena melihat Hinata yang tidak bereaksi.

"I-iya. Suka sekali," jawab Hinata menahan mukanya yang mulai memanas.

"Waktu itu aku melihatmu memakainya di toko aksesoris dan... kelihatan cocok sekali untukmu."

"Apa... ti-tidak apa-apa? Harganya 'kan mahal."

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

"Um, jangan-jangan kamu bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka untuk membeli ini ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehe, ketahuan." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

"Sama-sama. Sini aku pasangkan." Naruto mengambil satu jepit rambut dari kotak itu, kemudian bergeser, merapat mendekati Hinata dan menyelipkan jepit itu di rambut Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdetak 2X lipat lebih cepat. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, dengan wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm saja dari wajah Hinata, Hinata bisa dengan jelas merasakan hembusan napas Naruto. Dengan susah payah Hinata mengatur napasnya agar tidak pingsan.

'Apa ini mimpi? Tolong jangan pingsan Hinata! Jangan pingsan disaat yang membahagiakan seperti ini!' batin Hinata.

"Cocok sekali untukmu," kata Naruto saat jepit berwarna lavender cerah itu terpasang di rambut indigo pendek Hinata.

"A-arigato," kata Hinata malu-malu.

Setelah memakaikan jepit rambut itu, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Tentunya dengan rasa bahagia yang terlukis di wajah keduanya.

* * *

><p>Sampai Naruto kembali dari rumah Hinata, Kiba dan yang lain masih belum beranjak dari tempat mereka.<p>

"Rayuan apa tadi? Haha. Naruto-kuuun, bapak kamu pelawak ya, karena kau telah membuatku tertawa puas. Hahaha." ejek Kiba saat Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Hahaha." Chouji ikut tertawa disana.

"Berisik!" bentak Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto kaget dan malu juga, berarti dari tadi Kiba melihatnya bersama Hinata. Tapi Naruto sudah tidak heran dengan kelakuan jahil Kiba kepadanya. Dia juga sudah tidak peduli apa kata orang tentang kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Malahan sudah hampir semua teman-temannya tahu kalau Naruto dan Hinata itu sudah dekat.

"Chouji, ayo pulang," kata Shikamaru.

"Sampai ketemu besok teman-teman." Chouji bergabung bersama Shikamaru dan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sekarang tinggal bertiga, Naruto, Kiba dan Ino yang juga mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju rumah masing-masing. Kebetulan arah rumah mereka memang searah.

"Kiba, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu, berhentilah tertawa," kata Naruto di tengah perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Kiba. 

"Saat Hinata satu tim denganmu, aku ingin kau menjaganya untukku." Kata-kata Naruto terdengar serius.

"Eh? Pembagian timnya 'kan besok. Dari mana kau tahu Hinata akan satu tim denganku?" tanya Kiba. Ino terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Turuti saja kata-kataku."

"Iya-iya cerewet," jawab Kiba sambil berbelok di pertigaan menuju rumahnya.

Saat tinggal Naruto dan Ino, Ino menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Baka! Aku menyuruhmu merayu, tapi bukan rayuan gombal seperti itu!"

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Ino. "Tapi Hinata bilang dia lebih suka aku apa adanya."

"Hah? Baguslah kalo gitu. Kau jadi tidak perlu repot."

"Ya. Oh satu lagi, arigato Ino. Saranmu memang bagus. Hinata sangat menyukai hadiahnya."

"Tidak juga, yang memilih 'jepit rambut mahal' itu 'kan kau sendiri."

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang memberiku saran."

"Iya, iya sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong aku heran padamu. Kau menyukai Hinata, kau juga tahu Hinata menyukaimu, dan sudah 4 bulan kalian dekat. Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan cintamu saja?"

Naruto tersentak. Mukanya memerah sekarang. Memang benar apa kata Ino. Tapi memikirkan dirinya menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Sial! Naruto memang belum terbiasa dan berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"A-aku akan lakukan da-dalam waktu dekat. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois. Ada hal yang tidak kalah penting. Lihat ini, ini rencanaku." Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

Disana tertulis:

MISI 1: Menyelamatkan Hokage Ke-3.

MISI 2: Mencegah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha.

MISI 3: Menyelamatkan Asuma-sensei.

MISI 4: Mencegah Jiraiya melawan Pain.

MISI 5: Menyelamatkan penduduk dari Pain saat Konoha diserang.

Di tiap-tiap misi dijelaskan rincian misi dan apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

Melihat rencana Naruto yang begitu matang, Ino jadi tahu sisi dewasa Naruto. Ia jadi kembali yakin kalau Naruto memang benar berasal dari masa depan. Disamping kemampuan di bidang percintaannya yang payah, Naruto tetap punya kelebihan di bidang lain.

Ino memperhatikan kertas itu baik-baik. "Tidak ada yang berhubungan dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Itu tidak perlu ditulis, saking pentingnya, sudah tertempel di otakku. Hehe." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Hm... Tapi menurutku saat ujian Chuunin kau bisa menyatakan cintamu padanya, kulihat kalian sangat dekat saat itu."

Pipi Naruto kembali memerah. Ah, dia jadi mirip Hinata sekarang. Kata-kata Ino seolah mengingatkan Naruto pada kejadian-kejadian saat ujian Chuunin. Ino benar, Naruto dan Hinata memang sempat dekat waktu itu. Dan menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata saat ujian Chuunin adalah ide bagus.

"Arigato Ino. Akan kuusahakan," lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Semoga berhasil. Kalau perlu bantuanku, bilang saja oke?"

"Ya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbelok menuju ke apartemennya.

Ino memandang Naruto yang semakin menjauh. 'Aku percaya padamu Naruto. Aku yakin kau bisa mengubah masa depanmu, masa depan Hinata, dan juga masa depan kami.'

* * *

><p>Hari ini pembagian tim dan hari terakhir di akademi. Naruto mendengar pengumuman pembagian tim dengan malas. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang terlihat menopang dagunya, tidak tertarik dengan pengumuman yang Iruka-sensei sampaikan karena sudah tahu isinya. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang heboh terutama Sakura yang satu tim dengan Sasuke (dengan Naruto juga).<p>

"Naruto-kun? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat khawatir disamping Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kecewa saja karena tidak bisa satu tim denganmu, hehe," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh." Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto. 'Aku juga inginnya satu tim dengan Naruto-kun, pasti menyenangkan,' batin Hinata.

"Hei Hinata-chan, nanti sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang, kita ke kedai ramen ya? Biar bagaimana pun ini hari terakhir kita pulang dari akademi bersama. Setelah ini kita pasti akan banyak mendapat misi dan akan jarang bertemu, aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini."

"Iya, aku mau."

Sepulang dari akademi Naruto dan Hinata mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen. Keduanya sudah memesan ramen. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, sudah setengah jam berlalu tapi ramen milik Naruto masih setengah mangkuk. Padahal Hinata yang makannya pelan-pelan saja sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. Biasanya Naruto hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk menghabiskan semangkuk ramen. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak ingin tergesa-gesa. Ia ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, sekarang terakhir kita pulang bersama dari akademi..." kata Naruto disela makannya. Hinata menoleh dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa... setelah ini aku masih boleh menemuimu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu. Sejujurnya dari kemarin Naruto memikirkan hal ini. Lulus dari akademi berarti kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata semakin sedikit. Apalagi setelah dibagi tim, akan ada banyak misi yang membuat mereka semakin sulit bertemu. Kalau boleh memilih, Naruto ingin terus di akademi dan terus bersama Hinata. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata. Muka Naruto berubah cerah saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak mau hanya karena kita sudah lulus, kita jadi jarang bertemu," tambah Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang mulai muncul.

"Baiklah, di setiap waktu luang atau disela misi kita akan bertemu. Aku akan menemuimu di rumahmu."

"Eh? Memangnya tidak takut bertemu Tou-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Oh benar juga. Haha."

"Hehe. Kalau begitu kita bertemu di tempat latihan saja seperti biasa."

"Iya."

"Hinata!" Seseorang memaggil Hinata dari luar kedai.

"Kiba-kun? Ada apa?" Ternyata yang memanggil Hinata itu Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei menyuruh kita untuk segera berkumpul."

"Baiklah. Um, aku duluan ya Naruto-kun."

"Iya, hati-hati Hinata-chan. Oy Kiba!" Kiba menoleh mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Jangan lupa pesanku."

"Iya cerewet!" teriak Kiba.

Naruto berbalik memandang mangkuk ramennya, kemudian menghela nafas.

'Baiklah saatnya serius, ujian Chuunin tinggal sebulan lagi. Disanalah kekacauan dimulai. Aku harus mencegah agar Hokage ke-3 tidak meninggal dan Orochimaru tidak menggigit Sasuke. Aku harus berlatih keras mulai sekarang. Disaat semuanya berhasil kutangani, semoga aku bisa fokus padamu Hinata-chan dan bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu. Yosh! Misi segera dimulai!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, kemudian diseruputnya setengah mangkuk ramen yang dari tadi dia acuhkan.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lucu juga kalo dulu Hinata yang mau satu tim sama Naruto, sekarang dua-duanya ingin satu tim. Chapter ini hanya sebuah chapter 'pemanasan' buat menghadapi konflik di chapter depan.Seperti biasa, kasih tahu saya kalau ada typo atau cerita/alur yang agak aneh biar bisa saya edit. Review, review, review ;)m

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	6. Permintaan Terakhir

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 5: **Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, sayaka dini, hina-chan, Can Rez'Alv, AaA, ****Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, ****D. Ace, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Kara Kuru Kara, kurirana, ****zai hyuga, ****Lovely Orihime, Kara is Lluvia Farron, moist fla, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, rokudaime sama63, Ghifia Kuraudo, Muna Hatake, Craazz, Resha, IbAy-KuN, ****A****suna Risuka Hikari, Brian123, Sieg Hart **dan **OraRi HinaRa****.**

**sayaka dini: **yg suka nonton OVJ langsung tau :p haha

**hina-chan****, ****AaA **&**Craazz: **permintaan kalian dikabulkan.chap ini lebih panjang dari chap2 sebelumnya, moga tambah suka

**Can Rez'Alv: **ga bisa. Baca selengkapnya di chapter ini ya

**D. Ace: **iya, makanya Kiba juga pada ketawa, haha. Ga ada pencurian gulungan. Rencananya sampe 15-17 chapter

**kurirana: **tetep banyak Naruhina kok, malah scene lain ada beberapa yg di skip. Ini kan romance, jadi saya lebih menonjolkan Naruhina di fic ini

**moist fla: **sama-sama, selamat baca chapter 6

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **Harga jepit rambut itu ngarang lho, jangan dianggap, hhe.Patokannya di episode Naruhina yg bounty hunter, hadiahnya 1 juta Ryo. Jepit rambut yg Naru beli itu lumayan mewah, jadi saya bikin harganya 5 ribu.Ada yg bilang 1 Ryo = $150. Mahal karena mata uang emas kuno. Hitung sendiri deh jadi berapa milyar rupiah (namanya juga ngarang). Naruto ga bisa belajar rasengan sendiri. Inoichi ga tau apa-apa, 'kan Ino udah janji ga akan bilang rahasia Naruto ke siapa pun. Ga telat kok, kamu review hari Minggu, saya updatenya Sabtu malam.

**Muna Hatake: **Sebenernya di Jepang banyak banget orang yg sering bilang "Hn", karena emang gaya bicara org Jepang saat menjawab pertanyaan gitu. Tapi karena di Naruto "Hn" itu identik sama Sasuke, jadi biar ga kedengeran aneh, saya ikutin saran kamu aja. Hinata ga akan banyak bilang "Hn" lagi ;)

**Resha: **Itu baru rencana Naruto lho (misi Naruto), bukan author. Hehe. Jadi apa bener Sasuke ga akan pergi dari Konoha? Kita liat aja chap depan.

**Sieg Hart: **Itulah Naruto, orang yg ga sopan dan ga tau malu #dijitak Naruto

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Mulai chap ini, konflik udah muncul. Ujian Chuunin saya rangkum semua ke chap ini. Makanya chap ini jadi panjaaang. Kata Open Office semuanya 5rb+ words. Keliatannya yang pada minta chap-nya dipanjangin bakalan sorak-sorak nih :p. Tapi meskipun panjang, semoga ga membosankan.

Selamat membaca chapter 6 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Sedikit OOC karena Naruto jadi bersikap lebih dewasa, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Apa... setelah ini aku masih boleh menemuimu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto ragu. Sejujurnya dari kemarin Naruto memikirkan hal ini. Lulus dari akademi berarti kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata semakin sedikit. Apalagi setelah dibagi tim, akan ada banyak misi yang membuat mereka semakin sulit bertemu. Kalau boleh memilih, Naruto ingin terus di akademi dan terus bersama Hinata. Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin._

_Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan harap-harap cemas._

"_Tentu saja," jawab Hinata. Muka Naruto berubah cerah saat itu juga._

"_Aku tidak mau hanya karena kita sudah lulus, kita jadi jarang bertemu," tambah Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang mulai muncul._

"_Baiklah, di setiap waktu luang atau disela misi kita akan bertemu. Aku akan menemuimu di rumahmu."_

"_Eh? Memangnya tidak takut bertemu Tou-san?" tanya Hinata._

"_Oh benar juga. Haha."_

"_Hehe. Kalau begitu kita bertemu di tempat latihan saja seperti biasa."_

"_Iya."_

_Naruto berbalik memandang mangkuk ramennya, kemudian menghela nafas._

_'Baiklah saatnya serius, ujian Chuunin tinggal sebulan lagi. Disanalah kekacauan dimulai. Aku harus mencegah agar Hokage Ke-3 tidak meninggal dan Orochimaru tidak menggigit Sasuke. Aku harus berlatih keras mulai sekarang. Disaat semuanya berhasil kutangani, semoga aku bisa fokus padamu Hinata-chan dan bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu. Yosh! Misi segera dimulai!' teriak Naruto dalam hati, kemudian diseruputnya setengah mangkuk ramen yang dari tadi dia acuhkan. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 6**

**-Permintaan Terakhir-**

**Normal POV**

"Naruto-kun, istirahat dulu," seru Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto tanpa menghentikan latihannya dengan puluhan clone di sekelilingnya.

Itu kedua kalinya Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat. Tapi jawaban yang didapat Hinata sama saja. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang sering mereka jadikan tempat latihan. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang Naruto temukan saat mengajak Hinata bolos beberapa bulan lalu. Letaknya tidak jauh dari patung Hokage. Tempatnya memang bagus untuk latihan. Sepi dan jarang sekali ada orang yang lewat kesana. Di sebelah selatannya ada sungai kecil, sementara di sebelah timur ada beberapa pohon besar yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh dan mengistirahatkan badan setelah berlatih.

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto menghentikan latihannya dan mendekati Hinata yang berada di dekat pohon. Sebenarnya Hinata juga latihan, tapi beristirahat lebih dulu dari Naruto, bahkan dia sudah menghabiskan bekal makanannya dari tadi.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu latihan keras sekali Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto kemudian duduk di depan Hinata.

"Oh, itu... Um, agar aku lebih kuat, aku 'kan ingin jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti," jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

Faktanya adalah Naruto berlatih keras agar saat ujian Chuunin, dia bisa mencegah Orochimaru menggigit Sasuke. Sebenarnya seminggu terakhir ini Naruto mulai khawatir. Ia ragu karena dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, sangat mustahil mengalahkan Orochimaru. Seberapa keraspun dia latihan, dia tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya dengan maksimal. Pernah dia mencoba mempraktekan rasengan tapi hasilnya nihil, jurus itu tidak keluar sama sekali dari tangannya. Tampaknya dia perlu mengulang belajar rasengan dengan metode bertahap seperti yang Jiraiya ajarkan dulu. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya patah semangat, ia malah semakin keras berlatih.

"Tapi tidak baik kalau kamu berlatih terlalu keras begini," kata Hinata terlihat khawatir.

"Hee? Kamu mengkhawatirkanku ya? Hehe." Naruto tersenyum menggoda Hinata.

"Umm.." Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengeluarkan bekal dari tasnya. "Aku membawa bekal untukmu. Makanlah."

Bekal yang dibawa Hinata berupa nasi yang dibentuk seperti wajah Naruto dengan lauk dan sayuran di sisi-sisinya.

"Wah, mirip dengan wajahku. Aneh juga, aku seperti memakan diriku sendiri," kata Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia memakannya juga.

Hinata tersenyum dan memandang Naruto, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat memakan bekal buatannya. Ia takut bekal buatannya tidak enak. "Ba-bagaimana Naruto-kun? Apa rasanya... enak?"

"Enak. Kamu pasti akan jadi istri yang baik suatu saat nanti," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelumnya.

Naruto memang suka sekali menggoda Hinata, mendengar kata-kata Naruto wajah gadis itu langsung merona hebat. "Eh? Istri yang baik?" kata Hinata pelan, ia memainkan jari-jarinya menahan rasa gugupnya. Naruto masih sibuk dengan makanannya, tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang hampir pingsan didepannya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu sudah daftar ujian Chuunin?" tanya Naruto saat selesai makan.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Peserta ujian Chuunin itu kuat-kuat." Naruto memandang langit, mengingat-ngingat ujian Chuunin dulu. Terutama saat Hinata melawan Neji.

"Tenang saja, kamu 'kan sudah mengajariku selama ini," kata Hinata tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tetap saja..." Naruto menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang biru ke hamparan rumput hijau di depannya.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto tidak merespon, pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Hinata mengalah dan tidak melawan Neji saat ujian Chuunin nanti. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah terdiam disana. Hanya suara daun-daun rimbun di atas mereka yang terdengar karena tertiup oleh angin.

"Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya kamu harus melawan Neji di ujian Chuunin nanti?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung kaget. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia harus melawan sepupunya.

"Neji-Niisan? Um..." Hinata terlihat berpikir keras.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka Hinata-chan," kata Naruto tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata. "Jadi, seandainya nanti kamu harus melawan Neji, jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa Naruto mengatakan hal itu padahal ujiannya saja masih seminggu lagi. Tapi Hinata tetap mengangguk dan membuat bocah pirang itu kembali bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan lagi! Kamu harus mengalahkan 20 clone-ku dalam waktu 30 detik!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Tibalah waktunya ujian Chuunin. Ujian tertulis terlewati dengan lancar karena Naruto sudah tahu semuanya. Mulai dari rahasia yang mengharuskan para peserta untuk mencontek menggunakan jurus ninja mereka, sampai rahasia dibalik soal nomor 10 di ujian tertulis itu. Sehingga Ibiki di masa sekarang kembali dibuat geleng-geleng kepala karena Naruto bisa lulus tanpa mengisi satu jawaban pun di kertas ujian.<p>

Saatnya berlanjut ke hutan kematian. Disinilah bagian yang membuat Naruto kembali khawatir kepada Hinata. Terutama teror dari Gaara yang di masa sekarang masih jahat dan dipenuhi dengan aura kebencian.

"Hinata-chan berhati-hatilah, terutama pada ninja pasir itu," kata Naruto memandang Gaara. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun juga hati-hati."

"Oy, Naruto! Cepat kesini, sebentar lagi kita masuk," teriak Sakura yang sudah berada di dekat gerbang masuk.

"Iya, sebentar!" balas Naruto, kemudian Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Ingat kata-kataku, jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Iya."

"Cepat Naruto!"

"Aku datang Sakura-chan!"

* * *

><p>BUGHH! BRUKH!<p>

Naruto terlempar ke tanah dengan keras. Naruto sudah hampir mencapai limit kekuatannya tapi Orochimaru masih berdiri tegak disana. Ini di luar prediksinya. Sakura pingsan dan Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya, ia juga terlihat sudah kehabisan stamina. Ternyata seberapa kuatpun Naruto berlatih, Orochimaru bukanlah tandingannya. Levelnya berada terlalu jauh di atasnya. Andai saja dia sudah bisa memakai rasen shuriken atau sage mode sekarang, pasti akan mudah mengalahkan Orochimaru. Ugh, jangankan itu, rasengan biasa saja dia belum menguasainya.

Naruto bangun dan mengusap darah di dagunya kemudian mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kau tidak suka padaku tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin kita bekerja sama. Kita memang tidak mungkin mengalahkannya, tapi paling tidak jangan biarkan dia mengigitmu."

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Percayalah padaku dia itu sangat berbahaya. Kekuatannya jauh di atas ki..."

DZIGHHH!

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh pukulan telak Orochimaru di pipinya. Naruto terlempar jauh ke belakang, tapi sebelum dia bangun Orochimaru sudah mencekik lehernya dan menekan Naruto ke pohon.

"Kenapa kau jadi banyak bicara bocah? Hmm.. Tak kusangka kemampuanmu boleh juga." Orochimaru memperkuat cekikannya di leher Naruto.

"Uhuk, uhuk..."

BUAKHHH!

Sasuke menendang perut Orochimaru membuat pegangannya ke leher Naruto terlepas.

"Kali ini aku akan bekerja sama denganmu Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian berdiri dan bergabung bersama Sasuke. Dengan serangan kombinasi mereka berdua, Orochimaru mulai kewalahan.

Orochimaru yang terdesak menyadari kalau Naruto telah menghalangi rencananya. Entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto sedikit aneh dan sepertiya Naruto mengetahui rencananya. Orochimau tidak mau rencananya berantakan, Naruto harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian serangan Orochimaru mulai fokus kepada Naruto, setiap Sasuke menghalanginya dia akan menendang atau menjauhkan Sasuke. Ia tidak segan untuk menghabisi Naruto. Tentunya menghabisi Naruto adalah perkara mudah baginya. Dengan serangan yang terus-menerus diarahkan padanya, Naruto kehabisan chakra dan akhirnya terkapar disana.

Sekarang tinggal Sasuke melawan Orochimaru. Sasuke memakai kawat untuk menjebak Orochimaru di pohon. Orochimaru yang tidak menduga serangan itu terikat disana. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan jurus api dan membakar Orochimaru. Tapi Sasuke kaget karena serangannya tidak berarti bagi pria ular tersebut. Orochimaru memuji Sasuke karena di umur yang masih muda dia bisa sehebat ini. Setelah itu Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya dan mengigit Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Terlambat, Orochimaru telah berhasil mengigit leher Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan dan mengutuk dirinya karena tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke...'

* * *

><p>Pada babak kedua ujian Chuunin ini, Team 7 berhasil mengumpulkan 2 gulungan atas bantuan Kabuto (Naruto tidak membongkar identitasnya karena ia memanfaatkan Kabuto agar membantunya mengumpulkan gulungan) dan lolos ke babak selanjutnya.<p>

Naruto masih memikirkan kegagalannya menyelamatkan Sasuke. Orochimaru terlalu kuat untuknya, ia tidak bisa mengalahkannya sendiri. Kemudian ia teringat pada Hokage Ke-3, dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu rencana Orochimaru kepadanya.

Seperti sebelumnya, Hokage Ke-3 kembali mengacuhkannya padahal kali ini Naruto sudah meminta bantuan Ino untuk ikut menjelaskan. Ino sempat menawarkan untuk memberitahu ayahnya dan Divisi Introgasi agar pikirannya dibaca dan Hokage percaya. Tapi Naruto menolak karena itu skalanya terlalu besar. Akan mengundang kepanikan dan takut Hinata tahu, seperti yang sering dia bilang sebelumnya. Naruto kemudian menyuruh Ino kembali ke tempat pertandingan dan mengatakan kalau dia akan bicara berdua saja dengan Hokage Ke-3. Ino awalnya ragu tapi memutuskan untuk mempercayai Naruto.

"Ojii-san."

"Ada apa lagi? Sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya pada ocehan-ocehanmu," kata Hokage Ke-3.

"Sekarang aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayaiku. Aku hanya mau bilang aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jadi... berhati-hatilah. Dan aku ingin kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ujian Chuunin ini berakhir. Jangan mati Hokage-sama..." Naruto membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage Ke-3.

Hokage Ke-3 menatap Naruto heran. Baru kali ini Naruto memanggilnya 'Hokage-sama' dan membungkuk menghormatinya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius sampai-sampai membuat Naruto melakukan hal itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Hokage Ke-3.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian meninggalkannya dan menuju ke tempat pertandingan.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga Neji VS Hyuuga Hinata!" kata wasit, membacakan peserta pertandingan selanjutnya.<p>

"Hinata-chan, ingat pesanku, kamu tidak..." Kata-kata Naruto terputus saat melihat Hinata tidak ada disampingnya. Di luar dugaan, Hinata sudah turun ke arena pertandingan.

"Hinata-chan apa yang kamu lakukan? Berhenti! Menyerah saja!" teriak Naruto, tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya. Naruto yang semakin khawatir menaiki pagar dan bermaksud melompat ke arena pertandingan untuk mencegah Hinata sebelum Kakashi mencegahnya.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Kalau kau turun kesana, kau bisa didiskualifikasi!" seru Kakashi.

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan dia bisa terluka parah!" kata Naruto. Raut wajahnya panik sekali sekarang.

"Tapi itu kehendaknya!" balas Kakashi.

"HINATAA-CHAANNN!"

* * *

><p>BUKHHH!<p>

Bersamaan dengan itu Neji melancarkan pukulan terakhirnya kepada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terlempar. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Hinata. Badannya sudah tidak berdaya sekarang. Wasit yang melihat keadaan langsung menyatakan Neji sebagai pemenang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, saat itu juga Naruto melompat ke arena pertandingan. Dipeluknya tubuh tak berdaya Hinata. Dua kali Naruto menyaksikan kejadian ini. Tapi kali ini, hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat melihat Hinata terluka parah. Kenapa Hinata begitu keras kepala dan tidak mempedulikan kata-katanya?

"Ke-kenapa Hinata-chan? Sudah kubilang kamu menyerah saja..." kata Naruto bergetar. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh itu semakin erat.

"Sudah kubilang, orang lemah tetaplah orang lemah. Mereka tidak bisa berubah!" kata Neji sinis. Naruto menatapnya tajam.

"Naruto, Hinata harus segera mendapat perawatan medis," kata Kurenai sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto mengerti kemudian melepas tubuh Hinata. Ditatapnya gadis yang disayanginya itu sebelum para petugas medis membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kemudian tatapan Naruto kembali berpaling ke Hyuuga lain yang berdiri tegak disana. Kedua tanngannya mengepal kuat. Naruto benci melakukan ini. Meskipun dia sudah lama memaafkan Neji. Tapi melihat dia menyiksa Hinata seperti ini, Naruto jadi tidak bisa memaafkannya. Naruto membungkuk dan diusapnya darah Hinata yang menggenang.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi! Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu Neji!" kata Naruto mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan Neji.

* * *

><p>Pletak!<p>

Sebuah kerikil beradu dengan kayu kemudian terpental. Tak jauh dari sana Naruto sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Sesekali dia menendang kerikil yang ada di tanah. Pertandingannya melawan Neji akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, tapi sekarang ini dia masih menunggu Hinata. Kalau tidak salah Hinata akan menemuinya sesaat sebelum pertandingannya melawan Neji. Sejujurnya sejak sebulan lalu (sebelum Naruto berlatih bersama Jiraiya untuk menguasai jurus Kuchiyose) Naruto ingin sekali menjenguk Hinata ke rumah sakit, tapi saat itu perawatnya bilang Hinata belum bisa dijenguk. Dan saat dia kembali dari latihan, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjenguk Hinata. Karena itu, dia berharap Hinata akan muncul sekarang. Meskipun dia tahu Hinata akan baik-baik saja, tapi hati Naruto tidak tenang. Ia ingin melihat Hinata sebelum pertandingannya dimulai.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan gadis yang dari tadi ditunggunya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menghambur memeluk gadis itu. Membuat gadis lavender itu kaget dengan reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Mati-matian Hinata menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan. Jantungnya berdetak menggila, mukanya sudah sangat merah seolah semua darahnya mengalir ke kepalanya.

'Jangan pingsan Hinata! Tahan dirimu!' batin Hinata dalam hati. Ini kedua kalinya Naruto memeluknya dan dia tidak mau dia pingsan seperti sebelumnya. Ini momen yang sangat jarang terjadi dan dia tidak boleh mengacaukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Hinata saat Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah lama keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang a-aku sudah sehat," jawab Hinata. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Baka!" bentak Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget karena Naruto membentaknya.

Kemudian Naruto memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Pandangan Naruto melembut. "Aku menghawatirkanmu Hinata-chan. Sudah kubilang kamu menyerah saja waktu itu."

"A-aku hanya ingin membuktikan hasil latihanku," kata Hinata pelan, menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah, kamu hanya membuatku khawatir."

Hinata akhirnya menyadari kalau Naruto ternyata sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Menyadari itu membuatnya merasa senang tapi merasa bersalah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata masih saja menunduk.

"Um.. Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang aku harus segera bertarung dengan Neji. Aku duluan ya, kamu juga cepat ke arena pertandingan agar bisa melihatku mengalahkan Neji," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto berlari ke arah arena pertandingan.

* * *

><p>Tap-tap-tap! Naruto melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk kembali ke desa. Neji sudah dikalahkan, invasi Orochimaru sudah berhasil digagalkan, dan Gaara juga telah berhasil dikalahkannya. Dan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang adalah Hokage. Dia ingin segera sampai di desa dan mengetahui keadaan Hokage Ke-3.<p>

Saat sampai di gerbang Konoha, dia melihat Ino.

"Ino, apa Hokage Ke-3 selamat?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang. Dia tidak apa-apa," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Fiuh. Syukurlah." Naruto menghela nafas lega. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia.

"Apa yang kau bilang pada Hokage Ke-3 waktu itu?"

"Itu tidak penting, haha."

"Ah kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, misi pertamamu berhasil."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku gagal mencegah Orochimaru menggigit Sasuke." Wajah Naruto berubah murung, biar bagaimanapun Sasuke itu sahabat yang sudah dianggap seperti saudara olehnya.

"Sudah jangan murung begitu, paling tidak Sasuke masih di Konoha. Kau masih bisa berusaha mencegahnya pergi."

Ino ada benarnya, kalau Hokage Ke-3 saja bisa selamat. Seharusnya mencegah Sasuke juga bisa berhasil kalau Naruto mau berusaha. Dia hanya tinggal mengalah saat Sasuke mengajaknya bertarung di atap rumah sakit. Dengan begitu Sasuke tidak akan iri pada kekuatan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa mendekati Naruto dan Ino.

"Aku pulang ya, aku tidak mau Mengganggu kalian berdua. Asal tahu saja Naruto, dari tadi Hinata mencarimu," kata Ino sambil menatap Hinata, menggoda gadis pemalu itu.

"Ino-chan.." Hinata yang digoda begitu tentu saja malu dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hehe, gunakan kesempatanmu dengan baik Naruto," kata Ino menepuk punggung Naruto cukup keras sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto tahu apa maksud Ino, dia menyuruhnya menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata sekarang.

"Apa benar kamu mencariku?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, basa-basi sebelum ke pembicaraan inti.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata gugup.

"..." Hening. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto jadi berdetak kencang. Dia belum pernah menyatakan cinta sebelumnya. Ini pertama kali baginya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata akan membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

"..." Hinata juga bingung harus bicara apa. Keadaan malah jadi canggung begini.

"Hinata-chan, umm... aku mau bicara sesuatu padamu," kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata tidak kalah gugup.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku..." Naruto mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Tapi kata-katanya tidak keluar juga.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Sontak kedua orang yang sedang gugup berat itu kaget dan refleks saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Eh? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

'Sangat!' batin Naruto.

"Um.. Tidak... Tidak kok Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata.

"Baguslah. Hokage ingin segera bertemu denganmu Naruto," lanjut Sakura.

"Baiklah, ugh.." kaki Naruto terasa sakit. Rasa sakit karena luka setelah bertarung dengan Gaara rupanya baru terasa sekarang. Tadi dia mengacuhkannya karena saking khawatirnya pada Hokage Ke-3.

"Sini aku bantu Naruto-kun." Hinata menuntun Naruto menuju gedung Hokage.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan."

* * *

><p>"Ojii-san..."<p>

"Masuklah," kata Hokage Ke-3. Dia terlihat tidak apa-apa. Hanya beberapa balutan perban saja yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyuuga-san, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Naruto," kata Hokage Ke-3.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hinata kemudian mohon diri keluar ruangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak berhasil membunuh Orochimaru, aku hanya melukai tangannya dan mendesaknya untuk mundur."

"Tidak apa-apa Ojii-san, yang penting kau selamat. Kenapa tidak istirahat saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Banyak sekali laporan yang harus kuurus, terutama laporan tentang kerusakan akibat serangan Orochimaru hari ini."

"Oh." Naruto mendekati jendela dan memandang para penduduk yang sibuk memperbaiki rumah mereka yang rusak.

"Semua yang terjadi sesuai dengan yang kau bilang Naruto." Tatapan Hokage Ke-3 berubah serius.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan?" Naruto merespon tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang beberapa bulan lalu?"

"Jadi perkataanmu beberapa bulan lalu itu memang benar?"

"Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Oh, Kami-sama... Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan semuanya dari awal. Aku akan mendengarkan."

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan, masih menunggu Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Kebetulan Sakura dan Ino melewatinya di depan Gedung Hokage. Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.<p>

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana tadi? Apakah sukses?" Kali ini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura." Ino menyikut Hinata. "Setelah aku pergi tadi, apa yang terjadi? Apa Naruto menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"APA?" Sakura dan Hinata kaget, terutama Hinata yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayolah kenapa kalian berdua kaget?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ta-tapi... Naruto? Menyatakan cinta? A-aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"I-iya, mana mungkin. Naruto-kun 'kan ti-tidak menyukaiku," timpal Hinata.

"Hei, Naruto tidak sebodoh itu. Dia sudah menyadari perasaanmu Hinata. Dan dia juga suka padamu."

"Ja-jadi tadi itu dia akan menyatakan cintanya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Sepertinya begitu, kenapa?"

"A-aku tadi mengagetkan Naruto. Dan sepertinya aku menggagalkan usaha Naruto."

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa begitu? Ah dasar kau jidat!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu. Aku tadi buru-buru, Hokage menyuruhku memanggil Naruto."

"Arghhh!"

Terjadilah duel klasik antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Ano, ber-berhenti membahas itu..." kata Hinata. Dia heran juga kenapa mereka jadi mempermasalahkan urusan dirinya dengan Naruto?

"Iya kenapa jadi kau yang heboh Ino pig?"

"Diam kau jidat! Gomen Hinata-chan, aku hanya gregetan melihat tingkah Naruto yang lambat. Haha."

"Kalau begitu kamu saja yang menyatakan cintamu duluan Hinata-chan," usul Sakura.

"Ah? Tidak mau. A-aku malu," kata Hinata pelan, rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat. Ia menyatakan cinta duluan kepada Naruto? Yang benar saja! Menahan dirinya agar tidak gugup dekat Naruto saja kadang Hinata harus bersusah payah.

"Ayolah... hehe," goda Sakura dan Ino. Hinata semakin malu, kewalahan meladeni dua kunoichi itu.

* * *

><p>"Tolong rahasiakan ini."<p>

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi kepanikan, terutama Hinata. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu masa depannya."

Hokage Ke-3 berpikir sejenak.

"Biar aku yang akan berusaha merubah masa depan," kata Naruto meyakinkan, tangannya yang mengepal di simpan di dada dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Hokage Ke-3 tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Lagipula sekarang kau tahu siapa dirimu 'kan? Kau anak Hokage ke-4."

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu Ojii-san."

* * *

><p>Saat Naruto keluar dari ruangan Hokage, ia melihat Hinata sedang ngobrol dengan Sakura dan Ino. Kemudian Naruto mendekati mereka. Tapi sebelum Naruto bergabung bersama mereka, Sakura dan Ino segera pergi diiringi teriakan Ino. "Berusahalah Hinata-chan!"<p>

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya seru," kata Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada di depan Hinata.

"Um, girls talk," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Pipinya masih merah, pengaruh godaan Sakura dan Ino masih terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang aku mau makan ramen, mau menemaniku?"

"Tidak. Sekarang kita harus ke rumah sakit. Lukamu harus diobati."

"Apa? Tenang saja masa penyembuhanku cepat sekali, aku tidak apa-aahhhhh..." Kata-kata Naruto terpotong, dia meringis kesakitan saat Hinata memegang sikut tangan kanannya.

"Tuh 'kan."

"Ehehe." Naruto nyengir, dia tidak bisa berbohong lagi sekarang. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan membiarkan Hinata menuntunnya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>"Ukh, aku tidak mau disini Hinata-chan," rengek Naruto saat dirinya dipaksa berbaring di kamar perawatan.<p>

"Tapi dokter bilang ada beberapa luka memar dan banyak luka goresan, akan lebih baik kalau kamu dirawat disini sehari."

"Tapi aku bosan disini. Aku mau pulang dan makan ramen," kata Naruto memajukan bibirnya karena sebal.

"Jangan makan ramen dulu."

"Tapi kalau bubur tidak enak, semua makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak."

"Aku mohon sehari saja. Besok 'kan kamu sudah boleh pulang. Kalau besok terserah kamu kalau mau makan ramen." Hinata menghela nafas. Rupanya dia harus sabar menghadapi Naruto. Kalau saja dia tidak khawatir pada keadaan Naruto, mungkin sekarang dia sudah meninggalkan bocah hiperaktif itu dan membiarkannya bertindak sesuka hati.

"Aaaahhhhhh..."

"Begini saja, tunggu disini, aku akan membawakanmu makanan buatanku," kata Hinata. Naruto kemudian memandang Hinata yang berlalu meninggalkannya. Diam-diam bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Ternyata Hinata begitu perhatian kepadanya.

* * *

><p>"Enak?" tanya Hinata saat menyuapi Naruto dengan sesendok bubur telur.<p>

"Enak sekali! Lagi, lagi," kata Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Mungkin karena pengaruh tubuhnya yang kecil sehingga Naruto bertingkah manja seperti itu. Atau hanya karena sedang berada di dekat Hinata saja dia jadi seperti itu?

"Iya sabar, buka mulutmu aaaa." Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu dengan lahap. Hinata sebenarnya menyuapi Naruto karena memang Naruto menyuruhnya, ia mengaku tangan kanannya sakit. Entah itu benar atau hanya alasan Naruto saja agar Hinata menyuapinya. Yang jelas di dalam hati Hinata, Hinata juga merasa senang bisa menyuapi Naruto.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Aku buat pengecualian untuk bubur buatanmu, bubur buatan Hinata itu enaaaaak," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat jempol tangannya.

"Um, arigato." Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto.

Setelah makan bubur dan minum obat, Naruto berbaring megistirahatkan badannya. Tidak ada obrolan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dari luar sana, menandakan kalau hari sudah gelap. Sesekali Naruto menghela nafas panjang karena bosan. Kemudian Hinata mengingat kata-kata Ino dan Sakura tadi siang: menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto. Ukh, mengingatnya saja membuat pipi Hinata memanas. Ia sadar Naruto dan dirinya memang dekat akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kalau untuk menyatakan cinta...

'Ayolah Hinata, nyatakan cintamu!' batinnya.

Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bersiap untuk mengatakan hal yang sudah lama dipendamnya.

'Ayolah Hinata! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memandang lantai dan memainkan jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup.

"A-aku... Aku..."

Hinata memang merasa tidak sanggup kalau menyatakan cintanya duluan. Kata-katanya tidak juga keluar dari mulutnya.

'Aku suka Naruto-kun.' Padahal hanya 3 kata tapi susah sekali dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Aku juga suka Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" pipi Hinata seketika jadi merona hebat.

'Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Ah, sepertinya Hinata tidak siap dengan ini. Naruto yang selama ini disukainya menyukainya juga? Apa ini mimpi?

"Aku juga suka, minta lagi dong Hinata-chan..." Hinata kaget.

'Minta lagi?' Apa maksud Naruto? Hinata mulai bingung.

"Hah? Mi-minta lagi?" Hinata kemudian memberanikan dirinya menatap Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas. Jadi barusan Naruto mengigau! Terbentuklah perempatan urat di dahi Hinata. Hinata rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala Naruto saat itu juga. Padahal Hinata sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan sudah kaget setengah mati menyangka Naruto menyukainya juga. Tapi melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas dia mengurungkan niatnya. Diperhatikannya wajah Naruto yang begitu polos, kemudian diusapnya rambut Naruto yang berantakan. Hinata tersenyum sendiri melihat orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun! Bangun! Bangun!"<p>

"Pagi Hinata-chaaan. Kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto, masih setengah sadar.

"Pulang. Hei, banguuunn..."

"Aaaahhhh... aku masih ngantuk. Kelihatannya masih gelap."

"Cepatlah bangun, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya bangun.

"Arghhh... ini masih jam..." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian melihat jam di dinding. "Jam 4? Ada apa membangunkanku sepagi ini Hinata-chan?"

"Hokage Ke-3..."

"Ada apa dengan Ojii-san?"

"Dia... meninggal..."

Rasa kantuk Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya?

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sejujurnya Naruto berharap kalau dirinya hanya salah dengar.

"Hokage Ke-3... dia meninggal," ulang Hinata.

Mata Naruto melebar, dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Naruto menoleh saat Iruka menepuk pundaknya. Sekarang semua penduduk Konoha sedang mengikuti upacara pemakaman Hokage Ke-3.<p>

"Hokage Ke-3 meninggalkan ini untukmu." Iruka menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya itu surat dan ditulis sebelum beliau meninggal."

Naruto membuka gulungan itu dengan hati-hati, kemudian membacanya.

_Naruto, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bilang padamu mengenai hal ini. Sebenarnya saat bertarung, Orochimaru berhasil menusukku dengan racun mematikan. Racun itu bereaksi di tubuh kurang dari 12 jam, langsung menyerang jantung korban. Aku tahu racun apa ini. Ini tipe racun yang belum ada obatnya dan belum ada satu orang pun yang selamat dari racun ini. _

_Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian sedih, jadi kusembunyikan ini dari kalian. Dan sekarang aku punya pesan untukmu, ini permintaan terakhirku Naruto. Lindungi Konoha. Lindungi desa kita. Lindungi juga para penduduknya. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. _

_Kau bilang seharusnya aku mati di tangan Orochimaru saat ujian Chuunin 'kan? Saat aku menulis surat ini, aku masih bisa bernafas dan menikmati teh hangat di kantorku. Itu berarti kau adalah orang yang bisa merubah takdir seseorang. Umurku saja bisa kau ubah, seharusnya hal lain juga bisa kau ubah. Karena itu aku percaya padamu. Ubahlah takdir semua penduduk Konoha, jangan biarkan Konoha hancur. Jangan biarkan masa depan yang kau ceritakan itu terjadi._

_Jadilah Hokage yang hebat seperti ayahmu._

_-Hiruzen Sarutobi- _

Dada Naruto terasa sakit saat selesai membaca surat dari Hokage Ke-3 itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hinata yang berada disampingnya berusaha menenangkannya dengan memegang erat tangan Naruto.

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Ini melenceng dari apa yang Naruto rencanakan. Memang Orochimaru bisa dikalahkan dan dia melarikan diri. Tapi bukan ini yang Naruto harapkan.

Naruto mengharapkan keselamatan Hokage.

Tapi kenyataannya...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kasian Naruto dan Hinata nembaknya ga berhasil :p #dikeroyok Naruto, Hinata & Naruhina lovers# Jangan pada kecewa, itu 'kan hanya rencana Naruto, sedangkan disini author yg berkuasa. Hoho. Ayolah, pernyataan cinta itu ga sesimpel itu! Ga sekedar 'I love U' dan 'I love U too'. Jadi acara pernyataan cintanya saya pindahin ke moment yg lebih tepat. Jadi kapan? Kalian tebak aja sendiri. Nah, sekarang unsur tragedy-nya mulai kerasa. Setelah baca chap ini beberapa pertanyaan kalian mungkin sudah terjawab. Next Chapter: Naruto melaksanakan MISI 2, mencegah Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Naruto berusaha keras karena ga mau misinya gagal lagi. Akankah dia berhasil? Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	7. Dua Pilihan

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 6: **X-friendz Forever, hina-chan, rokudaime sama63, Ghifia Kuraudo, Kara Kuru Kara, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, kurirana, Can Rez'Alv, Haruno Aoi, zai hyuga, Brian123, Muna-Hatake, Hikuru, Resha, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Benjiro Hirotaka, Kinomoto Riko, IpJinchuuriki Junibi, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, OraRi HinaRa, Asuna Risuka Hikari **dan **ptx4869****.**

**Hina-chan: **chap sekarang ga kalah panjang nih. Hehe

**kurirana: **saya juga kaget bacanya, kenapa malah chap 8? Saya kaget karena emang d chap 8 akan ada yg seru ;)

**Can Rez'Alv: **gomen, request kamu ga bisa saya penuhin. Saya nyoba bikin fic ini se-logis mungkin. Jadi ga mungkin Rokie 11 pada ngumpul, mereka 'kan sibuk sama misi masing2.

**Muna-Hatake: **pastinya dong. Tetep baca **Kesempatan Kedua** tiap minggunya (iklan)

**Hikuru: **Wah nanyanya to the point. Nanti spoiler dong. Kita liat aja nanti ya ;)

**Resha: **Selamat baca chap 7, jangan lupa review lagi

**IpJinchuuriki Junibi: **Gomen, saya ga bisa janji lho. Kita liat aja nanti ya ^^

**ptx4869:** salam kenal juga. Korban pantun Andre OVJ juga nih kayaknya. haha

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Chap ini ga kalah panjang dari chap kemarin, 5rb+ words juga. Oh ya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya, kebetulan saya update jam 3an, kayaknya baca fic sambil ngabuburit asik juga. hehe

Selamat membaca chapter 7 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR: seiring berjalannya cerita, mungkin akan ada beberapa kejadian yang berbeda dari yang pernah dialami Naruto sebelumnya (beda dari Anime/Manga), meskipun kebanyakan akan sama. Jadi disini Naruto tidak persis mengulang masa lalunya, tapi lebih ke 'membuat alur kehidupan baru'. AT: Time travel. Sedikit OOC karena Naruto jadi bersikap lebih dewasa, typo, bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Naruto-kun! Bangun! Bangun!"_

"_Pagi Hinata-chaaan. Kamu tidak pulang?" tanya Naruto, masih setengah sadar._

"_Pulang. Hei, banguuunn..."_

"_Aaaahhhh... aku masih ngantuk. Kelihatannya masih gelap."_

"_Cepatlah bangun, ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto, memaksanya bangun._

"_Arghhh... ini masih jam..." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya kemudian melihat jam di dinding. "Jam 4? Ada apa membangunkanku sepagi ini Hinata-chan?" _

"_Hokage Ke-3..."_

"_Ada apa dengan Ojii-san?"_

"_Dia... meninggal..."_

_Rasa kantuk Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya?_

"_A-apa katamu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Sejujurnya Naruto berharap kalau dirinya hanya salah dengar._

"_Hokage Ke-3... dia meninggal," ulang Hinata._

_Mata Naruto melebar, dia tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 7**

**-Dua Pilihan-**

**Normal POV**

Matahari baru terbit setengahnya pagi itu. Pohon dan dedaunan hijau masih dipenuhi embun. Para penduduk mulai bersiap-siap untuk memulai kegiatannya hari itu. Atau mungkin ada sebagian lain yang masih tertidur. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan di padang rumput tempat latihan Naruto dan Hinata. Padang rumput yang seharusnya hijau tergantikan dengan hamparan warna orange yang mendominasi setiap sudut tempat itu.

Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, itu tidak lain adalah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan bunshin Naruto yang sedang berlatih. Pesan dari Hokage Ke-3 seolah menjadi cambuk untuk Naruto agar dirinya berlatih lebih keras. Tanggung jawab yang diberikan kepadanya bukanlah hal sepele, melainkan hal besar yang menyangkut keselamatan orang banyak.

"Ayolaahhhh keluar rasengaannn!"

"Ugh..."

"Fiuhhh, aku lelah."

"Hei, Naruto yang di sebelah sana!"

"Aku?"

"Bukan. Sebelahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Latihan yang benar!"

"Hei, perhatikan tanganmu!"

Begitulah kira-kira keributan yang terdengar di padang rumput itu. Naruto dan semua bunshinnya terlihat serius sekali. Naruto sudah bertekad akan menguasai rasengan secepatnya. Berbekal ingatannya mengenai cara berlatih yang diberikan Jiraiya, disela misi Naruto selalu berlatih keras. Naruto juga mengkombinasikan cara latihannya dengan cara yang diberikan Kakashi dan Yamato, yaitu menggunakan bunshin untuk mempercepat penguasaan jutsunya.

Menjelang tengah hari, satu persatu bunshin Naruto menghilang karena kehabisan chakra. Menyisakan belasan bunshin saja. Itupun keadaan mereka 'mengkhawatirkan', pasti beberapa menit lagi mereka juga akan menghilang karena kehabisan chakra.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Hinata memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Bukannya Hinata tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto yang terlalu memporsir dirinya itu, tapi berapa kalipun Hinata memperingati bocah pirang itu, dia tetap keras kepala. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan adalah mendukung Naruto. Hinata yakin, Naruto juga menginginkan dukungan dari dirinya.

Meskipun di hati kecilnya, Hinata begitu merindukan saat-saat bersama Naruto. Maklum saja, sejak kematian Hokage Ke-3 mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu. Naruto lebih sering berlatih. Naruto sempat menawarinya agar berlatih bersama. Tapi Hinata sadar, perbedaan kekuatan mereka terlalu jauh. Hinata hanya akan menjadi beban dan membuang-buang waktu Naruto saja.

Hinata memandang Naruto cukup lama karena setelah ini dia pasti akan merindukan Naruto. Hinata bersama anggota Clan Hyuuga lainnya harus meninggalkan desa selama 4 hari karena ada kunjungan ke desa lain.

"Selamat berjuang Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata pelan. Setelah itu dia pergi, membiarkan Naruto melanjutkan latihannya.

Kembali ke Naruto...

Benar saja, kurang dari 10 menit semua bunshin Naruto menghilang. Sekarang tinggal Naruto yang asli yang terkapar di tengah padang rumput itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena kehabisan chakra. Naruto sering kesal karena dengan tubuh dan staminanya yang sekarang, yang berupa bocah 12 menjelang 13 tahun dia tidak bisa berlatih maksimal.

"Haaaahhhh, tubuhku yang sekarang benar-benar payah. Gampang sekali lelah." kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada pohon besar di sebelah timur. Naruto kemudian beristirahat disana. Setelah tenaganya terisi kembali dia melanjutkan latihan.

"Latihan dimulai lagi! Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Setelah itu padang rumput yang hijau kembali didominasi warna orange.

* * *

><p>BRAK!<p>

Pintu toko bunga Yamanaka terbuka dengan keras. Menampakkan Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari apartemennya.

"Gomen, aku terlambat," kata Naruto menyatukan kedua tangannya tanda meminta maaf.

"Terlambat bangun lagi?" tanya Ino. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ino menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggunting daun-daun kering.

"Iya. Aku lelah sekali karena kemarin berlatih sampai sore."

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Ini ketiga kalinya kau terlambat. Kalau terlalu sering, nanti kusuruh Tou-san memotong gajimu."

"Ja-jangan dong, bagaimana aku bisa membayar utangku padamu?" kata Naruto memelas.

"Baiklah, asal jangan terlambat lagi."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengambil beberapa pot bunga yang masih berada di halaman belakang dan menyimpannya di etalase. Itu memang jadi salah satu pekerjaannya di toko ini. Tidak gentle juga kalau membiarkan Ino yang menangani pekerjaan yang berat.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Ino tanpa menoleh.

"Biasa saja."

"Apa maksudmu dengan biasa saja?" Kali ini pandangan Ino tertuju kepada Naruto yang sedang bolak-balik dari halaman belakang ke dekat etalase.

"Entahlah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya," jawab Naruto sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dekat Ino. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, tapi jelas sekali kalau ada kesedihan di tatapannya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hah?" Ino menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau jangan terlalu sibuk latihan, sisihkanlah waktu bersama Hinata."

"Iya baiklah, nanti sore aku menemuinya," jawab Naruto cuek dan berjalan kembali menuju halaman belakang untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Percuma. Hinata tidak ada di desa."

Naruto tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti. Ditatapnya Ino dengan penuh pertanyaan. Mata shapirenya bertemu dengan mata aquamarine Ino.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya ampun Naruto..." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia sedang berkunjung ke desa lain."

Mulut Naruto membulat, ber-'oh' ria.

"Hei, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Dulu kau pernah bilang Hinata jadi prioritasmu. Tapi setelah kematian Hokage, kau terlalu fokus ke Sasuke, kau melupakan Hinata. "

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"Jangan mengelak!" balas Ino tidak kalah tegas. "Hinata pergi ke desa lain saja kau tidak tahu. Kalau disuruh memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih? Hinata atau Sasuke?"

Ino memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menelisik.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur saja ini pertanyaan yang menyulitkan Naruto. Antara sahabat dan orang yang kau sukai, mana yang kau pilih? Jawabannya tidak bisa sembarangan. Ada banyak faktor lain yang harus dipertimbangkan.

"Umm, dua-duanya penting bagiku."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau terlihat lebih fokus ke Sasuke? Aku tahu berlatih agar lebih kuat itu penting agar kau bisa merubah masa depan kita. Tapi kau melupakan seseorang, yaitu Hinata. Kau tidak pandai menyeimbangkan keduanya," kata Ino. Tangannya dilipat didadanya, pandangannya kepada Naruto semakin tajam.

"..." Naruto mematung disana. Bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Kadang-kadang Ino memang bisa jadi interogator yang hebat. Tidak buruk untuk seorang anak perempuan Yamanaka Inoichi, sang ketua Divisi Interogasi.

"Aku bicara begini karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang yang kau sukai menjauhimu. Terlebih lagi sebelumnya kalian sudah dekat. Kau jadi terlihat tidak konsisten. Tapi terserahlah, itu hanya pendapatku."

"Gomen."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Kau harusnya tahu harus minta maaf kepada siapa."

'Ya, kurasa aku harus meminta maaf kepada Hinata,' batin Naruto. Kali ini Ino sudah memberikan satu lagi saran yang berharga untuknya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Bergaul denganmu yang 4 tahun lebih tua dariku membuatku bicara seperti orang dewasa. Masa mudaku jadi terbuang percuma," kata Ino menghela nafas panjang kemudian duduk di kursi kasir.

"Hehe." Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Ino. Beruntung sekali dia punya sahabat seperti Ino.

* * *

><p>Empat hari sudah berlalu dan latihan Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan peningkatan.<p>

"Aku hampir berhasil!"

"Terus berusaha!"

"Whoaaaa, aku berhasil mengeluarkan rasengan!"

"Bagus nomor 48! Itu masih belum sempurna, ayo kita sempurnakan!"

"Hei aku juga sudah bisa!"

"Bagus, terus tingkatkan kekuatannya."

"Hati-hati baka! Stabilkan tanganmu nanti bisa mengenaiku. Waaaaaaa..."

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan konyol Naruto dan bunshin-bunshinnya. Kemudian Hinata menyimpan bento yang dia bawakan khusus untuk Naruto di bawah pohon. Begitu kembali dari acara kunjungannya siang ini, Hinata menyempatkan diri membuatkan bento porsi jumbo untuk Naruto. Hinata berbalik dan bermaksud pulang sebelum suara orang yang sangat familiar di telinga Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei Hinata-chan."

Hinata berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang nyengir disana. "Ke-kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Yang disana itu semuanya bunshinku. Aku yang asli dari tadi menunggumu disini," jawab Naruto masih saja tersenyum.

"Menungguku?" Pipi Hinata mulai merona menyadari perkataan Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Pulang. A-aku tidak ingin mengganggu latihanmu," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan... Arigato Hinata-chan... Untuk ini," kata Naruto menunjuk bento di tangan kanannya.

"Sama-sama. Umm.. Selamat latihan ya." Hinata tersenyum kemudian berbalik untuk pulang. Hinata berpikir kalau dia berlama-lama disana hanya akan mengganggu Naruto yang sedang serius berlatih.

"Ja-Jangan pergi dulu Hinata-chan.." Untuk kedua kalinya perkataan Naruto menghentikan langkah gadis lavender itu. "Ada satu lagi. Um... Gomen..."

"Gomen? Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata kembali heran. Rasanya Naruto tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadanya.

"Karena aku terlalu sibuk berlatih sehingga kita jadi jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hanya..." Naruto bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Mana mungkin harus jujur kalau dia latihan untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi dari desa? Yang ada Hinata malah akan curiga.

Menyadari Naruto yang tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata memotong perkataan Naruto. "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti Naruto-kun."

Hinata berusaha untuk tidak egois. Naruto memang tidak bisa setiap saat bersamanya. Meskipun di dalam hatinya Hinata sangat mengharapkan agar terus bisa bersama Naruto.

"Bagus kalau kamu mengerti. Apa besok kamu sibuk?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang di Ichiraku? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana berdua," ajak Naruto. Naruto masih ingat kata-kata Ino 3 hari lalu, jadi ia sangat berharap kalau Hinata mau pergi dengannya besok.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Naruto seperti mendengar kata hatinya saja. Memang dia tidak mau egois, tapi kalau Naruto yang mengajaknya, apakah ada alasan untuk menolak? Tentu tidak.

"Umm, bo-boleh."

Cengiran Naruto melebar setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

* * *

><p>Seperti janji Naruto sebelumnya, hari ini Naruto dan Hinata makan siang berdua di Ichiraku Ramen. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah selesai makan dan sedang mengobrol disana. Naruto sedang menceritakan hasil latihannya dengan begitu antusias sementara Hinata menanggapi dengan seksama. Sesekali terdengar tawa Hinata saat ada perkataan Naruto yang lucu dan ekspresif.<p>

"Kamu tahu Hinata-chan, akhirnya aku bisa menggunakan jurus yang diciptakan Hokage Ke-4. Yah meskipun belum aku kuasai sepenuhnya."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Ini hasil latihanku selama 2 minggu terakhir ini."

"Kamu hebat Naruto-kun."

"Hei, kalau bukan karena bentomu kemarin, aku tidak akan menguasainya secepat ini, hehe."

"I-itu bukan apa-apa."

Obrolan mereka berdua terhenti saat sesosok pria berambut putih duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hei Naruto!" seru pria tersebut.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto terlonjak dari tempat duduknya, kaget melihat Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sejak mengajarinya jurus Kuchiyose, Jiraiya memang jarang terlihat di desa. Dia lebih banyak berada di luar desa. Katanya sih ingin mencari informasi mengenai Orochimaru. Naruto tahu itu hanya alasannya saja untuk menutupi kegiatannya 'mencari ide' untuk novel dewasanya.

"Aku bingung mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau malah pacaran disini," kata Jiraiya lagi. Sontak muka Naruto dan Hinata langsung saja memerah saat disangka sedang pacaran.

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran," jawab Naruto gelagapan.

"Terserah. Aku kesini karena ingin mengajakmu berlatih, sekalian mencari pengganti Hokage Ke-3."

Naruto baru ingat, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk mencari Tsunade. Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, rasanya baru kemarin dia kembali ke masa lalu. Sekarang tahu-tahu sudah harus mencari Tsunade.

"Cepat kau berkemas. Perjalanan kita lumayan panjang."

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Karena memang baru hari ini dia menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu Hinata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia juga harus pergi bersama Jiraiya untuk mencari Tsunade karena Konoha perlu seorang pemimpin secepatnya.

"Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu. Setelah aku pulang nanti, kita akan makan siang berdua lagi ya?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sambil membalas senyumannya sebelum bergegas menuju apartemennya untuk berkemas.

* * *

><p>"Ero-Sennin!"<p>

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Masih saja fokus mengintip wanita dan gadis remaja yang sedang mandi di pemandian air panas melalui celah kecil. Muka mesumnya terlihat jelas, air liurnya mengalir kemana-mana.

"Hei, berhentilah mengintip! Ajarkan aku rasengan!"

Jiraiya tersentak. Dari awal dirinya memang akan mengajarkan jurus itu kepada Naruto. Tapi dia belum mengatakan apa-apa. Jiraiya berdiri dan menghentikan 'risetnya' kemudian menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Dari mana kau tahu jurus itu?"

Oops, Naruto keceplosan. Rasa sabar itu memang penting. Kalau saja Naruto mau bersabar, sebenarnya Jiraiya memang akan mengajarinya jurus itu.

"Umm, itu..."

Jiraiya memandang Naruto curiga. Naruto semakin panik. Otaknya yang tidak bisa dibilang jenius itu dipaksa untuk berpikir mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Darimana kau tahu jurus itu?" desak Jiraiya.

"Ah, itu... Ayahku mengajariku di dalam mimpiku." Alasan yang konyol. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Naruto hasilkan dari proses berpikirnya di otaknya yang bego. Dia tidak punya alasan lain yang lebih bagus.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu siapa ayahmu?" tanya Jiraiya kaget. Karena setahunya, kedua orang tua Naruto dirahasiakan identitasnya.

"Tentu saja. Lihat ini." Naruto membuat satu bunshin, kemudian membuat rasengan di tangan kanannya. "Aku ingin belajar menyempurnakan jurus ini."

"..." Jiraiya tambah kaget lagi melihat kumpulan chakra bundar di tangan Naruto. Meskipun bentuknya tidak sepenuhnya bundar dan masih butuh penyempurnaan, tapi Jiraiya yakin betul jurus itu memang benar-benar rasengan. Jiraiya menatap Naruto tajam. Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mempercayai alasan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Naruto semakin gugup.

"Aku percaya padamu," kata Jiraiya berbohong. Tatapan curiga masih terlihat jelas di matanya.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menguasainya?" tanya Jiraiya.<p>

"Sudah."

"Bagus. Siapa tahu itu akan berguna sesaat lagi."

Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang berlari menuju tempat Tsunade berada atas petunjuk Shizune dan Tonton. Naruto memperkirakan kalau saat Hokage Ke-3 bertarung dengan Orochimaru, Hokage Ke-3 menggunakan jurus yang mematikan, yang memaksa Orochimaru meminta bantuan Tsunade untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Benar saja dugaannya. Saat bertemu dengan Orochimaru, Naruto melihat luka yang mirip dengan efek jurus dewa kematian di tangan Orochimaru. Hanya saja kali ini lukanya hanya sebatas pergelangan tangan. Tapi dilihat dari keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Orochimaru, Naruto yakin kalau luka itu sangat menyakitkan bahkan untuk seorang Orochimaru sekalipun.

"Kita bertemu lagi bocah Kyuubi," seru pria ular itu saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Orochimaru! Jangan pernah sentuh Sasuke!"

Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan. "Heh, sudah kuduga kau mengetahui sesuatu. Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hehehe. Kau sungguh menarik. Sepertinya kau bukan orang sembarangan..."

DZIIIGH!

Kata-kata Orochimaru terhenti saat Tsunade memukul wajahnya. Tampaknya sudah saatnya untuk serius dan berhenti bermain-main. Ketiga Sannin itu mengeluarkan hewan Kuchiyosenya masing-masing dan pertarungan mereka semakin sengit.

Pertarungan 2 lawan 1 yang tidak seimbang ini memaksa Orochimaru untuk mundur.

"Orochimaru-sama. Bukan bermaksud pengecut. Tapi kadang melarikan diri adalah cara terbaik untuk menang," kata Kabuto, Orochimaru mengangguk.

"Sampai bertemu lagi bocah." Kedua sosok itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto! Sudah cukup!" cegah Jiaraiya. Ditatapnya Naruto penuh tanya. Jadi bukan hanya diriya yang merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto? Orochimaru juga? Rasa curiganya semakin menjadi. Tapi dia berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran tidak berguna itu. Naruto adalah anak dari murid kesayangannya, Minato. Minato itu orang baik-baik, dia tahu betul bagaimana sifat seorang Minato. Sekarang Naruto juga telah menjadi muridnya. Rasanya mencurigai murid sendiri itu terlalu berlebihan.

* * *

><p>Setelah Tsunade diangkat jadi Hokage Ke-5, para shinobi mulai kembali mendapat misi. Mungkin itu jadi hal yang menyebalkan bagi shinobi lain karena tidak bisa santai-santai lagi. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto...<p>

"Haaa, akhirnya setelah sekian lama kita mendapatkan misi juga Sakura-chan," seru Naruto ceria seperti biasa.

Misi Team 7 kali ini adalah mengawal seorang pelari dari Negara Teh bernama Morino Idate. Sementara musuh mereka bernama Aoi yang bermaksud membunuh Idate. Misi kali ini hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura saja yang ikut karena Kakashi sedang ada misi lain.

"Iya. Tapi pastikan kau tidak mengacau Naruto," ejek Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Awas kalau kau bohong. Kami akan menghukummu. Iya 'kan Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya. Diperhatikannya Sasuke lebih detail. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang lurus kedepan, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Naruto menatapnya iri, bahkan di umur yang masih muda saja Sasuke sudah terlihat 'cool'. Pantas saja Sasuke punya banyak sekali penggemar perempuan, baik dari kalangan para kunoichi ataupun penduduk biasa.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Sasuke dari tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya. Ditatapnya Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura dengan tatapan angkuh.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama...

Sasuke harus menelan mentah-mentah keangkuhannya saat Naruto bisa mengalahkan Aoi. Padahal dia sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

'Kenapa dia bisa mengalahkan musuh yang tidak bisa kukalahkan? Kenapa juga dulu Itachi bilang kalau misi para anggota Akatsuki adalah memburu Naruto? Apa sebenarnya yang spesial pada diri Naruto?' batin Sasuke. Pikiran-pikiran itu semakin membuat rasa iri di hati Sasuke menjadi-jadi.

Rasa iri Sasuke memuncak saat Naruto dan Sakura bermaksud menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

"Teme? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke membenci cengiran itu. Itu membuatnya muak.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir, karena menyadari Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, aku menantangmu! Satu lawan satu," kata Sasuke. Tatapannya kepada Naruto tajam sekali, penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Naruto kaget. Akhirnya saat yang ditakutkannya tiba. Padahal dia sempat berharap kalau saat seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

"Aku... tidak mau," jawab Naruto. Naruto sadar, inilah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan Sasuke kabur dari desa. Naruto berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke. Berada di ruangan itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke semakin emosi.

"Kau lemah! Pasti karena kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan gadis lembek itu."

Naruto terpaku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Siapa yang kau maksud gadis lembek?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja gadis Hyuuga itu."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Dia rela dirinya dihina seperti apapun, tapi kalau Hinata yang dihina, Naruto tidak terima. Naruto mati-matian manahan emosinya yang memuncak saat Sasuke menjelek-jelekkan gadis yang disukainya itu. Kalau saja bukan untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi, pasti Naruto sudah memukul wajah Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun menghina Hinata-chan!"

Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan kamar perawatan Sasuke. Kata-kata Naruto begitu dingin dan penuh amarah. Membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya mematung disana.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Dengan malas Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Siapa juga yang membangunkannya sepagi ini? Setelah menyeret badannya yang masih ngantuk, Naruto membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Cepat siap-siap, kita mendapatkan misi."

Perasaan Naruto langsung tidak enak. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Sasuke pergi dari desa."

Benar saja dugaan Naruto. Padahal kemarin dia sudah mengalah untuk tidak bertarung dengan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke masih juga pergi dari desa?

'Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Teme?' batin Naruto.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura memanggil Naruto. Ia menangis. Naruto merasakan hatinya sakit melihat kejadian ini terulang kembali.

"Naruto... Ini satu-satunya permintaanku. Tolong bawa... Tolong bawa pulang Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Aku yakin yang bisa membawanya pulang hanya kau. Hanya kau Naruto..."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya? Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu karena dulu, dulu sekali, aku pernah merasakannya."

Naruto mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, di kehidupan sebelumnya, dirinya begitu terobsesi kepada Sakura. Tanpa mengetahui kalau ada gadis lain yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

"Naruto..." Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan membawa pulang Sasuke. Ini janji seumur hidupku."

"Naruto... Arigato..."

Berat sekali rasanya ketika Naruto berjanji untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi yang jelas, kegagalannya di kehidupan sebelumnya tidak akan dia ulangi sekarang.

Setelah semua siap, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan Chouji segera berangkat.

"Teman-teman..." seru Naruto. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku harap kalian berhati-hati. Musuh yang akan kita hadapi sangat kuat."

Yang lainnya manatap Naruto aneh. Kemana perginya Naruto yang selalu bersemangat? Tapi mereka menyimpan baik-baik pesan Naruto di pikiran mereka. Kalau Naruto saja sampai berpesan seperti itu, itu berarti musuh yang akan mereka hadapi memang bukan ninja sembarangan.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Kenapa kau pergi dari desa?" bentak Naruto di tengah pertarungannya melawan Sasuke.<p>

"Karena kalian semua lemah! Aku tidak akan bisa kuat kalau diam di Konoha. Apalagi harus satu tim dengan pecundang sepertimu!"

"Pecundang katamu? Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan pecundang dan tidak lemah. Aku akan membawa kau pulang bagaimanapun caranya."

Chakra Kyuubi menyelubungi tubuh Naruto, kemudian membentuk ekor. Sasuke yakin itu pertanda buruk, maka ia menaikkan Curse Seal ke level 2.

"Heaaaahhh... RASENGAN!" Naruto melompat menyerang Sasuke dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah, chidori sudah siap di tangan kanannya.

BOOM!

Rasengan dan chidori beradu membentuk pancaran energi yang menyilaukan dan juga ledakan besar yang membuat kedua orang disana terlempar.

Naruto membuka matanya. Dia berusaha berdiri, kemudian dicarinya sosok bocah raven yang tadi bertarung dengannya.

Dia menemukan Sasuke di dekat sungai. Setelah memeriksa keadaanya, Naruto bersyukur karena Sasuke masih hidup. Naruto tersenyum, kali ini dia berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke. Hasil latihannya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Diangkatnya badan Sasuke, kemudian digendong di punggungnya. Naruto berjalan, untuk pulang ke desa. Meskipun keadaan fisiknya memang tidak bisa dibilang bagus, tapi dia bersyukur dengan begini misi keduanya berhasil.

DUAKHH!

Tubuh Naruto terlempar saat seseorang menendang badannya. Begitu juga tubuh Sasuke yang langsung terjatuh. Sesaat kemudian tubuh Sasuke dibopong oleh seorang ninja berkaca mata. Kabuto!

"Jangan harap kau bisa membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha," seru Kabuto sambil tersenyum sinis. Bersamaan dengan itu dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke! SASUKEEE!"

* * *

><p>Setelah insiden perginya Sasuke dari desa, keadaan Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan. Mengalami kegagalan misi 2 kali berturut-turut membuatnya murung akhir-akhir ini. Yang membuatnya tambah murung adalah dia kembali tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya kepada Sakura. Dia berpikir kalau kembali ke masa lalu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya kalau dia terus-menerus gagal begini.<p>

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang mengkhawatirkannya dari tadi.

"Aku heran Ino. Kenapa Sasuke masih saja pergi dari desa? Padahal aku sudah mengalah waktu dia menantangku di rumah sakit," kata Naruto, nadanya begitu miris. Membuat Ino ikut sedih melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Umm.. Kau bisa menguasai rasengan lebih cepat dari seharusnya karena kau berlatih keras, aku pikir itu membuat Sasuke merasa iri padamu."

"Mungkin." Naruto berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku pulang saja ya? Kalau mau memotong gajiku silahkan saja."

Ino tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tidak tega kalau harus memaksa Naruto bekerja dalam keadaannya yang seperti sekarang.

Saat Naruto keluar dari toko, ia berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto hanya menatap Hinata sekilas kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

Hinata menatap sedih punggung bocah pirang itu.

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan. Sejak dia gagal membawa pulang Sasuke dia jadi seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti keadaannya." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke barisan bunga di toko Yamanaka. Dia memilih setangkai tulip, seperti biasa hari Minggu ini dia akan pergi ke makam ibunya.

Saat akan membayar bunganya di kasir, Ino memegang tangan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, tolong bantu Naruto melupakan Sasuke. Hanya kamu yang bisa melakukannya."

Hinata menunduk, mengamati bunga tulipnya. Ino benar, mungkin hanya dirinya yang bisa membuat Naruto tidak sedih lagi. "Akan kucoba."

* * *

><p>Tok Tok Tok!<p>

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Hinata disana.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hinata. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Hinata berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto? Wow, itu hal yang jarang terjadi. Kalau bukan untuk membuat Naruto tidak sedih lagi, Hinata tidak berani melakukannya.

"Masuklah."

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa usang milik Naruto. Sofa yang kecil memaksa mereka untuk duduk bersebelahan. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir. Rambutnya berantakan, kesedihan juga jelas sekali terlihat di mata shapire Naruto.

"Masih kepikiran Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata membuka pembicaraan, karena Hinata yakin kalau bukan dirinya yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka akan diam mematung disana sampai sore.

"Ya."

Hening lagi. Naruto begitu irit bicara kali ini. Hal ini memaksa Hinata untuk aktif berbicara. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa dilakukan Hinata. Tapi kalau untuk membuat Naruto tidak sedih lagi, Hinata rela melakukan apa saja.

Baru saja Hinata akan memulai pembicaraan, Naruto melakukan hal yang membuat jantung Hinata kembali berpacu.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata memanas seketika. Dengan posisi seperti itu, membuat Hinata bisa mencium aroma tubuh Naruto dengan jelas. Hinata mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya agar tidak pingsan. Ayolah, sekarang Naruto sedang membutuhkan 'sandaran' dan teman berbagi, bukan saat yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk pingsan.

Mereka tetap dalam posisi yang sama hingga Hinata terbiasa dengan keberadaan Naruto yang 'merapat' padanya.

"Hinata-chan..."

"Y-ya?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kamu pernah merasa putus asa?"

"Putus asa. Umm... Dulu aku pernah merasakannya."

"Dulu?"

"Ya, sebelum aku mengenal seseorang yang mengajariku untuk pantang menyerah dan tidak pernah putus asa."

"Siapa seseorang itu?"

"Kamu."

"Hehe." Hinata merasakan Naruto yang tertawa di pundaknya. Mungkin ini senyum pertama Naruto hari ini.

"Makanya aku heran kenapa justru orang yang selama ini mengajariku untuk tidak putus asa, malah putus asa dan murung begini," kata Hinata.

"..." Naruto tidak menanggapi.

"Aku kehilangan Naruto-kun yang ceria dan pantang menyerah. Aku ingin kamu ceria seperti dulu."

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan menatap wajah Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Gomen. Sekarang perasaanku lebih baik, arigato sudah menemaniku Hinata-chan."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin membantumu membawa Sasuke pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku tahu serangga yang bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang, namanya Bikochu. Kita bisa meminta bantua Shino untuk mencarinya."

"Arigato Hinata-chan." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan membuat gadis lavender itu semakin merona.

* * *

><p>Misi pencarian Bikochu beranggotakan Shino, Kiba, Hinata dan Naruto, dengan Shino sebagai ketuanya. Kali ini Naruto tidak banyak protes maupun bertindak konyol. Ia ingin misi ini berjalan sukses.<p>

Menjelang malam, mereka beristirahat karena menurut Shino mencari Bikochu malam-malam sangat tidak efektif. Akhirnya mereka membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Tapi Naruto yang kebagian berjaga malam itu malah ketiduran. Dan di tengah malam udara dingin memaksanya untuk bangun.

'Hoaam... Aku ketiduran. Brrrrrr, dingin sekali, aku jadi ingin kencing. Rasanya seperti de javu. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya,' batin Naruto. Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikan pemikirannya itu. Setelah menyalurkan hasrat buang air kecilnya, Naruto mendengar sesuatu.

SPLASH!

Karena penasaran, Naruto mendekati sumber suara. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya sosok gadis cantik yang sedang berlatih di air terjun.

Naruto ingat sekarang, di masa sebelumnya dia juga mengalami ini. Tapi saat itu dia tidak berhasil mengetahui siapa gadis cantik itu. Rasa penasarannya semakin memuncak, dia bertekad untuk mengungkap siapa sebenarnya sosok gadis cantik itu. Didekatinya air terjun dengan hati-hati agar gadis itu tidak lari seperti dulu. Naruto bersembunyi di semak-semak, berpindah dari satu semak ke semak lainnya. Setelah cukup dekat Naruto keluar dan menatap gadis itu. Sang gadis yang kebetulan sedang menghadap ke arah Naruto kaget bukan main. Naruto juga tidak kalah kaget menyadari siapa gadis itu.

Gadis itu adalah Hinata!

Mata shapire Naruto dan mata lavender Hinata melebar saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Naruto memandang Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala. Matanya semakin membulat lebar menyadari Hinata yang hanya memakai celana dalam dan baju jaring-jaring dalam. Mukanya memanas, dalam hitungan detik pasti dia akan mimisan melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Hi-hina..." Naruto tiba-tiba jadi gagap melihat 'pemandangan indah' di depannya.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya dan menghantam Naruto.

"Narutooooo... Dasar mesum! JYUUKEN!"

BUKH!

"Arghhh..." Naruto terlempar ke dalam hutan. Sementara itu Hinata memakai pakaiannya dan kembali ke tempat peristirahatan dengan wajah merah pekat. Hari ini hari yang sial bagi Hinata, Naruto melihatnya setengah telanjang! Mau disimpan dimana mukanya? Naruto juga keterlaluan, dia malah memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala seolah menikmati 'pemandangan' di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Go-gomen Hinata-chan, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Naruto mendekati Hinata tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikannya.

"Pergi! Aku benci padamu! Dasar mesum!" bentak Hinata. Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Hinata membentaknya.

"Hei, dengarkan aku."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kiba yang terbangun mendengar keributan antara Naruto dan Hinata. "Kalian ribut sekali. Kau juga Naruto, jaga yang benar dong. Jangan mengganggu Hinata, ini 'kan waktunya tidur."

Naruto akhinya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ditatapnya Hinata sedih. Padahal kemarin hubungannya dengan Hinata sudah membaik. Tapi sekarang merenggang lagi. Malah sekarang Hinata membencinya. Ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan, aku mohon maafkan aku. Kita hanya salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."<p>

"Hmph." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Dari dia bangun tidur tadi pagi, Naruto terus saja meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Naruto, sekarang kita sedang menjalankan misi. Jalankan dulu misi. Kita harus profesional," kata Hinata datar. Bahkan embel-embel 'kun' saja tidak digunakan, berarti Hinata benar-benar membenci Naruto sekarang.

Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang itu membuat Kiba ingin menggoda mereka.

"Hoho, pangeran dan tuan putri sedang bertengkar rupanya," kata Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Berisik!" bentak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Kiba malah semakin ingin tertawa mendengar Naruto dan Hinata.

Menjelang siang, Bikochu berhasil ditemukan. Setelah serangga itu mencium bau head protector milik Sasuke, serangga itu langsung melesat terbang menuju arah yang diperkirakan adalah arah tempat Sasuke berada. Naruto dan yang lain berlari nonstop selama sehari semalam untuk mengimbangi kecepatan serangga itu. Berlari selama itu menguras tenaga dan membuat Hinata yang fisiknya paling lemah diantara mereka mulai tertinggal di belakang.

"Kiba, kau gendong Hinata. Kalau terus begini dia bisa tertinggal," kata Shino.

"Baik." Kiba memperlambat larinya. Naruto memandang Hinata khawatir. Andai saja mereka sedang tidak bertengkar sekarang, pasti Naruto akan membantu Hinata. Jujur saja dia cemburu mengetahui Kiba disuruh menggendong Hinata.

Di luar dugaan Hinata juga mau digendong Kiba. Padahal dia tahu betul Hinata itu pemalu. Apa Hinata mencoba balas dendam dengan membuat Naruto cemburu?

Naruto kembali menatap ke depan dan mengejar Bikochu bersama Shino. Memandang Kiba dan Hinata hanya membuat dirinya semakin cemburu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kiba saat berhasil mengejar Shino dan Naruto. Tapi Kiba mengerti saat ia menatap ke depan. Sekarang mereka berada di ujung pulau, ujung Negara Api. Dengan kata lain Sasuke telah berada di luar Negara Api.

Shino menatap batu karang terjal dan gelombang air laut yang mulai pasang di hadapan mereka. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Naruto.

"Kurasa pengejaran kita sampai disini saja. Kita perlu perahu untuk bisa menyebrang lautan. Bagaimana Naruto? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, sepertinya disana sedang badai, kalaupun kita naik perahu akan sangat berbahaya kalau kita lanjutkan. Lagi pula ini sudah terlalu jauh. Obaa-chan pasti khawatir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita segera mencari tempat istirahat di hutan itu."

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke hutan untuk mencari tempat beristirahat. Naruto berjalan paling belakang. Menatap Hinata yang masih digendong di punggung Kiba. Dia tahu Kiba itu sahabatnya dan Kiba tidak menyukai Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya tetap memanas. Dia semakin cemburu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Saat ini Hinata membencinya, tidak mungkin Hinata mau digendong olehnya.

Naruto mulai merasa aneh sekarang, padahal dia gagal menemukan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa justru yang membuat hatinya tidak enak adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang Hinata membencinya? Apa memang Hinata lebih penting dari pada Sasuke?

'Kalau disuruh memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih? Hinata atau Sasuke?'

Naruto kembali teringat pada pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu Ino. Keduanya penting bagiku. Tapi kalau memang aku harus memilih, sepertinya aku lebih memilih Hinata," gumam Naruto pelan.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mungkin ada yang heran, kenapa updatenya Minggu, beda sama sebelum-sebelumnya? Saya lagi sibuk, sekarang lagi kerja praktek (curcol). Tadinya malah ga akan update minggu ini. Entah minggu depan juga update atau nggak. Doain aja moga aja saya bisa update lagi minggu depan. Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	8. Karena Aku Menyayangimu

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 7: **Haruno Aoi, hina-chan, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, kurirana, X-friendz Forever, rokudaime sama63, Brian123, Madoka Higashikuni, Can Rez'Alv, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Ghifia Kuraudo, OraRi HinaRa, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Jiro akuno, Asuna Risuka Hikari, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Resha, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, zai hyuga, , ****Sieg Hart, ****Nami Forsley dan Muna-Hatake.**

**Hina-chan: **Makasih ^^. Maaf ya minggu kemarin ga update

**kurirana: **yup, di chap 8 ini ada hal penting yang terjadi. Makasih doanya

**Can Rez'Alv: **Hinata ngambek bentar kok. Untuk acara penembakan Naruto? Ada di chap ini. Baca aja :)

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **Jangan terlalu mikirin ending pokoknya, nikmatin ceritanya aja dulu. Tenang aja Hinata marahnya bentar kok ^^

**Asuna Risuka Hikari: **Walah dipanggil senpai, rasanya masih belum pantes dipanggil senpai. he. Ia tenang aja Hinata marahnya bentar kok.

**Resha: **Namanya juga NaruHina, jadi saya ga terlalu fokus ke Sasuke. Hinata ga marah lama2 kok.

**Mr. Gunners: **Biasanya tiap weekend (Jumat, Sabtu atau Minggu). Tapi kalo minggu kemarin ga update emang lagi sibuk :(

**Sieg Hart: **Sekarang Naruto udah ga bimbang lagi

**Muna-Hatake: **Yup, ada konflik

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Gomen, gomen, gomen buat para reader yang pada nungguin updetan minggu kemarin. Seperti apa yang saya tulis di akhir chap 7, ternyata bener minggu kemarin saya sibuk banget. Jadi ga sempet update. Kalo sekedar draft sebenernya udah ada. Tapi kalo ngeditnya buru-buru, saya takut hasilnya malah jelek. Dan saya ga mau bikin kalian kecewa, padahal saya udah bilang kalo chap ini bakalan ada hal menarik. Nah, inilah chapter 8...

Selamat membaca chapter 8 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Hinata OOC di chapter ini, berani marah dan berteriak kepada Naruto. Tapi karena NaruHina udah deket selama ampir setahun, saya pikir itu wajar. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_Naruto berjalan paling belakang. Menatap Hinata yang masih digendong di punggung Kiba. Dia tahu Kiba itu sahabatnya dan Kiba tidak menyukai Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa dadanya tetap memanas. Dia semakin cemburu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Saat ini Hinata membencinya, tidak mungkin Hinata mau digendong olehnya._

_Naruto mulai merasa aneh sekarang, padahal dia gagal menemukan Sasuke. Tapi kenapa justru yang membuat hatinya tidak enak adalah kenyataan bahwa sekarang Hinata membencinya? Apa memang Hinata lebih penting dari pada Sasuke?_

_'Kalau disuruh memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih? Hinata atau Sasuke?'_

_Naruto kembali teringat pada pertanyaan Ino._

"_Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu Ino. Keduanya penting bagiku. Tapi kalau memang aku harus memilih, sepertinya aku lebih memilih Hinata," gumam Naruto pelan. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 8**

**-Karena Aku Menyayangimu-**

**Normal POV**

Naruto menatap gadis lavender di depannya. Mata shapirenya memperhatikan rambut indigo pendek sang gadis yang melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin malam. Cahaya bulan malam memantul indah di benang-benang indigo sang gadis. Naruto semakin terpukau melihat gadis yang disukainya. Terpukau melihat kecantikan gadis yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu.

'Cantik sekali,' pikirnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum kecut saat menyadari kalau Hinata masih digendong sosok lain yang tentunya bukan dirinya. Wajahnya kembali muram. Berulang kali Naruto menghela nafas panjang, menenangkan hatinya yang kian tak karuan. Berapa kali pun Naruto mencoba menghilangkan sosok Hinata dari pikirannya, usahanya selalu gagal karena bayangan sang gadis selalu menempel di otaknya.

Dan yang paling membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah tidak peduli seberapa dinginpun udara malam itu, Naruto tetap merasa 'gerah'. Dadanya masih saja memanas menatap pemandangan di depannya. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, ia baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini. Mungkin inilah yang namanya perasaan 'cemburu', yang selama ini sering dibilang orang.

Pikiran-pikiran Naruto terhenti saat Shino yang berada paling depan memberikan sinyal untuk berhenti berlari. Naruto yang heran kemudian mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Shino?"

"Sepertinya ada seseorang di depan sana."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan mata Shino. Keadaan hutan yang gelap memaksa Naruto untuk manajamkan penglihatannya. Dilihatnya ada titik kuning kemerah-merahan di depan mereka. Seperti titik api. Itu berarti ada orang lain selain mereka di hutan ini.

"Hinata."

Hinata langsung mengerti apa maksud panggilan Shino. Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugannya kemudian mengamati objek yang berada di depannya, dengan jarak kurang lebih 500 m. Sesekali urat di sekitar matanya berkontraksi untuk lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya. Setelah objek yang dicarinya ditemukan, dia menonaktifkan kembali byakugannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan khawatir, itu Team 10," jawab Hinata. Tiga laki-laki disana sedikit kaget tapi kemudian menghela nafas lega. Kemudian Shino memberi sinyal untuk kembali berlari melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Team 10? Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Shino. Naruto khawatir kalau diam paling belakang terus, dia akan disuguhi 'pemandangan' yang tidak mengenakkan kemudian hatinya akan semakin sakit.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sekarang kita bergabung saja bersama mereka. Lebih banyak orang lebih baik," jawab Shino dengan ekspresi datarnya. Yang lain tidak merespon, merasa kalau keputusan sang pemimpin team sudah tepat.

Menyadari ada yang datang, Shikamaru menyuruh Ino dan Chouji waspada dan dijawab oleh anggukan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Shikamaru! Ini aku Naruto," teriak Naruto dari kejauhan untuk menenangkan ketiga murid Asuma-sensei yang sudah bersiaga. Setelah melihat Naruto dan juga Team 8, tiga orang itu kembali tenang dan menyimpan kunai mereka masing-masing.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan di dekat perbatasan Negara Api?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami sedang mendapat misi mencari Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"Sejauh ini?" Kali ini Chouji yang bertanya.

"Ya, dan sepertinya Sasuke sudah pergi dari Negara Api." Ekspresi wajah anggota Team 10 berubah sedih, Naruto tahu mereka khawatir padanya. Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto menenangkan. Tapi Naruto tidak ingin terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan masalah Sasuke, ada yang lebih membuat hatinya sedih sekarang, yaitu Hinata.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kami mendapat misi untuk mengamankan perbatasan. Katanya akhir-akhir ini sering ada penyusup," jawab Chouji, kemudian melanjutkan acara makan snacknya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan istirahat disini," kata Shino sambil meletakkan tasnya. Diikuti Kiba yang menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Naruto menyadari itu. Merasa ada kesempatan, kemudian dia mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto. Naruto bergegas mendekati Hinata. Berharap bisa berbicara dengan Hinata dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin lusa. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto harus kecewa lagi. Kali ini Hinata juga menjauhinya, memilih untuk menyendiri dan membuat wajah Naruto kembali muram.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata aquamarine yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Keningnya berkerut tanda kebingungan.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu kemudian duduk di sebuah batu besar, agak jauh dari teman-teman yang lain. Tangannya memeluk lututnya. Pikirannya menerawang membayangkan runtutan kegagalan misinya. Bisa dibilang semua yang direncanakannya GAGAL TOTAL. Terutama misi-tidak-tertulis yang masuk kategori 'penting', yaitu menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata. Dengan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang membencinya, tentunya hal itu jadi sulit dilakukan.

Naruto mulai berpikir kalau tidak ada gunanya dia kembali ke masa lalu kalau akhirnya semua rencananya gagal begini. Masalahnya belum sembuh rasa kecewa dihatinya karena kegagalannya menyelamatkan Hokage Ke-3 dan Sasuke, dan sekarang malah bertambah masalah baru lagi. Masalah yang menurutnya jauh lebih besar dari dua masalah sebelumnya dan sangat dihindari Naruto dari awal dia kembali ke masa lalu. Yaitu Hinata membencinya.

Jujur saja, sejak awal Naruto paling takut akan hal ini. Saking takutnya, Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Ironisnya sekarang hal ini malah benar-benar terjadi pada dirinya. Bagi Naruto, Hinata itu terlalu baik dan polos untuk disakiti. Hinata itu gadis yang sensitif, makanya Naruto sudah bertekad untuk melindungi Hinata dan tidak membiarkannya sedih. Dia akan menghajar siapa saja yang membuat Hinata sedih.

Dan sekarang Hinata sedih dan membenci dirinya. Seharusnya sekarang dia menghajar dirinya sendiri 'kan?

Benar! Menghajar dirinya sendiri!

Seakan mendapat ide untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya, Naruto bersiap berdiri untuk 'menghajar' dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebelum dia berdiri, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Naruto, ada apa?" Mata aquamarine itu menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Ino..." Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk disana. Ino mengikutinya duduk.

"Sepertinya kalian saling menjauh." Naruto mengerti siapa yang dimaksud 'kalian' oleh Ino.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, tangannya kembali memeluk lutut kemudian dagunya disimpan di atas lutut. Ino memang selalu tahu saat Hinata dan dirinya sedang ada masalah. Awalnya Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada Ino karena selama ini dia sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan gadis pirang itu. Tapi sekarang terlambat untuk itu, Ino sudah curiga. Dan bukanlah pilihan yang bijak untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu saat Ino sudah curiga. Gadis itu akan terus memaksa sampai Naruto mau menceritakan semuanya.

"Bukan saling menjauh, tepatnya Hinata-chan yang menjauhiku," kata Naruto membenarkan.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Ino sedikit kaget.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Siapa tahu sekarang Ino bisa membantunya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu misi mencari Bikochu?" tanya Naruto, memulai penjelasannya.

"Tentu saja. Ingatanmu selama 16 tahun hidup di dunia sudah seperti kitab besar di otakku," kata Ino dengan tatapan kau-pikir-gara-gara-siapa-aku-tahu-semua-isi-otakmu.

Naruto memberikan jeda sebentar. Mempersiapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Ino menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ternyata gadis yang berada di air terjun adalah Hinata-chan..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"APA?" Ino melonjak kaget.

"Sssstttt!" Naruto menyimpan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir, menyuruh Ino mengecilkan volume suaranya yang cempreng itu. Memang posisi mereka berada jauh dari teman-teman yang lain, tapi kalau berteriak begitu tetap saja yang lain bisa dengar.

"Gomen gomen, aku kaget. Lalu?"

"Masalahnya saat aku memergokinya di air terjun itu, Hinata-chan hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya. Dan dia menuduhku mengintipnya. Dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Ino hanya melotot menatap Naruto tak percaya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, saking kaget mendengarkan kebodohan Naruto.

Plak!

"Owww! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto memegangi pipinya. Sekarang sudah ada gambar bekas tangan Ino yang berwarna merah di pipi kanannya.

"Tamparan itu untuk mewakili tamparan Hinata. Kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan. Kalau aku ada di posisi Hinata, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Seharusnya kau jangan langsung memergokinya begitu, dasar tidak sopan. Aku heran kenapa Hinata menyukai orang mesum sepertimu." Ino membuang muka dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada. Malang sekali Naruto, untuk kasus yang sama, dia mendapat hukuman ganda berupa Jyuuken Hinata dan tamparan maut Ino.

"Ayolah Inoooo, jangan memojokkanku begini. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Naruto memelas.

"Ini murni kesalahanmu. Satu-satunya cara adalah kau bicara jujur kepadanya."

"Bagaimana mau bicara? Kalau tiap aku mencoba menjelaskan saja dia selalu mengusirku dan meneriakiku mesum."

"Jangan menyerah baka! Coba terus, nanti juga hatinya luluh," bentak Ino. Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti, atau entah takut melihat kelakuan Ino. Kemudian Naruto kembali ke posisinya semula: duduk memeluk lutut. Ino memperhatikan Naruto, dia merasa iba juga melihat bocah yang biasanya banyak bicara sekarang malah murung begini.

"Jangan murung begitu," hibur Ino.

"..." Naruto tidak merespon, tapi dia berusaha memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Meskipun hasilnya malah jadi terlihat aneh.

"Hei, kulihat sekarang kau sudah bisa menentukan pilihan antara Sasuke atau Hinata."

"Ya," jawab Naruto, kali ini tersenyum dengan lebih tulus.

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan pilihanmu itu Naruto. Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu." Ino menepuk pundak Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya. Naruto menatap punggung gadis pirang itu tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke langit, menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna malam itu.

"Perjuangkanlah yang sudah kau pilih... Baiklah, aku mengerti." Naruto beranjak dan mengikuti arah yang ditinggalkan Ino untuk bergabung bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Hinata-chaannnn, sini bersamaku."

"Hai."

"Hei kalian, perhatikan garis ini!" Ino menarik garis di tanah dengan sebuah batu kecil. "Ini daerah khusus perempuan, kalian para laki-laki jangan macam-macam dan melewati garis ini. Kalau melanggar kalian akan tahu akibatnya!"

"Iya-iya, dasar merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Yang lain hanya berguman tidak jelas. "Memangnya siapa yang mau macam-macam padamu?"

"Kalian tidurlah, aku jaga duluan. Nanti 2 jam lagi giliranmu Naruto." kata Shino, menatap yang lain secara bergantian.

Di luar dugaan Naruto berdiri dan mendekati Shino. Yang lain menatapnya heran.

"Tidak, kau tidur saja duluan Shino. Aku yang akan jaga duluan."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chouji. Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri rasa letih terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto dan Chouji bisa dengan jelas melihat itu.

"Ah, kemarin saja kau ketiduran," ledek Kiba dan didukung gonggongan Akamaru, "Guk, guk, guk!"

Naruto mengacuhkan ledekan Kiba. Kepalanya menggeleng kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Sebuah isyarat untuk menyuruh Kiba pergi tidur. "Kali ini aku tidak akan ketiduran, percayalah padaku. Aku memang belum mau tidur," kata Naruto meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Yang lain saling bertukar pandangan, kemudian beralih menatap Shino.

"Baiklah," kata ninja serangga itu.

Akhirnya yang lain pergi tidur sementara Naruto tetap duduk di dekat api unggun. Tangan kanannya memainkan api menggunakan potongan kayu bakar. Sebuah kegiatan yang sebenarnya terlalu kekanakan untuk dilakukan seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun + 10 bulan. Namun hatinya yang sekarang sedang sedih tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Keputusannya untuk berjaga duluan juga karena dia yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keadaan hatinya yang sekarang. Mata shapire itu memandang kobaran api di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan pikirannya masih sibuk mencari cara untuk memperjuangkan pilihannya, mencari cara agar Hinata mau memaafkannya.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Entah kenapa hatinya jadi ikut sedih melihat keadaan Naruto yang murung seperti sekarang. Selain itu ada sedikit rasa khawatir di hatinya mengetahui Naruto berjaga pertama. Dia tahu betul kalau Naruto sudah lelah. Tapi sebisa mungkin Hinata mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu. Naruto pantas mendapatkannya sebagai hukuman karena sudah berani mengintipnya.

"Sudah jangan khawatirkan Naruto, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Ino menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang ketahuan memperhatikan Naruto langsung gelagapan.

"Ti-tidak, um... aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya..."

"Hihi, kamu lucu. Sudahlah sekarang kita tidur."

"H-hai."

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya, Naruto bangun paling siang. Maklum saja, dia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi. Saat tengah malam Shino sampai heran karena meski giliran berjaga Naruto habis, Naruto tidak juga tidur. Begitu juga saat jam 2 pagi saat giliran Shikamaru berjaga, Naruto malah melamun di depan api unggun.<p>

Dikucek-kuceknya mata shapire itu dengan malas. Yang lain sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka. Malah Team 10 sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar, Naruto melihat Ino bicara pada Shino.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shino menyuruh Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba berkumpul.

"Aku dan Kiba akan pulang ke Konoha duluan. Kau bersama Naruto saja ya Hinata?" tanya Shino kepada Hinata, tapi terdengar seperti sebuah paksaan yang tentu saja direspon dengan penolakan sengit Hinata.

"A-apa? Tidak mau!" tolak Hinata, ia sedang bertengkar dengan Naruto, mana mau dia bersama Naruto?

"Aku harus cepat-cepat melapor ke Hokage-sama mengenai misi ini, jadi kami akan kembali berlari agar cepat sampai."

"Tapi kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa," elak Hinata.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Hinata, kau bersama Naruto saja."

Naruto hanya diam disana, tambah bingung. Dia merasa ada yang aneh. Kemudian tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Ino. Kemudian Naruto memandang Ino dengan tatapan ada-apa-ini. Ino tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Apa mungkin ini rencana Ino?' pikir Naruto.

"He-hei, tunggu." Hinata masih saja berusaha menolak.

"Kami pergi," kata Shino dan mulai berlari, diikuti Kiba dan Akamaru.

"Kami juga pergi," kata Ino, mewakili Team 10.

Akhirnya hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

Naruto bergegas membereskan barangnya dalam diam. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung sekarang. Padahal sebelumnya mereka akrab sekali. Insiden beberapa hari lalu benar-benar merusak kedekatan mereka. Padahal Naruto sudah susah payah membangun kedekatan dengan Hinata selama setahun terakhir ini.

"Hinata-chan," kata Naruto berusaha mengusir keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Barang-barangnya sudah selesai dibereskan. Dan sekarang dia mendekati Hinata.

Tapi Hinata malah pergi dan mulai berlari. "Hmmph, aku masih marah kepadamu."

Sebelum jauh, Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!" Hinata meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan kuat Naruto.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum kamu mau mendengar penjelasanku," kata Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau." Hinata menyiapkan tangan kanannya. "JYUUKEN!"

Pandangan Naruto melebar. Naruto terpaksa melepas pegangannya di tangan kiri Hinata, dia tidak mau dadanya jadi sasaran empuk Jyuuken Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

WOOSH!

Naruto mengelak ke samping. Jyuuken Hinata berhembus beberapa senti di samping tubuhnya. Kalau terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin itu jadi Jyuuken kedua yang bersarang di dada Naruto. Naruto kemudian mundur. Rasanya tidak tepat kalau bicara dengan Hinata sekarang.

Hinata membuang muka dan kembali berlari melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto berlari mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Ditatapnya Hinata yang berlari di depannya dengan sedih.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dan keadaan masih sama. Tidak ada perkembangan berarti antara Naruto dan Hinata. Kemudian Naruto teringat tekadnya semalam.

'Perjuangkanlah yang sudah kau pilih.'

Kemudian bibir Naruto melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, tangannya mengepal. Dia harus mengakhiri ini. Kalau dengan cara halus tidak berhasil, mungkin harus dengan cara 'kasar'. Naruto tersenyum penuh arti.

Dia tahu ini penuh resiko, perbandingannya 50:50. Kalau berhasil Hinata akan memaafkannya, tapi kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Hinata akan semakin membencinya. Tapi hanya ini yang terpikirkan olehnya sekarang. Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengakhirinya.

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya dan berlari tepat 1 meter di belakang Hinata. Hinata yang menyadarinya mulai merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Mau bagaimana lagi? Tujuan kita 'kan sama mau ke Konoha," kata Naruto nyengir.

"Ukh..." Hinata terlihat salah tingkah. Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata.

'Apa mungkin Hinata salah tingkah karena hanya berdua dengannya sekarang?' pikir Naruto. Tapi dibuangnya jauh pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia harus fokus pada rencananya.

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sudah berada kurang dari 10 cm darinya. Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan menariknya tanpa memberi kesempatan Hinata untuk menghindar.

"Kyaaa... Lepaskan!" teriak Hinata.

Kemudian Naruto menekan Hinata ke pohon, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan kedua tangan yang dipegang seperti ini, Hinata tidak bisa menyerang Naruto lagi.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak mengira Naruto akan melakukan hal ini.

Wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa takut disana. Dia yakin kalau Hiashi tahu anak gadisnya diperlakukan seperti ini, nyawa Naruto tidak akan panjang lagi.

"Dengarkan aku," ujar Naruto memulai kata-katanya.

"Tidak!"

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata meronta sebisanya. Berusaha lepas dari cengkraman tangan kuat Naruto. Tapi percuma saja, kekuatannya berada jauh di bawah Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengintipmu Hinata-chan."

"Bohong..."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bohooong. Lepaskan aku..." Badan Hinata mulai bergetar.

"Percayalah padaku..." Naruto masih belum menyerah, dipegangnya Hinata lebih kencang.

"A-aku tidak percaya padamu," Hinata menunduk dan getaran di tubuhnya semakin kencang. "Lepaskan aku... aku mohon... a-aku mohon.. hiks..." Dan kalimat perintah itu sekarang sudah terdengar seperti permohonan. Begitu pelan dan menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, termasuk Naruto. Refleks Naruto melepas pegangannya di tangan Hinata.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mulai terisak. Tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari mata lavender itu. Mengalir keluar dari sela jemari lentik miliknya. Melihat cairan bening yang terus mengalir tanpa henti itu membuat Naruto mematung disana.

Dengan begitu semuanya jelas sekarang. Rencananya gagal lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau Hinata itu terlalu lembut dan sensitif jadi tidak cocok jika diperlakukan dengan kasar. Dan Naruto merasa ini akhir dari segalanya. Impiannya untuk menjadi pacar Hinata hanya tinggal mimpi belaka, mimpi yang tidak akan tercapai.

Dada Naruto terasa sesak, hidungnya panas dan merah sekali. Matanya begitu berat dan pandangannya mengabur. Tanpa terasa, cairan bening yang bernama 'air mata' itu sudah memenuhi mata shapire Naruto. Sudah siap untuk mengalir turun. Reaksi yang spontan dilakukan tubuh Naruto saat melihat Hinata menangis di hadapannya. Terutama kali ini Hinata menangis gara-gara perlakuannya yang sudah keterlaluan. Naruto meremas dadanya saat tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Air matanya mulai mengalir di pipinya. Naruto mengusapnya berulang kali. Dia tidak mau menangis karena menurutnya menangis itu adalah tanda kelemahan seorang laki-laki. Tapi berapa kalipun Naruto mengusap air matanya, mata shapirenya terus saja mengeluarkan air mata lain. Dia benci kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi di luar kendalinya seperti ini. Rupanya gadis lavender di depannya begitu berarti sampai-sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

Tapi sekarang ia sadar, dirinya tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Hinata berhak mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya.

"Go-gomen Hinata-chan." Naruto menjauh sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Ke-keberadaanku di dekatmu... hanya membuatmu sedih. Mulai sekarang aku... aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi... Gomen..."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di dekat pohon. Tanpa Naruto ketahui tangis Hinata berhenti, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat kaget.

"Dan satu lagi... Aku... Aku tidak mungkin mengintip gadis yang kusukai..." kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto kembali berjalan sambil terus menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir.

Mata Hinata membulat, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Saat itu juga Hinata meneguhkan hatinya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri. Bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan rasa malu dan marah gara-gara kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Karena sekarang Naruto akan meninggalkannya, padahal dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Dia takut kalau Naruto sampai meninggalkannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Menjauhkan rasa gugup dan malu yang menghampirinya saat dirinya melakukan hal itu.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Juga kepala yang menekan punggungnya.

"Tolong... Jangan pernah meninggalkanku... hiks..." Hinata kembali terisak dan membasahi jaket orange Naruto.

Beban yang ada di diri Naruto seolah menghilang begitu saja setelah mendengar kalimat Hinata. Tapi meski begitu, air mata malah semakin deras keluar dari matanya. Air mata bahagia. Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluk tubuh rapuh sang gadis seolah tak mau melepasnya.

Hinata kembali mempererat pelukannya. Kepalanya dibenamkan di dada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata-chan... Karena aku... aku sangat menyayangimu..." gumam Naruto di telinga Hinata. Membuat tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar, saat air mata kebahagiaan memaksa keluar dari mata lavendernya.

"A-aku juga..." balas Hinata di sela tangisannya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto.

Cukup lama keduanya dalam posisi seperti itu. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka, karena inilah yang sudah lama mereka impikan, terutama Hinata.

"Kyaaa... Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto-kun?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Naruto menggendongnya ala bridal style. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Konoha.

"Pegangan," kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Ti-tidak, turunkan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri," kata Hinata terbata-bata. Belum cukup rasa malunya diuji sesaat yang lalu saat mereka berpelukan cukup lama, sekarang Naruto sudah melakukan hal yang membuatnya kembali berjuang menahan rasa malunya. Keadaan wajah Hinata sudah bisa ditebak: merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. 

"Tidak mau." Naruto masih bersikeras, mengacuhkan Hinata yang nyaris pingsan di gendongannya.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dari tadi pagi 'kan aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Bukan masalah itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku cemburu," kata Naruto polos.

Hinata kaget. Hinata tidak bodoh, dia mengerti kalau cemburu itu tanda cinta. Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke objek lain, menjauh dari tatapan Naruto untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Aku cemburu waktu kemarin melihatmu digendong oleh Kiba. Aku juga ingin menggendongmu," lanjut Naruto karena menyadari Hinata tak kunjung merespon.

"Ta-tapi, jangan seperti ini. Aku malu." gumam Hinata pelan. Naruto terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Memang Hinata paling lucu kalau sedang malu seperti itu. "Digendong di belakang saja."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto kemudian mengalah dan Hinata turun kemudian digendong di belakang. Walaupun sebenarnya posisi seperti ini sama-sama membuat dada Hinata berdetak kencang. Karena pada posisi ini wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan wajah Naruto. Selain itu dia harus memeluk leher Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. Tapi tak lama Hinata memulai percakapan lagi. Ia ingin menanyakan hal yang dari tadi mengganjal di hatinya.

"Naruto-kun... apa sekarang kita..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, terlalu malu untuk menyebutkan kata 'itu'.

"Kita apa?" tanya Naruto. Seperti biasa, tidak sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakan.

"Itu... Apa... apa kita... um.. pacaran?" Hinata tidak tahu sudah semerah apa pipinya sekarang, dia hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Kurasa aku tidak perlu lagi bertanya hal itu padamu. Lagipula kalaupun sekarang aku bertanya langsung dan memintamu jadi pacarku, kemudian kamu menolakku, aku akan tetap jadi pacarmu."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Hinata heran. Kepalanya agak maju kedepan karena penasaran. Ternyata Naruto juga menoleh ke arahnya sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Soalnya tidak ngobrol denganmu selama sehari saja membuatku kesepian. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi, meskipun kamu menolak jadi pacarku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tapi Hinata tahu kalau kata-kata Naruto itu serius.

"Baka," gumam Hinata pelan. Kata-kata Naruto begitu polos tapi sukses membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Hehe." Naruto nyengir sambil terus berjalan.

'Kalaupun kamu memintaku secara langsung, aku tidak akan menolak untuk jadi pacarmu Naruto-kun', batin Hinata. Kemudian kepalanya disandarkan ke pundak Naruto dan pelukannya ke leher Naruto semakin erat.

"Arigato," bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto. Naruto hanya terseyum. Tampaknya perjalanan mereka kali ini akan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya, Naruto diajak Hinata untuk minum teh dulu. Awalnya Naruto menolak karena takut kalau harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Apalagi kalau mengingat perlakuannya kepada Hinata saat di perjalanan. Tapi setelah Neji bilang kalau Hiashi sedang tidak ada di rumah, Naruto akhirnya mau untuk sejenak minum teh di mansion besar milik Clan Hyuuga itu.<p>

"Terima kasih untuk tehnya. Aku pulang dulu," kata Naruto setelah acara minum tehnya selesai. Hinata mengantarnya ke depan gerbang.

"Hati-hati," kata Hinata melambaikan tangan kepada laki-laki yang kini sudah menjadi pacarnya itu.

Tapi belum sampai 5 meter berjalan, Naruto berhenti kemudian berbalik. Tatapan mereka bertemu, shapire bertemu lavender. "Hinata-chan..."

"Ya?" Hinata memandang Naruto penuh tanya.

"Ternyata kamu juga suka warna pink ya? Kupikir hanya suka warna lavender saja," gumam Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Awalnya Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Tapi kemudian dia ingat kejadian di air terjun tempo hari. Waktu dia berlatih di sana, Hinata memakai celana dalam berwarna pink. Menyadari itu sontak pipi Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus akibat rasa malu dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata melepas geta (sandal kayu) miliknya, bersiap untuk melemparkan 'benda keras' itu. Targetnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepala bocah pirang di depannya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan...

BLETAK!

Headshot! 100 point untuk Hinata! Benda itu sukses mengenai kepala Naruto! Rupanya Naruto tidak siap, karena tidak mengira Hinata akan melakukan hal itu.

"Awww..." Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Lain kali dia harus hati-hati karena ternyata meskipun Hinata pendiam, jangan kira dia tidak bisa marah.

"Rasakan itu dasar mesum!" bentak Hinata, menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada. Hinata tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Baru saja mereka baikan, tapi Naruto hobi sekali menggodanya.

"Hei..."

"Apa?" bentak Hinata lagi, masih marah.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Tapi kali ini Hinata kaget, karena tatapan Naruto berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapannya melembut dan terasa begitu hangat. Tatapan seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata menyukai bocah pirang ini. Ditambah lagi bibirnya yang kali ini memasang seulas senyum.

'Naruto-kun begitu... tampan,' batin Hinata. Membuat Hinata mematung disana. Pipinya merona lagi.

"Besok aku tunggu di taman jam 10...," ujar Naruto, memberikan jeda.

"..." Hinata masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Jangan terlambat ya, ini kencan pertama kita," kata Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yang khas, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung disana.

Mendengar kata 'kencan pertama' membuat pipi Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seakan ingin meledak dan lututnya lemas seakan kakinya meleleh. Seumur hidup dirinya sangat mengharapkan kejadian ini.

Ditatapnya punggung Naruto sampai menghilang di tikungan. Sepertinya rasa marah Hinata kepada bocah pirang itu sudah lenyap entah kemana. Karena sekarang bibirnya melengkung, ia tersenyum. Bersyukur karena mimpinya telah jadi kenyataan.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kalo kalian pernah baca fic saya di fandom Vocaloid yang judulnya **Locked**, pasti akan 'ngeh' kalo ending fic ini sama persis kayak fic itu. Naruto jadi Len, Hinata jadi Rin. Bedanya, disini ceweknya ngelempar geta. Hahaha. Naruto, makan tuh geta! #bletak# Baiklah, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chap 8 ini? Sejujurnya saya kurang pede karena ini fic Romance NaruHina pertama saya. Semoga ga mengecewakan. Kasih review ya? Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	9. Aku, Kamu, Kita

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 7: **rokudaime sama63, ****Ritardando Stanza Quint, ****Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, ****Qey, , Kara ga punya akun lagi, Pirang goreng, ****X-friendz Forever, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, kurirana, Can Rez'Alv, Brian123, ****Mystogan darkness, ****OraRi HinaRa, Haruno Aoi, Madoka Higashikuni, Ghifia Kuraudo, ****CupCake 143, ****Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Asuna Risuka Hikari, zai hyuga, Jiro akuno, Tsuzuka 'Aita, ****kuronekomaru, Lovely Orihime, Kang hyun hee, Benjiro H, ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Resha, ****FiDhysta, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, ****Muna-Hatake, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan ****logout****, ****Fujisawa Yukito, ****Sieg Hart ****dan Ayu****.**

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **ok, saya juga ga akan banyak ngomong, nih updatenya

**Kara ga punya akun lagi****: **dibajak sapa bu? Haduh ada2 aja. Kalo minta PJ, kata Naruto sih besok jam 5 di Yakiniku Q. Jangan lupa dateng ;)

**Pirang goreng, Kang hyun hee ****& Ayu****: **makasih.

**kurirana: **saya cowok tulen. Ok, panggil rifuki aja biar akrab ^^

**Can Rez'Alv: **seperti pernah saya bilang di chap 7, saya lagi kerja praktek. Sibuk. Baru slese minggu ini. Mudah2an mulai minggu depan ga akan telat lagi.

**Mystogan darkness : **makasih, moga makin kesana kamu ga akan bosen sama ceritanya.

**CupCake 143 ****& ****Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **perkiraan sekitar 15 chapter. Makasih **Nara**, iya saya akui Hinata emang OOC. Makanya di chap kemarin saya tulis Hinata OOC.

**Benjiro H: **Iya, emang kadang suka error gitu. Mestinya: 'Tampaknya perjalanan mereka kali ini akan menyenangkan.' Nanti saya edit.

**Muna-Hatake: **sip! Ini updatenya.

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan ****logout: **baca aja di chap ini gimana kencan mereka.

**Sieg Hart: **ampuunn :( Saya juga yg nulisnya kurang nyaman. Makanya udah ini saya langsung loncat ke Shippuden.

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Whoaaa, reviewer membludak mentang-mentang chapter kemarin seru. Reviewer terbanyak dibanding chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hehe. Yah, saya ga munafik, saya emang suka review yang banyak. Bikin saya semangat terus untuk ngelanjutin fic ini. Sebelum lupa, saya ingetin kalian untuk baca **Warning** dulu, ada hal sangat-sangat-sangat penting yang mesti kalian tahu mengenai fic ini.

Selamat membaca chapter 9 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

Apa ada yang nyadar kalo ada perubahan pada properties fic ini? Ga tau? Ok, saya ceritain dari awal. Sehari setelah saya publish chap 8, ada ide yang mampir di kepala saya. Sesama author pasti tau kalau ide suka datang seenaknya, bahkan di tengah-tengah cerita sekalipun. Ide tersebut mengenai ending fic ini. Dan ternyata pengaruhnya cukup signifikan pada genre fic ini.

Setelah tanya-tanya ke Infantrum dan mendapat masukan dari senpai-senpai disana, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk:

**Mengubah GENRE fic ****Kesempatan Kedua****.**

Yang asalnya urutannya: Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy. Menjadi: Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy. Makanya yang ada di properties sekarang Romance dan Fantasy (sama kayak saran Jiro Akuno dulu di review chap 2). Alesannya karena setelah digabung dengan ending yang baru, secara keseluruhan tragedy dari fic ini kurang kerasa dibanding fantasy. Sampe sekarang aja saya yang nulisnya malah ngakak mulu, tragedynya kurang kerasa. Pokoknya jangan tanya endingnya jadi kayak gimana. Seperti yang saya sering bilang, kita nikmati aja dulu ceritanya.

Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai perubahan genre ini? Kasih tau lewat review. Saya cuma pengen tau pendapat kalian, jadi yang pasti apapun pendapat kalian, jangan harap bisa ngubah keputusan saya. Hehehe. Atau malah kalian seneng sama perubahan genre ini? Terserah deh, yang penting saya mohon kalian hargai keputusan saya ini ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Aku... Aku tidak mungkin mengintip gadis yang kusukai..." kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto kembali berjalan sambil terus menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir._

_Mata Hinata membulat, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Saat itu juga Hinata meneguhkan hatinya, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berdiam diri. Bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan rasa malu dan marah gara-gara kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Karena sekarang Naruto akan meninggalkannya, padahal dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Dia takut kalau Naruto sampai meninggalkannya._

_Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Menjauhkan rasa gugup dan malu yang menghampirinya saat dirinya melakukan hal itu._

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Naruto merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Juga kepala yang menekan punggungnya._

"_Tolong... Jangan pernah meninggalkanku... hiks..." Hinata kembali terisak dan membasahi jaket orange Naruto._

_Beban yang ada di diri Naruto seolah menghilang begitu saja setelah mendengar kalimat Hinata. Tapi meski begitu, air mata malah semakin deras keluar dari matanya. Air mata bahagia. Naruto segera membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Hinata. Memeluk tubuh rapuh sang gadis seolah tak mau melepasnya. _

_Hinata kembali mempererat pelukannya. Kepalanya dibenamkan di dada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu mengusap-usap kepala Hinata._

"_Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata-chan... Karena aku... aku sangat menyayangimu..." gumam Naruto di telinga Hinata. Membuat tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar, saat air mata kebahagiaan memaksa keluar dari mata lavendernya. _

"_A-aku juga..." balas Hinata di sela tangisannya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto. _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 9**

**- Aku, Kamu, Kita -**

**Normal POV**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Bisa dibilang tidur ternyenyaknya selama setahun terakhir ini. Kejadian kemarin telah membuat hatinya nyaman dan berbunga-bunga. Naruto juga sebenarnya tidak menyangka dirinya akan sesenang ini. Dia tidak menyangka seorang Hinata, sang gadis pemalu, bisa berpengaruh besar pada kehidupannya. Padahal setahun lalu, saat masih di tubuh remajanya, untuk sekedar ngobrol dengan Hinata saja sangat jarang. Apalagi sampai terpikir untuk menjadikannya pacar. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah berubah.

Sekarang Naruto sedang memilih baju untuk kencannya. Dia tidak punya banyak baju bagus. Hanya beberapa t-shirt yang ia punya. Sebagai seorang yatim piatu yang hidup sendiri sejak kecil, itu memang hal yang wajar. Ia harus mengalokasikan uangnya untuk kebutuhan yang lebih penting.

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya hari ini. Dari mulai bangun tidur, senyuman terus melekat di bibirnya. Begitupun saat sedang memilih t-shirt. Saat menemukan t-shirt yang menurutnya paling bagus, senyumannya tambah lebar kemudian dipakainya t-shirt tersebut.

Kemudian Naruto memandang dirinya di cermin. Disisirnya rambut pirang jabrik miliknya. Meskipun susah juga karena rambutnya susah diatur. Naruto bisa pastikan kalau baru kali ini benda bernama sisir kembali dipakainya setelah sekian lama. Sebelumnya ia memang terlalu cuek pada panampilannya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia memakai benda yang berfungsi merapikan rambut itu.

Ia berulang kali memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Itu semua demi penampilannya hari ini. Dia ingin tampil baik di depan Hinata yang kini sudah resmi jadi pacarnya. Biar bagaimana pun ini kencan pertamanya, kencan pertama dalam hidupnya.

Saking asiknya siap-siap, dia tidak sadar kalau hari sudah mulai siang.

"Sial, sudah jam 09:55!" umpat Naruto.

Naruto berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar, sambil mengambil jaket orangenya di balik pintu. Tapi baru 3 langkah meninggalkan kamar, dia tersadar kalau jaket orangenya terlalu 'biasa' karena sudah sering dipakai. Ia kembali ke kamar dan dilemparnya jaket tersebut kemudian berlari ke luar.

Ia melempar jaket orange miliknya tanpa mempedulikan arah lemparannya. Jaketnya mengenai dinding dan membuat kalender jatuh. Dengan menunjukkan tanggal yang dilingkari oleh spidol hitam tebal.

Tanggal 17 Oktober, tepat 2 bulan setelah hari ini.

* * *

><p>"Gomen Hinata-chan, aku terlambat. Sudah lama?" tanya Naruto saat tiba di taman. Hinata tampak sudah berada di taman dan sedang duduk di kursi taman.<p>

"Belum, aku juga baru datang. Selain itu bukannya memang kita janjian jam 10 'kan? Sekarang tepat jam 10."

"Oh benar juga, hehe."

Siang itu Hinata memakai dress selutut berwarna lavender muda. Dan juga jepit rambut pemberian Naruto yang tersemat manis di rambut indigonya. Hal yang tidak biasa dilihat oleh Naruto. Sehingga membuat bocah pirang itu memandang Hinata lama.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang menyadari ditatap oleh Naruto jadi gugup.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, a-aku... aku suka kamu berpakaian seperti ini." Hmm, sepertinya kali ini rasa gugup Hinata sudah menular kepada Naruto. Dan kalau dilihat lebih dekat, akan terlihat warna semu merah di pipi Naruto.

"Um... Bibi pelayan di rumahku bilang, sebaiknya perempuan itu memakai rok saat kencan. Selain agar anggun, juga agar tidak melupakan jati dirinya sebagai perempuan."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut, merasa sependapat dengan perkataan si bibi pelayan. Bahkan kalau ada kesempatan dia ingin berterima kasih kepadanya, karena perkataannya Hinata jadi terlihat seanggun seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga senang kamu memakainya." Pandangan Naruto beralih ke jepit rambut di kepala Hinata.

"A-Aku memang suka jepit rambut ini," gumam Hinata pelan, sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah memerah.

Yup, Hinata memang tidak bohong saat bilang dia menyukai jepit rambut pemberian Naruto. Bukan karena harganya yang mahal. Karena kalau masalah harga, Hiashi pernah membelikannya jepit rambut yang harganya berkali-kali lipat lebih mahal dari jepit rambut pemberian Naruto. Hinata menyukainya karena memang bentuknya bagus dan juga karena itu pemberian Naruto. Dia tahu seberapa keras perjuangan Naruto untuk membelikannya jepit rambut itu.

"Bagus lah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut aku."

"He-hei." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

><p>"Indah sekali 'kan?" tanya Naruto.<p>

Mereka sedang berada di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Letak danau tersebut tidak jauh dari tempat mereka biasa latihan. Dan ternyata danau itulah yang menjadi sumber air dari sungai kecil yang selama ini mereka jadikan tempat istirahat setelah latihan. Kalau diukur, mungkin danau tersebut ukurannya tidak akan melebihi sebuah lapangan basket. Malah lebih cenderung terlihat seperti kolam dari pada sebuah danau.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seindah ini di sini," jawab Hinata. Raut wajah kekaguman tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku juga baru tahu beberapa bulan lalu."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat untuk menikmati suasana disana. Banyaknya pohon yang tumbuh menjadikan udara disana sejuk meskipun matahari bersinar terik.

"Oh ya satu lagi," ujar Naruto kemudian kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Membawanya lebih dekat ke danau. "Ayo kesini."

Hinata semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan Naruto tunjukkan. Rasa penasarannya terjawab saat berada tepat di sisi danau.

"Wah, apa ini ikan-ikan peliharaanmu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Di danau kecil itu ternyata banyak ikan koi dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna.

"Bukan, dari pertama aku kesini mereka memang sudah ada," ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari kantong celananya yang isinya adalah makanan ikan. Kemudian ia melemparkannya ke kumpulan ikan di danau. Membuat ikan-ikan disana berebut untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka.

"Aku hanya memberi mereka makan saat aku kesini," kata Naruto lagi.

Hinata melihat ikan-ikan yang sedang makan itu sambil tersenyum. Menyenangkan sekali melihat ikan-ikan itu makan, apalagi di tempat yang indah seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian duduk di hamparan rumput hijau di bawah pohon yang rindang. Menepuk tempat disisinya, menyuruh Hinata duduk. Hinata mengerti, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Naruto.

"Aku suka tempat ini. Suasana di sini bisa membuatku tenang. Makanya setiap aku sedih atau bosan, aku selalu kesini," gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit yang kebetulan cerah sekali siang itu. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut pirang Naruto yang tidak memakai head protector, membuatnya terlihat seperti efek di film-film. Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput. Tanpa diduga, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Menyadari itu, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak, tapi kembali tenang saat melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kamu tahu? Tempat ini juga tempat yang bagus untuk berdoa," kata Naruto sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sebulan lalu aku berdoa agar aku bisa menjadi pacarmu. Dan kamu lihat 'kan sekarang? Doaku terkabul."

Senyum Hinata melebar. "Kalau begitu aku juga akan berdoa."

Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kamu doakan?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata membuka matanya kembali.

"Itu... itu rahasia," jawab Hinata. Entah apa yang didoakannya, yang jelas itu telah membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Hah? Kok rahasia?"

"A-ku malu mengatakannya..." Wajah Hinata berpaling ke arah lain, sudah tidak sanggup menatap Naruto yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Naruto akhirya mengalah, membuat Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu lapar?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu kita ke Ichiraku saja ya? Sudah lebih dari seminggu aku tidak kesana." Naruto jadi bersemangat saat membicarahan hal yang berkaitan dengan ramen dan Ichiraku. Hinata yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Naruto akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang berada tepat disampingnya.<p>

"Hmm?" respon Naruto tanpa menoleh.

"Aku... aku malu kalau berpegangan tangan seperti ini," gumam Hinata pelan.

Mulai dari danau sampai sekarang hampir sampai di Ichiraku, pegangan Naruto di tangan Hinata memang tidak pernah terlepas. Seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

Para penduduk yang melihat mereka mengeluarkan reaksi yang macam-macam. Ada yang bisik-bisik tidak jelas, ada yang tersenyum, ada yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ada pula yang menatap mereka heran, kemudian berlalu dan hanya bilang: "Dasar anak zaman sekarang..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar semua orang tahu kalau kita sekarang pacaran." Mungkin Naruto merasa kalau dirinya sudah hampir 17 tahun, dan lupa kalau dirinya sekarang berada di tubuh seorang anak yang bahkan 13 tahun saja belum.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia amat gugup dan malu. Tapi disisi lain Hinata akui kalau dirinya senang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Naruto. Ia jadi merasa terlindungi.

Saat sampai di Ichiraku, Teuchi dan Ayame tak kalah heran memandang Naruto dan Hinata. Kemudian Ayame mendekati mereka. Belum juga Naruto memesan pesanannya, Ayame sudah menawarkan sesuatu yang 'special' untuk pasangan baru itu.

"Aku punya ramen special couple," katanya.

"Hah? Sejak kapan ada menu itu?" tanya Naruto heran. Selama jadi pelanggan ramen di tempat itu, Naruto tidak pernah mendengar menu yang barusan dibilang Ayame.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, kalian mau pesan itu tidak? Pokoknya menu yang cocok untuk pasangan seperti kalian," kata Ayame lagi.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Naruto memandang Hinata, meminta pendapat.

"Aku terserah Naruto-kun saja."

"Baiklah kami pesan satu," seru Naruto semangat. Karena rasa rindu lidahnya pada ramen sebentar lagi terobati.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"Whoa besar sekali," seru Naruto, kedua matanya berbinar-binar.

Di depannya sekarang sudah ada semangkuk besar ramen. Hampir dua kali lipat porsi biasa.

"Tapi Ayame-Neesan, maksudku pesan satu itu pesan masing-masing satu. Kenapa cuma semangkuk?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu sudah dua porsi kok, makanya kuberi 2 sumpit," jawab Ayame santai. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Naruto menatap putri Teuchi itu semakin bingung. Sedangkan Hinata mulai gelisah, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Dia sudah mulai menyadari, jangan-jangan...

"Mangkuk itu untuk kalian berdua, semangkuk berdua. Itulah sebabnya kusebut menu special couple," jawab Ayame dengan senyum menggoda di wajahnya. Kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang mematung disana.

Mulut Naruto membulat membentuk huruf O. Sementara Hinata sedang menahan degupan jantungnya, ternyata benar dugaannya. Kali ini kemampuan menahan pingsannya kembali diuji di kencan pertamanya. Karena tentunya pingsan di kencan pertama bukanlah hal yang baik. Karena ini akan jadi kenangan mereka berdua. Kenangan Hinata dan Naruto seumur hidup mereka.

Dengan gugup keduanya memegang sumpit masing-masing. Dengan mangkuk yang hanya satu, otomatis memaksa mereka untuk berhadap-hadapan. Mereka bisa memandang wajah mereka satu sama lain, bisa memandang rona merah wajah orang di hadapan mereka.

"Itadakimasu," kata Naruto.

"I-itadakimasu..." timpal Hinata.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Hanya suara-suara seruput ramen yang terdengar. Sampai kemudian mereka mematung menahan nafas saat...

Helaian ramen yang dimakan Naruto ternyata adalah ramen yang juga sedang dimakan Hinata. Mereka saling pandang dengan jarak wajah yang hanya 10 cm. Sehelai ramen menghubungkan mulut mereka.

Keduanya bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kalau nekat melanjutkan, pasti mereka akan berciuman. Di bibir pula. Suatu hal yang rasanya kurang pantas dilakukan anak berumur 12-13 tahun. Hampir semenit mereka terdiam, belum ada yang mau mengambil tindakan atas keadaan ini. Muka keduanya sudah sangat merah, tidak terkecuali Naruto.

Ditengah kebingungan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menggigit ramennya sehingga mulut mereka tidak 'terhubung' lagi. Naruto yang mengerti keadaan segera memakan sisa ramen yang masih menggantung di mulutnya. Ia amat menikmati ramennya, karena beberapa saat yang lalu helaian ramen itu menempel di mulut Hinata.

'Kalau begitu sama saja dengan...' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Bersyukur karena keputusan Hinata tepat. Sekarang masih terlalu cepat, suatu hari akan datang saatnya dimana mereka bisa melakukannya lagi. Saat umur mereka sudah cukup, dan bukan sekarang.

"Sepertinya menu special couple harus jadi menu tetap di sini Tou-san," kata Ayame sambil tersenyum memandang Naruto dan Hinata.

"Haha, kau ini ada-ada saja," balas Teuchi tertawa melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai makan di Ichiraku. Namun, baru saja mereka keluar dari kedai tersebut, Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangan Naruto.<p>

"Waaaaaa, ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan," jawab Hinata sambil setengah berlari. Andai saja dia sedang memakai pakaian ninjanya, dia pasti akan berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos, berusaha untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau mereka melihat kita, pasti ditanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Tinggal jawab saja 'kan, heeeiii..." Tiba-tiba Hinata berbelok membuat Naruto oleng tapi masih bisa menyeimbangkan diri. Dan akhirnya keduanya berhenti di sebuah lorong sepi.

"Aku belum siap untuk diinterogasi mereka," kata Hinata setelah mengatur nafasnya karena sedikit lelah.

Tapi Naruto malah terseyum, membuat Hinata menatapnya heran. "Tapi sepertinya kamu salah memilih tempat sembunyi, lihat."

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto.

Mata Hinata melotot saat melihat Sakura dan Ino di ujung lorong. Rupanya dari awal Sakura dan Ino memang akan melewati jalan ini. Mereka menatap Naruto dan Hinata heran, kening mereka berkerut. Mereka berpikir, kenapa juga Naruto dan Hinata harus menghindari mereka?

Tapi saat mereka mendekati Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah gugup setengah mati, mereka tahu kenapa pasangan itu berlari.

"Wah, wah, wah setelah hampir setahun kalian dekat, akhirnya kalian pacaran juga," kata Sakura.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, yaitu... tangan Naruto yang masih dipegang Hinata. Refleks Hinata melepas pegangannya.

'Ukh, Hinata bodoh, sekarang mereka berdua sudah tahu semuanya,' batin Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada yang harus mentraktir kita makan Sakura." Kali ini Ino yang bicara. Tangannya menyikut-nyikut dada Naruto.

"Ya, benar sekali Ino," timpal Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mau ta..." Perkataan Ino terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Stop! Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua, asal jangan tanya-tanya Hinata-chan sekarang. Kalau hanya mentraktir kalian berdua aku sanggup," kata Naruto mantap.

"Asal jangan di Ichiraku ya? Minimal Yakiniku Q lah," kata Ino sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Hmmph... Iya di Yakiniku Q," jawab Naruto pasrah.

"Yayyy..." seru Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto jadi heran, Ino kadang bisa bersikap dewasa, tapi juga bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang. Merepotkan, kalau kata Shikamaru.

"Kapan? Kapan?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Besok setelah kita selesai kerja saja Ino, jam 5." Naruto sudah mulai malas menanggapi dua kunoichi di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ada acara jam segitu," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, takut mengganggu acara kalian, hehe." Ino nyengi lebar kemudian menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera pergi. Dan akhirnya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata.

"Paling tidak Ino tidak bertanya yang aneh-aneh padamu," kata Naruto.

"Ya." Untuk sementara ini Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

Setelah itu Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Arigato untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali," kata Hinata sesampainya di depan gerbang Hyuuga Mansion.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kencan-kencan kita selanjutnya," balas Naruto.

"..." Mendengar kata 'kencan selanjutnya' membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok." Tanpa diduga Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata yang tertutupi poni. Kemudian segera berlari pulang, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kelihatannya dia takut Hiashi memergokinya mencium kening Hinata.

"..." Hinata hanya terdiam mamatung, tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Ia terlalu sibuk menahan detak jantungnya. Senyuman terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang merona merah. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kencan pertama yang menurutnya sangat sempurna dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di apartemen, Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Kemudian berbalik menatap langit-langit sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Kalau ada orang lihat, sudah dipastikan akan menyangka Naruto gila.<p>

Tapi Naruto memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Dia tak menyangka dirinya akan berani mencium kening Hinata di depan mansionnya. Itu sangat penuh resiko, kalau sampai Hiashi memergokinya, dijamin Naruto akan diseret ke dalam mansion. Entah di dalam sana akan dihajar atau dimarahi habis-habisan. Yang jelas sih tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana dengan cepat.

Ini hari terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Kencan pertama yang menurutnya sangat sempurna dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Mata Naruto beralih ke dinding kamarnya, kalender yang seharusnya disana sekarang tidak ada. Kemudian Naruto bangun untuk mencari tahu kemana perginya. Dilihatnya jaket orangenya berada dilantai menutupi kalender.

Naruto mengambil jaketnya. Namun begitu jaket tersebut diangkat, ia tertegun melihat angka yang dilingkari disana. Naruto baru ingat kalau ia menandainya tahun lalu.

17 Oktober.

Hari dimana dirinya akan pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya dan harus meninggalkan Konoha selama 3 tahun. Dan itu berarti waktunya di Konoha tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Sebelum dirinya harus pergi. Meninggalkan Konoha, teman-temannya dan... Hinata.

Naruto menyimpan kalender kembali ke tempatnya. Senyum yang tadinya terlukis di wajahnya sudah lenyap. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan teringat senyum Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dua bulan masih lama Naruto, masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan bersama Hinata!" kata Naruto meyakinkan dirinya. Kemudian beranjak untuk membereskan kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah gara-gara tadi pagi mengobrak-ngabrik lemari baju. Dan perlu kalian tahu, beres-beres kamar sudah jadi kebiasaan barunya sejak kembali ke masa lalu.

* * *

><p>"Hi-Hinata-chan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"<p>

Begitulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Naruto saat sampai di Yakiniku Q keesokan sorenya. Di restoran sederhana itu, sudah hadir SEMUA teman-temannya.

"Se-sepertinya tidak Naruto-kun. Padahal aku hanya mengundang Neji-Niisan dan Hanabi-chan sebagai tambahan. Dan kamu juga sudah setuju."

"Kalau Neji dan Hanabi sudah masuk hitungan. Tapi lihatlah, ini sih semua Rokie 11 hadir di sini."

"Hai Naruto," kata Ino menyadari yang punya acara sudah datang.

"Jangan cuma 'hai', kemari kalian berdua." Ino dan Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa jadi sebanyak ini?" bisik Naruto kepada Ino dan Sakura.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Tenten jadi sekalian saja kuajak. Kupikir menambah 1 orang saja kau tidak akan keberatan," kata Sakura cuek.

"Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama saat bertemu Shikamaru kemarin," kata Ino tidak kalah cuek.

"Ahhh, kalian ini bagaimana. Kalau Tenten diajak, dia juga pasti mengajak Lee, karena Neji juga ikut. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, dia pasti mengajak Chouji dan Kiba karena mereka sering bertemu. Dan selanjutnya Kiba juga pasti akan mengajak Shino," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Sekarang mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Ino.

"Mau menyuruh mereka pulang? Masa kau tega?" timpal Sakura.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, Naruto menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bercengkrama dari kejauhan. Mereka teman-teman yang begitu berharga baginya. Teman-teman yang selalu berbagi saat suka maupun duka bersamanya. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan tega kalau harus menyuruh mereka pulang begitu saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir mereka semua. Aku tidak peduli kalau harus mencuci piring karena tidak bisa bayar sekalipun. Mereka teman-teman yang sangat berharga bagiku," kata Naruto mantap. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum tulus. Itulah Naruto yang mereka kenal, Naruto yang rela melakukan apa saja demi teman-temannya.

"Narutooo, tak kusangka rencanaku dan Shino berhasil. Hahaha," teriak Kiba saat Naruto bergabung bersama mereka. Kiba langsung memeluk leher Naruto, disusul oleh Lee dan Chouji. Membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas.

"Uhuukk... Be-begitulah, ari... arigato. He-hehe... hehe..." kata Naruto sebisa mungkin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kiba di tengah lehernya yang masih tercekik oleh ketiga teman-temannya itu.

"Kau hebat Naruto, benar-benar menikmati masa mudamu!" teriak Lee.

"Sudah, sudah, lepaskan aku." kata Naruto berusaha lepas dari pelukan teman-temannya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lepaskan dia, kita tidak akan dapat makanan kalau dia mati kehabisan nafas," kata Shikamaru. Akhirnya Kiba, Lee dan Chuji menurut.

Setelah Naruto bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali, ia memandang semua teman-temannya yang hadir disana. Semua teman-temannya balik menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang ayo kita makan!" teriak Naruto dengan dibalas teriakan setuju teman-temannya.

"Pesanlah sepuas kalian teman-teman!" tambah Naruto.

"Siap!" kata Chouji paling semangat.

Saat itu tatapan Naruto dan Hinata bertemu. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan khawatir. Pasti Hinata khawatir pada keputusan Naruto untuk membiarkan teman-temannya pesan sepuas mereka. Tapi Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman menenangkan. Membuat rasa khawatir pada diri Hinata lenyap seketika.

Sore itu Yakiniku Q jadi benar-benar meriah. Di sela-sela makan mereka, diisi denga game-game ringan yang mengundang gelak tawa sehingga suasan jadi ceria. Naruto juga melihat kalau Hinata ikut terlarut dalam keceriaan acara sore itu. Yang jelas membuat Naruto tidak menyesal untuk mentraktir semua teman-temannya.

* * *

><p>Tiba saatnya untuk membayar...<p>

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya jadi 10.000 Ryou," kata kasirnya.

Naruto kaget. Itu setara dengan gaji Naruto di toko bunga Yamanaka selama 2 bulan!

"A-apa? Apa tidak salah hitung?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tidak. Mau aku sebutkan satu per satu?"

"Baiklah. Tidak usah," jawab Naruto lesu. Kemudian ia merogoh dompet kataknya dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada disana.

"Aku hanya punya 7150, untuk sisanya aku bersedia membayarnya dengan mencuci piring di sini," kata Naruto membungkuk.

"Hah? Kalau untuk membayar sisanya kau harus mencuci selama 2 minggu di sini," kata sang kasir. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Tidak yakin kalau Naruto mau bekerja disana selama itu.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab Naruto mantap, sang kasir kaget.

"Tunggu!" Naruto dan sang kasir menoleh ke arah suara.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Aku akan membayar sisanya," kata Hinata sambil mengeluarkan uang.

"Tidak usah, yang berjanji mentraktir mereka 'kan aku, bukan kamu," kata Naruto bersikeras. Sang kasir jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya dia hanya sabar menunggu.

"Tapi ini acara perayaan kita. Jadi izinkan aku untuk ikut membayar," kata Hinata sungguh-sungguh.

Naruto tertegun mendengar kata 'kita'. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan berkata seperti itu. Kalimat sederhana yang sangat bermakna. Ya, Hinata memang benar. Kalau orang yang jadian 'kan pasti sepasang. Jadi bukan hanya 'aku' atau 'kamu', tapi 'kita'. Senyuman khas itu kembali muncul di wajah Naruto, dibalas dengan senyuman tulus Hinata.

"Arigato."

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan berdua. Keduanya terlihat letih sekali. Mereka baru pulang dari misi membantu Gaara dan Matsuri.<p>

Dan tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Ia terlalu sibuk pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Hari ini tanggal 9 Oktober, seminggu sebelum dirinya pergi. Ternyata seberapa kalipun dia menguatkan dirinya, perasaaan takut akan meninggalkan Hinata masih terus muncul, bahkan lebih kuat seiring mendekati waktu kepergiannya.

"Naruto-kun, ingin hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunmu besok?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Gomen Naruto-kun, aku belum mempersiapkan kado apa-apa. Makanya aku tanya kamu saja karena tidak ada waktu lagi."

Naruto bahkan sampai lupa pada ulang tahunnya sendiri. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan hari kepergiannya yang kian dekat.

"Boleh kalau yang kuminta bukan barang?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Boleh, selama aku bisa memenuhinya." Hinata jadi penasaran, tidak biasanya Naruto serius begini.

"Umm... Aku ingin di hari ulang tahunku nanti, kamu ke rumahku dan memasak makanan untukku sehari penuh. Mulai dari sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam..." kata Naruto hati-hati. Ia takut kalau Hinata tidak mau.

"Baiklah." Tapi di luar dugaan Naruto, ternyata Hinata dengan senang hati menyanggupinya. Hinata tersenyum dan Naruto membalasnya.

"Kenapa minta ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku, aku sudah lama tidak makan makanan buatanmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan terenak buatanku untukmu."

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata dari luar apartemen.<p>

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Kalau dilihat dari celah di gordennya, kelihatannya masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Ia melihat jam di kamarnya dengan malas. Jam 05:30. Bagi Naruto jam 05:30 memang masih pagi.

"Hoaammm.." Ia menguap lebar saat berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," kata Hinata saat pintu apartemen dibuka. Naruto tersenyum, rasa kantuknya langsung lenyap seketika.

"Kamu jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu. Wajar sih, karena membangunkanku sepagi ini."

"Gomen, katanya ingin kumasakan sarapan. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kamu punya stok bahan makanan."

"Hehe, kamu benar." Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kalau begitu aku belanja dulu," kata Hinata dan berbalik untuk pergi ke pasar.

"Tunggu, aku akan menemanimu. Aku bawa jaket dulu."

Hinata tersenyum, pasti belanjanya kali ini akan menyenangkan pikir Hinata.

* * *

><p>Belanja bahan makanan memang biasa dilakukan Hinata. Dari dulu ia memang suka mengikuti bibi pelayannya jika ke pasar. Hinata juga sering memilihkan bahan makanan yang akan dimasak, termasuk membantu para koki untuk memasak. Meskipun sering dilarang, tapi Hinata tetep ngotot melakukannya. Karena menurutnya, belanja dan memasak itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.<p>

Keadaan pasar yang padat pagi itu tidak membuat Hinata dan Naruto mengeluh. Naruto hanya mengikuti Hinata sambil tersenyum. Berpindah dari toko satu ke toko lainnya, kemudian membawakan belanjaan yang dibeli. Sedangkan Hinata memilih-milih bahan makanan sambil sesekali menanyakan makanan apa yang disukai Naruto. Tentunya selain ramen.

Setelah merasa cukup, mereka berdua kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

Sementara Hinata memasak, Naruto pergi mandi. Dan setengah jam kemudian saat Naruto selesai mandi, aroma masakan sudah bisa tercium dari ruang makan.

"Whoa, apa menunya tidak terlalu banyak? Ada daging, ada sayur, bahkan ada buah juga." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat melihat masakan Hinata yang sudah siap di meja makan. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah bisa menggugah selera.

"Tidak kok, meskipun jenis menunya banyak, tapi porsinya pas untukmu. Aku juga ingin memasak makanan yang bergizi untukmu," kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan hanya bilang 'untukmu', untuk 'kita'. Jadi kamu juga harus makan."

"H-hai." Hinata kemudian melepas apronnya dan duduk bersama Naruto, kemudian keduanya makan bersama. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali saat bisa sarapan bersama orang yang kau sayangi.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto pergi bekerja sementara Hinata tetap di apartemen Naruto. Awalnya Hinata menolak karena merasa tidak enak jika dirinya tetap di apartemen Naruto sementara Naruto pergi. Tapi Naruto bilang, Hinata masih punya janji untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya. Akhirnya Hinata menurut dan siang itu dia kembali memasak dan membawakan makan siang Naruto ke toko bunga Yamanaka.

Sedangkan malamnya, mereka kembali makan berdua di apartemen Naruto. Hinata tidak memasak terus sebenarnya. Ada sebagian makanan sisa makan siang dan sarapan yang ia hangatkan. Sayang juga kalau tidak dimakan.

Setelah makan malam selesai Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang.

Sesampainya di depan Hyuuga Mansion, Naruto memeluk Hinata lama. Hinata sedikit aneh pada kelakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. Di perjalanan saat mengantarnya barusan juga Naruto hanya diam. Ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat pacarnya itu berlaku aneh begini.

"Naruto-kun, kamu ada masalah?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat ma..." Hinata menahan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan lupakan byakuganku, aku tahu saat kamu bohong."

"..." Naruto lupa kalau pacarnya bisa mengetahui saat dirinya berbohong.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pulang sebelum kamu ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Merasa tidak ada jalan lain, Naruto akhirnya angkat bicara. "Seminggu lagi aku akan pergi latihan dengan Ero-Sennin selama 3 tahun."

"..." Hinata terdiam. Ternyata benar 'kan Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku belum siap kalau harus berpisah selama 3 tahun denganmu," lanjut Naruto.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Kabar itu memang membuat keduanya sedih, apalagi Hinata. Tapi Hinata tetap berusaha tenang dan tidak cengeng.

"Ka-kalau begitu selama seminggu ini aku akan memasak makanan untukmu," kata Hinata sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian Naruto ikut tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Waktu seminggu begitu cepat berlalu. Setiap hari Hinata menyiapkan makanan untuk Naruto, dan sekarang sudah saatnya Naruto pergi.<p>

"Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu. Kamu mau menungguku 'kan?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berada di gerbang Konoha. Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu pamit kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Sekarang hanya tinggal pamit kepada Hinata. Hal yang paling sulit dilakukannya.

"Tentu saja." Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya sedih.

Kemudian Hinata memberikan bento kepada Naruto, masakan terakhirnya untuk Naruto sebelum mereka berpisah selama 3 tahun. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hinata ingin berteriak 'Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!'. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya. Kepergian Naruto adalah demi kebaikan Naruto juga, agar Naruto bisa berlatih dan lebih kuat, sehingga bisa mengejar cita-citanya menjadi Hokage.

"Aku akan usahakan memberimu kabar lewat surat," kata Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

Badan Hinata mulai bergetar, kelihatannya pertahanannya akan runtuh. Seberapa kuatpun Hinata mencoba untuk tabah dan merelakan kepergian Naruto, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja dia merasa sedih. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan Hinata yang saat itu sudah mulai terisak.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis."

Naruto mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Hinata. Berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu. Ia mengerti seberapa sedih Hinata, karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya dirinya lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dibanding Hinata. Pasangan mana sih yang tidak sedih saat harus berpisah padahal baru 2 bulan pacaran?

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto melepas pelukannya kepada Hinata dan menyeka air mata di pipi Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dari kantong celananya. Kemudian melepas kunci duplikatnya.

"Begini saja. Ini untukmu." Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan kunci duplikat itu di telapak tangan Hinata.

"Ini..." Hinata menatap lekat-lekat kunci di telapak tangannya.

"Ya, itu kunci apartemenku. Kalau kamu merindukanku, kamu boleh datang ke apartemenku," Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Aku pergi ya, kasihan Ero-Sennin sudah menungguku. Jangan sedih lagi ya Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Hai," kali ini Hinata bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata-chan," Naruto berlari menuju Jiraiya yang sudah menunggunya sambil malambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu!" teriak Hinata, melupakan segala rasa malunya untuk berteriak. Senyuman terlukis jelas di bibirnya.

'Cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun...'

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ada yang tau makna seorang cowok memberikan kunci duplikat kepada pasanngannya? Saya lupa. Hehe. Sengaja kepergian Naruto dipercepat, karena saya kurang nyaman kalo bikin romance tapi karakternya masih 13 tahun. Meskipun Naruto jiwanya 17 tahun, tapi tetep aja tubuhnya anak kecil. Makanya di chapter ini kencan mereka cuma sampe sore, anak kecil ga baik keluar malam :p. Tapi tenang aja, chapter depan juga Naruto udah kembali dari latihannya. Sampe ketemu di **Kesempatan Kedua Shippuden**, haha. Review, review, review ;)

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	10. Okaeri

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 9: **Sketsa Gelap, Can Rez'Alv, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Jiro akuno, zai hyuga, rokudaime sama63, Brian123, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Ritardando Stanza Quint, Haruno Aoi, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, OraRi HinaRa, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, Name Forsley ga bisa login T.T, kurirana, Hiruma Enma 01, Muna-Hatake, X-friendz Forever, Benjiro Hirotaka, Kang hyun hee, Fujisawa Yukito, nn, FiDhysta, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Namikaze Resta, kuronekomaru, Natsu Hiru Chan, CupCake 143.**

**Can Rez'Alv: **Yup saya inget, emang bener artinya melamar.

**Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **Setuju, saya juga heran kenapa lebih banyak NaruSasu. Mungkin karena mayoritas di FFN Indonesia itu cewek=== baru tau minggu lalu, saya nyasar ke sarang perawan T.T

**Name Forsley ga bisa login T.T & nn: **Siap!

**Kurirana: **Rambut Hinata tetep panjang kok, lagipula saya suka rambut Hinata-chan yg udah panjang.

**Muna-Hatake: KK – Shippuden**, wah boleh juga tuh singkatannya, jadi gampang nyebutnya ^^

**Kang hyun hee: **Iya artinya kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi kalau mau yg lebih spesifik, bisa dibaca di chapter 10 ini.

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **Tenang aja, saya udah update nih. Arigato udah bela2in review meskipun lagi kurang fit.

**CupCake 143: **Sayangnya ga akan ada scene Gaara dan Akatsuki, mulai sekarang saya akan fokus ke NaruHina, mengingat bentar lagi akan ada banyak konflik. Saya khawatir kalau masukin scene-scene lain selain NaruHina, fic ini akan membengkak sampai diatas 20 chapter. Untuk makna memberikan kunci duplikat, bisa dibaca di chapter 10 ini.

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Selamat datang di **Kesempatan Kedua Shippuden** ^^. Seperti yang saya janjikan minggu lalu, chap 10 ini langsung loncat ke shippuden. Dengan begini saya merasa nyaman saat nulis genre romance karena Hinata udah 16 tahun, malah Naruto mestinya udah 20 tahun kalo usia di masa lalunya dihitung. Dan, arigato buat yg ngasih tau makna memberikan kunci duplikat. Saya udah inget lagi sekarang apa maknanya. Baca aja apa maknanya di chapter 10 ini. Yaudah, ga usah banyak omong lagi.

Selamat membaca chapter 10 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. _

_Badan Hinata mulai bergetar, kelihatannya pertahanannya akan runtuh. Seberapa kuatpun Hinata mencoba untuk tabah dan merelakan kepergian Naruto, ujung-ujungnya tetap saja dia merasa sedih. Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan Hinata yang saat itu sudah mulai terisak._

"_Hei, sudah jangan menangis."_

_Naruto mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Hinata. Berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu. Ia mengerti seberapa sedih Hinata, karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya dirinya lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dibanding Hinata. Pasangan mana sih yang tidak sedih saat harus berpisah padahal baru 2 bulan pacaran?_

"_Hinata-chan..." Naruto melepas pelukannya kepada Hinata dan menyeka air mata di pipi Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dari kantong celananya. Kemudian melepas kunci duplikatnya. _

"_Begini saja. Ini untukmu." Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan meletakkan kunci duplikat itu di telapak tangan Hinata._

"_Ini..." Hinata menatap lekat-lekat kunci di telapak tangannya._

"_Ya, itu kunci apartemenku. Kalau kamu merindukanku, kamu boleh datang ke apartemenku," Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya._

"_Aku pergi ya, kasihan Ero-Sennin sudah menungguku. Jangan sedih lagi ya Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata._

"_Hai," kali ini Hinata bisa tersenyum kembali. _

"_Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata-chan," Naruto berlari menuju Jiraiya yang sudah menunggunya sambil malambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. _

"_Ya, aku akan menunggumu!" teriak Hinata, melupakan segala rasa malunya untuk berteriak. Senyuman terlukis jelas di bibirnya. _

_'Cepatlah kembali Naruto-kun...'_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 10**

**- Okaeri -**

**Hinata POV**

Aku menatap fotoku bersama Naruto-kun yang kami ambil 2 hari sebelum Naruto-kun meninggalkan desa. Di foto itu pipiku merona merah karena saat itu Naruto-kun memiringkan kepalanya sehingga kepalanya dan kepalaku bersentuhan. Aku malu sekali saat itu. Sementara Naruto-kun hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya tanpa mengetahui aku sedang berjuang menahan rasa gugupku disampingnya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat momen itu. Kuusap pelan pipi Naruto-kun di foto itu. Tidak terasa sudah setahun Naruto-kun pergi meninggalkan desa, meninggalkanku disini. Selama setahun ini orang-orang di sekitarku selalu menghiburku, aku tahu mereka semua mengkhawatirkanku. Terutama...

"Hinata-sama, ayo kita sarapan. Hiashi-sama sudah menunggu." Terutama orang yang barusan memanggilku, Neji-Niisan.

"Iya. Aku segera kesana," kataku dari dalam kamar. Di sisi lain aku sangat bersyukur karena berkat Naruto-kun, Neji-Niisan telah menjelma jadi sosok kakak yang selalu ada saat kubutuhkan. Ia selalu meyakinkanku kalau Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhku untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Kadang aku heran. Justru Neji-Niisan lah yang terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akui aku memang merindukan Naruto-kun dan kadang aku juga mengkhawatirkannya, aku ingin tahu ia sedang dimana dan sedang apa. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk kuat, aku tidak boleh cengeng. Karena aku tahu Naruto-kun pergi agar bisa lebih kuat dan mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage. Aku tidak boleh egois, aku harus mendukung Naruto-kun sepenuhnya.

Setahun ini kulewati tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Naruto-kun juga selalu mengirimiku surat sebulan sekali untuk mengobati rasa rinduku. Karena posisi Naruto-kun yang berpindah-pindah, komunikasi antara aku dan Naruto-kun hanya searah. Aku mengerti dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Asalkan aku selalu tahu keadaan Naruto-kun saja sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku selalu senang saat menerima surat dari Naruto-kun. Ia selalu menceritakan secara detail semua perjalanannya. Mulai dari yang tidak penting sampai yang penting. Mulai dari ceritanya tentang Jiraiya-sama yang memaksanya menggunakan jurus Henge hanya untuk inspirasi novel, sampai ceritanya mengenai jurus baru yang berhasil dikuasainya. Mulai dari tempat menyeramkan sampai tempat yang indah.

Maka tak heran kalau surat yang dikirimnya selalu berisi berlembar-lembar kertas yang penuh dengan ceritanya. Aku selalu menyimpan baik-baik semua surat yang dikirimnya. Saat aku merindukannya, aku akan membacanya kembali. Biasanya setelah itu rasa rinduku akan segera terobati.

Aku bergabung di meja makan. Tou-san, Hanabi-chan, dan Neji-Niisan sudah menungguku disana. Aku tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Bi, apa pagi ini ada surat untukku?" tanyaku pada bibi pelayan, saat dia menyiapkan makananku. Bulan ini Naruto-kun memang belum mengirimiku surat. Aku sudah panasaran cerita apa lagi yang akan diceritakannya. Dan yang paling utama adalah aku merindukannya, aku ingin tahu kabarnya.

"Ada. Nanti akan saya ambilkan."

Setelah selesai sarapan, bibi pelayan memberikan surat dari Naruto-kun. Kemudian aku berjalan ke taman belakang rumah. Aku duduk bersantai di sebuah ayunan disana. Kubuka surat dari Naruto-kun dengan hati-hati.

_**Halo Hinata-chan,**_

_Apa kabarmu disana? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Kalau aku, aku baik-baik saja disini. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan. Saat kutulis surat ini, hari memang sudah malam, bahkan sekarang sudah tengah malam. Aku menulisnya sambil mendengar dengkuran Ero-Sennin yang berisik. Dia tidur pulas sekali, soalnya dia habis mabuk. Ah, sudahlah kenapa aku jadi membicarakan Ero-Sennin? Itu tidak penting. _

_Sebenarnya yang ingin kuucapkan pertama-tama adalah... Dan kurasa ini yang paling penting..._

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14 Hinata-chan._

_Kuharap aku bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung dan memberimu hadiah, tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Meskipun aku tahu saat surat ini sampai disana, pasti sudah lewat dari hari ulang tahunmu. Sekarang ini aku hanya bisa mendoakan agar kamu panjang umur dan selalu sehat disana. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Pokoknya jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku disini, selama aku bersama Ero-Sennin, aku akan baik-baik saja. _

Aku tersenyum simpul, hatiku berbunga-bunga. Tak kusangka ternyata Naruto-kun masih mengingat ulang tahunku, bahkan saat kami terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Kalau bisa aku ingin mengatakan kepada Naruto-kun sekarang juga, bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah. Mengetahui dirinya masih mengingat ulang tahunku saja sudah merupakan hadiah terbaik untukku.

Kemudian aku kembali membaca surat itu.

_Setelah setahun tidak bertemu, aku penasaran sekali bagaimana wajahmu sekarang. Pasti semakin cantik. Ya 'kan? Aku juga sudah lama tidak memakan masakan buatanmu. Haaah, memikirkannya jadi membuatku semakin ingat padamu dan ingin cepat pulang. _

Aku kembali tersenyum. Rasanya pipiku mulai memanas. Aku bangkit dari ayunan yang dari tadi kutempati kemudian mendekati kolam ikan dan menatap pantulan wajahku disana. Aku memang membiarkan rambut indigoku tumbuh panjang. Sekarang sudah hampir mencapai pundak. Apa benar aku semakin cantik? Apa Naruto-kun akan suka kalau aku membiarkan rambutku tumbuh panjang ya? Aku jadi merasa tidak percaya diri.

Kemudian aku duduk di tepi kolam dan membiarkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kolam, merasakan sejuknya air pagi itu. Kubuka kembali surat dari Naruto-kun dan melanjutkan membacanya.

_Oh ya Hinata-chan, siang tadi aku juga menemukan tempat yang indah. Pokoknya ini tempat paling indah yang pernah aku kunjungi. Dan aku yakin kamu juga menyukainya. Tempatnya berupa sebuah padang lavender. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya bunga lavender yang bisa kamu lihat. Saking indah dan nyamannya tempat itu, aku sampai tertidur disana sampai sore. Suatu saat aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat itu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu disana. _

Mendengar cerita Naruto-kun, aku jadi membayangkan seindah apa tempat yang dia maksud. Tapi kalau dia sampai ingin mengajakku kesana, mungkin tempatnya memang benar-benar indah.Kalau benar suatu saat nanti Naruto-kun akan mengajakku kesana, berarti disana kita hanya akan berdua saja 'kan? Ahhh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadaku berdegup kencang begini.

_Hinata-chan, sudah dulu ya. Aku sudah mulai ngantuk. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk latihan besok. Kata Ero-Sennin, besok aku akan latihan keras. Hah, semoga saja kali ini dia serius._

_Aku berharap kamu tidak bosan untuk menungguku pulang._

_Aku menyayangimu Hinata-chan._

_**Naruto**_

Aku menatap surat itu tanpa melepas senyumanku. Aku tidak akan bosan menunggumu disini Naruto-kun. Aku akan setia menunggumu disini. Aku juga menyayangimu, semoga kita bisa cepat bertemu.

Aku menutup surat dari Naruto-kun dan melipatnya kembali dengan hati-hati. Ini surat ke-13 yang Naruto-kun kirim padaku. Tapi aku masih saja dibuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri. Setiap kali aku membaca surat darinya, aku akan kembali bersemangat. Karena setidaknya aku jadi tahu di belahan bumi lain dia baik-baik saja. Kabar dari Naruto-kun memang seperti energi untuk mengisi hari-hariku.

"Hinata."

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Kulihat Tou-san memanggilku. Disana juga ada Neji-Niisan dan Hanabi-chan sudah memakai baju latihan mereka. Sudah saatnya latihan. Berarti aku menghabiskan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membaca surat dari Naruto-kun.

"Hai Tou-san."

Aku segera berlari kecil menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju dengan baju latihan. Kusimpan surat dari Naruto-kun di laci samping tempat tidurku, bergabung bersama surat-surat sebelumnya.

Setelah siap, aku segera bergabung bersama keluargaku di tempat latihan.

"Sudah siap Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji-Niisan.

"Siap," jawabnya mantap. Neji-Niisan dan Hanabi-chan tersenyum, sedangkan ekspresi Tou-san tidak bisa kubaca. Tapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya dia merasa senang melihatku semangat seperti ini.

Arigato, sudah membuatku semangat di pagi hari ini Naruto-kun.

* * *

><p>Keadaan mulai berubah di pertengahan tahun kedua. Naruto-kun mengirimiku surat tidak sesering dulu. Sekarang paling cepat 2-3 bulan sekali dia mengirimiku surat. Katanya latihannya semakin sibuk. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku selalu yakinkan diriku kalau Naruto-kun berlatih keras untuk kebaikannya juga. Aku harus selalu mendukungnya. Lagipula apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Kalaupun aku protes tentu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Hanya saja kalau boleh jujur, semakin jarang dia mengabariku, itu membuatku semakin merindukannya.<p>

Ditambah lagi saat mengirim surat, sekarang isinya hanya sedikit. Sekedar menanyakan kabarku atau memberitahu keadaannya. Tapi sekali lagi aku selalu berusaha untuk berfikir positif. Mungkin memang di tahun kedua ini latihannya sangat keras, mengingat di tahun pertama ia dan Ero-Sennin banyak bercanda dan terkesan kurang serius.

Mulai saat itu aku sering berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto-kun. Aku akui, aku merindukannya. Aku rindu pada suaranya, rindu pada candaan-candaannya, rindu cubitannya di pipiku, dan aku rindu... pelukannya. Pelukan yang selalu bisa menenangkanku dalam keadaan apapun. Pelukan hangat yang bisa membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Untuk mengurangi rasa rinduku kepada Naruto-kun, biasanya aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai hal. Mulai dari membersihkan apartemen Naruto-kun atau memasak makanan disana. Setelah itu aku akan berlatih di tempat latihan kami. Kemudian beristirahat di dekat danau ditemani ikan-ikan koi.

Setidaknya berbagai kesibukanku itu telah berhasil mengurangi rasa rinduku kepada Naruto-kun.

Oh ya, selain itu sekarang aku jadi sangat dekat dengan Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah sahabat terbaikku setelah Tenten-chan.

Semuanya berawal ketika aku bertemu Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan di pasar. Kebetulan mereka juga sedang belanja bahan makanan. Berawal dari ngobrol biasa, berujung pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan Ino-chan yang semakin memojokkanku dan membuatku keceplosan mengatakan kalau Naruto-kun memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya kepadaku. Setelah itu godaan-godaan khas kedua sahabat itu kian bergulir, membuatku malu bukan main.

Mereka tentu saja tidak bodoh, mereka tahu betul apa makna memberikan kunci duplikat kepada pasangan. Itu bisa dianggap setara dengan melamar. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu yang Naruto-kun maksud, ia hanya ingin mengurangi rasa rinduku padanya dengan mengizinkanku berkunjung ke apartemennya.

Tapi seperti yang kalian tahu, berdebat dengan dua ratu gosip itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku hanya bisa manahan rasa maluku menerima godaan-godaan mereka tanpa berhasil mengelak. Akhirnya siangnya, Ino-chan mengajakku untuk masak bersama di apartemen Naruto-kun. Katanya sekalian mengajarinya masak, karena ia kurang menguasai bidang itu. Sebenarnya aku menolak, aku tidak berhak untuk membawa masuk tamu ke apartemen orang lain.

Tapi Sakura-chan bilang kalau Naruto-kun sudah memberikan kunci duplikat apartemennya padaku, tidak masalah kalau aku membawa masuk Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan. Apalagi mereka berdua juga masih teman baik Naruto-kun. Sekarang apartemen Naruto-kun adalah apartemenku juga, begitu katanya.

Dua suara melawan satu suara tentu saja sudah jelas siapa yang menang. Akhirnya mau tidak mau aku harus mengalah lagi.

Siang itu kami memasak kemudian makan siang bertiga disana. Diselingi _girl talk_ dan candaan ringan antara kami bertiga. Tanpa terasa, sejenak aku bisa melupakan rasa rinduku pada Naruto-kun.

"Mulai sekarang kami akan selalu menemanimu Hinata-chan. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami," kata Ino-chan saat ia dan Sakura-chan akan pulang. Aku bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah mereka. Mereka pasti khawatir padaku yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ditinggalkan Naruto-kun. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentunya mereka juga tahu betul bagaimana perasaanku.

"Arigato." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua. Berusaha menghapus kekhawatiran pada diri mereka.

Setelah itu Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan pamit pulang dan melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku. Aku membalas melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka. Setelah Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan menghilang di tikungan, aku kembali masuk ke apartemen dan duduk di sofa. Kutatap foto Naruto-kun yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu.

Kutatap wajah Naruto-kun lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan saat berada jauh dariku, kamu masih bisa memberikan hal penting untukku. Yaitu dua orang sahabat baru yang mau menemaniku kapan saja. Arigato, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

><p>Tahun kedua terlewati tanpa masalah. Namun menginjak tahun ketiga rasa rinduku kepada Naruto-kun semakin menjadi-jadi.<p>

Apapun yang kulakukan untuk menyibukkan diri, semuanya tidak mempan. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja aku ingat padanya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat sangat merindukannya. Tenten-chan, Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan sudah berusaha semampu mereka untuk menghiburku, tapi itu tidak berguna. Aku selalu berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depan mereka. Tapi saat aku sendirian, aku akan kembali merasa kesepian dan mengingat Naruto-kun.

Dan puncaknya saat menginjak pertengahan tahun ketiga.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menghilangkan Naruto-kun dari kepalaku. Aku terus-menerus merindukannya. Apalagi dengan semakin jarangnya Naruto-kun mengirimiku surat. Hingga suatu malam aku menangis di apartemen Naruto-kun. Entah kenapa malam itu aku begitu merindukannya.

Aku beranikan untuk memasuki kamar Naruto-kun. Kemudian aku menangis di tempat tidurnya. Memeluk guling miliknya, berharap aroma Naruto-kun bisa tercium dari sana dan bisa mengobati rinduku.

"Cepatlah pulang Naruto-kun," lirihku disela tangisanku.

Akhirnya aku tertidur disana sampai pagi.

Aku bangun dalam keadaan mata yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Aku tidak peduli kalau Tou-san memarahiku karena tidak pulang. Yang jelas aku masih ingin disini, di apartemen Naruto-kun. Karena saat aku berada disini, aku merasa dekat dengannya.

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan selama itu aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di apartemen Naruto-kun. Hampir setiap hari aku menginap di apartemen Naruto-kun dan tidur di kamarnya. Aku hanya akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil baju ganti. Jika tidak ada misi, apartemen Naruto-kun lah yang menjadi tempatku beristirahat. Apartemen Naruto-kun sudah seperti rumah keduaku saja.<p>

Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi itu aku bangun siang. Rasa lapar di perutkulah yang membangunkanku. Kalau tidak lapar, mungkin aku akan bangun semakin siang.

Setelah mencuci mukaku untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk, dengan malas aku pergi ke dapur. Entah kenapa hari ini aku malas sekali untuk beraktifitas. Kubuka lemari es dan kulihat bahan makanan yang tersedia disana, hanya ada ramen dan beberapa sayuran. Aku lupa belum berbelanja untuk persediaan minggu ini.

Sepertinya pagi ini aku akan makan ramen saja. Hmm... mendengar kata ramen saja sudah mengingatkan ku pada Naruto-kun.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba kudengar pintu depan diketuk saat aku mencuci sayuran. Aku mempercepat kegiatan mencuci sayuranku agar tidak membuat orang yang di luar sana terlalu lama menunggu.

"Tunggu sebentar," teriakku sambil menyimpan sayuran yang sudah bersih.

Kubuka pintu apartemen. Dan tiba-tiba apron yang kupegang sampai jatuh saking kagetnya saat melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu. Aku mematung melihat orang di depanku. Kulihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dan berjaket orange.

"Tadaima."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Tadaima."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat Hinata menyadari siapa orang di depannya.

Namun sebelum ia bereaksi, orang itu sudah mendekatinya sambil tersenyum, kemudian memeluknya erat. Hinata masih belum yakin kalau orang yang memeluknya sekarang adalah orang yang dirindukannya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Ia belum yakin kalau yang memeluknya sekarang adalah pacarnya, Naruto.

Namun saat ia merasakan pelukan hangat dan belaian sayang di kepalanya, semua keraguannya segera menghilang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto, kedua tangannya melingkar di badan Naruto. Kepalanya ia benamkan di dada Naruto. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan momen ini.

"O-okaeri," balas gadis itu bergetar dalam pelukan Naruto. Sungguh perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Antara terharu, senang, dan gugup.

Tapi satu yang pasti, orang yang dirindukannya sudah kembali, pacarnya sudah kembali, Naruto-kunnya sudah kembali.

* * *

><p>"Kamu lapar?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto melepas pelukannya.<p>

"Ya, hehe." Pipi Hinata memerah, sungguh sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat cengiran khas pacarnya itu. Dan setelah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, cengirannya itu masih seperti dulu. Begitu ceria dan selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Yang membedakan hanya suaranya saja yang sekarang agak ngebass.

"Kalau begitu ayo kesini," kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto, menuntunnya menuju ruang makan. "Aku sedang menyiapkan ramen buatanku sendiri."

"Wah, kamu jadi suka ramen ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah." Hinata menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "Kamu mandi saja dulu ya, sementara itu aku akan memasak ramen."

"Baiklah." Kemudian Naruto ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

Saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya, ia kaget melihat kamarnya yang rapi. Lantainya bersih, begitu juga tempat tidur dan lemari. Pokoknya sangat terawat. Tidak ada sedikitpun debu yang berada disana.

'Pasti Hinata-chan selalu membersihkan kamar ini,' pikirnya.

Kemudian ia menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Ingin melepas rasa rindunya pada tempat tidur yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3 tahun. Namun baru sedetik hidungnya menyentuh bantal, aroma lavender langsung menyeruak memasuki hidungnya. Seakan tidak percaya, ia segera duduk di kasurnya. Bantal yang tergeletak disana segera diambil dan di dekatkan ke hidungnya. Penciumannya dipertajam. Dan ternyata memang benar, tercium wangi lavender yang sangat familiar di hidungnya. Wangi yang sangat menenangkan.

'Sepertinya Hinata-chan menyukai kamarku,' pikir Naruto. Kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

><p>Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto sudah mandi dan sekarang sudah duduk di meja makan. Hinata menyiapkan ramen untuknya. Hinata tersenyum sendiri membayangkan betapa miripnya mereka dengan sepasang suami-istri. Suaminya baru pulang kemudian pergi mandi, sementara sang istri menyiapkan makan untuk suaminya. Membayangkan semua itu membuat pipi Hinata semakin merah saja.<p>

"Hanya untukku? Hinata-chan bagaimana?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata memberikan semangkuk ramen kepada Naruto.

"Ramennya memang hanya cukup untuk seporsi. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu lapar, jadi Naruto-kun saja yang makan."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Sebelum aku datang, Hinata-chan 'kan menyiapkan ramen untuk sendiri, aku merasa tidak enak kalau ramen ini untukku semua. Bagaimana kalau... kita makan berdua?"

"Eh? Bo-boleh." Hinata jadi ingat kencan pertamanya, saat mereka makan ramen berdua.

Akhirnya mereka makan berdua, dalam mangkuk yang sama. Melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu pada kencan pertama mereka. Saat mereka makan helaian ramen yang sama, yang menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka.

Namu siapa sangka, hal itu kembali terjadi sekarang. Saat ini helaian ramen yang jahil kembali menghubungkan mulut mereka. Entah itu kesialan atau keberuntungan bagi mereka.

Mereka mematung disana.

Wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 10 cm. Kali ini Naruto tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Di makannya helai ramen itu sedikit demi sedikit. Sehingga jarak antara mulut mereka semakin dekat. Hinata tampak tidak bereaksi. Namun sebenarnya ia mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Pipinya sudah memerah.

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, berusaha menenangkan pacarnya itu. Hinata mulai tenang. Naruto semakin mengurangi jarak yang memisahkan mulut mereka.

Begitu jarak antara mulut mereka menghilang, bibir mereka bertemu, keduanya memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama mereka rasakan. Pegangan Hinata di tangan Naruto semakin erat.

Ramen yang menghubungkan mereka sudah putus, begitu juga yang berada di mulut mereka, sudah mereka telan. Namun bukanlah ramen yang mereka nikmati, tapi hal lain yang jauh lebih enak.

Naruto mencium bibir bawah Hinata, ia tidak menyangka kalau bibir Hinata selembut ini. Ia berusaha untuk melakukannya selembut mungkin, tidak mau bersikap kasar pada Hinata. Awalnya Hinata tidak membalas ciuman Naruto, tapi lama-kelamaan Hinata mulai rileks dan membalas ciuman Naruto. Berusaha untuk mengimbangi ciuman Naruto di bibirnya.

Hinata sudah tidak tahu sudah semerah apa pipinya sekarang. Wajahnya memanas. Debaran jantungnya sudah menggila. Tapi di balik itu semua, ada rasa senang di dadanya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Badannya seolah meleleh, terasa lemas. Tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya untuk tetap melanjutkan ciuman.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia yang terkenal hiperaktif dan jarang sekali gugup sekarang harus menyerah. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak kalah oleh Hinata. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Hinata ternyata membalas ciumannya. Padahal ia sempat takut kalau Hinata menolak. Rasa senang di hatinya sudah meluap-luap sekarang.

Mereka menghentikan ciuman mereka saat mereka mulai kekurangan oksigen. Keduanya memalingkan muka karena malu. Ditambah lagi ini ciuman pertama mereka, mereka masih takut ada suatu hal yang salah dalam ciuman mereka.

"Hinata-chan..." kata Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Y-ya..." jawab Hinata, masih tidak bisa secara langsung menatap Naruto.

"Rasanya enak."

"Ramennya?" Hinata bingung, kali ini Hinata menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Iya."

"Oh." Ada raut wajah kecewa di wajah Hinata, tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Hinata mengira kalau yang dimaksud 'enak' oleh Naruto adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Umm, ciumannya juga enak."

"..." Sontak mendengar kata-kata Naruto, pipi Hinata kembali memerah. Naruto seperti membaca pikiran Hinata.

Keheningan kembali terasa setelah itu. Naruto sibuk menatap mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong, sedangkan Hinata sibuk memainkan jarinya. Meskipun begitu, rasa senang jelas sekali terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

"Aku mau lagi," kata Naruto memecah keheningan untuk kedua kalinya.

Hinata melihat Naruto yang bicara tanpa melepas tatapannya ke mangkuk ramen. Hinata mengartikan itu sebagai keinginan Naruto untuk kembali makan ramen.

"A-ku akan beli lagi bahan ramennya..." Hinata beranjak dari kursi tapi Naruto menahan tangannya. Kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. Lavender bertemu shapire.

"Bukan ramen," kata Naruto pelan. Ia ikut berdiri dan mendekati Hinata "tapi..."

"..." Hinata menatap Naruto yang semakin mendekatinya dengan penasaran. Postur Naruto yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, memaksanya untuk agak mendongak.

Tangan Naruto yang lain memegang dagu milik Hinata kemudian wajah Naruto semakin mendekat. Sekarang Hinata tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan, ia memiringkan wajahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya, Naruto kembali menciumnya.

Kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memainkan lidahnya. Berusaha untuk meminta akses ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata mengerti, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah Naruto bermain di dalam mulutnya, menyapu setiap sudut mulutnya, bergelut dengan lidah miliknya.

Pegangan Naruto beralih ke pinggang Hinata, begitu juga pegangan Hinata yang beralih ke leher Naruto. Saling bekerja sama untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebelum kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Tapi seakan belum cukup, keduanya kembali memulai ciuman lain. Sampai rasa rindu karena 3 tahun tidak bertemu terobati.

"Yakin tidak mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berada di depan apartemen Naruto. Hinata sudah mau pulang tapi bersikeras tidak mau diantar.

"Tidak usah, aku tahu kamu masih capek. Kamu 'kan baru sampai di Konoha," kata Hinata masih bersikeras. Ia meremas pelan tangan Naruto yang saat itu menggenggam tangannya, bermaksud menenangkan pacarnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah kemudian melepas pegangannya di tangan Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Arigato sudah merawat apartemenku, terutama... kamarku," kata Naruto, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'kamarku'.

Hinata sedikit kaget. Rupanya Naruto sudah tahu kalau ia sudah tidur di kamarnya. Dengan muka yang memerah, ia menatap Naruto, memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Di perjalanan pulang, ia memegang bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini begitu mengejutkan. Naruto yang datang lebih awal, sebulan lebih awal, dan juga... ciuman pertamanya. Ia bersyukur ia telah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang benar-benar disayanginya, yaitu Naruto.

Ia menatap langit sore yang berwarna biru kekuning-kuningan.

'Sepertinya hari-hariku akan kembali berwarna setelah Naruto-kun kembali,' pikirnya.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hadoh, kemampuan menulis scene romance saya kembali diuji di chapter 10 ini, terutama scene ciuman. Ini pertama kali bagi saya. Apa hasilnya bagus? Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	11. Hanabi Matsuri

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 10: **Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, Madoka Higashikuni, Kudokuna yosen san, rokudaime sama63, Can Rez'Alv, Ritardando Stanza Quint, kurirana, Sabaku Agatha Akasuna Rini, Brian123, Tsuzuka 'Aita, chieyy hana chan, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Ica Youchi-chan, zai hyuga, Ghifia Kuraudo, Hiruma Enma 01, tia, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, Lovely Orihime, FiDhysta, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, Haruno Aoi, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, kuronekomaru, Namikaze Resta, X-friendz Forever, Benjiro Hirotaka, Natsu hiru Chan, devzlee, Ardymmmm, Fujiko Takigawa, CupCake 143, , dan semutbeenhere.**

**Can Rez'Alv: **nih update cepet lagi. Naruto tetep genin. Tapi kayaknya status itu ga penting buat Naruto. Kenyataannya 'kan dia bisa ngalahin musuh yang Jounin aja ga mampu ngalahin.

**kurirana: **hayo bayangin lagi. Hhe.

**Sabaku Agatha Akasuna Rini: **takut kebablasan jadi M. Kita lihat aja nanti ya, biar bagaimanapun 'kan genre ke-3 fic ini Tragedy.

**chieyy hana chan: **udah usaha semampu saya kok. Semoga chap 11 ga bikin bosen.

**Tia: **chap ini ada 'ramen' lagi :D

**Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **bentar lagi, udah ini ada konflik.

**Devzlee: **BINGO! Akhirnya kamu menemukan keanehan di fic ini. Saya juga baru sadar itu pas baca reviewmu. Baiklah, di chap 13 atau 14 nanti akan saya munculin Jiraiya dan ngebahas keanehan itu.

**Ardymmmm: **nih update, seminggu udah cepet kok

**CupCake 143: **apakah akan blushing lagi ngebaca chap 11? :D

Makasih juga buat reviewer tambahan di chap 9: **Resha dan Sieg hart**

**Resha: **ga apa-apa

**Sieg hart: **Saya juga taunya dari sana. "A New Love Story"nya Galerian, one of my favorite ^^

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Syukurlah tanggapannya banyak yang positif di chapter kemarin. Mulai chapter depan bakalan ada konflik yang ga brenti-brenti. Jadi nikmatilah chapter ini selagi bisa :p

Selamat membaca chapter 11 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak. OOC: Saya ga tahu sifat Hanabi gimana, jadi saya ngambil patokan dari narutopedia dan beberapa fic Hanabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_Tangan Naruto yang lain memegang dagu milik Hinata kemudian wajah Naruto semakin mendekat. Sekarang Hinata tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan, ia memiringkan wajahnya kemudian memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata kembali merasakan sensasi lembut di bibirnya, Naruto kembali menciumnya._

_Kali ini Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memainkan lidahnya. Berusaha untuk meminta akses ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata mengerti, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah Naruto bermain di dalam mulutnya, menyapu setiap sudut mulutnya, bergelut dengan lidah miliknya._

_Pegangan Naruto beralih ke pinggang Hinata, begitu juga pegangan Hinata yang beralih ke leher Naruto. Saling bekerja sama untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sebelum kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka._

_Tapi seakan belum cukup, keduanya kembali memulai ciuman lain. Sampai rasa rindu karena 3 tahun tidak bertemu terobati._

_Di perjalanan pulang, ia memegang bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini begitu mengejutkan. Naruto yang datang lebih awal, sebulan lebih awal, dan juga... ciuman pertamanya. Ia bersyukur ia telah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang benar-benar disayanginya, yaitu Naruto._

_Ia menatap langit sore yang berwarna biru kekuning-kuningan._

_'Sepertinya hari-hariku akan kembali berwarna setelah Naruto-kun kembali,' pikirnya._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 11**

**- Hanabi Matsuri -**

**Normal POV**

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Lonceng kecil di pintu Toko Bunga Yamanaka berdenting menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Mendengar suara lonceng, seorang remaja berambut pirang pucat yang dari tadi hanya malas-malasan di kasir segera berdiri hendak menyambut pengunjung tokonya. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah, sejenak melupakan rasa penat yang menghampirinya beberapa saat lalu. Tentunya ia tidak mau pengunjung tokonya melihat wajahnya yang kusut, bisa-bisa nanti tidak akan ada lagi yang mau berkunjung ke tokonya.

Senyum semakin berkembang di wajah Ino, sang kunoichi berambut pirang pucat tersebut, saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Selamat datang Hinata-cha..." Kata-katanya terhenti. Wajahnya berubah kaget saat melihat sosok lain di belakang Hinata. Ia melihat teman kerjanya di toko ini. Orang yang, yah bisa dibilang sering merepotkannya. Sahabat laki-laki yang sudah 3 tahun tidak dilihatnya.

"Narutoooo! Kau sudah kembali!" teriak Ino sambil berlari dan memukul pundak Naruto. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Lama kita tidak bertemu. Kapan kau kembali?"

"Kemarin siang, aku capek sekali jadi baru keluar rumah sekarang."

Naruto mengusap-usap pundaknya menahan rasa sakit. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Bukannya menyalami atau memeluknya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, ini malah memukul pundaknya. Tapi itulah Ino yang dikenalnya, memang ada saja yang tidak berubah dari Ino setelah ia pergi selama 3 tahun.

"Ternyata kau pulang lebih cepat ya?"

"Iya. Soalnya aku ingin segera kembali ke Konoha."

Tatapan Ino berubah, matanya menyipit. Kemudian ia mendekati Naruto dan menyikut dada pemuda yang kini jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Heeee, aku tahu apa yang membuatmu ingin cepat pulang. Hanabi (kembang api) 'kan?" goda Ino sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan.

"Ahaha, s-sudah jangan dibahas."

Naruto gelagapan kemudian menjauhi Ino dan mendekati Hinata. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Hinata, berlindung di belakang Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, menatap kedua orang pirang disana secara bergantian, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ino menuruti Naruto, kemudian kembali duduk di kasir. Setelah itu Hinata memilih-milih bunga tulip ditemani Naruto. Sambil menemani Hinata, Naruto memperhatikan seisi toko. Setelah 3 tahun pergi dari Konoha, ternyata banyak yang berubah dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ada beberapa etalase tambahan. Stok bunganya juga semakin banyak. Bahkan ada beberapa bunga yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui namanya, melihatnya pun baru kali ini. Di bagian belakang toko, greenhouse juga terlihat semakin besar dan penuh dengan berbagai bunga.

"Ngomong-ngomong tokomu makin besar saja," kata Naruto. Matanya masih melihat-lihat seisi toko. Ino tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Ya, dan kami kembali kerepotan saat kau tak ada," kata seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Inoichi sedang membawa sebuah pot besar berisi bunga anggrek. Wah, hebat sekali bisa membudidayakan bunga tropis di Konoha, pikir Naruto.

"Ah, Inoichi-san, lama tidak bertemu." Naruto membungkuk hormat "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Hmm. Kapan kau mulai kerja disini lagi?" tanya Inoichi.

"Mungkin besok, sekarang aku mau..." Pandangan Naruto beralih ke Hinata.

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah merasakan masa muda sepertimu," kata Inoichi sambil berjalan menuju etalase.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Inoichi.

"Ano, aku beli yang ini Ino-chan," kata Hinata. Perhatian Ino beralih ke Hinata yang sudah menentukan bunga pilihannya.

"Aku juga beli," tambah Naruto, setangkai tulip berada di tangan kanannya. Hinata memandangnya heran, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata menyimpan bunga tulip mereka di atas makam ibu Hinata. Kemudian keduanya berdoa, mendoakan agar ibu Hinata mendapatkan tempat yang layak disisi-Nya.<p>

"Selamat siang Hyuuga-san, sudah tiga tahun aku tidak kesini," kata Naruto setelah selesai berdoa, Hinata memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. "Dan apa Hinata-chan sudah memberitahumu tentang hubungan kami?"

Blush! Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto hanya bicara sendiri dan ibunya tidak mungkin menjawab. Tapi tetap saja ini membuatnya malu, ia merasa ibunya sedang berada di depannya sekarang, melihat mereka. Hinata memalingkan mukanya menahan malu.

"Baiklah, biar kuperjelas lagi. Hyuuga-san, aku sudah jadi pacar putrimu sekarang. Aku menyayangi putrimu, sangat menyayanginya. Dan Anda tidak usah khawatir, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Aku akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku ini."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke nisan sang ibu.

'Kau lihat Kaa-san, Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik. Aku senang bisa jadi pacarnya. Dan aku yakin aku tidak salah memilihnya sebagai pacarku.'

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ah, iya? Go-gomen aku melamun."

"Ayo kita pulang, berdoanya sudah 'kan?"

"A-ayo."

Perjalanan pulang mereka diwarnai kesunyian. Hinata terlihat gugup, lebih gugup dari biasanya dan Naruto menyadari itu.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa. Um..." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto mengikutinya.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan. Bicara saja, ayolah."

"Umm.. Se-sebenarnya..." Hinata memainkan kedua jari-jarinya. Naruto terkekeh geli melihatnya, kebiasaan Hinata yang tidak bisa dihilangkan rupanya. "M-mau menemaniku ke... ke Hanabi Matsuri nanti malam?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pikir Hinata akan membicarakan apa. Naruto kemudian mendekati Hinata, mensejajarkan badannya dengan Hinata, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mata lavender Hinata membesar dan rona merah di pipinya segera muncul.

"Aku mau. Kamu pikir untuk apa aku pulang ke Konoha 2 bulan lebih awal?" tanya Naruto sambil mengacak pelan rambut indigo Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas lega, untuk mengajak Naruto menemaninya saja susah sekali. Tapi ia senang karena usahanya tidak sia-sia, akhirnya Naruto mau menemaninya.

"Ayo pulang," kata Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya pelan.

"H-hai."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah akhir pekan terakhir di bulan Agustus. Dan memang benar, Naruto pulang ke Konoha 2 bulan lebih awal bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin pergi ke Hanabi Matsuri bersama Hinata. Kalau bukan untuk itu, buat apa juga dia memaksa Jiraiya untuk bisa pulang lebih awal?<p>

Naruto sudah lama menunggu momen ini. Ia pikir Hanabi Matsuri adalah saat yang tepat untuk kencan keduanya dengan Hinata. Dari awal Naruto memang akan mengajak Hinata ke festival itu tapi tak disangka tadi siang Hinata duluan yang mengajaknya. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah berada di festival yang megah itu, salah satu festival termegah di Konoha. Ia memakai yukata biru tuanya, pakaian yang sebenarnya jarang sekali dipakainya.

Bagi para shinobi yang sedang tidak ada misi, biasanya mereka akan kesana sekedar menghilangkan penat. Karena disana ada berbagai stand makanan dan permainan yang lumayan menghibur. Selain tentunya acara puncak Hanabi Matsuri berupa peluncuran ribuan kembang api ke langit malam Konoha.

"Hinata-chan! Sebelah sini," teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Hinata yang baru saja sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang semakin mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas pula kecantikan alami Hinata. Membuat Naruto terpana dan mematung disana.

Malam itu Hinata memakai yukata berwarna lavender muda dengan corak bunga lavender dan ditambah obi yang berwarna ungu tua. Rambutnya disanggul keatas menampakkan lehernya yang putih dan jenjang. Rambut indigonya itu dipercantik dengan jepit rambut pemberian Naruto. Karena kali ini rambutnya sudah panjang, jepit rambut itu dipakai dua-duanya.

Dan kalau Naruto lihat, sepertinya Hinata memakai bedak tipis yang semakin membuat wajahnya cantik. Ia tahu Hinata bukan tipe gadis yang suka memakai make up tebal nan menor. Untuk bibir mungilnya, Hinata memakai lipgloss yang membuat Naruto ingin... ingin... Ugh, muka Naruto merona merah. Tiga tahun bersama Jiraiya rasanya telah membuat jiwa mesum senseinya itu menular kepadanya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke bawah. Untuk sepasang kaki putihnya, Hinata memakai geta yang...

Ah, lupakan itu!

Melihat geta itu jadi membuat Naruto mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang suram. Intinya penampilan Hinata malam ini begitu sempurna di mata Naruto. Membuatnya tak henti-henti untuk bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dirinya sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik dan sebaik Hinata.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Hinata, yang tanpa Naruto sadari sudah berada di depannya.

"Umm.. Tidak juga." Naruto berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Memalukan sekali kalau sampai rona wajah di pipinya kelihatan.

"Syukurlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, tapi ada yang aneh. Tangannya begitu kecil untuk ukuran gadis yang tak lama lagi berumur 16 tahun. Naruto menarik tangan mungil itu dan membuat seorang gadis Hyuuga lain tertarik kedepan.

"He? Hanabi? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Naruto kaget, saat itu juga pegangannya di tangan Hanabi dilepas.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. Tadi Hanabi-chan pergi bersama Neji-Niisan, tapi saat terjebak di keramaian kami terpisah. Akhirnya Hanabi-chan bersamaku sekarang. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Jujur saja Naruto sebenarnya kecewa. Acara kencannya jadi gagal begini. Dia jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Hinata. Padahal ia mengharapkan kencan kedua mereka sukses seperti sebelumnya. Biar bagaimanapun sudah 3 tahun Naruto menunggu untuk bisa kembali kencan dengan Hinata. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Te-tentu saja tidak. Ayo kita jalan-jalan," kata Naruto berusaha tersenyum.

Hinata menghela nafas lega. Sementara Hanabi menatapnya curiga. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan Hanabi dan segera menggenggam kembali tangan mungil gadis itu. Jadilah sekarang posisi Hanabi di tengah. Hinata memegang tangan kanan Hanabi, dan Naruto memegang tangan kirinya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan...

"Heeee? Ada keluarga yang sedang jalan-jalan," kata Kiba. Chouji yang berada di belakangnya segera mendekat.

"Ayah, ibu, dan putri mereka," tambah Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi.

Pipi Hinata langsung memerah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hanabi saling bertemu pandang, kemudian tatapan mereka beralih ke tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Mata mereka terbelalak.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Hanabi.

"Hoo, ayah dan putrinya kelihatan tidak terlalu akrab," kata Kiba lagi. Chouji hanya terkekeh di belakang.

"Berisik!" bentak Naruto dan Hanabi bersamaan. Yang malah membuat Kiba dan Chouji semakin ingin tertawa.

"Hanabi-chan," kata Hinata menenangkan Hanabi karena telah membentak teman satu timnya.

Hanabi merenggut sebal sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, maklum anak kecil," kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hanabi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" bentak Hanabi lagi dan menepis tangan Naruto.

"Hanabi-chan! Jangan begitu." Hinata menarik Hanabi menjauh dari Naruto. Sedangkan Hanabi mengerucutkan mulutnya, acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan mengganggu acara keluarga kalian." Bersamaan dengan itu Kiba meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi. Chouji kembali mengikutinya. Naruto heran, kenapa Kiba senang sekali menggodanya?

Kemudian perhatian Naruto kembali beralih ke dua gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi," kata Naruto yang langsung didukung oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Tapi jangan pegang tanganku lagi," gerutu Hanabi.

"Iya-iya." Naruto mengurut-ngurut dadanya, mencoba untuk sabar. Hancurlah sudah kencannya dengan Hinata. Sekarang ia tidak berharap banyak, minimal ia bisa membuat Hanabi senang malam ini.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin boneka itu."

Naruto menatap boneka beruang yang di pajang di sebuah stand. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hanabi menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto bagai seorang babu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga ia hanya bisa menurut. Kalau bukan adik Hinata, ia pasti berfikir dua kali untuk menuruti segala perintahnya.

"Hah? Katanya bukan anak kecil. Sekarang kenapa ingin boneka?"

"Me-memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Dasar tidak mau kalah."

"Hei, aku dengar itu!"

"Huh. Oji-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan boneka itu?"

Paman penjaga stand itu menatap Naruto sejenak. Ia tahu siapa Naruto. Memangnya di Konoha ini siapa orang yang tidak mengenal Naruto yang waktu kecil sering sekali membuat onar? Paman itu pun tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang pembuat onar, umm maksudnya seorang shinobi.

"Kau harus memukul boneka katak yang muncul dari ke 6 lubang ini 5 kali berturut-turut. Harus 5 kali berturut turut. Kalau tidak, kau gagal. Dan ingat, tanpa jurus ninja, jurus bayangan atau sejenisnya!"

"A-apa?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun." Hinata merasa bersalah karena dari tadi Hanabi terus saja memerintah Naruto.

"Tidak, apa-apa. Serahkan saja padaku."

Akhirnya dengan tekad yang kuat, Naruto mencoba permainan itu demi mendapatkan hadiah boneka beruang yang diinginkan Hanabi. Memang kelihatannya gampang. Tapi setelah dicoba ternyata susah juga. Tanpa jurus ninja dan 5 kali berturut-turut tanpa meleset sekalipun. Kalau meleset sekali saja, harus diulang lagi dari awal. Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mencoba dan gagal, tapi ia tak mau menyerah semudah itu. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau gampang menyerah!

Kesabaran Hanabi sudah mulai habis.

"Bisa tidak sih?"

"Ini susah tahu! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang main?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu diam dan perhatikan saja."

"Baka!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pacar dan adiknya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mengusap pundak Naruto dan Hanabi, berusaha menenangkan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

.

"Membosankan," ujar Hanabi. Boneka beruang kini sudah berada di pelukannya. Mereka sedang duduk di kursi panjang di dekat taman. Mengistirahatkan kaki mereka setelah lelah berkeliling.

"Kalian tunggu disini ya, aku beli makanan dulu," kata Hinata sambil berlalu.

Membiarkan Naruto dan Hanabi tetap menempati kursi adalah keputusan yang tepat. Karena kalau mereka bertiga pergi, belum tentu kursi mereka masih kosong. Dengan jumlah pengunjung festival yang semakin banyak, akan sulit sekali untuk mendapat tempat duduk.

Hinata pergi membeli makanan ke stand yang tidak terlalu jauh. Naruto saja masih bisa melihat Hinata dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan," kata Hanabi tiba-tiba. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"He-hei, Hinata-chan menyuruh kita tetap disini. Hanabi!" Namun terlambat, Hanabi sudah pergi dan masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang di jalanan. "Sial! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Kau tunggu Hinata-chan disini. Aku mengejar Hanabi," kata Naruto memerintahkan bunshinnya.

"Yosh!" seru bunshin Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian Hinata kembali dengan membawa 3 bungkus makanan beserta minumannya.

"Gomen lama Naruto-kun, antriannya panjang sekali. Eh, Hanabi-chan kemana?"

"A-Aku hanya bunshin Hinata-chan, aku yang asli sedang mengejar Hanabi. Katanya... Katanya dia bosan dan ingin jalan-jalan." 

"Hah? Anak itu memang nakal. Kalau begitu kita juga ikut mencari."

"Ayo."

Setelah itu Hinata dan bunshin Naruto masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang untuk mencari Hanabi. Dan tampaknya mereka harus bekerja keras karena pengunjung semakin membludak mengingat sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Dan itu menyulitkan mereka dalam pencarian Hanabi, bahkan dengan bantuan byakugan Hinata sekalipun.

* * *

><p>"Hanabi!"<p>

"Hanabi, kau dimana?"

Naruto sudah hampir putus asa. Ia sudah mencari Hanabi ke setiap sudut desa Konoha tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan puluhan bunshinnya untuk ikut mencari. Di taman tidak ada, di Hyuuga Mansion tidak ada, di jalanan Konoha juga tidak ada. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di atas patung kepala Hokage Ke-3, berusaha memikirkan tempat yang mungkin saja dikunjungi Hanabi.

"Oi, kenapa kau disini Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang berada di puncak bukit Hokage. Ia sedang membawa kembang api ukuran besar, ditemani Chouji dan Lee.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami Naruto, kita ledakkan gelora masa muda kita!" seru Lee semangat.

Naruto kemudian naik ke puncak bukit mendekati teman-temannya dan memandang sekelilingnya, ada banyak orang disana. Bukit Hokage memang dijadikan sebagai tempat peluncuran kembang api. Selain panitia resmi Hanabi Matsuri yang sedang menyiapkan ribuan kembang api, ada juga orang-orang yang menyiapkan kembang api mereka masing-masing. Contohnya ya Kiba, Chouji dan Lee.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa Lee. Aku sedang mencari Hanabi. Apa kalian melihatnya?"

"Ah, barusan kami berpapasan dengannya di sana, di jalan setapak itu. Sepertinya ia juga mau melihat kembang api di bukit ini."

"Arigato Lee."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Naruto langsung berlari ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Lee.

'Tunggu aku Hanabi.' batin Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto sudah berada di tempat yang dimaksud Lee. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.<p>

"Hanabi!"

"Hei, kau dimana Hanabi?"

Kemudian pandangan Naruto tertuju pada geta kecil yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia tahu betul itu adalah geta yang tadi dipakai Hanabi. Ia mulai khawatir sekarang, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hanabi. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menganalisis segala kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan akhirnya, kedua kakinya membawanya memasuki hutan.

"Hanabi! Hana..." panggilan Naruto berhenti saat sosok yang dicarinya ia temukan. Naruto bersyukur ternyata Hanabi tidak terlalu jauh memasuki hutan. Hanabi sedang berlutut dan menghadap semak-semak, kelihatannya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kau di sini rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"Boneka beruangnya hilang."

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku ingin melihat kembang api di bukit Hokage. Tapi karena terburu-buru aku tersandung dan bonekanya terlempar ke semak."

"Ya sudah. Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Tak lama kemudian Naruto menemukan boneka beruang itu. Hanabi terlihat senang sekali dan langsung memeluk bonekanya. Naruto ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun ia heran pada Hanabi, kadang ia bersikap seperti sudah dewasa. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil berusia 10 tahun pada umumnya.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Hanabi tidak bergeming. Ia tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Naruto heran, tapi rasa herannya segera hilang saat menyadari tali geta milik Hanabi putus. Pasti gara-gara ia tersandung tadi. Naruto kemudian berjongkok di depan Hanabi.

"Sini aku gendong."

Hanabi kaget kemudian mundur selangkah. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto mau menggendongnya. Terutama setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, itu sangat memalukan," kata Hanabi sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus segera ke bukit. Sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai."

"Ugh, tapi jangan macam-macam padaku." Hanabi mendengus kesal.

Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saran Naruto. Selain kakinya bisa saja lecet, tentunya tidak elit kalau ia berjalan tidak memakai geta padahal dengan yukata bagus seperti sekarang. Mau dikemanakan nama baiknya sebagai Hyuuga?

"Haha, kau beda sekali dengan Nee-sanmu. Kau lebih berisik."

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan samakan aku dengan Hinata-Neesan." Naruto tidak merespon, ia menahan tawanya, tidak mau membuat Hanabi semakin kesal.

Selama perjalanan ke bukit Hokage keduanya terdiam. Naruto juga malas memulai pembicaraan. Ia takut menyulut kembali perdebatan mereka. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak kecil, tidak akan ada henti-hentinya. Kecuali kalau iseng ingin berlatih menguji kesabaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Hanabi memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, kebetulan mungkin? Saat aku menemukan getamu, aku hanya mengikuti kemana kaki membawaku."

Hening kembali.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyayangi Hinata-Neesan?"

Deg! Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kaget mendengar Hanabi yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Nee-sanku memilih pacar yang tepat."

Mulut Naruto membulat. Sekarang ia mulai sadar, apa mungkin dari tadi Hanabi menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya, memperlakukannya seperti babu untuk mengujinya?

"Oh, jadi dari tadi kau menguji kesabaranku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lalu? Apa aku lulus?"

"Ya."

"Syukurlah." Hanabi bisa merasakan Naruto yang menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tidak membenciku padahal tadi aku memperlakukanmu seperti babu. Padahal bisa saja kau membalas perbuatanku dengan meninggalkanku di hutan. Kau juga sepertinya orang yang sabar," kata Hanabi.

Hanabi terdiam sejenak. Naruto tidak merespon, ia menunggu Hanabi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Makanya kupikir kau layak jadi pacar Nee-san. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Nee-san gampang gugup dan panik. Ia juga tidak sekuatku atau Neji, jadi kupikir ia butuh seseorang yang selalu siap disisinya. Dan menurutku kau orang yang tepat. Jadi seberapa merepotkannya pun Nee-san, aku yakin kau akan terus sabar mendampinginya."

"Tentu saja, hehe." Naruto menoleh ke belakang memandang Hanabi dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Hanabi memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, bibir mungilnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

"Heh. Kau memang polos, sangat polos. Tidak heran kalau setelah dekat denganmu, Nee-san jadi semakin ceria."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Aku senang kau jadi pacar Hinata-Neesan," kata Hanabi jujur. Kini senyuman di bibir Hanabi semakin lebar.

Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Hanabi. Ternyata senang sekali saat saudara atau keluarga Hinata bisa menerimanya sebagai pacar Hinata. Ada rasa lega di dadanya. Setelah Neji, sekarang Hanabi juga telah menerima Naruto sebagai pacar Nee-san kesayangannya.

"Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Hanabi saat mereka hampir sampai di bukit Hokage.

"Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu membuat Hinata-Neesan bahagia."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengangkat jempol kanannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu membuat Hinata-chan bahagia."

Hanabi ikut tersenyum.

"Aku pegang janjimu. Kalau kau mengingkarinya..." Namun tiba-tiba senyuman imut itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh seringai jahat yang membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Aku dan Neji akan menghajarmu."

GLEK!

"Ba-baiklah," kata Naruto terbata-bata.

Setelah sampai di bukit Konoha, tak disangka ternyata Hinata dan bunshin Naruto sudah berada disana. Bahkan ada Neji juga disana. Hinata berlari mendekati Naruto dan Hanabi saat menyadari kehadiran kedua orang itu.

"Hh.. Hei, dari mana saja kalian? Hhh.." tanya Hinata kepada Naruto dan Hanabi.

Hinata terlihat kelelahan sekali, nafasnya tidak teratur. Pasti kelelahan karena dari tadi mencari Hanabi. Dan ternyata benar, saat Naruto menghilangkan bunshin miliknya, memory bunshinnya memberitahunya seberapa keras usaha Hinata untuk mencari Hanabi. Ia menggunakan byakugannya tanpa henti demi menemukan adik kesayangannya.

"Tadi boneka beruang Hanabi hilang di hutan. Kemudian tali getanya putus jadi aku menggendongnya sampai kemari."

"Hah? Gomen jadi merepotkanmu Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah kepada Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa Hinata-chan. Sekarang ayo kita cari tempat untuk menonton kembang api."

"Aku mau bersama Neji saja," kata Hanabi dan memberi isyarat kepada Neji untuk mendekat. "Bersama kalian sangat membosankan. Aku ingin nonton di dekat Kiba saja."

"Tapi Hanabi-sama, menonton terlalu dekat malah akan sangat berisik," ujar Neji.

"Aku tidak peduli, ayo kesana." Neji hanya pasrah dan menuruti kata-kata sepupunya.

Naruto menatap Hanabi sekilas, tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan Naruto melihat senyuman di wajah Hanabi sebelum pergi.

'Dia tahu saja apa keinginanku,' batin Naruto. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Hinata.

"Sudah siap untuk kencan yang sesungguhnya?" Naruto melebarkan lengan kanannya. Pipi Hinata memerah, ia mengerti isyarat Naruto. Dengan pelan namun pasti Hinata menyelipkan tangannya di lengan kanan Naruto, mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Ayo kita lihat hanabi," kata Naruto dan mulai berjalan. "Sebentar lagi pasti acaranya mulai."

"Eh? Kenapa lihat hanabi lagi?" Kini Hinata semakin heran.

"Hehe." Naruto tertawa kecil "Maksudku bukan hanabi adikmu, tapi hanabi kembang api."

"Oh." Pipi putih itu kembali merona merah. "Ayo."

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan berdampingan, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menonton kembang api.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Hinata telah menemukan tempat yang cocok. Yaitu di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, tidak jauh dari tempat latihan mereka dan patung Hokage. Tidaklah sulit menemukan tempat untuk menonton kembang api disini. Karena kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk menonton di taman, sungai, maupun di jalanan yang ramai sambil menikmati makanan mereka di stand-stand makanan.<p>

Jadi di padang rumput itu tidak terlalu padat dengan orang-orang. Hanya beberepa pasangan muda-mudi yang terlihat berada di sekitar tempat Naruto. Naruto juga sempat melihat Shikamaru dan Temari diantara pasangan-pasangan itu. Pantas saja tadi Kiba hanya berdua dengan Chouji.

Naruto bersandar di pohon besar, berada paling belakang di padang rumput itu. Sekarang Hinata duduk dipangkuannya, Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Entah kenapa setiap Naruto memeluk Hinata seperti ini, hatinya terasa damai. Tanpa tahu kalau Hinata sedang susah payah menahan rasa gugupnya, degupan jantungnya tak karuan karena dipeluk Naruto seperti ini.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan Hanabi-chan?"

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas."

"Kenapa? Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak biasanya Hanabi-chan tersenyum pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Um.. maksudku kalian 'kan jarang bertemu dan belum akrab."

"Hmm, kamu selalu saja tahu."

Naruto menyimpan kepalanya di pundak kanan Hinata. Hinata yang tidak siap berusaha menjauh, tapi percuma saja, sekarang Naruto 'kan memeluknya jadi dia tidak bisa menjauh. Wajah Naruto sekarang berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau malu dan gugup sudah jangan ditanya, karena sekarang pipinya sudah memanas dan berwarna merah.

"Ternyata dari awal Hanabi menguji kesabaranku."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya. Tapi tenang saja, katanya aku lulus. Ternyata imoutomu itu baik juga."

"Begitulah. Walaupun kadang dia bisa menyebalkan seperti tadi. Tapi pada dasarnya dia memang baik." 

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Kemudian keduanya terdiam menunggu dimulainya peluncuran kembang api.

DHUAR!

Kembang api pertama meledak di langit Konoha, menghasilkan cahaya terang yang berwarna warni. Dan disusul oleh rentetan kembang api lain yang tak kalah indah. Puluhan orang bersorak kegirangan. Para panitia peluncuran kembang api semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, meluncurkan ratusan bahkan ribuan kembang api ke langit. Kiba dan yang lain tidak mau kalah, mereka ikut meluncurkan kembang api milik mereka. Sekarang langit Konoha sudah seperti langit yang bertaburan bunga. Bunga dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna yang indah.

"Indah sekali Hinata-chan, aku tidak menyesal pulang kesini lebih awal." Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Kamu benar Naruto-kun."

Kemudian pandangan Hinata beralih kepada pasangan di depannya. Cahaya kembang api membuatnya bisa melihat siapa pasangan di depannya itu dengan jelas. Ternyata mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Temari, tak disangka mereka juga memilih tempat yang tidak jauh darinya. Dan rupanya mereka sedang berci... Mereka sedang berciuman! Di tempat yang banyak orang seperti ini? Mereka berani sekali. Hinata memandang ke sekelilingnya, ternyata bukan hanya ShikaTema saja yang berciuman. Ada beberapa pasangan lain yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Yah, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau yang berada di padang rumput itu semuanya pasangan muda-mudi. Tidak ada orang tua, tidak ada anak kecil.

Kemudian pandangan Hinata kembali beralih. Kali ini ke arah Naruto yang masih saja berada di pundak kanannya. Pipinya memerah, ia jadi ingat ciumannya kemarin dengan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto ikut menoleh...

"A-apa kamu memikirkan hal yang sama denganku Hinata-chan?"

"Ah? Ten... tentu saja tidak." Hinata kelabakan. "Mana mungkin aku berfikir untuk berciuma..."

Hinata menutup mulutnya, ia merutuki dirinya karena sudah kelepasan bicara. Benar-benar memalukan. Dan sekarang Naruto menyeringai.

"He? Jadi kamu berfikir tentang ciuman juga?"

"Uh? Maksudku..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Ah, Hinata sudah terjebak. Sekarang Naruto sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan tentunya itu hal mudah karena dari tadi Hinata berada di pelukan Naruto. Hinata memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan, juga memejamkan matanya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Hinata.

Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman...

Naruto merasakan bibir Hinata yang begitu lembut. Ia mencium bibir bawah dan atas Hinata bergantian. Kemudian memainkan lidahnya, menyapu bibir Hinata pelan. Ia melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Memastikan kalau Hinata merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang dirasakan dirinya.

Dan usaha Naruto berhasil. Setiap Naruto menyapukan lidahnya di bibir Hinata, Hinata merasa seperti melayang. Ini adalah ciuman kesekian kalinya dengan Naruto, namun entah kenapa masih saja terasa nikmat baginya.

Setelah melepas ciumannya, mereka bertukar pandangan dengan wajah mereka yang sama-sama merah.

"Manis," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Naruto.

"Bibirmu manis Hinata-chan," jelas Naruto.

Saat itu juga Hinata memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan pipinya yang sewarna dengan kepiting rebus. Pantas saja dari tadi Naruto memainkan lidahnya di bibir Hinata. Naruto menatap Hinata, tersenyum hangat. Sekarang ia tahu rasa bibir Hinata kalau Hinata memakai lipgloss. Bibir mungil yang berwarna pink muda itu rasanya manis. Rasa manis yang membuatnya... ketagihan.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan menukar posisinya dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang hmmft..."

Kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat mulutnya kembali dikunci oleh mulut Naruto. Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya di batang pohon, di kedua sisi badan Hinata. Lidah Naruto kembali menyapu bibir manis Hinata. Membuat Hinata seakan kembali meleleh merasakan ciumannya dengan Naruto. Hinata ikut terbawa suasana, ia memegang kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Posisi Hinata yang sekarang bersandar ke pohon mempermudah Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka berciuman ditemani ribuan kembang api yang menghiasi langit Konoha dengan warna-warnanya yang indah. Seolah jadi background yang cocok untuk Naruto dan Hinata saat ini.

Ternyata benar rasa manis bibir Hinata membuat Naruto ketagihan.

'Sial kau Ero-Sennin, kau telah menularkan sifat mesummu padaku!'

* * *

><p>Dua bulan telah berlalu dan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata semakin membaik. Naruto juga sudah kembali bekerja di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Jadi sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan uang tambahan selain uang dari misi. Kebiasaan Hinata yang memasak di rumahnya juga turut membantu menghemat pengeluaran bulanannya. Ia jadi bisa menabung lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dengan begini ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di ulang tahun Hinata bulan Desember nanti.<p>

"Naruto!" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya secara paksa. Di belakang Sakura, Naruto bisa melihat para penduduk yang panik dan berlari. "Tsunade-_shishou memanggil Team 7, ayo kita kesana."_

'Oh, rupanya sudah saatnya misi 'itu' ya,' batin Naruto. Ia semakin bersemangat. Misi 'itu' merupakan salah satu misi yang bayarannya besar. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata.

"Ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah..."

Tsunade memandang orang-orang di hadapannya yang ia sebut 'Team 7'. Padahal sebenarnya terdiri dari Neji, Lee, Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mengawal seorang pendeta wanita dari Negara Iblis untuk menyegel jiwa _Mouryou_..."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fiuh... Bersyukur deh bisa nyelesein tepat waktu. Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	12. Kesalahan Terbesar

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 11: **Natsu Hiru Chan, hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Namikaze Resta, Haruno Aoi, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, , Kodokuna yosei san, Madoka Higashikuni, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, rokudaime sama63, X-friendz Forever, Hiruma Enma 01, CupCake 143, Can Rez'Alv, semutbeenhere, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Ritard., kurirana, Brian123, zai hyuga, kuronekomaru, Ardymmmm, Ghifia Kuraudo, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Tokine, Tsuzuka 'Aita, lovely orihime, FiDhysta, Muna-Hatake dan Sieg hart. **

**+ kitami-minagawa **yang review chapter 1 & **Muna-Hatake** yang review chapter 10.

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **ga apa-apa, jangan maksain kalo sakit. Yah, gimana dong? Justru itu konfliknya :(

**Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **rifuki-kun :) Kan tiap author punya gaya ciuman masing2, wkakak. Hinatanya tetep ada dikit. Untuk Hiashi saya simpen dulu untuk chapter2 akhir.

**Cactus mo, Ardymmmm & Tokine: **Ok, udah update. Thanks udah nunggu.

**CupCake 143: **Yup begitulah, HinaNaruShion. Wah kalo 2x seminggu saya ga kuat. Hha.

**Can Rez'Alv: **Saya usahain ya, masalahnya udah masuk ke konflik nih.

**kurirana: **Ketularan Jiraiya. Hha. Iya ada Shion. Karena Shion cukup berperan penting untuk ke depannya.

**lovely orihime: **Entahlah, kalo ada hanabi suasananya emang mendukung. Sasuke udah kemana kali. Bingung mau munculinnya juga gimana. *gubrak* ternyata typo yg ketauan ada di awal, ga penting pula.

**Sieg hart: **Ya. Saya juga suka Shion, makanya munculin dia disini. Dulu saya sempet tertarik waktu baca judulnya: My Girlfriend is Nine Tailed Fox. Mikirnya langsung ke Kyuubi-Naruto. Eh ternyata drama korea. Haha. Emang seru ya?

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Sudahkah kalian nonton Naruto Shippuden The Movie? Kalo sudah, baguslah. Dengan begitu kalian akan tahu apa perbedaaan antara chapter ini dengan movienya. Akan kelihatan perbedaan perilaku Naruto dan juga perbedaan event-eventnya. Untuk yang belum nonton juga ga apa-apa. Saya nyoba bikin alurnya sedetail mungkin.

Selamat membaca chapter 12 ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Kesempatan Kedua<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. OOC, mungkin. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_Dua bulan telah berlalu dan hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata semakin membaik. Naruto juga sudah kembali bekerja di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Jadi sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan uang tambahan selain uang dari misi. Kebiasaan Hinata yang memasak di rumahnya juga turut membantu menghemat pengeluaran bulanannya. Ia jadi bisa menabung lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Dengan begini ia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di ulang tahun Hinata bulan Desember nanti. _

"_Naruto!" Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya secara paksa. Di belakang Sakura, Naruto bisa melihat para penduduk yang panik dan berlari. "Tsunade-___shishou memanggil Team 7, ayo kita kesana."__

_'Oh, rupanya sudah saatnya misi 'itu' ya,' batin Naruto. Ia semakin bersemangat. Misi 'itu' merupakan salah satu misi yang bayarannya besar. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Hinata._

"_Ayo kita pergi."_

…

"_Misi kalian kali ini adalah..." _

_Tsunade memandang orang-orang di hadapannya yang ia sebut 'Team 7'. Padahal sebenarnya terdiri dari Neji, Lee, Naruto dan Sakura._

"_Mengawal seorang pendeta wanita dari Negara Iblis untuk menyegel jiwa _Mouryou_..." _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 12**

**- Kesalahan Terbesar -**

**Normal POV**

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, ini misi mudah," kata Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Mudah apanya?" Hinata kemudian duduk di samping Naruto, memperhatikan pacarnya memasukkan barang-barang ke tas. "Misimu ini mempertaruhkan keselamatan dunia."

Naruto tidak merespon, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk misi ke Negara Iblis. Dan dari tadi Hinata terus saja mengkhawatirkannya. Mulai dari mengingatkannya untuk tetap waspada, sampai hal sepele seperti mengingatkan Naruto untuk tidak lupa makan.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kamu tidak usah khawatir begini." Naruto tersenyum simpul, paling tidak ia tahu Hinata mempedulikan dirinya. Diacaknya pelan rambut indigo Hinata. "Aku yakin aku bisa menyelesaikannya."

Naruto berkata serius. Ia masih ingat misinya ke Negara Iblis. Memang tidak mudah, tapi jika dengan sikap kekanakannya saja dulu dia bisa berhasil, ia pikir dengan pengalaman yang semakin bertambah, misi ini seharusnya akan kembali sukses. Naruto juga akan mengurangi sikap konyolnya dan berusaha semampunya untuk kembali menyelesaikan misi ini.

Hinata tidak membalas perkataannya lagi setelah itu. Setelah semuanya siap, Naruto menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

"Seperti biasa kamu bisa ke apartemen ini kapanpun kamu mau. Bahkan kamu bisa tidur di kamarku seperti dulu. Haha."

"Naruto-kun!" Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, pipi Hinata langsung memanas. Hinata mencubit tangan Naruto. Kenapa juga Naruto terus saja mengingatkannya pada kejadian memalukan itu?

"Ahaha, sudah ya aku berangkat. Neji dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu."

Sebelum pergi, Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata. Kemudian menatap wajah khawatir sang gadis.

"Sudah jangan khawatir terus." Naruto mengecup lembut kening Hinata yang tertutup poni. Mencoba menangkan pacarnya. "Aku pergi ya."

"Hn. Hati-hati," kata Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan Hinata tanpa tahu seberapa khawatirnya Hinata. Hinata sendiri juga bingung kenapa kali ini ia begitu berat untuk melepas kepergian Naruto. Insting perempuan kah?

Team 7 sampai di Negara Iblis tepat waktu. Saat itu ada 4 orang musuh yang menyerang desa. Dengan kerja sama mereka, musuh bisa didesak mundur. Untuk sementar keadaan aman dan pendeta bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah itu, mereka dipersilahkan menemui sang pendeta.

"Sekarang kalian berhadapan dengan pendeta tertinggi Negara Iblis, Shion-sama," ujar Taruho. Pria berkaca mata yang merupakan salah satu pengawal pendeta Negara Iblis.

Neji, Lee, Sakura dan Naruto menatap gadis muda di depan mereka. Mereka tidak menyangka pendeta Negara Iblis ternyata hanya seorang remaja. Dan lagi matanya yang berwarna lavender dan gaya rambutnya mengingatkan mereka kepada Hinata. Hanya saja rambut Shion berwarna pirang pucat seperti milik Ino. Oh, pengecualian untuk Naruto, ia tidak kaget karena sudah pernah bertemu dengan Shion sebelumnya.

Team 7 memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya kapten dari Team 7 Konoha, Hyuuga Neji."

"Saya Rock Lee."

"Saya Haruno Sakura."

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kami akan mengawal Anda ke tempat penyegelan Mouryou, Shion-sama," kata Neji menjelaskan misi mereka.

"Ada beberapa yang meninggal dalam penyerangan kemarin malam," ujar Taruho. "Susuki salah satunya, seperti yang sudah Shion-sama prediksi."

"Tentu saja," kata Shion angkuh. "Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, aku tidak terluka. Aku yakin itulah keinginan mereka."

Mendengar kata-kata itu untuk kedua kalinya membuat Naruto kembali kesal. Ia meremas celananya, menahan keinginan untuk melompat dan menarik kerah Shion seperti dulu.

'Menyepelekan nyawa orang yang rela berkorban untukmu. Itu keterlaluan!' pikir Naruto. Ia jadi mengingat Hinata yang pernah mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya. Nyawa orang itu sangat berharga. Dan sekarang Shion bisa dengan mudahnya menyepelekan nyawa orang. Kenapa dia setega itu?

Naruto bangkit dan menunjuk muka Shion dengan marah.

"Tunggu sebentar! Mereka semua mati demi kau! Sikap macam apa itu?"

"Naruto, hentikan!" Sakura menarik Naruto untuk kembali duduk.

"Duduklah!" Neji ikut menenangkan.

Naruto akhirnya menurut, ia tak mau terbawa suasana. Dengan wajah yang masih kesal, ia membuang muka. Menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau akan mati," kata Shion tiba-tiba. Semua orang kaget kecuali Naruto.

Naruto sudah memperkirakan Shion akan kembali mengucapkan hal ini seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu kaget. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa diramalkan mati seperti ini.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto tenang. "Dan aku tidak takut pada ramalanmu."

Semua orang disana kembali terkaget, termasuk Shion. Sedangkan Naruto tidak melepas pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar.

'Aku hanya perlu menjaga sikap dan menyelesaikan misiku seperti dulu. Bahkan seharusnya kali ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan lebih baik,' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>"Tolong maafkan dia," kata Taruho setelah ia mempersilahkan Naruto dan yang lain untuk beristirahat di ruangan lain.<p>

"Kadang-kadang Shion-sama memang suka meramalkan kematian seseorang seperti itu," lanjut Taruho.

"Meramalkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi jangan khawatirkan itu." Taruho menenangkan mereka semua.

"Tenang saja," ujar Naruto sambil bersandar di dinding. "Aku tidak percaya pada ramalan ataupun hal semacam itu."

"Baguslah. Tadinya kupikir kau akan takut."

Naruto tertawa dalam hati, dirinya 4 tahun yang lalu memang takut saat diramalkan seperti ini. Bahkan jadi panik dan gelisah.

"Kenapa takut?" tanya Sakura. Penasaran juga kenapa juga harus takut pada ramalan?

"Karena dari seratus ramalannya, semuanya benar," kata Taruho tenang.

"Huh?" Sakura dan yang lain jadi merinding, kemudian mereka menatap Naruto. Ingin tahu apa reaksi Naruto mendengar pernyataan Taruho.

"Aku tidak ingin mati sebelum mengejar impianku menjadi Hokage," ujar Naruto mantap.

* * *

><p>Neji membuka pintu ke ruangan tempat timnya beristirahat.<p>

"Ini konyol," umpat Neji.

Barusan ia melihat Taruho merekrut pasukan untuk mengawal Shion. Bukannya meremehkan, tapi kehadiran pasukan itu dalam misinya hanya akan memperlambat perjalanan. Kekuatan musuh mereka tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan pasukan itu. Ikut mengawal Shion sama saja dengan bunuh diri, dan Neji tidak mau itu terjadi, tidak mau mereka mati sia-sia.

"Sampai kapan kita akan membuang waktu disini?" tanya Lee.

"Taruho bersikeras untuk merekrut pasukan, jadi kita harus menunggu sampai persiapan mereka selesai," jawab Neji.

"Bahkan saat kita sedang terburu-buru?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya duduk terdiam disana. Ia berharap Shion akan kembali berinisiatif untuk segera berangkat dan meninggalkan Taruho serta pasukannya.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan Shion memasuki ruangan.

"Shinobi, kita berangkat sekarang. Ikuti aku."

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Syukurlah ini sesuai dengan masa lalunya, Shion mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

Team 7 dan Shion keluar melalui jalan belakang, melewati sebuah air terjun.

"Anda yakin akan meninggalkan Taruho seperti ini?" tanya Neji. Meskipun Neji memang ingin meninggalkan Taruho dan pasukannya, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Aku pendeta tertinggi negara ini!" jawab Shion masih dengan nada angkuhnya. "Aku bisa meninggalkan pelayanku jika memang aku mau."

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan, ketika mereka melintasi hutan, sebuah anak panah melesat dan mengenai batang pohon di dekat Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto melompat ke bawah. Ia sudah tahu anak panah milik siapa itu.<p>

Taruho muncul di hadapan mereka. Ia berjalan mendekati Shion.

"Apa arti semua ini?" bentak Shion kepada pengawalnya.

"Ini sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu setiap waktu, Shion-sama," kata Taruho datar.

"Kau hanya akan menghalangiku. Kembali ke desa!" bentak Shion lagi.

"Tidak mau."

"Kembali!"

"Tidak mau."

"Jika kubilang kembali, kau harus kembali!"

"Aku tidak akan kembali."

Terjadilah perdebatan yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Naruto memandang Taruho, benar-benar pengawal yang setia, pikirnya.

Karena Taruho keras kepala, Shion akhirnya menyerah. Ia membiarkan Taruho ikut mengawalnya. Tapi karena keputusannya itu, perjalanan ke tempat penyegelan jadi melambat. Mereka harus beberapa kali berhenti atau mengurangi kecepatan untuk menunggu Taruho mengimbangi kecepatan mereka.

Menjelang malam, Neji menyuruh timnya untuk beristirahat. Neji, Naruto, Lee dan Sakura bisa saja terus berlari, tapi Shion dan Taruho tidak. Shion dan Taruho harus mengistirahatkan badan mereka, terutama Shion. Karena Taruho bilang, menggunakan teknik penyegelan membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar.

Tapi pada akhirnya hanya Shion saja yang tidur. Sementara Taruho ikut berjaga. Hingga menjelang pagi Taruho duduk terdiam memandang langit. Naruto mendekatinya.

"Kita akan berlari nonstop lagi besok. Badanmu akan menyerah jika kau tidak makan," kata Naruto sambil memberi Taruho onigiri.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Keduanya terdiam, kemudian Taruho memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku senang kau tidak takut mati. Shion-sama hanya bisa meramalkan kematian orang yang mengabdi dan dekat dengannya."

Taruho terdiam sejenak.

"Semua objek prediksinya adalah orang yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Shion-sama. Aku yakin Shion-sama akan mati jika salah satu dari mereka berhianat dan mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang desa kami mulai takut mereka akan muncul di penglihatan Shion-sama. Bahkan ada orang yang akan langsung menghindarinya. Apakah penglihatan masa depannya akan jadi kenyataan atau tidak, mungkin tergantung mereka yang muncul di dalamnya."

Naruto jadi teringat masa lalunya, saat para penduduk desa menjauhinya. Itu membuatnya sedih dan kesepian. Pasti Shion juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Dia pasti sangat kesepian," ucap Naruto pelan. "Itu pasti penyebab kenapa ia jadi egois."

"Ya. Seperti yang kau bilang," kata Taruho.

"Jadi apa kau tidak keberatan dengan semua itu? Bagaimana jika kau diramalkan mati?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa percakapan ini membawanya ke pertanyaan yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya di masa lalu.

"Ibu Shion-sama pernah melindungi orang-orang dari clanku. Aku yakin semua orang akan dengan senang hati mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi Shion-sama. Takdir kami tidak akan berubah begitupun perasaan kami yang selalu sama."

Naruto memandangnya takjub. Ia salut kepada Taruho dan clannya, yang rela mengorban nyawa demi membiarkan Shion tetap hidup.

Tak terasa matahari mulai terbit, menandakan perjalanan mereka akan kembali dimulai.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi Taruho-Niichan." Sebenarnya Naruto agak canggung memanggilnya Nii-chan. Bisa saja umur mereka sama sekarang. Tapi mengetahui betapa tulusnya Taruho, ia pikir Taruho layak dipanggil Nii-chan. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang, ia jadi merasa seperti remaja saja.

Saat berbalik Naruto melihat Shion sedang berdiri di sana. Mendengar cerita Taruho ia jadi sedikit melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada gadis itu. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Shion pada dasarnya memang baik.

"Ohayo Shion," sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hmph." Shion mengacuhkan Naruto. Naruto mendengus kesal, ternyata reaksi yang didapatkannya sama persis dengan dulu.

"Taruho, perjalananmu cukup sampai disini. Pulanglah ke desa," kata Shion.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Shion-sama," tolak Taruho dengan halus.

"Kau hanya akan menghalangi jalan kami!" bentak Shion.

Rasa kesal Naruto kembali muncul.

"Berhentilah memintanya pulang. Apa kau mengerti seberapa besar keinginannya untuk melindungimu?" tanya Naruto berapi-api.

Shion tidak merespon. Ada kecemasan di raut wajahnya.

"Anda punya penglihatan masa depan yang baru?" Mendengar pertanyaan Taruho, raut wajah Shion sedikit berubah.

"Itu tidak akan menghalangiku. Tolong ceritakan apa yang Anda lihat."

"Ketika debaran jantungku mulai berdetak dengan cepat dan aku mendengar bunyi lonceng, aku melihat bayangan dari masa depan. Semalam aku mendengar lonceng dan melihat masa depanmu. Jika kau meneruskan perjalanan bersamaku, kau akan mati."

Taruho tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia harus berbuat sesuatu agar Taruho tidak mati.

* * *

><p>Setelah semua siap dan perjalanan akan segera dilanjutkan, Neji memberikan perintah untuk melewati rute sungai. Taruho yang tidak bisa mengikuti rute ini memilih untuk mencari rute lain, rute melewati hutan.<p>

Begitu Taruho pergi, Naruto mendekati Neji, sepertinya ia mendapat ide bagus.

"Kita pilih rute lewat bukit saja," kata Naruto.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi dari kemampuan musuh yang kulihat beberapa hari lalu, jurus kombinasi utama mereka adalah elemen api. Berada dekat dengan air akan menguntungkan kita saat terjadi serangan," ujar Neji menjelaskan analisanya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau salah. Musuh kita meminum sesuatu yang membuat mereka menguasai elemen lain dan kekuatan mereka jauh lebih kuat. Intinya mereka menguasai semua elemen, jadi rute apapun yang kita pilih, semuanya beresiko. Namun jika memilih rute sungai, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" selidik Neji.

"Umm.. Saat kita sampai di Negara Iblis dan aku bertarung dengan mereka," kata Naruto berbohong. Semoga saja Neji percaya.

"Aku menggunakan byakuganku untuk melihat kalian bertarung, dan aku tidak melihat mereka meminum sesuatu."

Ugh, beradu argumen dengan si genius Neji memang ide yang buruk. Naruto kembali memutar otak untuk mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal.

"Kau tidak melihat semuanya, bukannya waktu itu kau pergi menyelamatkan Shion? Hanya Lee dan Sakura yang membantuku. Neji, aku hargai kau sebagai kapten Team 7 saat ini, tapi aku mohon kau mempercayaiku kali ini. Aku tidak mau melewati rute itu dan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita."

Neji mengamati Naruto. Ia tidak melihat kebohongan disana. Karena memang Naruto tidak berbohong mengenai kekuatan musuh, kenyataannya musuh mereka memang bisa menguasai semua elemen dengan cara meminum suatu cairan aneh.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku mau kau ceritakan secara detail mengenai musuh kita."

"Tentu."

Setelah itu perjalanan dilanjutkan. Naruto bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Rencananya sudah mulai dijalankan.

Pertama, dengan perubahan rute yang mendadak, Taruho akan menganggap mereka melewati rute sungai. Sehingga kemungkinan besar Taruho tidak akan menemukan mereka. Dengan begitu Taruho tidak harus berkorban demi Shion.

Kedua, dengan melewati rute bukit, serangan naga air di sungai akan bisa dihindari. Mereka hanya harus menghindari musuh secepat mungkin dan tetap bersama. Karena tujuan musuh sebenarnya adalah mengalihkan perhatian dan memisahkan mereka.

Ketiga...

"APA? Yang benar saja!"

Dan itulah respon Shion mendengar rencana ketiga Naruto: Naruto harus selalu berada di dekat Shion. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang akan menggendong Shion, sedangkan sebelumnya yang menggendong Shion adalah Sakura.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga merasa aneh, kenapa ia sering manggendong seorang gadis? Dulu Hinata dan Hanabi, sekarang Shion. Tapi Naruto mengabaikan pikiran itu. Rencana ini semata-mata dilakukan mengingat Naruto paling kuat di antara mereka semua, ya meskipun ia paling bodoh.

"Gomen Shion-sama, tapi ini cara yang paling aman. Mereka semua mengincar Anda, jadi sebaiknya Anda bersama Naruto. Ia paling kuat diantara kami," ujar Neji. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui keunggulan kekuatan Naruto.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam," cibir Naruto kepada Shion.

Shion tidak punya pilihan lain, kemudian ia naik ke punggung Naruto. "Ugh, baiklah."

* * *

><p>TRANG!<p>

Naruto menangkis shuriken yang melesat ke arahnya. Keempat musuh mereka sudah datang dan menemukan mereka.

"Kyaa! Kau bilang ini cara paling aman?" bentak Shion. Naruto mendengus, sempat-sempatnya Shion memarahinya disaat keadaan genting seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau pergi duluan. Aku, Sakura dan Lee akan menahan mereka berempat sekaligus disini," kata Neji.

"Yosh! Kalian tetaplah bersama, jangan biarkan mereka memisahkan kalian. Dan terutama jangan biarkan satupun dari mereka lolos dan mengejar kami."

"Serahkan kepada kami, cepatlah kau pergi! Konoha Senpuu!" Lee segera menyerang musuh dengan jurus andalannya.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menjauhi area pertarungan. Kali ini Shion harus secepat mungkin sampai di tempat penyegelan jadi tidak ada yang harus mati.

"Masui Sejutsu!"

CLEPH!

Tiba-tiba seekor makhluk seperti ular berwarna ungu menggigit leher Naruto. Naruto tak sempat menghindar. Gigitan tersebut mengandung racun dan dengan cepat membuat tubuh Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Naruto mendudukkan Shion di tanah.

"Naruto, kau... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion.

Sedetik kemudian salah satu musuh mereka yang berambut ungu muda muncul di hadapan Naruto. Dialah yang telah mengontrol makhluk seperti ular itu untuk mengigit leher Naruto.

"Ugh. Aku tak mengira kalau dia bisa lolos. Neji dan yang lain hanya bisa menangani 3 orang, jadi orang yang ke-4 bisa lolos dan mengejar kita," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia meringis menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menyebar dalam tubuhnya.

"Hooo, jadi ini pendeta wanita yang harus kubunuh," ujar si rambut ungu yang bernama Kusuna itu. Ia mendekati Shion yang sudah ketakutan.

"La-Lawanmu adalah aku! Ugh." Naruto ingin melindungi Shion tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal saat Kusuna mulai mempraktekan jurusnya untuk membunuh Shion.

"Ankoku Ijutsu. Saatnya untuk memulai operasi." Kusuna mengeluarkan pisau dari bajunya, kemudian mengarahkannya kepada Shion.

'Sial! Kenapa jadi kacau begini? Apa ini akan jadi akhir dari dunia?' Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Arghh..."

Suara erangan kesakitan membuat Naruto memaksakan dirinya membuka kelopak matanya. Dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Naruto kaget. Taruho berada di antara Shion dan Kusuna dengan pisau Kusuna menusuk perutnya.

Bagaimana bisa Taruho menemukannya padahal ia sudah memilih rute yang beda?

"Taruho-Niichan!" teriak Naruto dengan sisa kekuatannya.

"Jyuuken Hou, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"

Kusuna tidak bisa menghindar saat Neji datang dan menghabisinya.

"Shion-sama. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Lee juga sudah datang dan memeriksa keadaan Shion.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Naruto..." jawab Shion sambil menatap Naruto. Neji mendekati Naruto dan melihat keadaannya.

Naruto menatap Taruho sedih saat Neji menuntunnya mendekat ke jasad Taruho. Ternyata ada orang yang setulus itu, rela berkorban demi Shion. Dan Naruto juga harus berterima kasih kepada Taruho. Setidaknya mereka masih punya harapan untuk menghentikan Mouryou.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang datang terakhir. Yang lain tidak menjawab, mereka pikir Sakura akan tahu saat melihat jasad Taruho tergeletak disana.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, kami tidak bisa menahan orang ke-4," kata Lee menunduk.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ini salahku. Kalau saja aku lebih berhati-hati agar tidak terkena racun dan bisa melindungi Shion dengan benar."

"Biar kulihat." Sakura melihat luka di leher Naruto dan melihat racun yang sudah mulai meyebar. Ia mengeluarkan suntikan berisi cairan berwarna kuning dan menyuntikkannya ke leher Naruto. Setelah itu berangsur-angsur tubuh Naruto bisa digerakkan kembali.

"Taruho orang yang bodoh. Tidak perlu berduka untuk orang bodoh yang memilih untuk mati," kata Shion dingin.

Tekad awalnya untuk menjaga sikapnya perlahan memudar pada diri Naruto. Sekarang Naruto tidak tahan lagi, ingin rasanya ia menampar Shion. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu padahal Taruho sudah rela berkorban untuk dirinya.

"Kau... Kau pikir dia mati untuk siapa?" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri, tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang masih agak kaku.

"Diam!" Shion tidak mau kalah. "Diam! Diam!"

Ia kemudian berlari dan Naruto mengejarnya.

"Tunggu!"

Shion masih terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto.

"Aku bilang tunggu! Taruho-Niichan mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia melakukannya untukmu! Dan bahkan kau tidak menangis untuknya? Apakah benar hatimu sedingin itu?"

Shion berhenti di bawah pohon besar. Ia menyimpan tangan di pohon untuk menumpu badannya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Tidakkah kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada kekesalan.

"Siapa yang tidak sedih saat seseorang yang dekat dengan mereka mati?" teriak Shion, air mata mulai menetes dari mata lavendernya. Ia menangis.

"Aku tidak diizinkan untuk menangis. Jika aku melakukannya, itu adalah penghinaan kepada semua yang telah mati untukku."

Naruto mematung disana, sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memarahi Shion.

"Penglihatan masa depan digunakan untuk melindungi pendeta wanita. Ketika ia merasakan kematiannya sudah dekat, jiwanya berpisah dengan badannya dan memperlihatkan kematian kepada dirinya yang lampau. Dan di saat kematiannya, ia melihat siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat itu. Mereka meminta tanda-tanda kematian, dan percaya bahwa mereka harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk sang pendeta. Begitulah cara kerja penglihatan masa depan. Dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain untuk hidup. Aku harus tetap hidup untuk menyegel jiwa Mouryou."

Shion berhenti sejenak, namun Naruto tetap diam. Membiarkan Shion untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Seberapa menderitanya ini, aku harus tetap hidup dengan mengorbankan jiwa orang lain. Begitulah kami para penduduk Negara Iblis. Tak peduli seberapa tidak adilnya ini, kami harus menerimanya. Inilah takdir yang diberikan kepada pendeta tertinggi dan negaraku."

Melihat Shion yang menangis, Naruto jadi tidak tega dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi Shion pelajaran. Apalagi setelah mendengar ceritanya. Ia tahu dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, sebenarnya Shion begitu kehilangan Taruho.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengubur jasad Taruho, Team 7 melanjutkan perjalanan. Sekarang perasaan Shion sudah lebih baik. Naruto juga sudah melupakan rasa kesalnya kepada Shion.<p>

"Kita sudah sampai. Itu pintu masuknya," kata Naruto saat mereka tiba di tempat penyegelan.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda. Karena keempat musuh mereka sudah bisa dikalahkan. Neji, Lee dan Sakura bisa menemani Naruto dan Shion sampai tempat penyegelan. Ini menguntungkan mereka, dengan begitu Naruto dan Shion bisa segera masuk ke tempat penyegelan lebih cepat.

"Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa itu tempatnya," ujar Naruto.

"Hmph." Shion mendengus kesal. Jawaban Naruto benar-benar tidak meyakinkan.

"Neji," panggil Naruto. "Gundukan-gundukan batu itu adalah pasukan batu."

Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk memeriksa. Yang dikatakan Naruto ternyata benar.

"Woah, banyak juga," ujar Lee.

"Itu berarti Mouryou sudah disini," kata Shion.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau antar Shion-sama ke tempat penyegelan, kami bertiga akan menangani pasukan itu. Sakura, Lee, bersiaplah. Musuh kita banyak sekali," kata Neji.

"Serahkan saja padaku," kata Lee semangat.

"Ayo kita habisi mereka." Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Baik, kuserahkan masalah disini pada kalian." Sekilas Naruto memandang ketiga temannya dan bersiap menuju tempat penyegelan.

"Cepatlah segel kembali jiwa Mouryou jadi kau bisa melupakan omong kosong tentang takdirmu itu," kata Naruto kepada Shion.

"Takdir tidak bisa diuba... waaaahhh.." kata-kata Shion terpotong saat Naruto melompat ke bawah menuju tempat penyegelan. Ia melompati gundukan batu-batu yang mulai berubah menjadi pasukan batu.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau salah," lanjut Naruto dengan percaya diri.

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke dalam," ujar Shion saat mereka sampai di mulut goa, yang merupakan gerbang masuk menuju tempat penyegelan. "Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kematianmu."<p>

"Paling tidak sebelum Mouryou menghancurkan dunia," tambah Shion pelan.

Di luar dugaan, Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Shion. Ia tetap berlari dan menggendong Shion memasuki gua.

"Mungkin. Tapi... Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli ramalanmu. Aku tidak akan mati!"

"Untuk penduduk negeriku, mereka sudah biasa diramalkan mati dan tidak takut untuk mati berkorban demi menyelamatkanku," kata Shion pelan. "Tapi untuk seseorang yang bukan berasal dari Negara Iblis, kau cukup berani karena kau juga tidak takut mati. Tapi kalau kau tidak akan mati, kalau begitu aku yang akan ma..."

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu mati," potong Naruto. Membuat Shion sedikit kaget.

"Satu dari kita harus mati."

"Siapa yang bilang? Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi," jelas Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kata-kataku. Takdir tak bisa diuba..."

"Aku akan melindungimu." Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Shion. Kali ini sambil menoleh kepada Shion.

Shion yang menyadari wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto terlalu dekat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang Naruto. Wajahnya memerah.

'Ke-kenapa aku berpaling darinya?' batin Shion.

"K-kau tidak akan bisa," ulang Shion terbata-bata, menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Percayalah padaku."

Sesaat Shion terdiam, berusaha untuk mempercayai perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau janji?"

"Aku janji."

Shion mempererat pegangannya di leher Naruto.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di tempat penyegelan, mereka melihat Mouryou – yang berada dalam tubuh Yomi – sudah ada disana. Shion segera memulai proses penyegelan dan Naruto melindunginya. Mouryou tidak tinggal diam, ia mengeluarkan makhluk-makhluk berwarna ungu seperti naga dan menyerang Naruto.<p>

Naruto cukup sibuk dibuatnya. Sementara Naruto sibuk, Mouryou menembus pertahanan yang dibuat Shion dengan cara mengorbankan tubuh Yomi yang sedang ditempatinya. Akibatnya sang Yomi mati tapi jiwa Mouryou bisa menembus pertahanan Shion dan menggagalkan proses penyegelan.

Shion terduduk lesu meratapi kecerobohannya. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Proses penyegelan gagal dan Mouryou akan menguasai dunia.

Tapi kemudian ia menyadari kekuatan lonceng peninggalan ibunya. Lonceng tersebut ternyata menyimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Shion merasa sudah cukup banyak pendeta yang mati untuk menyegel Mouryou, termasuk ibunya. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini, Mouryou harus benar-benar mati sekarang. Ia harus menghentikan Mouryou menggunakan lonceng itu dan membawa Mouryou mati bersamanya. Ia yakin inilah takdirnya. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi pendeta yang harus mati untuk menyegel jiwa Mouryou lagi.

Tubuh Shion memancarkan cahaya lavender. Saat kondisi Naruto sama persis dengan pandangan masa depan yang pernah dilihatnya, Shion menggunakan kekuatan lonceng untuk melindungi Naruto. Seketika itu ada perisai berwarna lavender yang melindungi Naruto. Melindungi Naruto dari serangan naga yang dalam pandangan masa depan Shion akan menusuk punggung Naruto dan membunuhnya.

"Tetaplah hidup Naruto, kau dengar aku?" tanya Shion sambil meneteskan air mata. "Mulai sekarang kau dan teman-temanmu harus melindungi dunia."

"Ini adalah takdirku."

Shion kemudian mengingat bayangan-bayangan Naruto, juga kata-katanya.

"_Shion... Aku akan melindungimu... Aku janji."_

Shion mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"K-kau bohong Naruto," ucap Shion pelan. Ia menghapus airmatanya kemudian kembali melanjutkan ritualnya untuk membunuh Mouryou.

"Kita akan mati bersama Mouryou!"

Namun saat itu Shion mendengar bunyi lonceng, ia membuka matanya. Shion melihat Naruto berada di hadapannya. Menariknya sebelum tubuhnya bersatu sepenuhnya dengan Mouryou.

"Kau pendeta bodoh!" teriak Naruto.

"Buka matamu dan bernafaslah! Kau bisa melihatku? Kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kata hatimu? Kau ingin mati seperti ini? Kau ingin musnah bersama Mouryou?" teriak Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku..." Shion terlihat ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu! Shion! Katakan! Katakan dengan kata-katamu sendiri!"

"Aku... Aku tidak ingin mati!" teriak Shion dan memeluk Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tangannya membentuk rasengan dengan lonceng Shion sebagai intinya.

"Aku dan teman-temanku tidak akan kalah! Kau tidak perlu menerima takdir yang tidak kau inginkan."

Rasengan di tangan Naruto sudah sebesar kepalan tangan.

"Lebih besar lagi, lebih besar lagi. Alirkan semua perasaanmu!" teriak Naruto. Shion kembali mengalirkan kekuatannya. Rasengan berwarna lavender itu pun semakin membesar hingga melebihi besar tubuh mereka.

"Terima ini! Ultra-Chakra Rasengan milikku dan Shion! RASENGAN!"

Naruto dan Shion melompat ke bawah dan menyerang inti jiwa Mouryou dengan rasengan mereka.

"Aku pernah berjanji 'kan? Bahwa aku akan mengubah takdirmu," kata Naruto saat rasengan mereka baradu dengan inti jiwa Mouryou.

Shion tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto.

Bersamaan dengan itu Mouryou hancur. Membuat lava di dasar gua meluap. Akhirnya luapan lava membuat gunung api di atasnya meletus sesaat setelah Naruto dan Shion keluar dari gua.

* * *

><p>"Turunkan aku." kata Shion saat Naruto dan dirinya tiba di tempat yang cukup jauh dan aman dari jangkauan letusan gunung api. Naruto menurunkan Shion. Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee, Sakura, tak lupa Shikamaru dan Temari yang datang membantu di saat-saat terakhir juga sudah berada di sana.<p>

"Kurasa ini akhir karirmu sebagai seorang pendeta," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, harus ada lagi. Aku menyadarinya ketika aku berada dalam Mouryou. Ia hidup di tiap hati orang jahat. Jika Mouryou kedua atau ketiga muncul, seseorang harus siap menghentikannya. Dan mereka harus berhati-hati terhadap seorang genin." Shion memberi penekanan pada kata 'genin' dan Naruto tertawa. Shion kembali memandang pegunungan di depannya yang mulai terlihat jelas saat asap dari gunung api mulai menghilang.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan nasib atau takdir lagi. Jadi seorang pendeta adalah kewajibanku," lanjut Shion. "Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi Shion. Shion melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Dan kekuatanku harus diturunkan kepada pendeta selanjutnya. Apa kau mau membantuku Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Senyuman masih terkembang di wajahnya.

Semua orang disana kaget. Terutama Neji, hanya saja ia pintar menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Menurunkan kekuatan kepada pendeta selanjutnya berarti menurunkan kekuatan kepada generasi selanjutnya, dengan kata lain kepada putrinya. Karena sekarang Shion belum menikah dan belum punya anak, itu sama saja dengan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya!

Neji harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Naruto.

'Berikan jawaban yang tepat Naruto!' batin Neji.

"Tentu," Naruto nyengir dan mengangkat jempolnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu."

Semua yang disana semakin kaget. Sedangkan kedua tangan Neji mengepal kuat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

'Naruto, kau memang bodoh!', pikir Neji. Mau dikemanakan sepupunya Hinata?

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Shion tidak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto mantap.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu," kata Shion sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pegunungan di hadapannya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah.

* * *

><p>PRANG!<p>

Hinata kaget saat melihat fotonya dengan Naruto jatuh. Kacanya pecah dan berserakan di lantai. Ia tidak hati-hati saat membersihkan debu di mejanya dengan kemoceng. Itu fotonya bersama Naruto saat berada di Hanabi Matsuri 2 bulan lalu.

Hinata berjongkok untuk memungut pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan itu.

"Nee-san? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hanabi yang langsung memasuki kamar Nee-sannya saat mendengar bunyi kaca pecah dari sana.

"Fotoku jatuh dan pecah, aww.." Tiba-tiba salah satu potongan kaca melukai jari telunjuk Hinata.

"Nee-san? Nee-san terluka, sini biar aku obati dulu," Hanabi mengambil kotak obat yang tidak jauh dari sana. Ia mendudukkan Nee-sannya di tepi tempat tidur. Setelah selesai membalut luka Hinata, Hanabi berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan kaca yang masih berserakan.

"Nee-san duduk saja. Biar aku yang membereskan ini," kata Hanabi. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia jadi merasa tidak enak kepada Hanabi.

Setelah selesai membereskan kaca yang pecah, Hanabi menyerahkan foto Nee-sannya dan Naruto yang sudah dibersihkan dari pecahan kaca.

"Arigato Hanabi-chan." Hinata mengambil fotonya dan memandangnya sedih. Hanabi meyadari itu.

"Nee-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hanabi.

"Um.. Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Setelah iseng curat-coret lagi, ternyata fic ini ga akan selesai di chapter 15 :( Kemungkinan besar di chapter 18. Semoga kalian ga akan bosen bacanya. Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	13. Gomen, Hinata chan

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 12: **Namikaze Resta, hesti hyuga chan, Nata, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, kuronekomaru, Haruno Aoi, rokudaime sama63, ****Tantand, Banci Taman Lawang, ****Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan logout, Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og, Katrok, Madoka Higashikuni, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, Can Rez'Alv, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, Natsu Hiru Chan, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, cheseeappleberry, kurirana, Muna-Hatake, Brian123, X-friendz Forever, zay hyuga, Ardymmmm, Onyxita Haruno, Hiruma Enma 01, CupCake 143, Jiro akuno, Ghifia Kuraudo, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Sieg hart, Tsuzuka 'Aita, onya in action, FiDhysta, Resha, pik, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, Ame Kuroyuki dan OraRi HinaRa.**

**hesti hyuga chan, Ardymmmm, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi dan Onyxita Haruno: **gapapa**. **Ya, Naruto emang baka :p **Onyx**, gimana mau fav? Kan kamu ga login. Atau emang punya akun ya?

**Nata: **kita liat aja nanti :)

**Tantand dan Katrok: **ok ini updetannya.

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan logout: **foto pecah bukan berarti mati. Untuk ending, masih rahasia :)

**Madoka Higashikuni: **kalo Hinata jadi over protektif ga mungkin deh, itu kelewat OOC. Tapi kalo 'mendekati over protektif' masih bisa diusahain :D Kita liat chap depan.

**Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **ada rencana bikin lagi, tapi bukan sekuel. Tapi bikin alternatif ending fic ini (sebenernya justru itulah yg dulu jadi ending asli fic ini). Itu pun pairnya bukan NaruHina. Ah saya ga bisa kalo disuruh fic rate M :p

**Can Rez'Alv: **:( The show must go on. Tunggu aja alur seperti apa yg udah saya siapin.

**Kurirana: **dua dari pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chapter ini. Kalo untuk ending, masih saya rahasiakan :D

**CupCake 143: **Naruto sama sekali ga ngerti ucapan Shion, cuma salah paham tapi tetep aja udah terlanjur. Iya udah mulai konfliknya, mudah-mudahan seru.

**Sieg hart: **Setuju! Saya nyoba sabar aja kalo diprotes, hehe. Berarti emang seru ya dramanya.

**Resha: **entahlah, tanyakan kepada mereka yang protes :)

**pik: **makasih ^^

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Fiuhhh... Ga tega sebenernya nulis chapter ini, tapi namanya juga konflik. Ga asik kalo ga bikin kesel atau nyesek hati :p Yaudah silakan dibaca.

Selamat membaca chapter 13 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Dan kekuatanku harus diturunkan kepada pendeta selanjutnya. Apa kau mau membantuku Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto. Senyuman masih terkembang di wajahnya._

_Semua orang disana kaget. Terutama Neji, hanya saja ia pintar menyembunyikan kekagetannya._

_Menurunkan kekuatan kepada pendeta selanjutnya berarti menurunkan kekuatan kepada generasi selanjutnya, dengan kata lain kepada putrinya. Karena sekarang Shion belum menikah dan belum punya anak, itu sama saja dengan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya! _

_Neji harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Naruto._

_'Berikan jawaban yang tepat Naruto!' batin Neji._

"_Tentu," Naruto nyengir dan mengangkat jempolnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membantumu."_

_Semua yang disana semakin kaget. Sedangkan kedua tangan Neji mengepal kuat mendengar jawaban Naruto. _

_'Naruto, kau memang bodoh!', pikir Neji. Mau dikemanakan sepupunya Hinata? _

"_Be-benarkah?" tanya Shion tidak percaya._

"_Ya," jawab Naruto mantap._

"_Aku pegang kata-katamu," kata Shion sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pegunungan di hadapannya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 13**

**- Gomen, Hinata-chan -**

**Normal POV**

DZIGH!

Naruto tersungkur setelah menerima bogem mentah dari Neji. Pipinya langsung memerah dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Rupanya Neji memukul Naruto tanpa membatasi kekuatannya, ia serius dan tidak main-main. Naruto belum sempat berdiri saat Neji menarik kerah jaketnya dengan paksa.

"K-kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Naruto bingung. Respon Naruto itu hanya membuat Neji semakin kesal. Tangan kanan Neji mengepal kuat dan beberapa urat muncul disana.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku memukulmu? Sadarkah apa yang kau bilang kepada Shion tadi?" bentak Neji penuh amarah.

Neji mengguncang-guncang badan Naruto dan bersiap memukul wajah Naruto lagi sebelum Lee dan Shikamaru menahan tangan Neji. Yang lain ikut panik dan mendekati Neji dan Naruto.

"Hentikan Neji!" Shikamaru dengan susah payah menahan tangan kanan Neji yang akan memukul wajah Naruto. Sedangkan Lee berusaha melepas pegangan tangan kiri Neji di kerah jaket Naruto.

"A-apa? Yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, belum sadar akan kesalahan besar yang telah dilakukannya. Neji menghempaskan badan Naruto, membuat Naruto kembali tersungkur di tanah.

"Kau akan membantu Shion menurunkan kekuatannya kepada generasi selanjutnya!"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Perasaan mereka campur aduk antara kasihan dan kesal melihat kebodohan Naruto. Kasihan karena melihat Naruto tidak menyadari masalah besar apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Dan kesal karena Naruto kelewat bodoh untuk remaja seusianya. Untung saja yang lain tahunya Naruto masih remaja, kalau tahu Naruto sudah 20 tahun pasti mereka tambah kesal.

Di samping Naruto, Sakura menunduk sedih menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat sahabatnya. Apalagi sekarang ia jadi ingat kepada Hinata. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Hinata mengetahui perbuatan Naruto ini. Sedangkan di samping Sakura, ada Kakashi yang menatap Neji dan Naruto bergantian dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Mungkin sedih, mungkin juga kesal. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tak menyangka perjalanan pulang mereka menuju Konoha akan sekacau ini.

Sebenarnya Neji sudah berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tapi mendengar kebodohan Naruto ia jadi tidak tahan dan kembali memberontak. Ia ingin memukul wajah tanpa dosa itu. Tapi Shikamaru dan Lee menahannya semakin kuat.

"Tentu saja baka! Itu sama saja dengan kau menyetujui untuk jadi ayah dari anak-anaknya!" Neji menunjuk muka Naruto kesal.

Naruto kaget, mulutnya terbuka tapi tak sedikitpun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saking kagetnya. Naruto mengingat kembali perkataan Shion. Kata demi kata.

"_Dan kekuatanku harus diturunkan kepada pendeta selanjutnya. Apa kau mau membantuku Naruto?"_

Kekuatan, diturunkan, pendeta selanjutnya, membantu. Membantu menurunkan kekuatan kepada pendeta selanjutnya, kepada anak perempuan Shion. Dan sekarang Shion tidak punya anak. Itu berarti...

Mata Naruto membesar saat menyadari apa makna dibalik kata-kata Shion. Badannya langsung lemas, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk.

'A-apa yang baru saja kuperbuat?' batin Naruto.

"Kau itu bodoh! Tolol! Sekarang kau boleh lebih besar dan tinggi tapi otakmu masih sama seperti 3 tahun lalu," bentak Neji lagi.

"Neji, tenangkan dirimu," kata Shikamaru.

Neji berusaha menangkan dirinya lagi. Bahkan seorang Neji yang terkenal stoic dan kalem bisa berubah drastis seperti itu. Ia jadi emosi saat berkaitan dengan masalah Hinata. Yang lain juga kaget, seorang Neji yang sebelumnya selalu berfikir jernih di setiap suasana bisa marah besar. Hari itu mereka melihat sosok Neji yang lain, dengan sikap sister complex yang berusaha melindungi adik kesayangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Neji melepas pegangan Lee dan Shikamaru. Ia merapikan bajunya kemudian menatap Naruto tajam.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak ke arah Neji.

"Kalau sampai kau membuat Hinata-sama menangis, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Naruto memandang Neji dengan perasaan bersalah yang kian memenuhi hatinya. Hinata sudah pasti akan sedih dan menangis mendengar kabar ini. Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak akan sedih ketika pacarnya menghianatinya? Naruto menelan ludah, dengan begini Neji juga sudah PASTI akan menghajarnya. Ia harus siap, hanya tinggal masalah waktu.

Naruto menatap punggung Neji yang kian jauh meninggalkannya.

'Aku lebih parah dari pemikiranmu Neji, aku 20 tahun sekarang dan telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kesalahan yang tidak pantas diperbuat lelaki berumur 20 tahun.' batin Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang membuat Neji marah besar tadi. Respon yang wajar untuk seorang kakak yang merasa adiknya telah dihianati. Apalagi Hinata sangat-sangat tidak pantas untuk dihianati. Ia terlalu baik dan polos.

Bayangan Hinata langsung memenuhi kepala Naruto saat itu. Bayangan-bayangan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Naruto tidak mau kehilangan senyuman itu. Ia tak mau membuat Hinata sedih. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal karena kesal, meyadari kesalahannya sendiri.

Setelah menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto lebih banyak murung. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Negara Iblis hingga Konoha, ia hanya diam. Raut mukanya sedih. Beberapa kali Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto, tapi tidak berhasil.

Naruto merasa kesalahannya terlalu besar. Bayangkan saja, Naruto bersumpah untuk melindung Hinata karena tidak mau membuat Hinata sedih atau menangis. Dan sekarang malah dirinya yang melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Hinata menangis. Neji benar, dirinya memang tolol. Orang tolol yang menghianati orang yang seharusnya dilindunginya.

'Sekarang apa yang harus kukatakan kepada Hinata-chan?' batin Naruto.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan dari Negara Iblis ke Konoha terasa singkat, tidak seperti yang diharapkan Naruto. Padahal ia berharap perjalanan akan lama sehingga tidak segera bertemu Hinata. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan ketika bertemu Hinata.<p>

Tapi Naruto harus kembali menenangkan dirinya saat sampai di apartemen. Karena ternyata di apartemennya, Hinata sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Tadaima," kata Naruto saat memasuki apartemen.

"Okaeri," balas Hinata.

Naruto mengistirahatkan badannya di sofa, diikuti Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya pelan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setiap sentuhan Hinata di tangannya membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus kehilangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu lelah?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari Naruto hanya diam saja.

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu biar aku masak makanan untukmu. Bahan makanan masih banyak, mau aku masakan apa?"

Naruto tidak juga menjawab. Ia hanya membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Hinata lekat. Naruto melihat senyum manis Hinata. Saat itu juga dada Naruto terasa sakit. Ia tak tega kalau harus bicara jujur kepada Hinata tentang Shion. Ia takut kehilangan Hinata, takut kehilangan senyum manis itu. Tapi tetap menyembunyikan masalah ini juga bukan merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat lelah ya? Baiklah, aku akan buatkan donburi saja," kata Hinata dan segera berdiri, bersiap untuk memasak.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

"Eeh?" Hinata kaget melihat perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini. "Naruto-kun kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata merasa aneh, tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja."

"Apa ada masalah saat misi?"

Naruto tertegun, badannya menegang. Apa sikapnya begitu jelas memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang punya masalah? Atau memang Hinata sudah terlalu hapal sikapnya ketika sedang mendapat suatu masalah? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada ya?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu dulu?" Naruto mempererat pelukannya kepada Hinata. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan sang gadis.

"Baiklah." Hinata mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto. Ia tak tahu apa masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan pacarnya itu. Karena di saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

* * *

><p>Setelah Naruto tenang, Hinata kembali menawari Naruto makan malam tapi Naruto menolak. Naruto malah menyuruh Hinata pulang, karena memang hari sudah malam.<p>

Dan saat Hinata pulang, tanpa Hinata ketahui kesedihan dan kekesalan kembali menghampiri diri Naruto. Masalah mengenai Shion kembali memenuhi tiap sudut pikiran Naruto.

"Sial!" Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dan merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ini adalah hal yang sama dengan 4 tahun lalu. Tapi keadaan sekarang beda, ia sudah punya pacar sekarang. Menerima ajakan Shion adalah kesalahan besar. Ia jadi membenci dirinya sendiri kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh untuk sekedar tahu makna ajakan Shion?

Sekarang sudah terlambat. Shion sudah terlanjur menaruh harapan pada diri Naruto. Apalagi Naruto sudah berjanji kepada Shion. Naruto bukanlah orang yang segampang itu melanggar sebuah janji. Itu bukanlah 'jalan ninja' yang sering dijunjung tinggi olehnya.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Ia teringat kembali wajah khawatir Hinata beberapa saat sebelumnya.

'Gomen, Hinata-chan. Aku belum siap menceritakan masalah ini. Entah kapan aku siap,' batin Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidur dan menenangkan pikirannya. Berharap setelah itu pikirannya bisa jernih kembali dan mendapat solusi yang tepat untuk masalahnya.

Akhirnya malam itu Naruto bisa tertidur. Tanpa makan, tanpa mandi, dan tanpa ganti baju. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk mempedulikan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Hari berganti dengan begitu cepat saat matahari pagi menyinari kamar Naruto. Ia bangun dengan mata merah dan kepala yang terasa pusing. Ternyata walaupun matanya tertutup, sebenarnya tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Pikirannya tetap melayang-layang memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Naruto bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi, mudah-mudahan mandi di pagi hari bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Naruto mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Dinginnya air pagi itu membuat rasa pusing di kepala Naruto sedikit berkurang. Setelah mandi, ia pergi ke balkonnya. Menghirup udara pagi dan melihat para penduduk Konoha yang mulai sibuk memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Naruto kemudian bersandar di pagar balkon dan memandang langit pagi Konoha. Sambil berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Mengingat setiap detail kejadian di saat misi ke Negara Iblis.

Empat tahun lalu Naruto juga menyetujui ajakan Shion. Tapi sampai penyerangan Pain, Shion tidak menghubunginya lagi. Mungkinkah Shion lupa?

Naruto mulai menghitung rentang waktu misi Negara Iblis dengan penyerangan Pain. Setelah dihitung, ternyata rentangnya sangatlah lama, lebih dari 6 bulan. Wajarkah ketika 'melamar' seseorang kemudian tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selama itu? Tanpa komunikasi sedikitpun? Apakah dulu, 4 tahun lalu Shion ingin Naruto yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menemuinya ke Negara Iblis? Atau memang Shion melupakan janji Naruto?

'Ya, pasti Shion lupa! Pasti dia lupa!' pikir Naruto menangkan diri. Walaupun rasa khawatir tetap saja ada dalam hati kecilnya.

'Lupakan Shion, lupakan Shion!' kata Naruto dalam hati.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di pintu apartemen menyadarkan pikirannya yang sibuk. Naruto bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Pagi Naruto-kun."

Naruto melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Pagi Hinata-chan." Naruto berusaha tersenyum kali ini.

"Pikiranmu sudah tenang?" tanya Hinata.

"Lumayan," jawab Naruto.

"Ayo aku buatkan sarapan." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto ke dalam.

Naruto tersenyum.

'Aku harus melupakan Shion. Kehidupanku harus berjalan normal kembali,' pikir Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari Naruto berjalan normal setelah itu. Ia sudah mulai bisa melupakan masalah Shion. Hari ini hari Kamis, 5 hari setelah kepulangan Naruto dari Negara Iblis. Seperti biasa, sebelum Naruto pergi bekerja di toko bunga Yamanaka, Hinata membuatkan Naruto sarapan.<p>

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Hinata menyelesaikan masakannya. Selama itu bola mata Naruto tidak lepas memperhatikan tiap gerak Hinata. Sesekali Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedang memasak.

"Makanan sudah siap Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Arigato Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengambilkan nasi untuk Naruto. Baru saja Naruto akan memakan sarapannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya lagi.

"Masuk," seru Naruto, terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak lama Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Naruto!"

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tsunade-taichou memanggil kita."

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, katanya ini sangat penting, terutama untukmu." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya kemudian memandang Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku akan menunggu disini."

"Gomen, aku akan pulang secepatnya," kata Naruto, sesaat memandang Hinata, kemudian segera menyusul Sakura ke luar.

"Masalah apa ya? Tidak biasanya aku dianggap penting begini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Perasaanku tidak enak," ujar Naruto pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak. Ya, memang tidak biasanya Tsunade memanggil Naruto dan menganggap Naruto penting. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

* * *

><p>Saat Naruto dan Sakura tiba di ruangan Hokage, disana sudah ada Kakashi, Neji, dan Lee.<p>

Naruto memandang Tsunade bingung, ia melihat ekspresi serius di wajah sang Hokage berwajah cantik itu. Tsunade menyadari kebingungan Naruto, ia menyimpan selembar kertas di meja kerjanya. Semua mata tertuju kesana.

"Hei bocah," kata Tsunade yang tentu saja ditujukan kepada Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu kembali kepada sang Hokage. "Langsung saja pada intinya. Ini surat undangan dari Negara Iblis, khususnya dari Shion. Isinya Shion ingin menagih janjimu dan melangsungkan pertunangan denganmu secepatnya."

Semua yang hadir disana kaget. Terutama Naruto. Ia merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak. Apa-apaan ini? Pertunangan? Secepat ini?

Sedangkan Neji mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Sekarang coba kau jelaskan apa arti semua ini?" lanjut Tsunade.

Naruto mematung, tak mampu menjawab. Analisisnya 5 hari lalu salah besar. Ternyata Shion tidak melupakan kejadian waktu itu, malah pertunangan ini sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Naruto. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Tsunade melirik Neji.

"Neji? Dalam misi minggu lalu kau ketuanya. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Neji berhasil menahan amarahnya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Baik Tsunade-sama. Setelah kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi kami, pendeta tertinggi Negara Iblis, Shion-sama, merasa perlu mewariskan kekuatannya kepada pendeta selanjutnya, atau dengan kata lain kepada putrinya kelak. Kemudian beliau meminta Naruto untuk membantunya. Dan Naruto dengan BODOHNYA menyetujui. Naruto terlanjur berjanji dan Shion-sama juga sudah terlanjur senang waktu itu. Dan akhirnya, jadilah seperti ini."

Tsunade memegang kepalanya dan bertumpu ke meja. "Kenapa jadi kacau begini," keluhnya.

Hening beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan. Sebelum akhirnya Tsunade menegakkan badannya dan memandang semua yang hadir disana bergantian. Kemudian pandangannya terhenti di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Demi menjaga hubungan bilateral Negara Api, khususnya Konoha dengan Negara Iblis, kau harus menepati janjimu kepada Shion. Kuperintahkan kau untuk berangkat lusa. Neji, Lee, dan Sakura, kalian juga ikut karena dalam misi kemarin kalian ikut serta. Kakashi, kuminta kau jadi wali Naruto, mengingat kau juga ikut ke Negara Iblis waktu itu. Selain itu kau lah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto."

Semua disana mengangguk tanda mengerti, kecuali Naruto. Ia tidak siap menghadapi ini, ia tidak siap meninggalkan Hinata.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya bingung. Sekarang semuanya tambah rumit. Berarti Shion sama sekali tidak lupa.<p>

Tapi ia heran, 4 tahun lalu Shion tidak mengirim surat undangan ini. Kenapa sekarang ia mengirim ini? Apakah ada hal atau perbuatan dari Naruto yang sekarang yang membuat Shion menagih janjinya secepat ini? Apakah karena kali ini Naruto tidak berbuat konyol separah dulu?

Saking kesalnya, Naruto memukul pohon di pinggir jalan hingga tumbang. Sepasang anak muda yang sedang pacaran tidak jauh dari sana, berbisik-bisik tidak jelas melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal, ia memilih tidak mempedulikan mereka dan kembali ke apartemennya melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tapi kembali ke apartemen juga tidak membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Masalah Shion terus saja menghantuinya. Mempengaruhi sikap dan nafsu makannya. Hinata menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Kenapa makannya sedikit? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Naruto langsung panik mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku... Aku... Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Sebelum Hinata merespon, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku langsung ke toko bunga Yamanaka saja."

"Ta-tapi, kamu baru makan sedikit. Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan panggilan Hinata. Hanya melihat wajah Hinata saja membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Kenapa ia menghianati gadis sebaik Hinata? Naruto tidak tega kalau harus berpisah dengan Hinata. Hinata akan sedih, apalagi dirinya.

* * *

><p>Perubahan sikap Naruto yang drastis pagi tadi membuat Hinata sangat khawatir pada pacarnya. Sehingga sore itu Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan pacarnya.<p>

Tepat jam 5 sore, sosok remaja pirang yang dari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya keluar.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo pulang Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia harus kecewa, karena Naruto-kunnya tidak membalas sedikitpun senyumannya. Malah lebih parah, Naruto memalingkan mukanya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Hinata.

"Gomen, sekarang aku mau ke rumah Kiba. Tadi pagi dia menyuruhku ke rumahnya," kata Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Tapi sebelum Naruto jauh, Hinata memegang tangan Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto-kun..." kata Hinata, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tahu kamu bohong. Kiba sedang ada misi bersama Shino dari kemarin. Aku yakin kamu sedang punya masalah. Aku mohon ceritakan saja padaku. Setelah kita pacaran, bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk saling membantu saat kita punya masalah? Tolong jangan menghindariku terus."

Naruto sedikit kaget, tidak biasanya Hinata berkata panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Gomen." Naruto kembali membuang mukanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?"

"..." Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku? A-apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanya Hinata. Kata-katanya begitu pelan dan bergetar. Begitu pilu saat terdengar oleh telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukan bukan, bukan itu."

"Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan. Aku tidak mau kamu menghindariku seperti ini. Apa masalahnya memang besar?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar masalahnya, kalau kita tanggung berdua akan lebih ringan."

Naruto kembali terdiam, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Kalau jujur dan bilang akan tunangan dengan Shion, ia yakin akan menyakiti hati Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengguncang-guncang pundak Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita putus," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, hatinya terasa hancur saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak mau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini memang harus terjadi.

Saat itu juga bola mata lavender Hinata membulat. Kakinya melangkah mundur saking kagetnya. Tangannya disimpan di mulutnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas untukmu," lanjut Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa bilang begitu?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Hanya... Hanya Naruto-kun yang kusayangi. A.. Aku menyayangimu apa adanya. Kenapa bilang ka-mu tidak pantas untukku? Ke... Kenapa? Hiks..."

Sekarang Hinata sudah benar-benar menangis. Mata lavender cantik itu sudah menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air mata, mengalir menganak sungai di pipi putih Hinata.

Melihat kondisi Hinata, hati Naruto langsung kembali terasa sakit. Setiap tetes-tetes air mata Hinata yang jatuh, seakan merupakan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk hati Naruto. Naruto sudah tidak kuat, ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kamu layak mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal." Itulah kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Gomen, Hinata-chan. Ini memang berat. Tapi ini yang terbaik,' batin Naruto sambil megusap air mata yang juga mulai keluar dari mata shapirenya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Halo Naruto<strong>_

_Kau sudah baca surat undanganku 'kan? _

_Gomen kalau ini sangat mendadak. Tapi setelah kau pulang, pikiranku jadi tidak enak. Dengan jarak kita yang sangat jauh, aku khawatir kau melupakan janjimu. Bukannya aku meragukan janjimu, hanya saja aku takut, sangat takut kalau aku akan kehilanganmu._

_Karena kau sosok yang baik, dan kupikir hanya kaulah yang cocok jadi pasanganku. Jadi kuharap pertunangan ini akan mengikat kita. Dengan begitu pikiranku bisa tenang walaupun jarak kita berjauhan._

_Kau tahu? Aku rela menurunkan harga diriku untuk menulis ini, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku... aku menyayangimu Naruto. Aku serius tentang itu. _

_Cepatlah datang._

_**Shion**_

Naruto meremas kertas surat dari Shion. Surat itu datang bersama surat undangan pertunangan yang ada di Tsunade tadi pagi.

Ia sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Shion. Nama baik Negara Api, khususnya Konoha sekarang ada di pundaknya. Ia harus bertunangan dengan Shion lusa. Pertunangan yang sebenarnya tidak diiginkan olehnya.

Kalau dipikir, Naruto telah menyakiti keduanya. Menyakiti Hinata dan juga Shion. Menyakiti Hinata karena telah menghianatinya, menduakannya dengan gadis lain. Menyakiti Shion karena telah berjanji tanpa tahu betul maksud sebenarnya dari janji tersebut. Selain itu ia juga harus bertunangan dengan Shion padahal ia tidak mencintainya. Dan berterus terang kalau kata-katanya dulu hanya salah paham, justru akan semakin meyakiti hati Shion yang tulus menyayanginya.

PRANG!

Naruto memukul cermin di kamar mandinya hingga pecah. Darah bercucuran dari tangannya.

"BAKA!" teriak Naruto, memaki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Aku dan Hinata-chan putus kemarin," ujar Naruto pilu. Jangan tanya seberapa sedih Naruto. Kalau ia seorang perempuan, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar. Tapi kenyataan kalau dia adalah seorang lelaki membuatnya tetap bersabar dan menguatkan dirinya. Karena itu, hari ini Naruto tetap masuk kerja.<p>

"Yang sabar Naruto." Ino mengelus pundak Naruto. Ia tahu betul Naruto sedang amat sedih. Dari beberapa hari lalu, Sakura sudah menceritakan semua masalah Naruto kepadanya. Ino pun tak bisa berbuat banyak kali ini, masalahnya terlalu besar.

"Aku tidak ingin memojokkanmu kali ini. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik. Cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi," tambah Ino.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sudah jam 5, pulanglah dan istirahat Naruto."

Naruto menurut dan pamit pulang.

Pikirannya masih kacau, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tidak menyangka rasa sayangnya kepada Hinata sebesar ini. Terlalu besar sehingga saat ia memutuskan Hinata, seperti ada lubang besar di hatinya. Saking kacaunya pikiran Naruto, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Naruto mendongak dan ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Neji.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Hinata-sama?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku akan bertunangan. Aku bilang aku tidak layak untuk jadi pacarnya."

Neji menarik kerah jaket Naruto. "Kau tahu? Kemarin ia pulang sambil menangis. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya."

Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Kata-kata Neji tadi membuatnya tambah sedih. Gara-gara putus dengannya, Hinata jadi mengurung dirinya seperti itu.

"Gomen, jika aku berkata jujur malah akan membuatnya tambah sedih. Aku tidak tega."

"Itu karena sejak awal kaulah yang salah dengan menyetujui ajakan Shion!"

Naruto tidak membantah, karena memang kata-kata Neji benar. Sejak awal dirinyalah yang salah.

Neji mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang lain ke perut Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat, sudah hapal betul gerakan tangan Hyuuga yang seperti itu. Dengan sigap ia menepis tangan Neji yang memegang kerah jaketnya. Menerima Jyuuken Neji dengan telak di perut bisa saja membuatnya tidak bisa lagi melihat dunia. Apalagi dengan kuatnya chakra di tangan Neji. Tampaknya ia serius ingin membunuh Naruto.

Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menjauh dari Neji.

"Gomen Neji, aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan. Apapun keputusanku, Hinata-chan pasti akan sedih. Gomen, aku-"

"Jyuuken Hou, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hyuuga lain yang sudah melesat ke arahnya.

"Hanabi?"

'Sial!' batin Naruto. Naruto tidak sempat menghindar saat Hanabi menyerang 64 titik chakra miliknya. Membuat tubuhnya terlempar dan mati rasa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sakiti Nee-san?" tanya Hanabi sambil mendekati tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya. Pandangannya penuh kebencian. Neji ikut mendekat.

"Kau memang hebat karena tidak mati meskipun sudah menerima jurus Hanabi-sama. Tapi kupikir itu bagus karena jika langsung mati kau tidak akan merasa sakit. Tapi dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kau akan lebih menderita."

Setelah itu kedua Hyuuga itu meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Membiarkan sang bocah Jinchuuriki yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan yang sepi sore itu.

Naruto memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

'Kelihatannya aku memang pantas menerima siksaan Hanabi. Agar aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Hinata-chan. Mungkin ini akan sedikit meringankan rasa bersalahku. Apa rasa sakit hatimu sama seperti rasa sakitku sekarang Hinata-chan? Sepertinya masih belum sebanding ya? Gomen,' kata Naruto dalam hati, bibirnya tersenyum kecut. 'Kalau begitu semoga saja tidak ada yang menemukanku dan aku mati di sini. Dengan begitu aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatanku...'

Setelah itu rasa sakit di tubuh Naruto semakin menjadi, tiap sendinya terasa sakit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang...

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ga akan banyak omong untuk chap ini, silakan aja kasih tanggapan, saran, kritik, concrit, atau flame lewat review. Review, review, review... *kabur*

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	14. Pangeran Bodoh dan Putri Yang Pemalu

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 13: **kurirana, Eight heroes, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, Banci Taman Lawang, Naru Fujoshi Yoshioka, Benjiro Hirotaka, Natsu Hiru Chan, zai hyuga, Haruno Aoi, HinaTapOexNaru, Can Rez'Alv, Madoka Higashikuni, Hiko'Ay Natsuciko, rokudaime sama63, Brian123, Ardymmmm, Ame Kuroyuki, Salt no Pepper, Cherry PurpleUchiha, Namikaze Resta, Ghifia Kuraudo. Hiruma Enma 01, onya in action, Ritard S Quint, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, pik, CupCake 143, Hikaru Uzumaki, Dwi93Jun Takashi Chan, Kara, semutbeenhere, Ray Ichioza, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Ame, uzumaki aji, cheseeappleberry, Muna-Hatake, FiDhysta, OraRi HinaRa, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Sieg hart, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, Ayu dan X-friendz Forever.**

**Kurirana & Ichi Chibby-Chibby: **Jangan benci Shion, dia cuma korban dari author. Hhe.Yaaahh, **Ichi** saya 'kan udah bilang di chap kemarin ga bisa bikin sekuel, paling alternative ending yg bukan NaruHina.

**Eight heroes, Benjiro Hirotaka, Ardymmmm, Ame, Muna-Hatake, Ayu, Can Rez'Alv: **ok, baca selengkapnya chap ini. Buat **Can Rez'Alv**, um gimana ya, entah chap ini bisa bikin kamu senang, sedih, tau gabungan keduanya?

**Naru Fujoshi Yoshioka: **oh ya? Padahal kemarin cuma 'pemanasan' lho, konflik sebenarnya bukan itu.

**HinaTapOexNaru: **makasih, jangan lupa review lagi ya.

**Madoka Higashikuni: **oh tidaaak, Shion masih punya harga diri. Ga mungkin berbuat hal itu sama Naru.

**Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: **padahal ada yg bilang Neji OOC bagian itu. Saya simpen Hiashi buat chap akhir.

**Pik, semutbeenhere, uzumaki aji: **entahlah, Naruto galau :p

**CupCake 143: **Iya dihitung dari penyerangan Pain / kembalinya Naru ke masa lalu. Emang sih kalo tubuhnya berumur 16, tapi jiwanya udah hidup 20 tahun di dunia.

**Kara: **ok 'akulah' dan 'dialah' udah diedit. Ga perlu seluruh clan, Hanabi+Neji+Hiashi udah cukup kalo Naruto lengah gitu :D Suamimu? Umm ummm... Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu * niru gaya Naru + ngangkat jempol, dijitak *

**Sieg hart: **Ya, saatnya ide saya dikeluarin buat nerusin plot yg mulai kacau ini. Kalo baca dari beberapa sumber, miko bisa menikah asal ga jadi miko lagi. Kayaknya emang bener gitu sih, soalnya ibu Shion dulunya juga miko 'kan? Reader yg lain ada yg tau ga kalo miko/pendeta bisa menikah atau ga?

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Karena balesan review yg semakin banyak, saya ga akan banyak omong disini. Intinya... Selamat membaca chapter 14 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak, OOC, dan typo yang kadang suka nyelip.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Aku ingin kita putus," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, hatinya terasa hancur saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia tidak mau mengatakan hal itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini memang harus terjadi._

_Saat itu juga bola mata lavender Hinata membulat. Kakinya melangkah mundur saking kagetnya. Tangannya disimpan di mulutnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya._

"_Aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas untukmu," lanjut Naruto. _

_..._

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan sakiti Nee-san?" _

"_Kau memang hebat karena tidak mati meskipun sudah menerima jurus Hanabi-sama. Tapi kupikir itu bagus karena jika langsung mati kau tidak akan merasa sakit. Tapi dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kau akan lebih menderita."_

_Naruto memandang langit yang mulai gelap. _

_'Kelihatannya aku memang pantas menerima siksaan Hanabi. Agar aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Hinata-chan. Mungkin ini akan sedikit meringankan rasa bersalahku. Apa rasa sakit hatimu sama seperti rasa sakitku sekarang Hinata-chan? Sepertinya masih belum sebanding ya? Gomen,' kata Naruto dalam hati, bibirnya tersenyum kecut. 'Kalau begitu semoga saja tidak ada yang menemukanku dan aku mati di sini. Dengan begitu aku mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatanku...'_

_Setelah itu rasa sakit di tubuh Naruto semakin menjadi, tiap sendinya terasa sakit. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kesadaran Naruto mulai menghilang..._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 14**

**- Pangeran Bodoh dan Putri Yang Pemalu -**

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya warna hitam yang dilihatnya. Bahkan ia pun tidak tahu ia sedang berpijak pada apa saat itu, karena semuanya berwarna hitam kelam. Tubuhnya seperti melayang.

"Naruto-kun... hiks..."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar tangisan seseorang. Ia sangat mengenal betul suara siapa ini. Ini suara Hinata, pacarnya. Um, maksudnya mantan pacarnya. Dan benar saja, saat Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, ia melihat Hinata sedang menangis sesenggukan memeluk lututnya. Rambut indigonya berantakan dan terlihat begitu lusuh.

Melihat keadaan Hinata seperti itu, rasa bersalah Naruto kembali muncul. Ingin rasanya ia mendekap sosok rapuh itu dan menenangkannya.

Namun setiap langkah Naruto mendekati Hinata, sosok Hinata semakin menjauh. Naruto kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga. Tapi sosok itu terus saja menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata menghilang ditelan kegelapan...

Bersamaan dengan itu Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Ia terduduk, terbangun dari tidurnya.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi,' pikir Naruto. Namun mimpi itu sukses membuat detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, keringatnya bercucuran membasahi punggung, leher serta dadanya. Rasa bersalahnya kepada Hinata muncul lagi gara-gara mimpi buruk itu.

Naruto kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Ia sudah berada di tempat tidurnya, di apartemennya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. Seingatnya ia tergeletak di jalanan setelah diserang Hanabi dan Neji. Badannya nyaris tak bisa digerakkan waktu itu.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya. Sekarang badannya sudah agak mendingan. Sendi-sendinya sudah bisa digerakkan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanannya, ia melihat Kiba duduk di kursi. Akamaru terlihat sedang tidur tak jauh dari sang majikan.

"Kau yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba menggeser kursinya, mendekat ke tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ya. Aku dan Shino tepatnya. Sepulang misi, kami melihatmu tergeletak di jalanan. Mulutmu mengeluarkan darah dan detak jantungmu lemah waktu itu."

"Oh," balas Naruto tak bersemangat. Ia menyandarkan diri di tempat tidurnya, bola mata shapirenya menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Hanya 'oh'? Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" canda Kiba. Namun sayangnya Naruto sedang tidak bersemangat untuk diajak bercanda.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih berharap tidak ada yang menolongku dan aku mati disana."

"Hah?" Kiba sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto. "Baka! Bicaramu ngawur."

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sekarang malah Kiba yang dibuat bingung oleh kelakuannya. Tidak biasanya seorang Uzumaki Naruto murung begini. Semangat hidupnya seperti menghilang, malah ingin mati segala.

"Apa yang terjadi?" selidik Kiba. Tatapannya berubah serius sekarang.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Hanabi dan Neji menghajarku karena aku membuat Hinata-chan menangis."

"Sudah kuduga." Kiba bersandar di sandaran kursinya dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Ternyata benar perkiraan Sakura."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok yang dikatakan Kiba.

"Sekarang dia tidak disini. Dia sudah pulang dari semalam. Dia yang merawat lukamu dan juga menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Naruto tidak terlalu kaget mendengar Sakura yang menyembuhkan lukanya. Siapa lagi ninja medis yang cukup hebat untuk bisa menyembuhkan luka bekas Jyuuken selain Sakura? Tsunade dan Shizune terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar merawat lukanya. Kalau Ino, kemampuan medisnya belum sehebat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Menampakkan dua kunoichi berambut pink dan pirang pucat.

"Naruto?" Sakura terlihat kaget saat menyadari Naruto sudah bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Nah baru saja kita bicarakan, sekarang orangnya datang," kata Kiba sambil berdiri dan menyuruh Sakura duduk di kursi. Sakura segera duduk dan mengeluarkan peralatan medisnya. Sedangkan Ino duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, biar kulihat dulu keadaanmu." Sakura memeriksa luka totokkan di badan Naruto. "Hmm... Sudah tidak terlalu parah. Aliran chakramu sudah normal kembali. Sebagai ninja medis, aku takjub pada kecepatan penyembuhan lukamu yang begitu cepat."

Naruto anggap itu sebagai pujian dan membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ini obat pengurang rasa sakit, minumlah." Sakura menyimpan beberapa tablet obat di meja.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

"Tidak, berterima kasihlah kepada Kiba dan Shino. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa selamat kalau Kiba dan Shino terlambat menolongmu. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Jangan lupa minum obatnya."

"Iya."

Setelah Sakura keluar, Ino duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki Sakura. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Kiba yang berdiri di dekatnya. Melihat bola mata Kiba yang merah, Ino segera tahu kalau bocah itu kurang tidur. Wajar saja, setelah pulang misi ia langsung menunggu Naruto disini. Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang Kiba. Kau semalaman menunggu Naruto disini 'kan?" kata Ino.

"Baiklah." Kiba tidak menolak karena dia memang butuh istirahat saat ini. Ia kemudian membangunkan Akamaru dan pamit pulang. "Cepat sembuh Naruto."

Naruto membalas dengan anggukan dan seulas senyum.

Sementara itu Ino menyiapkan semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur, sekarang makanlah. Nanti baru minum obat. Bisa makan sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk bubur yang diberikan Ino.

Setelah itu Naruto memakan buburnya dan Ino hanya diam memperhatikannya. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang tahu seberapa menderitanya Naruto, Ino juga merasa sedih kalau melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Naruto memang bisa dibilang bodoh, tapi dibalik kebodohannya, Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Jadi rasanya tidak adil kalau sekarang Naruto menderita begini. Sejak kecil sudah banyak kesedihan yang dialaminya. Apa itu semua tidak cukup?

"Sial sekali nasibmu Naruto. Sudah putus, dikeroyok pula," kata Ino. Kalau Naruto jeli, sebenarnya ada kesedihan dan kekhawatiran dalam kata-kata Ino barusan.

"Begitulah," balas Naruto seadanya. Ia masih sibuk memakan buburnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi Hinata saat ia tahu kau akan tunangan dengan Shion."

Gerakan tangan Naruto berhenti mendengar kata-kata Ino.

"Sebenarnya... Aku tidak bilang akan tunangan."

Ino kaget. Ia pikir kemarin Naruto sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Hinata.

"Terus apa yang kau bilang?"

"Aku hanya bilang ingin putus karena aku bukan lelaki yang pantas untuknya, ia layak mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik."

"Hmm," Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar baka."

"Memangnya aku salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata tahu yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia tahu, pasti ia akan sangat sedih."

"Kau memang benar. Tapi yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan itu kejujuran. Komunikasi, keterbukaan antara kalian berdua. Jadi harusnya kau ceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata, seberat apapun masalahnya. Paling tidak meskipun kalian putus, Hinata tahu masalah yang sebenarnya."

Naruto meresapi baik-baik perkataan Ino. Ino memang ada benarnya, tapi sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa sedih Hinata kalau tahu ia akan tunangan.

"Sudahlah, aku menghormati keputusan yang kau ambil. Tadi itu hanya pendapatku," kata Ino akhirnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke balkon kamar Naruto dan bersandar di pagar.

"Jadi..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto menatapnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Ino. "Besok kau akan tetap pergi ke Negara Iblis?"

"Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji." Naruto menunduk.

Ino menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang menerpa rambut ponytailnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kesempatan keduamu jadi kacau begini."

* * *

><p>Sesuai rencana, keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat ke Negara Iblis. Luka-luka di badannya juga sudah sembuh. Memang keputusan yang berat, tapi Naruto harus menjalaninya. Ia harus menepati janjinya kepada Shion.<p>

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Mungkin sejak awal memang Shionlah yang jadi jodohnya. Mungkin Tuhan hanya mempercepat prosesnya saja, jadi dia tunangan secepat ini.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Negara Iblis terasa singkat. Kini Naruto sudah sampai di depan istana yang merupakan kediaman Shion, sang pendeta tertinggi Negara Iblis.

Begitu sampai di istana, Shion langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung melepas pelukannya. Naruto dan yang lain menatap Shion kaget.

"A-aku sudah lama menunggumu," kata Shion malu-malu.

Naruto memperhatikan Shion, ada yang berbeda dengan gadis ini setelah seminggu tidak bertemu. Apa Shion salah tinglah? Tak biasanya ia memperlakukan Naruto dengan 'lembut'. Kemana perginya Shion yang tsundere dan egois? Apakah rasa sayangnya kepada Naruto semakin bertambah kuat selama seminggu ini? Sampai-sampai membuat sikap gadis itu berubah saat berada di depan Naruto.

"Gomen Shion, aku terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Istirahatlah dulu. Pelayan, antarkan para tamu ke kamar mereka masing-masing," kata Shion. Pelayan yang disuruh Shion membungkuk hormat. "Dan jangan lupa nanti malam kita makan malam bersama," tambahnya.

Naruto sadar kalau yang dimaksud 'para tamu' itu tidak termasuk dirinya. Karena sekarang Shion menariknya ke arah lain yang berlawanan dengan Kakashi dan yang lain. Ke kamar Shion 'kah? Ah yang benar saja!

Tapi Naruto bisa bernafas lega saat Shion mengantarnya ke sebuah kamar mewah. Dan yang jelas itu bukan kamar Shion.

Malam itu Shion menjamu ninja Konoha dengan makanan yang lezat.

"Pesta pertunangan akan dilaksanakan lusa," kata Shion di tengah jamuan makan malam. Kakashi dan yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Shion menoleh kepada Naruto. "Besok kita harus mempersiapkan baju untukmu dan juga... cincin pertunangan kita."

Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kalau yang biru saja Naruto?" tanya Shion sambil memegang jubah biru di tangan kanannya dan jubah merah di tangan kirinya. Naruto sudah tidak mau ambil pusing, ia mempercayakan semuanya kepada Shion. Dan menurut Shion, kedua jubah itu sangat bagus jika dipakai Naruto. Sekarang Shion membutuhkan bantuan Naruto untuk menentukan jubah mana yang lebih bagus. Soalnya jubah inilah yang nantinya akan dipakai Naruto dalam pesta pertunangan mereka besok.<p>

Menyadari tak ada jawaban, Shion menoleh ke belakang. Tapi disana hanya ada penjahit pribadinya. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari calon tunangannya. Dan ternyata Naruto sedang berada di dekat jendela, sedang melamun.

Pikiran Naruto masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan kalau besok ia akan bertunangan. Ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Belum lagi bayangan Hinata yang kadang muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Hei? Naruto? Naruto!"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ya?"

"Kau memperhatikanku tidak sih?" tanya Shion, ia mulai kesal sekarang.

"Gomen, Shion."

"Ya sudah, untuk besok kau pakai jubah biru ini saja," kata Shion sambil memberikan jubah, baju serta celana untuk Naruto pakai besok.

Setelah kejadian itu, Shion tidak banyak bicara. Dalam perjalanan ke kamar Naruto, mereka hanya diam. Naruto tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Kau marah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ck! Kau sama sekali tidak peka," kata Shion ketus.

"Gomen."

Keduanya kembali diam. Kemudian Shion yang berjalan di depan menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto ikut berhenti. Shion berbalik dan menatap Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget karena saat tatapan mereka bertemu, ia tidak melihat kekesalan disana, melainkan kesedihan. Shion sedih? Pasti gara-gara Naruto yang tadi mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau... menyayangiku?" tanya Shion tiba-tiba dengan suara bergetar. Ia terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto jadi serba salah sekarang. Kalau jujur dan bilang ia tidak menyayanginya, ia sama saja dengan melanggar janjinya. Akibatnya akan banyak. Mulai dari Shion yang akan merasa sedih, keselamatannya yang terancam karena mempermainkan pemimpin tertinggi negara ini, dan yang tak kalah penting adalah hubungan Konoha – Negara Iblis yang akan merenggang, dan ujung-ujungnya bukan Tsunade saja yang akan marah, pemimpin Negara Api juga akan menyalahkannya jika itu terjadi.

Akhirnya Naruto tidak punya pilihan.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Naruto pelan. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berteriak sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Shion penuh tanya.

"Cium aku," kata Shion. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari mata shapire Naruto meskipun pipinya sudah memerah hebat sekarang. Ia sudah berjuang mengalahkan rasa malunya untuk mengatakan itu. Ia sudah merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin negara ini hanya untuk mengucapkan dua kata sederhana itu kepada seorang genin. Sekarang ia butuh kejelasan dari Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang. Mau tidak mau ia harus mencium Shion kalau memang ingin menepati janjinya.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shion. Shion yang menyadari ini memejamkan matanya, pipinya semakin memerah. Bibir Naruto sudah semakin dekat ke bibir Shion.

10 cm... 5 cm...

'Gomen... aku tidak bisa...'

Cup!

Shion membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Ia memegang pipi kanannya, yang beberapa saat lalu dicium Naruto. Sejujurnya Shion kecewa karena ternyata Naruto mencium pipinya, bukan bibirnya. Tapi ia merasa itu sudah cukup sebagai sebuah bukti rasa sayang Naruto padanya.

Shion memeluk Naruto dengan erat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, tadinya ia takut kalau Shion akan marah karena ia mencium pipinya, bukan bibirnya. Tapi syukurlah itu tidak terjadi.

Naruto membalas pelukan Shion.

'Tuhan, kalau memang Shion adalah gadis yang kau kirim untukku, tolong tunjukkan jalan untukku. Bantu aku melupakan Hinata-chan dan buat aku menyayangi gadis ini ..."

Hari pertunangan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu – oleh Shion – akhirnya tiba. Naruto memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, baju biru dan jubah biru yang kemarin dipilih Shion. Sedangkan Shion memakai gaun biru muda. Rambut pirangnya digerai saat itu, hingga terurai cantik melebihi pinggannya.

Sesaat Naruto terpana melihat Shion.

'Cantik. Tapi belum secantik Hina-' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan Hinata yang kembali muncul di otaknya. Kelihatannya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya kemarin. Kenapa seolah-olah Hinata itu jadi 'standar' pembanding untuk gadis lain? Apakah sebegitu sempurnakah Hinata di mata Naruto?

Acara akhirnya dimulai, Naruto berdiri dengan canggung di samping Shion. Kakashi yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto membisikkan sesuatu. Kalau Naruto tidak salah dengar, Kakashi menyuruhnya tenang. Tapi percuma saja, Naruto tetap merasa tidak tenang.

Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kalau sebentar lagi ia akan tunangan dengan gadis yang tidak disayanginya?

"Saatnya pertukaran cincin," kata seorang tetua yang memimpin acara.

Naruto memegang cincin emas putih di tangan kanannya yang telah Naruto dan Shion siapkan kemarin. Tangan kirinya memegang jemari Shion. Tangan Naruto bergetar seiring detik demi detik yang kian berlalu. Susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya.

'Ikhlaskan Hinata-chan, sayangi Shion, ikhlaskan Hinata-chan, sayangi Shion...' kata Naruto berulang-ulang dalam hatinya. Berat sekali rasanya untuk melakukan ini.

Perlahan-lahan cincin itu semakin dekat ke jari manis Shion.

'Semoga keputusanku ini benar...'

...

"Hentikan pertunangan ini!"

TRING!

Cincin emas putih yang dipegang Naruto belum masuk ke jari manis Shion, dan malah jatuh ke lantai saking kagetnya Naruto mendengar teriakan tadi.

Semua yang hadir disana menoleh ke arah suara, ke pintu masuk singgasana yang terbuka secara paksa. Ini pertunangan pendeta tertinggi Negara Iblis, mereka penasaran siapa yang dengan beraninya berteriak menyuruh membatalkan pertunangan ini?

Di pintu masuk terlihat seorang gadis yang terengah-engah. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Jaketnya sobek di beberapa tempat dan rambutnya terlihat lusuh.

Mata Naruto dan shinobi Konoha lain terbelalak saat menyadari siapa gadis itu.

"Hinata-chan?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chan?"<p>

Hinata melihat Naruto berada di barisan paling depan bersama seorang gadis pirang yang ia yakini adalah Shion. Naruto terlihat gagah sekali dengan jubah birunya. Sedangkan Shion terlihat begitu anggun dengan gaun biru mudanya. Dari penampilan mereka yang mewah, ditambah lagi dengan hadirnya para tamu di ruangan ini, Hinata yakin Naruto dan Shion memang akan bertunangan.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sedih dan kecewa yang mulai muncul. Ia berusaha menahan rasa lemas yang tiba-tiba muncul menjalari tubuhnya.

Rupanya benar apa kata Ino 2 hari lalu.

**Flashback**

"Hei tulip, kasihan sekali ya kalian. Dua orang yang suka membeli kalian kali ini tidak datang," kata Ino berbicara pada dua tulip gesneriana kuning di etalase tokonya. Kedua tangan Ino menopang dagunya, pandangannya tak lepas dari dua tangkai bunga itu. Kalau ada pembeli yang memergokinya dalam keadaan begitu, sudah pasti ia akan dikira gila.

"Tulip, apa kau juga menangis seperti Hinata?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kau sedih dan menderita seperti Naruto?" tanya Ino pada tangkai tulip yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba satu kelopak dari tulip yang lebih pendek jatuh, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino segera berdiri dan memantapkan hatinya.

"Tou-san, aku keluar dulu." Ino terus berlari tak menghiraukan omelan ayahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang: Hyuuga Mansion.

...

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Nee-san, ada seseorang mencarimu," kata Hanabi di depan kamar kakaknya.

"Bilang saja aku tidur," jawab suara dari dalam.

Ino yang sebenarnya berada di dekat Hanabi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, sejak kapan orang tidur bisa berteriak begitu?" tanya Ino.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dan kemudian pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Menampakkan Hinata yang amat sangat kusut, matanya bengkak dan di pipinya masih terlihat air mata yang sudah mengering. Saat itu juga Hinata menghambur memeluk Ino dan terisak dalam pelukan Ino. Untuk beberapa saat, Ino menenangkan Hinata dan membiarkan beban di hati sang gadis lavender berkurang.

…

"Kau tahu Hinata-chan? Kau dan Naruto itu lucu," kata Ino setelah tangisan Hinata berhenti. Kini mereka sedang duduk di tempat tidur Hinata. "Sama-sama polos dalam masalah cinta. Tanpa sadar sebesar apa perasaan cinta di antara kalian."

Dahi Hinata berkerut, tak tahu arah pembicaraan Ino.

"Kau pemalu dan Naruto baka. Kalau saja satu diantara kalian mau sedikit saja mengurangi atau menghilangkan sikap kalian itu. Mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti kemana sebenarnya Ino mengarahkan pembicaraan ini.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam. Hinata memilih untuk diam menunggu Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Ino belum selesai bicara.

"Apa kau mau tahu alasan sebenarnya Naruto memutuskanmu?"

Deg!

Saat itu juga perhatian Hinata langsung tertuju kepada Ino. Apa maksudnya dengan 'alasan sebenarnya'? Jadi ada alasan lain kenapa Naruto memutuskannya?

Hinata semakin tertarik dan penasaran pada pembicaraan Ino. Ia semakin mendekat kepada Ino kemudian memegang tangan Ino.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Akhirnya setelah itu Ino menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata. Ia menceritakan mulai dari awal misi Naruto ke Negara Iblis, sama persis seperti apa yang Sakura ceritakan padanya, hingga kepergian Naruto kemarin.

Mendengar cerita Ino, perasaan Hinata campur aduk. Ia sedih, ia kecewa, ia kesal, ingin marah kepada Naruto kenapa Naruto tidak jujur padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu alasan sebenarnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata-chan? Membuang sedikit sikap pemalumu dan mengejar Naruto? Mengejar cinta sejatimu? Atau diam disini dan merelakan Naruto bersama gadis lain?"

Bayangan kehilangan Naruto langsung terbayang di pikiran Hinata, air matanya kembali mengalir...

Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan Naruto.

Hinata mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan kasar kemudian beranjak mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa baju ganti.

Ino tersenyum saat Hinata langsung berlari keluar setelah itu. Ino berlari mengikutinya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat Hinata berlari ke luar desa, menyusul pangerannya...

**End of Flashback**

Hati Hinata sakit melihat laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya bersama perempuan lain. Terlebih lagi mereka akan bertunangan. Tapi Hinata tak mempedulikan rasa sakit dan perih di hatinya. Hinata berjalan semakin mendekati singgasana tempat Naruto dan Shion berada. Mengacuhkan tatapan marah dan mencemooh para tamu undangan.

Sekarang sudah terlambat untuk menyerah dan kembali ke Konoha. Ia sudah sejauh ini, ia sudah berulang kali meneguhkan hatinya, untuk apa menyerah jika sudah sedekat ini? Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan laki-laki pujaannya.

Seisi ruangan – kecuali shinobi Konoha – menatap Hinata bingung, apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan gadis ini? Berani sekali menghentikan acara pertunangan ini. Apa dia cari mati? Para penjaga di dalam ruangan sudah mulai bersiaga di dekat Shion.

Tiba-tiba ada penjaga yang berlari dari luar, langkahnya sedikit tergopoh-gopoh. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada pintu masuk, menopang tubuhnya yang hampir rubuh.

"Gomen Shion-sama, gadis ini menerobos masuk padahal kami sudah mencegahnya, bahkan dengan cara kasar."

Saat itu juga seluruh penjaga di dalam ruangan yang berjumlah 30 orang, dengan tanpa diperintah segera melindungi pemimpin mereka. Dua puluh orang segera menghadang Hinata, dan sisanya berjaga di dekat Shion.

Melihat keadaan yang memanas, Neji melompat ke dekat Hinata.

"Cukup! Dia bersamaku, jangan sakiti dia lagi," kata Neji kepada pasukan yang menghadang Hinata. Kemudian Neji berbalik kepada Hinata. "Hinata-sama sebaiknya anda pulang. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Menjemput Naruto dan membatalkan pertunangan ini," kata Hinata mantap sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Perkataan Hinata membuat semua orang kaget.

Naruto menatap Hinata tak percaya. Tadi saja dirinya masih belum percaya kalau Hinata menghentikan acara ini. Sekarang Hinata mengatakan hal yang semakin membuat Naruto tak percaya. Kenapa Hinata jadi senekat ini? Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Ini di luar pemikirannya.

Sepuluh prajurit yang menghadang Hinata mulai menyiapkan busur dan anak panah mereka. Dan sepuluh lagi menyiapkan tombak mereka. Para tamu mulai panik dan menjauh.

"Turunkan panah kalian!" teriak Neji dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Minggir atau kau akan kami tembak juga," kata salah seorang pemanah.

"Wow, jangan buru-buru. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik." kata Lee. Ia dan Sakura bergabung bersama Neji.

"Hinata-chan, ayo kita pulang. Kalau kau tetap keras kepala, akan terjadi keributan disini," bujuk Sakura.

Tapi seolah tuli, Hinata tetap berjalan, tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura. "Tolong ja-jangan menghalangiku Sakura-chan."

"Hei berhenti!" teriak sang pemanah lagi. Melihat Hinata yang masih saja berjalan, ia memberikan aba-aba kepada pemanah lain. Kesepuluh pemanah itu menarik anak panah mereka. Hinata tidak mempedulikan itu semua, ia terus berjalan. Sementara Neji, Lee dan Sakura mendahului Hinata dan memasang kuda-kuda di depan Hinata. Mereka berusaha melindungi Hinata dari ancaman sepuluh pemanah yang siap menembak kapan saja.

Kakashi yang merasa keadaan sudah semakin kacau, memutuskan untuk melompat bergabung bersama Neji, Lee dan Sakura. Kunai sudah disiapkan di tangan kanannya.

"Turunkan panah kalian. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik," seru Kakashi.

"Hinata-chan, ayolah hentikan ini. Keadaan semakin kacau," bujuk Sakura lagi. Hinata tetap berjalan.

"Berhenti!"

"Turunkan panah kalian!"

"Suruh dia berhenti dulu!"

"Kalian yang turunkan panah dulu!"

"Pemanah bersiap!"

"Turunkan panah kalian!"

"Bidik sasaran!"

Keadaan sudah sangat tegang. Para pemanah tidak mau menurunkan panah mereka, Hinata juga tidak mau mengalah. Sekarang jarak para shinobi Konoha sekitar 10m dari para pemanah, jarak yang sempurna untuk jadi sasaran tembak.

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat dari kejauhan tidak tahan lagi. "Ugh, Shion lakukan sesuatu!"

Shion terlihat ragu.

"Aku mohon," kata Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Shion.

"BERHENTIII!" teriak Shion akhirnya. Semua yang hadir disana memandang Shion.

"Pengawal, beri jalan," lanjut Shion tegas. "Dan kau gadis lavender, mendekatlah."

Para pengawal saling bertukar pandang. Bingung dengan keputusan pemimpin mereka.

Hinata mendekat, hanya menyisakan beberapa meter saja dengan Shion dan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menghentikan acara ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Shion. Jelas sekali kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Aku pacar Naruto," kata Hinata tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sontak saja membuat Naruto dan Shion kaget untuk kesekian kalinya, begitu juga semua yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"A-apa?" Shion mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Naruto, apa itu benar?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia bingung kenapa Hinata melakukan ini. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau Naruto melakukan semua ini karena sudah berjanji?

Melihat Naruto menunduk diam, Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto. Shion menyadarinya dan berdiri di samping Naruto, menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Hinata merasakan dadanya semakin sakit melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya sekarang juga. Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Buat apa ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke Negara Iblis selama 2 hari? Buat apa ia menerobos para pengawal pintu gerbang istana kalau ia harus menyerah begitu saja?

Hinata menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Naruto-kun, walaupun kamu memutuskanku, aku ingin tetap jadi pacarmu. Aku tidak peduli berapa kalipun kamu memutuskanku, aku ingin tetap jadi pacarmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Aku tidak ingin melepasmu lagi," kata Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah. Ia mengatakannya begitu lancar tanpa beban, juga tanpa tergagap sedikitpun.

Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang bola mata lavender Hinata. Ia sangat familiar dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata. Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat yang mirip dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. Ia mengatakan kalimat itu di hari dirinya dan Hinata jadian 3 tahun lalu.

Sekarang Naruto merasa dirinya seperti pecundang.

Hinata berani melawan semua yang menentang hubungan mereka, menentang Shion dan Tsunade, bahkan mungkin pemimpin Negara Api jika masalah ini semakin besar nantinya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk menentang seperti Hinata. Ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti Tsunade dan menepati janji bodohnya.

Bukankah orang yang seperti itu pengecut?

Ya! Pengecut!

Tidak berani mengambil resiko dan penakut!

Kalau Hinata saja yang pemalu bisa memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan ini? Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa?

Shion memandang Naruto, yang saat itu sedang memandang Hinata. Shion melihat tatapan yang begitu lembut, tatapan rindu Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Naruto? Apa benar yang dikatakannya?" ulang Shion. Hatinya diliputi rasa ketakutan, pegangannya di tangan Naruto semakin erat.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto melepas pegangan tangan Shion dan juga melepas jubahnya. Shion menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebenarnya sekarang dia bukan pacarku lagi," kata Naruto. Hinata sempat tercekat mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. "Tapi apa itu penting? Hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar apa yang sering kalian sebut 'pacar'. Itu hanya status. Sekarang kami tidak butuh istilah itu untuk menggambarkan hubungan kami. Selama kami bisa menunjukkan rasa sayang dan cinta kami satu sama lain itu sudah cukup."

Saat itu Hinata merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Dari semua kata-kata yang pernah Naruto ucapkan, kata-kata Naruto barusanlah yang terasa paling indah didengar oleh telinga Hinata. Begitu menenangkan dan membuat hatinya lega. Akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Naruto berjongkok dan memungut cincin emas putih yang tadi jatuh kemudian menyimpan cincin itu di genggaman Shion.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa tunangan denganmu, " kata Naruto. Ia mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya. Hinata memandang Naruto terharu. Naruto menenangkan Hinata dengan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Apa... apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau!" Shion melotot. Tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Gomen, aku sudah berjanji dan tidak menepatinya. Kita salah paham. Aku tidak tahu maksud kata-katamu waktu itu. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Sekarang kalau kau mau, kau boleh menghukumku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Tapi jangan libatkan Konoha dan teman-temanku dalam masalah ini. Ini hanya masalah antara kita berdua."

"Aku... aku juga rela mendapatkan hukuman," kata Hinata. Pegangannya di tangan Naruto semakin erat, entah hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima dari sang pemimpin Negara Iblis.

Shion semakin kesal dan menatap tajam mata shapire Naruto. Tatapan itu begitu menusuk, Naruto tahu Shion sangat kecewa padanya. Kemudian tatapan Shion beralih ke mata lavender Hinata. Dua bola mata lavender saling memandang.

Namun saat mata lavender Shion menatap tajam mata lavender Hinata, menyelami dalamnya mata clan Hyuuga itu, sesuatu terjadi...

"Ugh..." Shion memegang kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan aneh muncul di kepalanya saat ia memandang mata lavender Hinata. Ia pusing dan terhuyung, beruntung Shion bisa bertumpu pada kursi di dekatnya.

"Shion? Ada apa?" Naruto panik dengan reaksi Shion yang tiba-tiba.

"Shion-sama?" Para pengawal ikut panik. Dan salah satu di antara pengawal itu memegang tangan Shion.

Namun Shion menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kemudian Shion kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Dan aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak akan menghukum kalian." Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Shion. Ada rasa lega yang tidak bisa digambarkan di hati mereka.

"Pengawal, batalkan acara ini!" perintah Shion.

"Ta-tapi yang mulia-"

"Ini perintah!"

Sang pengawal menurut dan menyuruh para tamu untuk membubarkan diri. Tak lupa mereka juga meminta maaf karena ketidak nyamanan ini. Tamu undangan mulai berbisik-bisik, tapi tetap membubarkan diri dengan tertib.

"Oh ya, sediakan juga 1 kamar kosong untuk gadis lavender ini," tambah Shion.

Naruto tak tahu apa yang merasuki jiwa Shion, tapi yang jelas ia senang dengan keputusan Shion ini.

"Arigato Shion," kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Shion hanya mengibaskan tangannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Senang sekali semuanya berakhir bahagia. Benarkan Hinata-ch-"

PLAAKK!

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat Hinata menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras. Sakura dan Lee mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Kakashi melongo sedangkan Neji mendengus puas. Naruto memang pantas dihadiahi sebuah tamparan.

"Baka!" bentak Hinata, tapi tak lama kemudian Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja padaku mengenai masalah ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih," jawab Naruto. Ia membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar alasan Naruto. Naruto memang selalu memikirkan dirinya, yah meskipun kadang perhatian Naruto itu disampaikan dengan cara atau sikap yang salah.

"Aku justru lebih sedih saat aku tahu kamu membohongiku."

"Gomen," kata Naruto pelan, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Jangan pernah bohong padaku lagi." Hinata semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Ya, aku janji." Naruto mengecup kepala Hinata dengan lembut kemudian memeluk Hinata semakin erat. "Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu berbuat nekat lagi seperti ini."

* * *

><p>Hinata terbangun saat seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Untunglah luka-lukanya sudah diobati oleh Sakura sehingga ia bisa beringsut dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.<p>

"Shion-sama."

"Panggil saja aku Shion," kata Shion sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hinata.

Terjadi keheningan setelah itu. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman berusaha memulai pembicaraan tapi Shion mendahuluinya.

"Saat pertama aku melihatmu, aku sedikit kaget menyadari kalau kita mirip. Gaya rambut kita, warna kulit kita, dan terutama mata kita."

Hinata tersenyum. Ya, mereka memang mirip. "Tapi menurutku, matamu lebih cantik."

Shion menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Malu sekali kalau ketahuan Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun Hinata itu kekasih dari mantan-calon-tunanganmu, dia itu kekasih dari orang yang dicintainya! Seharusnya ia membencinya dan tidak boleh tersenyum hanya karena Hinata memujinya!

"Sebenarnya aku masih sakit hati padamu. Tapi ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranku dari kemarin," lanjut Shion. "Dan kurasa ini menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Naruto."

Hinata tertegun, ternyata Shion mengunjunginya malam-malam memang ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya. Mungkin ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia dibiarkan menginap di istananya malam ini. Hinata memperhatikan Shion, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat aku menatap matamu, aku melihat bayangan-bayangan. Aku melihat pandangan masa depan. Apa kau tahu kalau aku bisa mengetahui kematian seseorang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi ini beda dengan pandangan masa depanku yang lain. Biasanya aku hanya akan mengetahui orang yang mati untuk melindungiku. Tapi kemarin berbeda, aku melihat kematian orang yang melindungi Naruto. Bayangan-bayangannya lebih samar dari biasanya, tapi aku masih bisa melihat siapa orang yang mati untuk melindungi Naruto."

Hinata mulai menyadari arah pembicaraan Shion.

"Orang itu adalah kau Hinata. Dalam bayanganku, kau mati saat melindungi Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum. Ya, ternyata benar obrolan Shion mengarah kesana.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Shion heran.

"Aku memang akan mati 6 bulan lagi," gumam Hinata tanpa melepas senyumannya.

"Apa?" Shion kaget sekaget-kagetnya. Apa maksud gadis lavender di depannya ini? Apa ia juga bisa melihat masa depan? Atau ia hanya gadis yang sama bodohnya dengan Naruto? Yang tidak takut mati mendengar ramalan Shion? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkumpul di benak Shion.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita sudah terlanjur membahas masalah ini. Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan semuanya," ujar Hinata, kali ini tatapannya berubah serius. "Asalkan Shion mau berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini."

"A-aku janji, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ada yang tahu kenapa Hinata bisa bilang ia akan mati 6 bulan lagi? Silahkan analisis dan tebak sendiri. Kalau perlu baca lagi chapter-chapters sebelumnya. Untuk jawabannya, akan ada di chapter depan :) Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	15. Kenyataan Pahit

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 14: **Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, HinatapOexNaru, eight heroes, Can RezAlv, hesti hyuga chan, nekoshiro, Ame Kuroyuki, cheeseeappleberry, kitami-minagawa, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, onya in action, rokudaime sama63, Kudokuna yosei san, Ardymmmm, Ritard S Quint, Tsuzuka 'Aita, Banci Taman Lawang, Hanya review, zai hyuga, FiDhysta, Padiga, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, apNu, pik, Natsu Hiru Chan, Namikaze Resta, OraRi HinaRa, uzumaki aji, Salt no Pepper, Musim Semi, Muna-Hatake, Nara Fujoshi Yoshi Yosioka, Madoka Higashikuni, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, X-friendz Forever, Lovely Orihime, Brian123, capcuscus, Haruno Aoi, Sieg Hart, kurirana, CupCake 143, Dwi93Jun Takashi Chan, Natsu D. Luffy, Resha dan Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa.**

**HinatapOexNaru: **kalo tambah seru saya kurang bisa menilai, yang bisa nilai 'kan kalian para reader

**Can RezAlv, hesti hyuga chan, Nekoshiro, Ardymmmm, uzumaki aji, Musim Semi, Ipjinchuuriki Junibi, capcuscus, kurirana, Sieg Hart: **silahkan liat jawabannya di chapter ini :) salam kenal juga buat **capcuscus **dan maksih **Sieg Hart** buat penjelasan tentang Miko

**Ichi Chibby-Chibby: **hadiahnya **"update chapter 15"**, ga jawab pun udah dapet. Hha. Iya, udah kebiasaan saya kalo update tiap minggu (weekend)

**Hanya review: **begitu baca review kamu saya juga langsung mikir, bener juga sih canonnya kurang kerasa. Niat awalnya pengen buat konflik di hubugan NaruHina dulu sebelum konflik utama. Tapi akhirnya kebablasan jadi mirip AU. Maklum, cuma nulis seadanya sesuai yg ada di otak, hehe. Makasih pendapatnya, moga chap ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan canonnya 'dapet'.

**Padiga: **masih untung saya ga masukin Mei Terumi (Godaime Mizukage) disini, Shion & Hinata bisa kalah telak, :ngakak:

**apNu: **sip, **pik: **logatna Bandung/Sunda pisan, wkwkw, baca we jawabana di chapter ieu

**Muna-Hatake: **oh ya? kalo segini sih belumSuspense

**Nara Fujoshi Yosioka: **Twitter aja ok? Cari rifukii (double 'i')

**CupCake 143: **thanks. Gpp telat review juga, baca terus KK Shippuden, akan ada kejutan-kejutan lain yg muncul (promosi)

**Natsu D. Luffy: **Udah berapa kali saya jawab pertanyaan kayak gini, dan jawaban saya tetep: kita liat aja nanti, sekarang kita nikmatin dulu aja ceritanya :)

**Resha: **itulah salah satu alasan kenapa saya bikin Ino yg jadi sahabat Naruto, karena saya pikir Sakura atau chara lain kurang pas kalo jadi 'dokter cinta' buat Naru :p

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Saya senang banyak yang berpartisipasi menjawab pertanyaan di akhir chapter 14. Dari sekian banyak jawaban banyak yang salah, tapi ga sedikit juga yang jawabannya bener. Jadi apa jawaban kalian bener? Silahkan cari tahu di chapter ini.

Selamat membaca chapter 15 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak, OOC, dan typo yang kadang suka nyelip.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Baka! Kenapa tidak jujur saja padaku mengenai masalah ini?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih," jawab Naruto. _

"_Aku justru lebih sedih saat aku tahu kamu membohongiku."_

"_Gomen," kata Naruto pelan, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan._

"_Jangan pernah bohong padaku lagi." Hinata semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto._

"_Ya, aku janji." _

…

"_Aku memang akan mati 6 bulan lagi," gumam Hinata tanpa melepas senyumannya._

"_Apa?" _

_Hinata menghela nafas panjang._

"_Kita sudah terlanjur membahas masalah ini. Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan semuanya," ujar Hinata, kali ini tatapannya berubah serius. "Asalkan Shion mau berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia ini."_

"_A-aku janji, ceritakan semuanya padaku." _

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 15**

**- Kenyataan Pahit -**

"Shion, aku pulang dulu."

"Iya Hinata. Nanti aku akan berkunjung ke Konoha."

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu nanti."

Alis Naruto terangkat dan mulutnya terbuka melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Hinata dan Shion. Hinata sedang memeluk Shion dan Shion tidak menolak pelukan Hinata. Dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, rasanya aneh sekali kalau kejadian yang di hadapan Naruto sekarang bisa terjadi. Di acara pertunangan kemarin, Shion dan Hinata nyaris saja bertengkar. Malah kemarin Shion terlihat masih amat kesal kepada Hinata. Tapi sekarang kelihatannya malah sebaliknya. Bukannya Naruto tidak mensyukuri keadaan ini, hanya saja ini terlalu aneh untuk bisa terjadi.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang berada di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura sama-sama bingung.

"Perasaan perempuan memang susah kumengerti."

"Hmm. Benar sekali," balas Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati di jalan," kata Shion akhirnya.

"Ya. Kami pulang dulu Shion," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tulus kepada Shion. Biar bagaimanapun Naruto menghargai sikap Shion kemarin. Naruto yakin Shion sangat menginginkan pertunangan itu. Jadi membatalkan pertunangan dan melupakan masalah ini tentunya bukan hal mudah.

Shion membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Ia harus berusaha merelakan Naruto kepada Hinata mulai sekarang. Karena itu jalan yang terbaik.

* * *

><p>Kehidupan Naruto kembali berjalan normal setelah insiden pertunangan yang gagal itu. Setelah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto kembali fokus ke rencana awalnya untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk persiapan ulang tahun Hinata yang tinggal sebulan lagi. Dari dulu Naruto tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di hari ulang tahun Hinata. Bahkan Naruto tak bisa ada di sisi Hinata di 2 ulang tahun sebelumnya. Jadi tahun ini ia harus memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda.<p>

"Hanya ini pesanan Anda nona?" tanya Naruto kepada seorang pembeli di toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Iya, kalau ada yang kurang besok aku kesini lagi," jawab pembeli tersebut.

"Baiklah. Kemana harus kuantarkan bunga ini?"

"Tolong antarkan ke rumahku, 2 blok dari sini. Rumah nomor 34."

"Baik, biar bunshinku yang mengantarnya. Silahkan anda bayar di kasir sebelah sana. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di toko bunga Yamanaka."

Ino menyipitkan matanya, memperhatikan setiap gerak Naruto. Sejak pagi Naruto terlihat semangat dan terus saja tersenyum. Naruto memang selalu ceria, tapi maksudnya kali ini berbeda dengan keceriaannya yang biasa. Kali ini terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang senang," kata Ino.

"Haha, kau tahu saja." Naruto memamerkan cengirannya.

"Soalnya terlihat jelas sekali dari sikapmu."

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau aku dan Hinata bisa bersatu kembali. Arigato Ino."

Ino mengerti sekarang, pasti Naruto senang karena masalahnya dengan Shion sudah selesai. Pasti masalah kemarin begitu membebaninya. Jadi begitu masalahnya selesai beban dalam kepalanya langsung lenyap.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku ikut senang. Aku hanya berpesan padamu, untuk selalu terbuka pada Hinata. Ingat, kunci dalam sebuah hubungan adalah keterbukaan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku pasti mengingatnya."

"Sekarang sudah jam 5. Pulanglah. Bekerja dengan semangat itu bagus, tapi kau juga harus istirahat."

"Baiklah, aku pulang kalau begitu."

Ino menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Baguslah sekarang Naruto sudah kembali ceria seperti dulu. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Ino ikut merasa senang.

"Kalau dipikir, dari dulu aku selalu membantu permasalahan hubungan Naruto-Hinata, tanpa memikirkan kisah asmaraku sendiri. Semoga akan datang laki-laki yang cocok untukku," kata Ino, bicara kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian menutup toko bunganya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Naruto memegang perutnya yang sudah berbunyi minta diisi.

'Semoga Hinata sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak,' pikir Naruto.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Naruto sudah sampai di apartemennya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri," balas Hinata dari dalam apartemen.

Aroma makanan menyeruak dan tercium oleh hidung Naruto begitu ia memasuki apartemennya. Rupanya Hinata sudah selesai memasak dan makanan sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan.. Tepat sekali kalau begitu, Naruto sudah sangat lapar.

Tapi mata shapire Naruto menangkap objek yang tidak biasa di ruang makannya. Ia menyadari ada sosok lain yang hadir di ruangan itu. Sesaat Naruto tertegun, kaget melihat sosok di depannya.

"Shion? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Shion melipat tangannya di dada dan mendelik ke arah Naruto. "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Eh? Bu-Bukan begitu." Naruto duduk di kursi, bergabung bersama Hinata dan Shion. "Sebenarnya suatu kehormatan jika pemimpin Negara Iblis mau berkunjung ke apartemenku," kata Naruto berusaha bersikap ramah. Karena ia masih tidak enak kepada Shion karena pertunangan mereka yang gagal.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku kesini mau menemui Hinata, bukan kau!"

"Hmmph." Naruto mendengus kesal. Ugh, sikap Shion kembali ke asalnya. Menyebalkan, Naruto menyesal bersikap ramah kepadanya tadi.

"Tapi aku yakin kau tidak mungkin ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui Hinata-chan 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku mau menemui Hokage. Ia terus saja meminta maaf kepadaku gara-gara gagalnya pertunangan kita. Aku kesini mau meyakinkannya kalau aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Hubungan Negara Iblis – Konoha akan tetap baik. Jadi, sudah jelas aku bukan mau menemuimu."

Melihat suasana yang kurang enak ini, Hinata angkat bicara. "Um, sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita makan dulu."

"Ah tidak usah," Shion beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pulang ke hotel dulu."

Shion mengerti, makan malam bersama Naruto dan Hinata bukan ide bagus. Ia tidak mau menggangu mereka berdua atau merusak suasana. Lagipula mereka sepasang kekasih yang akan makan malam, lalu Shion apa? Pelayan? Penghibur? Mending dia pulang saja.

Setelah memastikan Shion sudah pergi, Naruto memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata-chan."

"Ya Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu akrab dengan Shion?"

Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekarang belum saatnya Naruto tahu masalahnya.

"A-aku hanya merasa kalau masalah kemarin tidak harus membuat kami bermusuhan. Biarpun Shion kadang bersikap egois dan seenaknya, aku merasa cocok dengannya. Ia pendengar yang baik," jawab Hinata.

"Begitu ya." Naruto terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata, tapi ia tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Hinata datang pagi-pagi ke apartemen Naruto untuk membuatkan sarapan. Saking seringnya Hinata berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto, seorang nenek tetangga Naruto sempat berkata: "Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal serumah saja sekalian?" Naruto dan Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi pipi keduanya merona merah.<p>

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto berangkat ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Nampaknya hari ini belum ada misi untuk Naruto maupun Hinata.

"Aku berangkat," seru Naruto, ceria seperti biasa pagi itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Hinata kembali masuk ke apartemen. Sekarang ia harus membereskan peralatan makan dan peralatan masak yang kotor. Dan setelah itu ia harus kembali ke Hyuuga Mansion untuk berlatih bersama Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi. Jadwalnya memang padat, tapi ia selalu menjalaninya dengan senang hati.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu Shion. Hinata mempersilahkannya masuk.

Shion tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya duduk di kursi meja makan. Sedangkan Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci peralatan masak.

"Jadi? Kau sudah menceritakannya kepada Naruto?"

Sesaat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul apa maksud pertanyaan Shion.

"Belum."

"Kenapa masih belum? Kau harus segera menceritakannya kepada Naruto."

Keduanya terdiam lagi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Hinata duduk di dekat Shion. Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata lavender Shion.

"Tolong jangan buat pengorbananku sia-sia Hinata," kata Shion sambil memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung menatapnya. "Aku juga menyayangi Naruto sepertimu. Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa sayangku kepada Naruto? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya membatalkan pertunangan dengan laki-laki yang kau sayangi?"

Hinata menatap Shion pilu. Hinata tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Shion, karena ia juga menyayangi Naruto. Sama seperti apa yang Shion rasakan.

"Aku mengalah padamu karena sebagai perempuan aku mengerti perasaanmu. Enam bulan itu waktu yang singkat. Kalau kau menutupi rahasia ini terus-menerus Naruto akan lebih sedih jika saatnya tiba. Dan aku tidak ingin Naruto sedih."

Shion melepas pegangannya di tangan Hinata dan bersandar di kursi.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, gunakan kesempatanmu dan jujurlah kepada Naruto. Kau harus-"

KLIK!

Pintu apartemen terbuka dan tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai panik. Apartemen Naruto itu kecil, jarak pintu masuk ke ruang makan cukup dekat. Pasti Naruto mendengar obrolan Hinata dengan Shion.

Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya dan sekilas menatap Hinata dan Shion bergantian. Kedua gadis bermata lavender itu saling bertukar pandangan, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Mereka merasa serba salah. Apalagi Hinata, ia belum siap kalau Naruto tahu rahasianya.

Setelah kembali dari kamarnya, Naruto terlihat memegang kantong ninjanya.

Mata Hinata melebar, rupanya itu yang membuat Naruto kembali ke apartemen, Naruto melupakan kantong ninjanya. Hinata menelan ludahnya semakin gugup. Apalagi sekarang Naruto menatapnya.

"Rahasia apa yang kamu sembunyikan?" tanya Naruto.

Ketakutan Hinata semakin menjadi begitu Naruto menanyakan itu. Hinata memalingkan muka ke arah lain. Ia belum siap kalau harus jujur dan menceritakan rahasianya.

"Kemarin kamu bilang kalau kita harus jujur," tambah Naruto.

Shion beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Gunakan kesempatanmu Hinata."

Shion menepuk pundak Hinata dan menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke luar apartemen. Setelah itu ia memegang dadanya, hatinya terasa sakit. Mungkin cinta memang tak harus memiliki, ia hanya tidak ingin laki-laki yang disayanginya sedih. Ia ingin Naruto bahagia, dan membiarkan Naruto dengan Hinata adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja dan menghindari tatapannya, Naruto menggeser kursinya ke dekat Hinata. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Hinata sementara tangannya yang lain memegang pipi Hinata. Mengarahkan wajah Hinata ke arahnya sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"Hinata-chan, ceritakan semuanya padaku," gumam Naruto.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata shapire Naruto. Dan dilihatnya Naruto sedang tersenyum lembut, ia menemukan ketenangan di mata shapire kekasihnya itu. Mungkin memang saatnya untuk menceritakan rahasia ini kepada Naruto. Shion benar, tidak ada gunanya juga terus menutup-nutupi ini dari Naruto. Naruto punya hak untuk tahu rahasianya, karena ini juga berhubungan dengan Naruto.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang berada di pipinya, menyatukan tangan mereka. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Sebelum aku menceritakannya. Aku mau tanya sesuatu dulu. Apa kamu... apa kamu dari masa depan?"

Sontak Naruto terlonjak kaget. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang kaget, pegangan tangannya langsung terlepas. "Itu... Ke-kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Dengar Naruto-kun, jika kamu ingin aku jujur padamu, aku juga ingin kamu jujur padaku. Aku ingin mulai saat ini tidak ada yang disembunyikan di antara kita."

Ketakutan Naruto selama 4 tahun ini akhirnya terjadi. Ia tak mau Hinata tahu dirinya dari masa depan, ia tak mau Hinata mengetahui kematiannya. Lalu ia berpikir dari mana Hinata tahu dirinya dari masa depan? Rasanya tidak mungkin Ino memberitahu Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun Ino sudah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasianya. Naruto sudah percaya sepenuhnya kepada Ino.

Dan Naruto tak bisa mengelak sekarang, beberapa menit lalu ia menyuruh Hinata untuk jujur. Dan sekarang ia disuruh melakukan hal yang sama. Naruto tidak mau menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia harus konsisten. Sudah saatnya rahasia yang ia jaga selama 4 tahun diceritakan kepada Hinata. Naruto sadar, inilah yang dimaksud Ino keterbukaan dalam sebuah hubungan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata lavender Hinata. "Ya, aku dari masa depan. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol tapi-"

"Aku percaya," kata Hinata, memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Karena..."

Hening sesaat, Naruto ikut terdiam, menanti lanjutan kalimat Hinata.

"Aku juga dari masa depan."

"Be-benarkah?" Naruto kembali terlonjak kaget. Ia memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Empat tahun lalu, setelah kesadaranku menghilang, aku mengira aku mati. Ternyata setelah itu aku terbangun di kamarku dengan badanku yang kecil. Dan saat itu aku sadar kalau aku kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi yang membuatku aneh, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto-kun yang juga berumur 12 tahun, aku mulai menyadari kalau kamu berbeda dari Naruto kecil yang kukenal. Kamu sedikit lebih dewasa, Shion juga sempat bercerita bagaimana sikapmu saat misi di Negara Iblis. Saat kita di akademi, kamu banyak membicarakan masa depan, bertanya tentang kematianku, dan mengetahui hal yang belum terjadi. Dan yang paling penting, kamu jadi lebih perhatian padaku. Padahal aku tahu persis bagaimana sikapmu padaku di kehidupanku sebelumnya."

Naruto mengggenggam kedua tangan Hinata menenangkan. "Aku hanya tidak mau mengulang kesalahanku. Itu saja."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku juga belum yakin kalau Naruto-kun juga dari masa depan. Makanya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung barusan. Dan ternyata benar."

"Tapi jujur saja Hinata-chan, aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau kamu dari masa depan. Sikapmu tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Makanya barusan aku kaget. Aku tidak menyangka kita mengalami hal yang sama, dulu kupikir aku gila karena terbangun dengan tubuh yang kecil. Aku panik dan bingung, tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan kepada siapa."

"Aku juga. Awalnya aku panik, tapi aku langsung mengingatmu. Jadi aku langsung saja mencarimu waktu itu."

"Wah pikiran kita sama. Pantas saja waktu itu aku mudah sekali menemukanmu. Dan setelah itu, kamu pingsan."

"Ah, sudah jangan dibahas Naruto-kun." Hinata berpaling ke arah lain, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Kalau mengingat kejadian 4 tahun lalu, ia jadi malu sendiri. Begitu pemalunya ia dulu, sampai-sampai dipeluk Naruto saja bisa pingsan.

"Hinata-chan..." Hinata menoleh, memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Naruto. "Berarti... Hinata-chan yang 4 tahun lalu, yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, sama dengan kamu yang sekarang 'kan?"

"Te-Tentu saja."

Naruto langsung senang mendengarnya, ia refleks memeluk Hinata.

"Gomen, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku waktu itu. Aku baru sadar, aku... aku juga sangat menyayangimu." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Hinata. "Gomen, aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, aku-"

"Shhh Naruto-kun... sudahlah jangan minta maaf terus."

"Pokoknya aku akan menyelamatkanmu di kesempatan kedua ini."

"Um.. Naruto-kun," Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kuceritakan. Dan ini hal yang lebih penting. Ini rahasia yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan Shion."

Naruto terlihat bingung. Jadi yang tadi bukan rahasia yang Hinata maksud?

Naruto menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Dan Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang saatnya untuk memberitahu Naruto rahasia terbesarnya.

"Naruto-kun, takdir tidak bisa diubah. Aku akan mati 6 bulan lagi."

DEG!

Dada Naruto terasa ditinju dengan keras saat itu juga.

"Hah? Ja-jangan bercanda Hinata-chan. Siapa bilang?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sejak aku kembali ke masa lalu, aku selalu memperhatikan orang-orang dalam misiku. Dan aku sadar kalau kita dikembalikan ke masa lalu, kita diberi kesempatan kedua tapi kita tidak diberi kemampuan untuk mengubah takdir. Khususnya kematian seseorang. Semua orang yang mati akan tetap mati."

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Tapi ini kenyataannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Hokage ke-3? Aku... Aku berhasil merubah takdirnya," kata Naruto mulai gugup.

Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Apa kamu tidak sadar? Kamu hanya merubah waktu kematian Sandaime beberapa jam saja. Akhirnya ia tetap mati sebelum tengah malam, dengan kata lain ia meinggal di hari yang sama seperti di masa lalu kita."

"Kalau merubah kematian beberapa jam saja bisa, seharusnya menyelematkan orang dari kematian juga bisa 'kan?" tanya Naruto, terus mencoba mematahkan pendapat Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kamu tidak bisa melawan takdir. Kurasa Tuhan mengizinkanmu merubah waktu kematian seseorang, tapi tidak melebihi hari kematian aslinya. Intinya orang itu akan mati di hari yang sama."

"Jadi..."

"Jadi aku akan tetap mati di hari yang sama dengan masa lalu kita..."

Mata shapire Naruto membesar, dan hatinya semakin kalut.

"Katakan kalau ini bohong Hinata-chan!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau tidak salah lusa itu misi menyelamatkan Gaara 'kan? Dalam misi itu Gaara-"

"Aku mengerti. Akan kubuktikan kalau kamu salah. Aku akan mengubah takdir Gaara, aku tidak akan membiarkan Gaara mati, jadi nenek Chiyo tidak usah menukar nyawanya dengan Gaara." Naruto berlari ke kamarnya,

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengejar Naruto. Dan dilihatnya Naruto menyiapkan tas, baju dan beberapa senjata ninja.

"Naruto-kun? Kamu mau apa?" Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Naruto-kun?"

Setelah merasa siap, Naruto menyampirkan tasnya dan menatap Hinata. "Aku akan ke Suna sekarang," ujar Naruto dan langsung berlari ke luar apartemen.

"A-apa? Itu berbahaya, kamu lupa kamu itu Jinchuuriki! Bisa-bisa Akatsuki akan menangkapmu! Naruto-kun!" Naruto terus saja berlari, Hinata berusaha mengejarnya.

"Aku akan membuktikan kalau kata-katamu itu salah! Aku yakin bisa merubah takdir Gaara, nenek Chiyo dan juga takdirmu!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berlari.

Pengejaran Hinata berhenti di gerbang desa, ia tak mampu mengejar Naruto.

Hinata sudah membuktikan kalau takdir tak bisa diubah. Puluhan orang yang mati di misinya tetaplah mati seberapa besarpun usahanya menyelamatkan mereka. Takdir tak bisa diubah. Berapa kali ia harus yakinkan itu kepada Naruto? Naruto memang keras kepala.

Hinata bergegas berlari ke gedung Hokage, Naruto dalam bahaya kalau pergi sendirian ke Suna.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

Gaara sedikit kaget melihat Naruto memasuki kantornya. Tidak biasanya Naruto ada di Suna. Selain mereka belum bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun, kedatangan Naruto juga terlalu mendadak. Tidak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya kalau ia akan datang.

"Yo Gaara!"

Sebelum Gaara sempat bicara, Naruto langsung menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tolong dengarkan aku, sebentar lagi akan ada Akatsuki yang mengincarmu."

Mendengarnya, Gaara hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia memang tahu kelompok Akatsuki mengincarnya. Tapi secepat inikah? Seorang Sabaku no Gaara tidak akan semudah itu mempercayai hal yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Perlu bukti yang kuat. Apalagi ini terlalu mendadak, baru juga datang Naruto langsung membawa kabar tidak jelas.

"Aku serius," tambah Naruto. "Aku mohon kau percaya padaku kali ini. Kau pikir untuk apa aku susah payah kemari?"

Gaara kali ini terlihat sedang berfikir. Naruto benar juga, ia tidak mungkin susah payah ke Suna kalau hanya untuk menceritakan omong kosong. Pastilah ada hal penting.

"Jangan buang waktu lagi. Segera ungsikan para penduduk!"

Gaara berdiri dan menatap ke luar, ke rumah-rumah penduduk. Gaara mulai bingung, ia memang percaya kepada Naruto. Tapi mengungsikan semua penduduk Suna hanya karena alasan yang belum jelas tidaklah masuk akal.

Melihat Gaara yang hanya diam, Naruto menarik kerah baju Gaara.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda hah?"

"Dari mana kau tahu akan ada Akatsuki kesini?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, kita tak punya waktu lagi! Percaya padaku! Kalau aku ketahuan berbohong, kau boleh menghukumku!"

Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Gaara memang tidak melihat kebohongan disana. Gaara menghempaskan tangan Naruto.

"Kankurou, suruh semua penduduk mengungsi ke bunker sekarang. Dan suruh semua ninja untuk bersiaga."

* * *

><p>Naruto berdiri di puncak gedung Kazekage. Matanya mencari sosok Deidara yang menurut perkiraannya sebentar lagi datang. Deidara adalah penyusup yang baik. Jadi dia bisa datang dari arah mana saja.<p>

"Penduduk sudah aman," ujar Gaara. Ia baru saja melihat keadaan para penduduk di bunker.

"Bagus, semuanya tepat waktu. Bersiaplah. Ingat kata-kataku Gaara, intinya jangan sampai kau dekat dengan tanah liat Deidara."

Tak lama kemudian sosok burung berwarna putih muncul, mengitari langit Suna.

"Kelihatannya kau memang benar. Memakai jubah hitam bergambar awan merah, dia Akatsuki."

"Ya. Kita jalankan rencana kita." Naruto segera membentuk segel.

Deidara mulai terbang lebih rendah. Tanah liat sudah siap di kedua tangannya.

"Hmm, bukankah itu Ichibi? Berani sekali ia langsung muncul di hadapanku un. Saatnya serangan pembuka." Tiga laba-laba tanah liat Deidara jatuhkan ke arah Gaara. "Perkenalkan karya seniku. Seni itu adalah LEDAKAN!"

BOOM!

Asap ledakan mulai menghilang dan sosok 'Gaara' yang tadi dibom Deidara hancur jadi pasir dan tertiup angin.

'Ck! Ini tipuan!' pikir Deidara. Ia segera terbang ke atas, tapi Naruto menerjang Deidara dari depan. Mengarahkan kunainya ke sayap burung yang ditumpangi Deidara. Refleks Deidara mengelak ke belakang. Dan di belakangnya, Naruto yang asli sudah melayang ke arahnya dengan rasengan di tangan kanannya.

"Kena kau! RASENGAN!"

Deidara terbelalak melihat Naruto dan berusaha kembali menghindar. Dan ternyata berhasil, rasengan yang diarahkan ke badannya meleset. Tapi sialnya malah mengenai burung yang ditumpanginya dan langsung meledak. Deidara dan Naruto terlempar karena ledakan tersebut.

"Sekarang Gaara!"

Dua tangan pasir besar muncul di belakang Deidara dan Naruto. Satu tangan menahan Naruto agar tidak terjatuh. Sementara tangan pasir yang lebih besar menangkap dan membungkus badan Deidara.

"Sial!" rutuk Deidara. "Arghhh..."

Cengkraman tangan pasir Gaara pada tubuh Deidara semakin menguat. Deidara susah payah mengeluarkan tanah liat dari kantongnya.

"Sabaku Kyuu!"

"KATSU!"

BOOM!

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Naruto. Ia turun dari tangan pasir Gaara dan mendekati area ledakan.

Namun ia kaget saat melihat Deidara keluar dari gundukan pasir. Deidara masih hidup, tapi tangan kirinya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Hmm.. Sial. Nyaris saja aku mati barusan kalau aku terlambat meledakkan tangan pasir itu. Rupanya kalian sudah tahu kalau aku akan menyerang dan menyusun rencana ini. Tapi butuh serangan yang lebih hebat untuk mengalahkanku."

Deidara menatap Naruto, ia tertawa meremehkan.

"Kelihatannya aku sedang beruntung un. Ada Junchuuriki Kyuubi juga disini."

Naruto tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Deidara dan berlari mendekatinya. Tapi tiba-tiba 3 ekor burung tanah liat ukuran kecil Deidara melesat ke arahnya. Gaara menyadari ini, ia langsung menahan ketiga burung dengan pasirnya yang berbentuk tangan besar.

"Naruto!"

Tapi dengan jarak sedekat itu, Gaara tak punya waktu untuk menjauhkan ledakannya dari Naruto. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk meledakkan burung itu di dalam pasirnya. Mengerahkan seluruh chakranya untuk menekan ledakan agar tidak keluar dari pasirnya. Ini tidak mudah! Sama saja dengan menahan ledakan 3 granat di tanganmu!

BOOM!

Tangan pasir Gaara meledak, tapi tidak terlalu besar dan tidak melukai Naruto. Deidara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh.

"Gaara? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" Gaara bertumpu pada lututnya. Wajahnya mulai retak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra untuk menekan ledakan tadi.

Naruto menuruti Gaara dan segera mengejar Deidara. "Sial!"

Deidara berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang masuk Suna. Naruto mempercepat larinya, Deidara sudah di depan mata.

"Deida-" Langkah Naruto terhenti saat sebuah boneka kayu berbentuk ekor kalajengking membelit lehernya.

"Hei, bocah Kyuubi, pertarungan akan adil jika 2 lawan 2 un. Bukankah begitu Sasori-danna?" tanya Deidara kepada masternya.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Saori. "Cepat selesaikan tugasmu. Biar aku tangani bocah Kyuubi ini."

Deidara mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat Gaara berada.

"Gaaraaaa!" teriak Naruto. Ekor kalajengking Sasori tiba-tiba menusuk lehernya. "Ugh! Jangan mati Gaa-ra..."

Setelah itu kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

Pertarungan Deidara dan Gaara berlanjut dengan sengit meskipun tangan kiri Deidara sudah terluka parah dan Gaara sudah kekurangan chakra. Ninja Suna yang lain tak bisa berbuat banyak karena pertarungan ini terlalu berat untuk mereka. Tapi lama-kelamaan mulai terlihat siapa yang unggul. Gaara mulai kehabisan chakra. Deidara memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan menggunakan bom C3-nya, karena ia khawatir chakranya juga sebentar lagi habis.

Dengan sisa chakranya, Gaara melindungi seluruh Suna dari ledakan bom C3 Deidara dengan pasirnya. Chakranya langsung habis setelah itu dan Deidara bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Kita beruntung memburu Ichibi dan mendapat bonus Kyuubi," kata Deidara, tubuh Gaara sudah terkulai lemah di pundaknya.

TRANG!

Sebuah kunai mengenai ekor Sasori dan membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh. Kakashi, Sakura dan Kankurou muncul di hadapan Sasori, melindungi Naruto yang tergeletak.

"Jauhi Naruto!" teriak Kakashi.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, un."

"Deidara, apa tanah liatmu masih banyak?" tanya Sasori.

"Sedikit."

"Dasar tidak berguna! Sudah kubilang untuk membawa lebih banyak. Kelihatannya kita harus melepas Kyuubi untuk sekarang ini," kata Sasori. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah aba-aba kepada Deidara.

"Sekarang!" teriak Sasori.

Deidara membuat burung dengan tanah liatnya dan Sasori menyerang Kakashi dan yang lain dengan gas beracun. Setelah itu Sasori dan Deidara melarikan diri menggunakan burung ciptaan Deidara tadi, tak lupa dengan membawa tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriak Kankurou.

"Kankurou! Itu gas beracun! Ugh..." Kakashi menarik Kankurou secara paksa, menjauhkannya dari gas berwarna ungu itu.

"Uhuk... uhuk..." Tapi terlambat, Kankurou sudah terlanjur menghirup gas beracun itu.

"Sakura, kita harus mengobati mereka dulu," seru Kakashi. "Aku takut racun terlanjur menyebar ke organ penting mereka."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei? Aku dimana?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya siuman.<p>

"Kau berada di Suna. Naruto, jangan pernah ceroboh seperti ini lagi. Kalau kau sampai tertangkap Akatsuki, dunia ninja bisa dalam bahaya."

"Tapi Gaara. Ugh..." Naruto merasakan kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Tenang dulu Naruto. Kita akan mengejarnya," kata Kakashi menenangkan. "Sekarang biar Sakura menyembuhkan lukamu dulu."

"Tapi Gaara dalam bahaya."

"Kau belum sembuh Naruto." Sakura ikut menenangkan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, aku ha-"

BUKH!

Sakura menatap Kakashi tak percaya saat mantan senseinya itu memukul tengkuk Naruto sampai pingsan.

"Gomen. Aku tidak punya pilihan," gumam Kakashi pelan.

Sakura menatap Naruto pilu. Tapi Kakashi memang benar, efek dari racun Sasori begitu kuat dan tubuh Naruto belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Naruto masih butuh istirahat.

Keesokan paginya Naruto kembali terbangun.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Semalaman," jawab Sakura.

"Aku harus menolong Gaara." Naruto berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Apa boleh buat." Kakashi beranjak dari kursinya dan membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei, Naruto masih..."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Kakashi menatap Sakura, meyakinkan gadis berambut pink tersebut kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meskipun waktu penyembuhan Naruto cepat, ia tetap merasa khawatir jika harus membiarkan Naruto pergi padahal kondisi fisiknya belum sembuh benar.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sekarang ia berdiri di hadapan gua yang penghalangnya akan dihancurkan Sakura. Naruto mulai merasa takut sekarang. Rangkaian kejadian yang dialaminya terlalu mirip dengan masa lalunya. Ia takut kalau Gaara akan kembali mati di tangan Akatsuki seperti dulu.<p>

'Tolong jangan mati Gaara,' batin Naruto.

BUMP! KRAK!

Batu penghalang gua terbuka, team 7 dan nenek Chiyo segera masuk ke dalam gua.

Namun Naruto langsung lemas melihat Gaara yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Apa mungkin Gaara sudah mati?

"Kau terlambat, bocah pasir itu sudah mati!" seru Deidara sambil tertawa puas.

Naruto melempar shuriken besar ke arah Deidara dan Sasori. Mereka berdua mengelak dengan mudah.

Setelah itu Deidara bermaksud untuk kabur kembali menggunakan burung tanah liatnya. Jasad Gaara juga dibawa olehnya. Naruto semakin kesal dan mengejar Deidara, Kakashi mengikutinya. Sedangkan dalam gua, Sakura dan nenek Chiyo mulai bertarung dengan Sasori.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar Deidara. Tangannya semakin kuat mengepal, semakin marah. Kemarahan Naruto bukan karena kematian Gaara saja, tapi karena ia tidak bisa membuktikan kepada Hinata kalau ia bisa merubah takdir Gaara. Sebentar lagi nenek Chiyo pasti akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Gaara. Sekarang sudah jelas kalau pendapat Hinata benar, takdir tidak bisa diubah.

Naruto semakin kesal dan ingin membunuh Deidara saat itu juga. Tapi kecepatan terbang Deidara terlalu cepat, sehingga pengejaran ini memakan waktu yang lama. Tapi Naruto tahu cara agar dirinya bisa mengejar Deidara. Yaitu meminjam kekuatan Kyuubi...

Chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Kakashi berulang kali menyerang Deidara dengan Mangekyo Sharingan. Berusaha mengirimnya ke dimensi lain, tapi selalu gagal. Hanya tangan kanan Deidara yang berhasil terkena jurus Kakashi. Kakashi mengistirahatkan matanya yang mulai lelah. Biar bagaimanapun ia bukan keturunan Uchiha asli, menggunakan kekuatan mata sharingan membutuhkan chakra yang besar.

Begitu Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Chakranya semakin kuat dan wajahnya semakin dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Naruto?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak mendengar dan larinya malah bertambah cepat. "Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chakra Kyuubi semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menyelubungi tubuhnya. Cakar dan taring Naruto memanjang, seiring dengan munculnya ekor Kyuubi.

"Sial! Naruto, sadarlah!"

Naruto masih tidak merespon. Emosinya malah makin memuncak, ekor Kyuubi keduannya mulai muncul. Dan tiba-tiba secepat kilat Naruto melompat dan memukul wajah Deidara. Deidara tidak sempat mengelak, karena ia mengira ketinggiannya sudah pas dan Naruto serta Kakashi tidak mungkin bisa menyerangnya.

Deidara terlempar dan jasad Gaara terjatuh ke tanah.

Deidara kembali berdiri, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia salah perhitungan, Naruto tidak selemah yang ia kira. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Naruto! Hentikan! Tahan amarahmu!" Kakashi menahan Naruto tapi kelihatannya sudah terlambat. Dengan ekor kedua Kyuubi yang sudah muncul di tubuh Naruto, ia kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya.

Deidara yang melihat keadaan ini mulai memutar otak, menyusun rencana cadangan. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan beberapa orang yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan chakra Sasori sudah menghilang. Ia berfikir pasti Sasori sudah dikalahkan. Meskipun ia tidak percaya kalau Sasori bisa dikalahkan, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Sepertinya melarikan diri adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Deidara saat ini, ditambah lagi dengan tangan kanannya yang terhisap ke dimensi lain dan tangan kirinya yang terluka.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Deidara segera melarikan diri.

"Sial!" Kakashi semakin panik menangani Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Kakashi kemudian mengingat pesan Jiraiya. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas bersegel yang sebelumnya diberikan Jiraiya padanya. Kemudian ia menempelkan kertas tersebut di kening Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto kembali normal.

Begitu Naruto mengingat apa yang terjadi, perasaannya kembali bercampur aduk. Apalagi saat mendengar nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk menghidupkan kembali Gaara dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Ia sedih dan kesal pada kenyataan kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gaara dan nenek Chiyo.

Hari itu Gaara kembali dihidupkan dengan bantuan chakra Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, nenek Chiyo mati, sama seperti di masa lalu Naruto.

Dan itu berarti pendapat Hinata benar. Takdir kematian seseorang tidak bisa diubah. Begitu juga dengan kematian Hinata, ia akan tetap mati 6 bulan dari sekarang.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yosh! Konflik udah makin jelas sekarang. Sampai ketemu di chapter 16. Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	16. Membuatnya Senang

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 15: **hesti hyuga chan, HinaTapOexNaru, kitami-minagawa, IchaChari-Chan, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, onya in action, Can Rez'Alv, rokudaime sama63, pik, FiDhysta, X-friendz Forever, zai hyuga, Brian123, Banci Taman Lawang, Natsu D. Luffy, Ren-Mi3 NoVantA, OraRi HinaRa, Brigitta, cheeseeappleberry, Kang hyun hee, ero ero, Muna-Hatake, dian, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, capicuscus, Ritard S Quint, Ichi Chibby-Chibby, CupCake 143, Natsu Hiru Chan, Tsuzuka 'Aita, predictable, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, Namikaze Resta, Haruno Aoi, Resha, Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan, kurirana dan matsumami-chan.**

+ **Sieg hart** di chap 13.

**hesti hyuga chan: **hebat bisa nyadar,padahal cuma beda 300 kata dgn chap sebelumnya.

**HinaTapOexNaru & Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **kematian Naruto kan cuma ramalan, tapi kematian Hinata itu kenyataan (udah pernah dialami). So? Kita lihat aja nanti.

**IchaChari-Chan: **salam kenal juga; **Can Rez'Alv: s**aya usahain lebih bagus ya; **pik: **itulah susahnya, kadang alur terlalu cepet kadang lambat; **Brigitta: **gapapa. Makasih ^^; **Kang hyun hee & kurirana: **Umm, _kita lihat aja nanti._ == akhir2 ini saya sering nulis kalimat ini deh. wkwk

**Muna-Hatake: **Entahlah chap ini jadi Suspense atau ga, soalnya ide minggu kemarin sedikit berubah dengan yang saya tulis di sini;

**dian: **thx ^^; **capicuscus & matsumami-chan: **sip; **Ichi Chibby-Chibby & CupCake 143: **saya emang hobby bikin penasaran reader, hehe; **predictable: **let's see; **Resha: **Iya, Sai muncul bentar. Manggil Rifuki-nii? Boleh aja.

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan: **bagus dong, brarti feel 'time travelnya' kerasa ^^

**Sieg hart: **selamat, anda reviewer ke-500, nomor cantik, hhe.

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin ulang tahun dulu: selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Ga apa-apalah meskipun telat. Kalian udah baca manga Naruto chap 558 & 559? Nampaknya Om Kishi ga memandang sebelah mata pair NaruHina di manganya itu. Ok, kembali ke KK Shippuden, konfliknya udah semakin memuncak nih. Di chapter ini ga ada filler kayak di anime. Karena saya menganggap itu kurang penting. Silahkan dibaca.

Selamat membaca chapter 16 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak, OOC, dan typo yang kadang suka nyelip.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Naruto-kun, sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin kuceritakan. Dan ini hal yang lebih penting. Ini rahasia yang tadi aku bicarakan dengan Shion."_

_Naruto terlihat bingung. Jadi yang tadi bukan rahasia yang Hinata maksud?_

_Naruto menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Dan Hinata kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang saatnya untuk memberitahu Naruto rahasia terbesarnya._

"_Naruto-kun, takdir tidak bisa diubah. Aku akan mati 6 bulan lagi."_

…

"_Kamu tidak bisa melawan takdir. Kurasa Tuhan mengizinkanmu merubah waktu kematian seseorang, tapi tidak melebihi hari kematian aslinya. Intinya orang itu akan mati di hari yang sama."_

"_Jadi..."_

"_Jadi aku akan tetap mati di hari yang sama dengan masa lalu kita..."_

…

_Hari itu Gaara kembali dihidupkan dengan bantuan chakra Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, nenek Chiyo mati, sama seperti di masa lalu Naruto._

_Dan itu berarti pendapat Hinata benar. Takdir kematian seseorang tidak bisa diubah. Begitu juga dengan kematian Hinata, ia akan tetap mati 6 bulan dari sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 16**

**- Membuatnya Senang –**

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di dinding luar Hyuuga Mansion. Ia sedang menunggu Hinata keluar dari rumah. Pandangannya kosong, memandang dedaunan yang ditiup angin. Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan kenyataan pahit yang dihadapinya sekarang. Hinata akan mati 6 bulan lagi. Naruto tidak bisa menerima itu, ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto menggaet tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Membawa Hinata untuk ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Hinata tidak banyak protes dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya. Keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun setelah itu.

Hinata menyadari kemana Naruto mengajaknya ketika jalan yang mereka lewati terasa begitu familiar bagi Hinata. Naruto mengajak Hinata ke tempat rahasia mereka, danau dekat tempat latihan mereka. Kalau diingat, sudah lama juga mereka tidak kesini.

Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya dan berdiri di tepi danau, memandang ikan koi yang berenang kesana kemari.

"Gaara dibunuh oleh Akatsuki," ujar Naruto pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dan nenek Chiyo kembali mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghidupkan Gaara."

Hinata mendekati Naruto, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, memandang ikan di danau.

"Sudah kubilang, takdir kematian itu tidak bisa diubah Naruto-kun."

"Ini tidak adil Hinata-chan." Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang menyadarinya ikut menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. "Kenapa Tuhan memberi kita kesempatan kedua kalau memang ujung-ujungnya kita akan mengalami hal yang sama?"

Hinata melepas tatapan matanya di mata shapire Naruto, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mungkin Tuhan hanya memutar kembali waktu kita saja. Memberi kesempatan agar kita bisa menghabis kan waktu berdua. Tanpa mengizinkan kita merubah takdir."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Kesempatan kedua ini tidak berguna kalau aku tidak bisa mengubah takdirmu Hinata-chan. Untuk apa aku ke masa lalu kalau akhirnya begini? Aku-"

"Jangan egois Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan kalimat Naruto. "Kita lihat sisi baiknya. Bandingkan kita yang sekarang dengan kita 4 tahun lalu. Hubungan kita tidak akan seperti sekarang kalau kita tidak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan kedua ini benar-benar telah mendekatkan kita, telah menyatukan kita."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi..." Naruto mulai mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Ugh, apa kamu sadar? Kamu akan mati. Mati Hinata-chan. Apa kamu tidak takut mati?"

Hinata meresapi tiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau mati. Memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang mau mati kalau kehidupannya menyenangkan? Apalagi kalau Hinata harus meninggalkan Naruto yang amat disayanginya. Tapi disini ia berusaha untuk tidak egois. Tuhan sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan kedua baginya. Memberinya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Rasanya lancang sekali kalau sekarang ia meminta lebih dari itu kepada Tuhan. Ia harus belajar untuk berlapang dada.

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kamu ingat kata-kataku ketika kita di akademi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Waktu itu kamu bertanya kepadaku apa aku takut mati. Dan aku menjawab kalau aku tidak takut mati. Selama cita-citaku sudah tercapai dan aku sudah bisa menyenangkan keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatku. Aku akan senang dan tidak keberatan kalau harus mati. Setelah aku mengatakan itu kamu bertanya apa cita-citaku dan waktu itu aku tidak menjawab."

"Ah ya, aku ingat."

"Kamu tahu Naruto-kun, cita-citaku sebenarnya sangatlah sederhana." Pipi Hinata mulai memerah, tapi ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap menatap Naruto. "Cita-citaku adalah... jadi pacarmu dan menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Ternyata dari dulu Hinata memimpikan untuk jadi pacarnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Tatapan Naruto langsung melembut, ia tak menyangka kalau cita-cita Hinata begitu sederhana.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sekarang cita-citaku sudah tercapai," ujar Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto. "Jadi, tidak masalah jika kurang dari 6 bulan lagi aku akan mati. Karena memang itulah takdir kematianku."

Naruto sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Dibalik tubuh mungil yang sedang dipeluknya ini, ternyata Hinata begitu kuat dan tegar. Hinata bisa menerima takdirnya dengan lapang dada.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Hinata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus kehilangan Hinata.

* * *

><p>"... rencananya sangat sederhana. Aku akan berusaha menangkap target. Jika aku gagal menangkap target dan terjadi pertarungan, aku akan memberikan sinyal kepada kalian bertiga untuk bergabung denganku dalam pertarungan. Dalam pertarungan itu kita akan bekerja secara berpasangan. Ketika yang satu menyerang, yang satu lagi akan memback up. Kerja sama sangat dibutuhkan disini. Karena itu akan ada dua pasang. Yang pertama Naruto dan Sai."<p>

Yamato menghentikan penjelasannya ketika salah satu anggota timnya ketahuan melamun di tengah briefing. Padahal ini misi penting: misi menangkap mata-mata Akatsuki di jembatan Tenchikyou yang sebenarnya adalah Kabuto.

"Naruto?"

Sakura dan Sai ikut menoleh ke arah orang yang dipanggil.

"Eh? Ya ada apa?"

"Apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Naruto menunduk. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan Yamato.

"Kulihat kau murung dan tidak fokus sejak kita berangkat dari Konoha. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Masalah Hinata kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk menerima takdir Hinata, rasanya berat sekali untuk membayangkan kalau ia akan kehilangan Hinata.

"Tolong jangan sampai masalahmu mengganggu misi kita. Fokuskan dirimu."

"Gomen. Aku akan berusaha fokus."

Malam itu Yamato kembali mengulangi semua penjelasannya kepada Naruto. Kali ini Naruto berusaha untuk fokus memperhatikan semua penjelasan dan arahan Yamato. Yamato memang benar, Naruto harus bisa memisahkan masalah pribadi dan misi. Jangan sampai masalahnya mengganggu misi dan malah membuat semuanya jadi kacau.

* * *

><p>Hari pertemuan dengan mata-mata Akatsuki akhirnya tiba. Naruto tahu akan seperti apa misi ini berakhir. Tapi dari pertama misi ini dimulai, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara. Ia khawatir Sakura akan kembali berharap kepada Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu, dalam misi ini Naruto begitu bersemangat. Begitu berambisi untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya bisa berubah jadi Kyuubi ekor 4 hanya karena Orochimaru tidak mau memberi tahu dimana Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang berbeda.

Naruto tidak terpancing oleh kata-kata dan sikap Orochimaru. Bahkan kali ini lebih baik, Team 7 berhasil menemukan Sasuke dengan cepat.

Dan sekarang Uchiha Sasuke kembali berada di hadapan mereka. Tapi nampaknya Naruto tidak terlalu senang seperti dulu. Bukankah sudah jelas alasannya? Dulu Naruto sempat diberikan pilihan oleh Ino.

_'Kalau disuruh memilih siapa yang akan kau pilih? Hinata atau Sasuke?'_

Jika kali ini Naruto diberikan pertanyaan yang sama, rasanya sudah jelas Naruto akan memilih yang mana.

Hinata, tentu saja.

Itulah kenapa Naruto tidak terlalu senang seperti dulu. Apalagi dengan masalah Hinata yang kini masih memenuhi kepalanya. Bukannya ia tidak mempedulikan Sasuke, ia ingin Sasuke kembali ke desa dan Team 7 bisa berkumpul seperti dulu. Hanya saja kali ini masalah Hinata lebih mendominasi isi kepala Naruto.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ia masih punya janji kepada Sakura. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto masih punya kewajiban untuk berusaha membawa pulang Sasuke kali ini. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan mendongak, memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang. Beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu saat di air terjun kematian. Tapi kalau kau menolak untuk pulang sekarang, aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi untuk membunuhmu."

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan. Secepat kilat ia mendekati Naruto, memegang leher Naruto.

"Cih. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah jadi Hokage adalah cita-citamu? Jika kau punya waktu untuk mengejarku, lebih baik kau berlatih saja agar bisa mengejar cita-citamu. Terus tadi kau bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak mau pulang? Jangan bercanda. Lihat dirimu, kau lebih lemah dari terakhir kita bertemu. Otakmu terlalu banyak berisi gadis Hyuuga lembek dan lemah itu."

Tangan Naruto mengepal mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Apa Sasuke membaca pikirannya sehingga tahu kalau ia sedang memikirkan Hinata?

"Sekarang lebih baik aku yang membunuhmu." Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya kepunggung Naruto.

Sebelum Sasuke menusuk Naruto, Sai menahan tangan Sasuke. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memegang tangan Sasuke yang lain. Sasuke terkunci.

"Dulu aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun menghina Hinata-chan!" Pegangan tangan Naruto di tubuh Sasuke semakin bertambah kuat.

Yamato sudah siap dengan elemen kayunya untuk menangkap Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Naruto, Sai dan Yamato terlempar terkena Chidori Sasuke. Sakura tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut menyerang namun dihentikan Yamato. Sehingga pedang Sasuke yang tadinya diarahkan kepada Sakura menusuk dada Yamato. Yamato membalik keadaan dengan mengeluarkan elemen kayu dan mengurung Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke bisa lolos dengan mudah. Sasuke akan mengeluarkan jutsu lain sebelum Orochimaru menahannya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mundur. Sasuke awalnya menolak tapi setelah diberi penjelasan akhirnya ia menurut.

Sakura menangis dengan kepergian Sasuke. Ia kecewa, dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang pun, ternyata ia masih belum bisa membawa pulang Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan memegang pundaknya.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, menangis tak akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Kita pasti bisa membawa pulang Sasuke suatu saat nanti," ujar Naruto. Ucapan yang mirip dengan ucapan yang diucapkan Sakura kepadanya 4 tahun lalu.

* * *

><p>"Asuma-sensei, kau harusnya mengetuk pintu dulu tahu!" gerutu Ino di depan pintu kamar inap Kakashi. Kakashi masih dirawat di rumah sakit sejak pulang misi dari Suna. Ia terlalu banyak menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan ketika melawan Deidara. Di depan pintu tampaklah Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino.<p>

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kakashi?" tanya Asuma.

Naruto memandang Asuma pilu. Rasanya sedih sekali saat mengetahui orang yang kau kenal baik akan mati. Apalagi melihat InoShikaChou yang saat ini masih bisa bersama sensei mereka. Naruto tak tega jika harus melihat mereka sedih , apalagi melihat sahabatnya Ino.

"Kalian duluan saja ke Yakiniku Q, jika kalian dari Team Kakashi mau kesana silahkan. Aku perlu bicara dengan Kakashi berdua, dan aku akan menanggung semua tagihan Yakiniku," ujar Asuma, disambut sorakan murid-muridnya (kecuali Shikamaru).

Naruto, Sakura dan Sai ikut ke Yakiniku Q bersama InoShikaChou. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Yakiniku Q.

"Hei, kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura.

"Katanya ia harus kembali untuk membantu ayahnya mengambil tanduk rusa untuk obat," jawab Chouji dengan mulut yang penuh dengan yakiniku.

"Huh? Padahal ia selalu datang saat briefing untuk misi. Ini aneh," timpal Ino.

"Baiklah, aku makan bagian Shikamaru juga," kata Chouji dan menyumpit potongan yakiniku milik Shikamaru.

"Chouji, sebelum kita makan, kita harus memperkenalkan diri kepada Sai terlebih dulu," sela Ino. Chouji sedikit kecewa. Tapi akhirnya menyetujui.

"Ah sepertinya kau benar. Um, aku Akimichi Chouji dari Clan Akimichi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sai."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, umm..."

Sai terlihat berfikir keras. Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sai horor. Jangan sampai Sai mengatakan kata 'gemuk' di depan Chouji. Bisa-bisa...

"Gem-" Naruto menutup mulut Sai cepat-cepat.

"Sai, jangan pernah bilang 'gemuk' di depan Chouji! Kau mengerti?" bisik Naruto.

"Apakah kau bilang sesuatu barusan?" tanya Chouji.

"Ahaha, itu bukan apa-apa." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Ehem," Ino berdehem, membuat perhatian semua tertuju padanya. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, anak perempuan dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sai."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, umm..."

Naruto dan Sakura kembali menatap Sai curiga.

"Gadis cantik..."

Pipi Ino langsung merona merah. Sementara Sakura mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Sai.

"Apanya yang 'cantik' dengan Ino? SHAANAROO."

Dan hari itu Sai kembali mendapatkan pukulan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah acara makan di Yakiniku Q selesai, semua orang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang berdua dengan Ino. Kalau dari arah Yakiniku Q, sebenarnya apartemen Naruto dan rumah Ino tidak searah. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Ino di rumah sakit tadi, Naruto merasa perlu membicarakan sesuatu kepada Ino. Yaitu mengenai janjinya untuk merubah takdir, yang sekarang sudah jadi sekedar mimpi.

"Aneh sekali kenapa Sakura memukul Sai saat dia memanggilku 'gadis cantik'?" tanya Ino, jempol dan telunjuknya disimpan di dagu, terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Ah, itu... Karena sebelumnya Sai memanggil Sakura-chan 'jelek'," jawab Naruto.

"Hoho, Sai memang orang yang jujur." Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Naruto diam-diam menatap Ino yang sedang tersenyum. Ia tidak tega kalau harus menghilangkan senyuman itu dari wajah Ino. Tapi ini salah Naruto juga. Dulu ia sempat berjanji kepada Ino untuk mengubah takdir semua penduduk Konoha, termasuk Asuma. Dan sekarang ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa menepati janjinya. Ia tak mau membuat Ino terlalu berharap. Ini memang kenyataan pahit, tapi cepat atau lambat Naruto harus memberitahukan ini kepada Ino.

"Ino, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto, masih dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Aku mau minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku... Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir."

Saat itu juga senyuman di wajah Ino langsung menghilang. Tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku." Naruto memberikan isyarat kepada Ino untuk mengikutinya. Ino pun menurut. Ia mengikuti Naruto masih dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

Ino sebenarnya sudah lama curiga dengan perubahan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Setelah masalah dengan Shion selesai, Naruto ceria lagi. Namun beberapa hari setelahnya, Naruto kembali murung. Bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ino berulang kali menanyakan apa Naruto punya masalah, tapi Naruto selalu bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ino tidak membahas masalah itu lagi karena menganggap Naruto belum siap bercerita kepadanya.

Tapi dengan kata-kata Naruto tadi, Ino punya firasat kalau sekarang Naruto akan menceritakan masalahnya. Ia merasa Naruto akan menceritakan hal yang sangat penting kepadanya.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan Hyuuga Mansion. Ino tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini. Naruto memberitahu penjaga untuk memanggil Hinata. Hinata datang tak lama setelah itu.

"Ino-chan." Pandangan Hinata beralih dari Ino kepada Naruto, ia memandang Naruto bingung.

Sebelumnya Naruto memang sudah menceritakan kepada Hinata kalau Ino mengetahui rahasianya. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana cara Ino mengetahui kalau dirinya berasal dari masa depan.

"Hinata-chan, tolong kamu jelaskan semua rahasiamu kepada Ino. Juga tentang takdir kita. Aku rasa sekarang Ino berhak tahu."

Hinata akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari dirinya yang juga sama dari masa depan seperti Naruto, sampai pada kenyataan bahwa takdir itu tidak bisa diubah. Khususnya takdir kematian seseorang.

Raut muka Ino langsung berubah lagi setelah itu, jadi kaget bercampur sedih.

"Ja-jadi?"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Ino bisa menerima kenyataan ini. "Gomen Ino-chan... Asuma-sensei... sebentar lagi akan mati oleh Hidan. Sama seperti di kehidupanku sebelumnya."

"Gomen, Ino," gumam Naruto sambil memegang pundak Ino.

Mata aquamarine Ino mulai berkaca-kaca. Kesedihannya sudah terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditahan. Ino kemudian berbalik dan berlari dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan ke tanah. Kelihatannya ia langsung menemui Asuma-sensei.

"Ini memang berat, tapi kita tidak bisa menyembunyikannya," ujar Hinata, memandang sosok Ino yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya," balas Naruto. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino sekarang, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Aku tidak boleh menjanjikan harapan kosong kepada Ino."

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, saat Naruto berlatih Rasen Shuriken bersama Kakashi dan Yamato, mereka mendengar berita kematian Asuma.<p>

Ini membuat pendapat Hinata semakin kuat. Takdir kematian tak bisa diubah.

Dalam acara pemakanan Asuma, Naruto memeluk Konohamaru yang tengah menangis karena kehilangan pamannya. Naruto juga masih bisa melihat raut kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah Ino. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto menyadari hal yang sama.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang.

"Sakit sekali saat satu per satu orang yang kau kenal mati. Apalagi nanti..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Bisa bersama Naruto-kun selama ini... aku sudah senang. Apa kamu tidak senang bisa bersama denganku selama ini?"

"Bu-Bukannya begitu-"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau kamu sedih terus." Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Aku ingin kamu berjanji sesuatu padaku."

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tolong lupakan kalau aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Aku ingin... Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, seperti saat kita belum mengetahui rahasia ini. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Karena itulah yang membuatku senang."

Naruto tertegun mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Senyumannyalah yang membuat Hinata merasa senang.

* * *

><p>Hari itu Hinata sedang mengganti perban Naruto. Setelah membantu Team 10 mengalahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu, tangan kanannya mengalami luka yang cukup parah karena memakai jurus Rasen Shuriken. Tsunade bilang jika Naruto terlalu sering menggunakan jurus itu, jurus itu malah akan melukai tangannya, bahkan sampai tingkat sel.<p>

Naruto tahu bahayanya jurus ini meskipun Tsunade dan Kakashi tidak secara langsung memberitahukan hal ini kepada Naruto. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika langsung menuruti apa kata orang lain, termasuk pacarnya sendiri.

"Ini jurus yang berbahaya Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kamu tidak memakainya lagi," ujar Hinata disela-sela kegiatannya mengganti perban Naruto.

"Tapi ini salah satu jurus terbaikku. Tenang saja tubuhku ini cepat sekali sembuh," balas Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata tersenyum memandangi pacarnya. Ia bersyukur, mungkinkah Naruto sudah tidak terus-menerus terlarut dalam kesedihan memikirkan kematiannya? 'Semoga saja,' batin Hinata.

"Mau menemaniku menemui Kaa-san?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata setelah itu.

Seperti biasa sebelum ke makam ibu Hinata, mereka berdua membeli bunga tulip di toko bunga Yamanaka. Dan saat mereka bertemu Ino disana, keadaan Ino sudah jauh lebih baik. Kelihatannya ia sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Asuma. Naruto harus belajar dari Ino, ia juga harus bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Hinata jika nanti saatnya telah tiba.

Naruto menyimpan tulipnya di nisan ibu Hinata kemudian memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berdoa.

Ia jadi memikirkan kata-kata Hinata kemarin.

"_Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, seperti saat kita belum mengetahui rahasia ini. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Karena itulah yang membuatku senang." _

Waktu Hinata tidak lama lagi, hanya tinggal 4 bulan lebih yang tersisa. Naruto merasa sikapnya yang terlalu memperlihatkan kesedihan di depan Hinata adalah salah. Itu justru akan membuat Hinata ikut sedih. Padahal seharusnya Naruto membuat Hinata senang di sisa waktunya ini.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun? Hei kenapa melamun?"

Sentuhan tangan Hinata di tangan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Umm.. Hinata-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Gomen, seharusnya aku membuatmu senang di sisa waktumu ini. Aku janji tidak akan sedih lagi."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Pipinya langsung merona merah.

"Arigato Naruto-kun."

Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Hinata mengapit lengan kiri Naruto, menuntun Naruto keluar dari area pemakaman untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang Naruto-kun."

"Yosh!"

Hinata terkikik pelan melihat tingkah pacarnya yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

* * *

><p>Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Tepat hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-16. Tapi ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi Hinata. Dari kemarin ia mendapat misi mengawal ke desa lain dan baru pulang sekarang, malam hari di tanggal 27 Desember.<p>

Hinata tidak mengharapkan apa-apa untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Keluarganya dari dulu memang tidak terlalu menganggap hari ulang tahun sebagai hari yang spesial. Dan untuk Naruto, Hinata tidak terlalu banyak berharap darinya. Masalah kemarin sudah cukup membebani Naruto.

Sekarang Hinata hanya ingin cepat sampai di rumah, makan, dan istirahat.

'Sudah hampir jam 8 malam, semoga makanan sisa makan malam masih tersisa,' pikir Hinata. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memasak. Kalau menyuruh bibi pelayan atau koki pribadinya untuk memasak? Ah, Hinata bukan tipe majikan yang seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh.

Tidak seperti biasa, ruang makan gelap sekali saat itu. Hinata menghidupkan lampu dan tiba-tiba...

"Selamat ulang tahun hime."

Tampaklah Naruto di pojok ruang makan sedang memegang kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan lilin angka 16 di atasnya. Hanabi berada di samping kiri Naruto, tersenyum. Neji berada di samping kanannya, ekspresinya datar, Hinata berfikir mungkin Naruto memaksa Neji untuk ikut melakukan kejutan ini.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kedua tangannya disimpan di mulut saking kagetnya. Pipinya merona merah dan mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya Naruto melakukan semua ini untuk ulang tahunnya. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Setahunya Naruto bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang bisa bersikap romantis. Dari mana Naruto belajar bersikap seperti ini? Apa orang yang di depannya bukan Naruto?

Tapi sorot mata shapire dan keceriaan yang ditampilkan bocah pirang di depannya mematahkan dugaan Hinata itu. Orang itu memang Naruto, pacarnya.

"Gomen, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kemarin aku terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai misi dan yah kamu tahu sendiri 'kan..." Hinata mengerti apa maksud Naruto. Dengan keberadaan Neji dan Hanabi di sampingnya, Naruto harus pintar memilih kalimat.

Permasalahan yang dihadapi Naruto dan Hinata kemarin-kemarin memang telah menghancurkan impian Naruto untuk memberikan hadiah yang bagus untuk Hinata. Usahanya mengumpulkan uang untuk hadiah terhenti di tengah jalan, dan beginilah akhirnya. Hanya sebuah kue ulang tahun sederhana yang bisa diberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Semoga kamu suka," tambah Naruto.

"A-aku suka. Sangat suka." Hinata mengusap air mata yang diam-diam telah mengalir di pipinya. Ia terharu.

Naruto menyalakan lilin ulang tahun Hinata. "Ayo buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto, memejamkan mata sejenak untuk membuat permohonan, kemudian meniup kue ulang tahunnya.

Setelah itu Hanabi menghambur memeluk Nee-sannya, diikuti Neji yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Dan terakhir, giliran Naruto memeluk Hinata dan membisikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Hanabi menyadari keadaan dan menarik Neji untuk keluar ruangan, membiarkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua.

Setelah melepas pelukan, Hinata memotong kuenya dan memberikan potongan kue tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Arigato untuk kejutannya Naruto-kun. Kurasa ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima di hari ulang tahunku."

Naruto nyengir dan menerima kue dari Hinata. Setelah itu keduanya duduk di meja makan, memakan kue mereka masing-masing.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kamu melakukan ini untukku Naruto-kun."

"Maha hih?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue.

"Hihi, kamu lucu. Telan dulu kuemu," Hinata tersipu. "Umm.. Kalau kamu sampai bisa menyiapkan ini semua, berarti kamu meminta izin Tou-san 'kan?"

"Begitulah. Aku meminta izinnya sejak kemarin. Aku sampai bersujud di depan Tou-sanmu segala hanya untuk mendapatkan izin untuk menyiapkan ini. Karena awalnya dia menolak dengan keras. Tapi aku terus membujuknya. Aku bilang kalau aku akan terus bersujud sampai dia mengizinkanku."

Hinata memperhatikan semua perkataan dan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat bercerita. Kadang kedua tangan Naruto digerakkan untuk memperagakan dan memperjelas ceritanya. Dan itu membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana usaha Naruto untuk mendapatkan izin melakukan ini. Karena setahunya Tou-sannya orang yang keras kepala dan paling susah untuk mengalah. Naruto benar-benar nekat, sangat nekat.

Obrolan dan candaan pun bergulir di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah semakin malam.

"Sudah malam Naruto-kun."

Naruto memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam 9 lebih.

"Ah, aku terlalu asyik bercerita sampai lupa waktu."

Hinata mengantar Naruto ke luar, tapi tiba-tiba dihentikan seseorang sebelum sampai di gerbang.

"Mengantarnya sampai sini saja Hinata, sekarang kau masuk," kata seseorang dengan nada datar nan dingin. Dialah Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata menurut.

"Arigato untuk malam ini Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata langsung masuk ke rumah. Sementara Naruto berjalan ke gerbang, ditemani Hiashi yang berjalan dua langkah di depannya.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," ujar Hiashi kepada Naruto saat mereka sudah berada di luar gerbang Hyuuga Mansion.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Hiashi kepadanya.

"Dari sikap kalian berdua, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau ada sesuatu di antara kau dan Hinata. Terlebih dengan usaha kerasmu saat ingin memberikan kejutan kepada putriku. Jangan pikir selama ini aku tidak tahu kalau kalian dekat. Aku tahu kalau kalian sudah dekat dari dulu. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya dan kau jawab dengan jujur. Apa kalian pacaran?"

Hiashi mengatakan semua itu panjang lebar, seolah dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Tapi nyatanya semua kalimat Hiashi itu terasa begitu tegas di telinga Naruto.

Naruto tertegun. Ia menunduk, tak mampu menatap Hiashi secara langsung. Setiap rentetan kalimat Hiashi seperti pedang yang menusuk dada Naruto. Ini lebih parah dari kemarin, saat ia meminta izin untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Hinata.

Naruto yang terkenal hiperaktif sekarang sedang tak berkutik di hadapan Hiashi.

Naruto mencoba mengalahkan ketakutannya. Perlahan kepalanya mulai mendongak memandang Hiashi. Memang butuh keberanian untuk mengatakan ini.

"Y-Ya, kami pacaran."

Naruto sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan diterimanya. Mungkin sebuah Jyuuken? Tamparan atau pukulan?

"Kalau begitu, jaga putriku baik-baik."

Tanpa diduga, itulah tanggapan Hiashi. Naruto memandangnya heran, sementara Hiashi mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Apakah Hiashi menerimanya sebagai pacar Hinata? Siapa tahu. Tapi mendadak itu jadi tak penting bagi Naruto.

Yang lebih penting dari kata-kata Hiashi adalah: Bisakah ia menjaga Hinata? Menjaganya dari takdir kematian yang siap menjemputnya?

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ini mustahil, Naruto tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dari takdir kematian. Ya, ini mustahil...

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu dan bulan berganti bulan.<p>

Naruto selalu berusaha menyenangkan Hinata dengan berbagai cara. Dan itu terbukti berhasil. Hinata selalu merasa senang ketika berada dekat dengan Naruto.

Sekarang hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi sebelum penyerangan Pain. Naruto sedang dalam misi mencari Itachi dan Sasuke bersama Team 8.

Sementara di Konoha, Jiraiya berjalan di sebuah gang sempit. Pipinya sedikit merah karena mabuk. Semalaman ia minum sake dengan Tsunade. Ia pamit kepada Tsunade untuk pergi menyelidiki Pain.

Langkah Jiraiya terhenti saat samar-samar ia melihat seorang bocah pirang menghalangi jalannya. Jiraiya mengucek matanya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas ke sosok di depannya. Begitu ia mengenali sosok di depannya, ia sedikit kaget.

"Naruto? Bukankah kau sedang dalam misi mencari Itachi dan Sasuke?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia berjalan mendekati Jiraiya.

"Memang aku sedang dalam misi. Aku yang disini hanya bunshin."

"Oh." Jiraiya berjalan menepi, mendekati dinding gang dan bersandar disana.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi mencari Itachi karena kau sendiri akan pergi menyelidiki ketua Akatsuki 'kan?"

Jiraiya tertegun. Ia sudah yakin kalau ada yang salah dengan Naruto sejak dulu. Naruto yang sekarang 'terlalu banyak tahu'.

"Ayo jawab."

Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya, itu benar. Dari mana kau tahu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia membuang mukanya.

"Naruto, kau ingat dulu kau pernah bilang ayahmu mengajarimu Rasengan? Asal kau tahu, identitas ayahmu sangat dirahasiakan dan tak mungkin ada yang tahu selain aku dan para tetua desa. Selain itu tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang memberitahumu karena ini rahasia desa."

Air muka Naruto berubah tapi tidak merespon apa-apa. Jiraiya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kelihatannya sudah cukup aku bersandiwara di depanmu. Aku minta kau jujur sekarang. Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Naruto tersentak, kelihatannya sudah saatnya rahasianya diungkap kepada Jiraiya.

"Aku... Aku memang Naruto... hanya saja aku dari masa depan. Di masa depan, Tou-san sendiri yang memberitahuku kalau aku anaknya."

"Tidak mungkin, Minato sudah mati."

"Dia masih hidup dalam diriku. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi lupakan dulu itu, sekarang tolong dengarkan aku. Pain akan membunuhmu. Jadi... Jadi tolong jangan pergi... Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakekku sendiri Ero-Sennin."

Jiraiya diam tak merespon apa-apa.

"Aku tahu takdir tidak bisa diubah. Tapi setidaknya diamlah di desa. Dengan begitu kau bisa hidup lebih lama. Walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja."

"Tidak." Jiraiya menegakkan badannya. Ia tersenyum dan memandang patung Hokage. "Guruku dan muridku mati berkorban untuk desa. Mereka berdua pahlawan. Aku ingin mati seperti mereka."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, seharusnya ia tahu kalau membujuk Jiraiya tidak akan mudah.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa memberitahumu kelemahan Pain-" Jiraiya memegang kedua pundak Naruto, menghentikan kata-kata Naruto.

"Jangan memberitahuku Naruto. Biarkan semuanya terjadi seperti seharusnya."

Wajah Naruto semakin muram mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak peduli kau dari masa lalu atau masa depan. Tapi aku berpesan, teruslah berlatih meskipun nanti aku mati. Jadilah lebih kuat melebihi aku dan ayahmu. Dan yakinlah, meskipun nanti aku mati, aku akan selalu melihatmu, melihatmu jadi Hokage suatu saat nanti."

Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jiraiya memang keras kepala seperti dirinya. Ia memeluk Jiraiya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku pergi." Jiraiya mengacak rambut Naruto dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Menuju desa hujan, mencari ketua Akatsuki.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang asli menghentikan langkahnya ketika memori dari bunshinnya memasuki kepalanya.

"Baka," umpat Naruto kesal.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang berada di dekatnya jadi khawatir.

"Ero-sennin tetap pergi mencari Pain. Katanya ia ingin mati seperti gurunya Hokage ke-3, dan muridnya Hokage ke-4 yang gugur sebagai pahlawan Konoha."

Hinata mendekat dan mengusap pundak Naruto.

"Kamu harus menghargai keputusannya."

Naruto mendengus kesal, tapi kata-kata Hinata memang benar.

* * *

><p>Berita kematian Jiraiya datang tak lama setelah Naruto kembali ke Konoha.<p>

Naruto tahu kejadian ini pasti terjadi. Tapi air mata itu tetap saja mengalir dari mata shapirenya. Jiraiya adalah orang yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Sudah ia anggap seperti kakek sendiri. Wajar saja kalau sekarang ia merasa begitu kehilangan, 2 kali kehilangan tepatnya.

Iruka-sensei datang menenangkan Naruto. Disusul oleh Hinata yang juga datang setelahnya. Iruka pamit pulang dan berbisik kepada Hinata, menyuruh Hinata menghibur Naruto.

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. Menarik wajah Naruto dan mengusap air mata yang masih berada di pipi Naruto.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang dekat denganmu. Aku tahu rasanya sakit, tapi kamu harus tetap menjalani kehidupanmu."

"Kehilangan Ero-Sennin saja sudah membuatku sedih begini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus kehilanganmu."

"Jangan sedih Naruto-kun, kamu sudah janji padaku 'kan?"

"Gomen." Naruto memegang tangan Hinata yang masih berada di pipinya dan berusaha tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, pelan-pelan sarapannya," omel Hinata.<p>

Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak mempedulikan Hinata dan masih memakan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku harus menemui Fukasaku Jii-san, guru Ero-sennin sekarang juga. Aku harus berusaha untuk menguasai Sage Mode secepat yang aku bisa. Selain itu, aku harus membantu Shikamaru memecahkan kode dari Ero-Sennin."

"Iya tapi 'kan-"

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipinya.

"Aku ke gedung Hokage sekarang."

Hinata masih mematung di ruang makan, memegang pipi merahnya yang tadi dikecup Naruto. Naruto memang selalu melakukan itu jika ingin kabur dari omelan Hinata. Hinata juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, selain tersenyum pasrah dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

* * *

><p>"Fukasaku Jii-san!"<p>

"Kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu Naruto!" bentak Tsunade. "Dan sudah berulang kali kubilang untuk menjaga perkataanmu kepada Fukasaku-sama."

"Ada apa nak?" tanya kodok petapa yang bernama Fukasaku itu.

"Tolong ajari aku Sage Mode."

Kening sang kodok berkerut, memandang Naruto bingung. Masalahnya ia belum mengatakan apapun mengenai Sage Mode tapi Naruto sudah tahu.

"Kalau Ero-Sennin saja bisa kalah, berarti Pain sangatlah kuat. Aku ingin membalas kematian Ero-Sennin tapi aku tidak bisa menang dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang."

Fukasaku terseyum. 'Mungkin memang benar Naruto adalah sang anak yang diramalkan,' batinnya.

"Baiklah. Segera bersiap-siap. Kita bertemu di gerbang Konoha 30 menit lagi."

* * *

><p>"Jadi?"<p>

"Fukasaku Jii-san bersedia mengajariku Sage Mode. Aku akan siap-siap dulu Hinata-chan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Naruto berlari ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan baju. Tak sampai 10 menit, Naruto sudah selesai siap-siap.

Kemudian Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu takdir kematianmu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kelemahan Pain, jadi aku akan tetap berusaha merubah jam kematianmu. Satu jam saja sangat berharga untukku. Jadi, tunggulah aku."

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu Naruto-kun."

Pelukan mereka terasa begitu lama. Tapi akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kening Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun."

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, menatap sosok Naruto hingga menghilang di tikungan. Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki apartemen Naruto, menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Tiba-tiba saja cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mata lavender Hinata. Tak terasa air mata itu keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol olehnya.

Seiring waktu yang kian sempit, semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Rasa egois itu mulai muncul lagi di hati Hinata. Ia belum mau mati, ia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Naruto yang sudah dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang Konoha tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan yang sama seperti Hinata. Air mata keluar dari mata shapirenya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"A-aku sudah berjanji kepada Hinata-chan, agar tidak sedih," ujar Naruto meneguhkan hatinya.

Sementara itu di sebuah batang pohon besar tak jauh dari apartemen Naruto, sesosok manusia mirip tumbuhan berwarna hitam dan putih tengah menyeringai. Sisi tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat lebih mendominasi dan terkesan jahat. Kedua sisi warna itu seolah seperti satu tubuh dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda.

"Takdir, kematian dan kelemahan Pain. Hmm... Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, nampaknya kau tahu banyak hal," ujar sosok yang berwarna hitam.

"Kita harus beritahu Pain secepatnya," balas sosok berwarna putih.

* * *

><p>"Pain, aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi punya kejutan untukmu di Konoha. Aku ragu kau bisa mengalahkannya."<p>

"Apa maksudmu Zetsu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Tapi sebagai bantuan, aku bisa memberitahumu sedikit titik lemah bocah itu."

"Sebutkan."

"Carilah gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata. Dia bisa jadi 'senjatamu' untuk melawan Jinchuuriki itu."

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dua chapter lagi nih. Tugas kuliah mulai numpuk, semoga minggu depan bisa update tepat waktu. Doakan saja. Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	17. Pertarungan Melawan Takdir

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 16: **HinaTapOexNaru, uchiha putu, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, Can Rez'Alv, Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga, capicuscus, '[anonim]', zai hyuga , Ichi Chibby-Chibby, rokudaime sama63 , OraRi HinaRa , onya in action , Brian123 , Thia, Ardymmmm, Haruno Aoi , Ritard S Quint , Ren-Mi3 NoVantA , dian, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa , Unknown, IchaChari-Chan, ero ero , FiDhysta , Chikuma unlogin, Natsu Hiru Chan , pik, Einzbern 'clef' Azure , Muna-Hatake, ray ichioza, Tsuzuka 'Aita , Salt no Pepper, Sieg hart dan Resha.**

**HinaTapOexNaru, uchiha putu, [anonim], Ardymmmm, dian: **kita lihat aja nanti;** Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka: **ya bener. Ada lho fic yg saya suka tp ga update lbh dr 1 tahun. Saya ga mau kayak gitu; **Can Rez'Alv: **Alhamdulillah ternyata bisa update :) makasih doanya;** capicuscus: **udah sedia tissue? Hhe;** Ichi Chibby-Chibby: **udah dikirim; **Thia, Unknown, IchaChari-Chan: **makasih ^^; **Chikuma unlogin: **salam kenal juga Uma;** pik: **iya, jadi nanti terima aja keputusan author :); **Muna-Hatake: **haha, kirain beneran Suspense; **ray ichioza: **tentu saja reviewmu sangat saya harapkan ^^, review itu selalu bikin saya semangat; **Sieg hart: **dapet update-an chap 17, hhe;** Resha: **kalo dipikir saya juga sedih mau namatin fic ini :(, maunya terus berlanjut. Tapi kelewat panjang malah takut jadi bosenin.

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Ini chap paling panjang yang pernah saya tulis di fic ini. 7000 kata! Mau dibagi dua juga nanggung. Jadi anggap aja ini chapter edisi spesial. Semoga kalian suka.

Selamat membaca chapter 17 ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak, OOC, dan typo yang kadang suka nyelip. Rated T for violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

"_Aku ingin... Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, seperti saat kita belum mengetahui rahasia ini. Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi. Karena itulah yang membuatku senang."_

"_Gomen, seharusnya aku membuatmu senang di sisa waktumu ini. Aku janji tidak akan sedih lagi."_

…

"_Aku tahu takdir kematianmu tidak bisa diubah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kelemahan Pain, jadi aku akan tetap berusaha merubah jam kematianmu. Satu jam saja sangat berharga untukku. Jadi, tunggulah aku."_

_Tiba-tiba saja cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mata lavender Hinata. Tak terasa air mata itu keluar tanpa bisa dikontrol olehnya. Seiring waktu yang kian sempit, semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Rasa egois itu mulai muncul lagi di hati Hinata. Ia belum mau mati, ia masih ingin bersama Naruto. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Naruto. _

_Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kasar._

"_A-aku sudah berjanji kepada Hinata-chan, agar tidak sedih," ujar Naruto meneguhkan hatinya. _

…

"_Pain, aku tahu kau kuat. Tapi Jinchuuriki Kyuubi punya kejutan untukmu di Konoha. Aku ragu kau bisa mengalahkannya. Sebagai bantuan, aku bisa memberitahumu sedikit titik lemah bocah itu. Carilah gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata. Dia bisa jadi 'senjatamu' untuk melawan Jinchuuriki itu."_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 17**

**- Pertarungan Melawan Takdir –**

Naruto bersila di dekat kolam, di tempat latihannya di gunung Myobokuzan. Matanya terpejam penuh konsentrasi. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya ada bunshin miliknya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto yang asli. Fukusaku mengamati Naruto tak jauh dari sana. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman saat memperhatikan Naruto. Fukusaku sadar kalau Naruto sangat mirip dengan Jiraiya, muridnya sebelum Naruto. Baik dari sikap maupun tekad yang dimilikinya, mereka sama-sama pantang menyerah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Muncul warna orange di sekitar mata Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya dan kini pupil matanya berubah jadi seperti pupil kodok.

"Aku bisa merasakannya! Energi alam memasuki tubuhku!"

Naruto berdiri dan mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya. Merasakan aliran energi menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Fukusaku yang dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto berjalan mendekat. Senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Bagus Naruto-chan, kelihatannya kau sudah bisa menguasai energi alam. Kau hanya tinggal belajar untuk mengontrolnya. Aku kagum, padahal kita baru berlatih 5 hari. Kalau seperti ini, kemampuanmu bisa melebihi Jiraiya-chan."

Pandangan Naruto berubah serius.

"Aku ingin segera pulang ke Konoha Jii-san, jadi aku harus secepatnya menguasai Sage Mode."

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu. Terlalu sering menggunakan bunshin akan membuatmu cepat lelah."

"Tenang saja, aku tahu kemampuanku sendiri." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya lagi kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu cara mengontrol energi alam dan taijutsu dalam Sage Mode."

"Yosh!"

* * *

><p>Malam itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, langit Konoha sudah gelap. Hanya cahaya dari bintang-bintang yang menerangi Konoha malam itu. Beberapa rumah penduduk ada yang lampunya sudah dimatikan, tapi sebagian masih ada yang menyala. Lampu ruang tengah bangunan utama Hyuuga Mansion adalah salah satu lampu yang menyala itu. Menandakan masih ada seseorang yang beraktifitas di dalamnya, yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi.<p>

Hinata sedang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tengah yang saat itu terbuka. Dari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang duduk di kursi santai. Sesekali ayahnya menyeruput teh yang berada dalam gelas di depannya.

Hinata terlihat sedang memainkan jarinya. Ia ingin menemui ayahnya tapi takut mengganggu ayahnya yang sedang bersantai. Sejak beberapa hari ini, ada yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata. Ada hal yang ingin ia pastikan dari ayahnya.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Tou-san."

Hiashi menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berada di pintu masuk ruang tengah, ia menatap Hinata datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya sosok dingin itu.

"Umm, bisa kita bi-bicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata.

Aneh memang, Hinata bisa gugup padahal sedang bicara dengan ayahnya sendiri. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat Hiashi, sifat Hinata, dan hal yang ingin disampaikan Hinata kepada Hiashi sekarang, rasanya rasa gugup itu adalah wajar.

"Hn." Anggukan Hiashi memberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk segera mengutarakan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

Hinata mendekati Hiashi. Ia terdiam sebentar, menyiapkan kata-katanya.

"Apa... a-apa Tou-san bangga punya putri sepertiku?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Hinata memberanikan untuk bertatap muka dengan Hiashi. Dan saat itu, Hinata menangkap ekspresi Hiashi yang berubah, tapi Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan ayahnya sekarang. Ekspresi itu terlalu datar untuk diketahui apa artinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya itu?" tanya Hiashi.

Hinata gelagapan.

Sebenarnya tujuan Hinata menanyakan itu kepada Hiashi adalah ingin memastikan bagaimana sebenarnya Hinata di mata Hiashi sekarang. Waktu kecil Hinata tahu kalau Hiashi kecewa padanya karena tidak bisa jadi kunoichi yang kuat. Bahkan dalam hal kekuatan, oleh Hanabi saja Hinata bisa kalah. Namun sejak Hinata masuk ke akademi, Hiashi tidak pernah secara jelas memperlihatkan tanggapannya mengenai perkembangan Hinata. Entah itu kecewa? Atau biasa saja? Hinata ingin memastikannya sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Seminggu lagi ia akan mati. Kalau ia tidak menanyakan hal ini kepada Hiashi sekarang, mau kapan lagi?

Hinata mencoba mencari alasan yang meyakinkan. Tidak mungkin ia jujur mengatakan kalau ia akan mati.

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu."

Hiashi tidak menjawab.

"Tou-san, aku sadar aku tidak bisa jadi anak yang Tou-san harapkan. Aku... aku tidak sekuat Neji-Niisan dan Hanabi-chan. Aku tahu kalau... Tou-san kecewa padaku," lanjut Hinata sedih.

Dada Hinata terasa sakit mengatakan itu. Ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga, bahkan hingga kematian hampir menjemputnya.

"Gomen." Hinata menunduk, air matanya sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Sudah siap untuk meluncur kapan saja.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan," kata Hiashi masih dengan nada yang datar.

Hinata mendongak, memandang ayahnya.

Hiashi menepuk sofa disampingnya.

"Duduklah."

Hinata duduk di samping Hiashi, ia masih bingung. Kata-kata Hiashi tadi belum punya makna yang jelas. Ia perlu penjelasan yang lebih detail. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku memang kecewa padamu," ujar Hiashi. Hinata sempat kecewa saat itu, sebelum mendengar kata-kata Hiashi selanjutnya. "Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum kau bergaul dengan Naruto di akademi."

Hinata kaget, tapi ia bisa lega sekarang. Minimal ia tidak mengecewakan ayahnya. Hiashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Di hari ulang tahunmu aku bicara dengan Naruto. Dia bilang kalau kalian pacaran."

"Eh? Itu..." Pipi Hinata mulai merona merah. Ternyata Naruto berani sekali. Sekarang ayahnya sudah tahu kalau mereka pacaran.

"Aku menerima dia sebagai pacarmu. Karena sejak kau mengenalnya, kau jadi rajin berlatih dan jadi pantang menyerah. Aku menyadarinya saat Ujian Chuunin. Kata-kata bocah itu telah menjadi penyemangatmu, bahkan hingga kini. Bukankah begitu Hinata?"

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Hinata gugup, masih dengan rona merah yang sama di pipinya.

"Karena itu aku menerimanya sebagai pacarmu. Dia membawa efek yang baik bagi kehidupanmu. Dan satu lagi, siapa bilang aku kecewa padamu? Kau sudah tumbuh jadi kunoichi yang cantik seperti Kaa-sanmu, dan kuat sepertiku. Jadi untuk apa aku kecewa? Aku bangga padamu."

Mata Hinata melebar mendengar perkataan Hiashi. Ia tidak percaya pada kata-kata Hiashi. Tapi Hinata dipaksa percaya saat sekilas ia melihat bibir Hiashi yang melengkung. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, Hinata yakin kalau baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman ayahnya. Biarpun hanya senyuman tipis, tapi tetap saja ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya, ini jarang sekali terjadi.

"Arigato Tou-san." Hinata memeluk ayahnya, air mata yang tadi tidak jadi keluar akhirnya keluar juga. Tapi bedanya, yang sekarang keluar dari mata lavender Hinata adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

Hiashi mengusap pelan rambut Hinata.

"Sekarang cepatlah tidur, sudah malam."

Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir. Kemudian Hinata membungkuk dan mohon diri. Hatinya senang sekali, ternyata ayahnya bangga padanya. Dan ini semua karena Naruto, pacar yang sangat disayanginya.

Hinata berjalan menuju arah kamarnya, tapi bukannya masuk ke kamarnya, Hinata malah mengetuk pintu kamar lain yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

Tak lama si penghuni kamar membukakan pintu.

"Nee-san?" Hanabi menatap Nee-sannya bingung.

"Aku boleh tidur di kamarmu ya?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Kening Hanabi berkerut, ia bingung. Tidak biasanya kakak perempuannya ini ingin tidur bersamanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh tidur denganmu Hanabi-chan?"

"Ah, bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini tidak biasa." Hanabi gelagapan, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Kemudian mereka tidur di kasur Hanabi, kebetulan kasurnya memang besar jadi muat untuk berdua.

Beberapa saat keduanya terdiam.

"Nee-san punya masalah?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak."

Hinata tidak mau membiarkan adiknya khawatir. Ia memutar badannya kesamping, menghadap Hanabi kemudian memeluk adiknya itu. Hanabi yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung kaget.

"Aku hanya rindu masa kecil kita, waktu itu kita selalu tidur bersama. Aku selalu memelukmu seperti ini. Kamu ingat? Tidak terasa sekarang kamu sudah sebesar ini."

Hanabi tersenyum geli.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan setinggi Nee-san."

"Hihi. Sudah ah kita tidur, sudah malam."

"Hmm. Selamat tidur Nee-san."

"Selamat tidur Imouto-chan."

Hinata bersyukur dalam hatinya, hubungan dengan keluarganya baik-baik saja. Kalaupun ia harus mati sebentar lagi, Hinata sudah tidak punya beban lagi sekarang.

Hinata mempererat pelukannya kepada Hanabi. Hinata sadar, ia tidak akan bisa lagi melakukan ini minggu depan. Minggu ini adalah saat-saat terakhir yang bisa dinikmatinya bersama keluarganya.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah kau sudah bisa menguasai Sage Mode dengan sempurna Naruto-chan. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kau ketahui. Ada satu kekurangan dari Sage Mode. Sage Mode hanya dapat dilakukan dalam waktu yang terbatas. Jika kau ingin mengumpulkan energi alam lagi, kau harus mengistirahatkan badanmu dan memfokuskan pikiranmu. Itulah sebabnya kita membutuhkan teknik penggabungan antara tubuhku dan tubuhmu, kalau perlu dengan tubuh Ma juga. Dengan begitu jika kau kehabisan energi alam, kami berdua akan memberikan energi dari tubuh kami. Sehingga kau akan bisa berada dalam Sage Mode lebih lama."<p>

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa melakukan jurus penggabungan. Kyuubi akan menolaknya."

Fukusaku memandang Naruto penuh tanya. Tapi ia bersikeras untuk mencoba jurus penggabungan. Dan ternyata kata-kata Naruto benar. Kyuubi menolak jurus itu, tidak mengizinkan Fukusaku untuk bergabung dengan tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Jii-san. Aku tahu cara lain yang bisa digunakan." Naruto membentuk 3 bunshin. "Aku akan menyimpan 2 bunshin-ku disini. Mereka akan bertapa disini, mengumpulkan energi alam. Dan aku yang asli akan ke Konoha. Saat energi alamku habis, kau harus melakukan jurus Kuchiyose untuk memanggil bunshin-ku ke Konoha."

Fukusaku kali ini tersenyum.

"Kau memang hebat Nak. Kurasa cara ini akan berhasil."

"Ngomong-ngomong, latihan kita sudah selesai 'kan? Kita harus segera ke Konoha."

"Sekarang? Kodok pembawa pesan belum mengabarkan apa-apa dari Konoha. Itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang aku harus secepatnya pulang ke Konoha," kata Naruto bersikeras.

"Baiklah, Sage Modemu memang sudah sempurna. Jadi aku tidak khawatir. Aku akan menyuruh Ma untuk melakukan jurus Kuchiyose dan memanggil kita ke Konoha. Segera kemasi barang-barangmu, kita kembali ke Konoha sebentar lagi."

Setelah Naruto mengemasi barang-barang, Shima yang sudah berada di Konoha diberi pesan oleh Fukusaku untuk melakukan jurus Kuchiyose.

Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Fukusaku muncul tak jauh dari tempat Shima berada.

"Kenapa buru-buru kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Shima.

"Aku sudah menguasai Sage Mode, lagipula aku harus bersiap-siap. Kurasa sebentar lagi Pain akan menyerang."

Shima akan bertanya lagi untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi Fukusaku menahannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, kita harus percaya padanya. Aku rasa dialah anak yang diramalkan itu."

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari ke pusat desa. Yang menjadi tujuannya pertama kali adalah: Hyuuga Mansion.<p>

Hinata yang saat itu baru selesai berlatih dengan Neji dan Hanabi menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun, cepat sekali kamu pulang."

Naruto merangkul Hinata sejenak.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau aku akan menguasai Sage Mode secepatnya?"

"Syukurlah." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan merubah jam kematianmu. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu dan Ino untuk menyusun rencana. Ayo cepat, kita hanya punya sehari saja untuk bersiap-siap."

Hinata mengganti pakaian latihannya dengan pakaian ninjanya. Setelah itu ia mengikuti Naruto menemui Ino.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata dan Ino sudah berada di apartemen Naruto. Mereka sedang duduk dengan serius. Di meja di hadapan mereka sudah ada sebuah peta besar Konoha dan beberapa kertas kosong.<p>

"Baiklah, aku mulai saja," ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk merencanakan pertarunganku dengan Pain. Tujuanku adalah mengalahkan Pain secepat mungkin untuk melindungi desa ini dan semua penduduknya. Aku tidak ingin Pain menghancurkan Konoha seperti di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Terlepas dari takdir penduduk-penduduknya yang ditakdirkan akan mati besok, aku ingin berusaha untuk merubah waktu dan penyebab kematian mereka. Dibunuh oleh Pain terlalu menyakitkan untuk mereka."

Naruto memandang Hinata. Saat invasi Pain ke Konoha dulu, ia masih ingat bagaimana dengan kejamnya Pain menusuk tubuh Hinata. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Biarlah mereka mati dengan tenang, dengan cara lain asalkan tidak dengan cara dibunuh oleh Pain. Aku... aku ingin Pain dikalahkan sebelum tengah hari. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata-chan."

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto menenangkan.

Ino bangkit dari kursi, mendekati Naruto dan Hinata dan mengusap pundak dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerti Naruto. Sekarang jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai Pain. Ingatanmu yang berada di kepalaku tidak terlalu kumengerti."

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyiapkan kertas dan mulai menulis disana, sambil menjelaskan kepada Ino dan Hinata.

"Kita menghadapi 8 orang. Tujuh Pain dan Akatsuki lain bernama Konan. Enam Pain yang akan menyerang Konoha bukanlah Pain yang sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya tubuh yang menerima chakra dari Pain yang sesungguhnya. Pain yang sesungguhnya bernama Nagato dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Kalau tidak salah, tempat persembunyiannya disini."

Naruto menandai sebuah titik di peta.

"Enam Pain ini memiliki mata Rinnegan yang membuat penglihatan mereka bergabung. Membuat kita sulit mencari titik buta mereka. Sama saja dengan memiliki 6 pasang mata. Masing-masing Pain memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Mereka punya sebutan masing-masing yaitu: Tendo, Shurado, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Gakido dan Jigokudo."

"Pain yang pertama disebut Tendo. Tendo adalah Pain yang paling kuat diantara 6 Pain lainnya. Ia punya potongan rambut yang mirip sepertiku, hanya saja warnanya orange. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk mendorong dan menarik orang atau benda lain dengan kuat. Tapi punya minimal delay 5 detik tiap serangan. Atau bisa lebih lama tergantung kekuatan serangan. Jurusnya yang paling berbahaya adalah Chibaku Tensei, ia bisa membuat bola energi yang bisa manarik apa saja yang ada disekitarnya."

"Pain yang kedua disebut Shurado. Ia paling mudah dikenali karena kepalanya botak. Menurutku dia lebih mirip robot dari pada manusia. Karena dia bisa mengeluarkan senjata seperti misil dan senjata berat lain dari dalam tubuhnya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti ia lemah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, karena ia punya senjata mirip pedang besar di pinggangnya."

"Pain yang ketiga disebut Ningendo. Rambutnya panjang dan punya tindikan diagonal di hidung. Ia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran sepertimu Ino, perbedaannya ia bisa membaca pikiran dengan sangat cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit pada dirinya. Kemampuannya yang lain adalah membunuh dengan cara mengambil jiwa musuhnya. Ia melakukannya dengan memegang kepala musuhnya."

"Pain yang keempat disebut Chikushodo. Dia adalah satu-satunya Pain perempuan. Kemampuannya adalah melakukan jurus Kuchiyose berbagai hewan aneh. Dan yang pasti hewan-hewan yang dipanggilnya sangatlah kuat."

"Pain yang kelima disebut Gakido. Badannya besar dan punya rambut ponytail pendek. Kemampuannya adalah menyerap chakra. Berapa kuatpun jurus yang kau tujukannya padanya, ia pasti akan mampu menyerapnya. Jadi aku hanya bisa melawannya dengan taijutsu."

"Pain keenam disebut Jigokudo. Ia berambut rancung, punya 3 tindikan panjang di masing-masing telinganya. Kemampuannya adalah menginterogasi orang menggunakan Raja Neraka, sebuah sosok berbentuk kepala besar. Selain digunakan untuk menginterogasi orang, Jigokudo juga bisa menggunakan Raja Neraka untuk menghidupkan atau memperbaiki tubuh Pain lain yang mati."

"Pain ketujuh, atau Nagato berambut merah dan bersembunyi di bukit di dekat Konoha. Ia bisa menembakkan besi chakra tajam dari pelindung tubuhnya."

"Yang terakhir adalah Konan. Ia adalah kunoichi berambut biru keunguan. Konan memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi kertas, memanfaatkannya untuk menyerang musuh maupun untuk bertahan. Meski konan tidak sekuat Pain, aku tidak bisa meremehkannya. Sekali saja terkurung dalam kertasnya aku bisa celaka. Kurasa itulah yang sudah kuketahui. Sekarang aku harus mencari cara bagaimana mengalahkan 6 Pain, Nagato dan Konan. Apa kalian punya ide?" tanya Naruto setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kau masih ingat posisi Nagato berada 'kan?" tanya Ino. "Bagaimana kalau kau langsung menyerang Nagato saja? Kalau dia bisa kau kalahkan, dia tidak akan lagi bisa mengontrol keenam Pain."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Nagato dengan mudah. Chakra yang dimiliknya terlalu besar. Bayangkan saja, dia bisa menggerakan 6 tubuh lain secara bersamaan. Kalian bisa bayangkan seberapa besar chakranya? Belum lagi kekuatan mata Rinnegan-nya yang tidak bisa kuanggap remeh. Konan juga pasti akan melindunginya. Dan yang terpenting, aku khawatir 6 Pain yang lain terlanjur menghancurkan Konoha disaat aku sibuk melawan Nagato."

"Jadi memang harus mengalahkan dulu 6 Pain yang lainnya ya."

"Ya, paling tidak, chakra Nagato akan terkuras dulu oleh 6 Pain lainnya."

Ino melihat-lihat kertas yang tadi ditulis Naruto. Ia memperhatikan kemampuan tiap Pain.

"Hmm, tadi kau bilang semua mata Pain terhubung, bagaimana kalau memisahkan semua Pain dan melawannya bersamaan? Jangan biarkan mereka bersama."

"Ino, aku hanya punya 2 bunshin dalam Sage Mode atau 3 kesempatan memakai Sage Mode. Artinya aku hanya bisa melawan 3 Pain saja secara bersamaan. Kalau membuat bunshin lagi, Sage Mode tidak akan efektif dan aku akan cepat lelah. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Jadi kalau melawan 6 Pain secara bersamaan, rasanya sulit."

Hinata kemudian menunjuk kertas bertuliskan 'Jigokudo'.

"Naruto-kun, aku rasa kuncinya berada pada Jigokudo. Dia bisa menghidupkan kembali Pain lain 'kan? Lebih baik kamu kalahkan dia terlebih dulu."

"Hinata-chan benar juga," tambah Ino. "Kau harus mengalahkan Jigokudo dulu agar ia tak bisa menghidupkan Pain lain yang mati. Fokuskan serangan pertamamu padanya."

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Selanjutnya..." Ino mengambil kertas lain. "Kau harus kalahkan Gakido. Karena ia menyerap ninjutsumu, jadi gunakan taijutsu. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan chakra yang banyak. Ini akan menghemat penggunaan chakramu."

"Kau benar Ino."

"Untuk Chikushodo," Hinata kembali angkat bicara. "Aku masih ingat dulu kamu memanggil Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro. Jadi kali ini untuk menangani hewan-hewan Kuchiyose dari Chikusodo percayakan saja kepada mereka lagi, sementara kamu bisa menyerang Chikushodo."

"Bagaimana dengan Shurado?" tanya Naruto. "Ia cukup berbahaya."

Ino mengangkat dua kertas bertuliskan Shurado dan Ningendo.

"Untuk Shurado dan Ningendo, kau harus memakai ninjutsu serangan jarak jauh. Karena Shurado memiliki pedang di badannya yang berbahaya jika kau terlalu dekat. Apalagi Ningendo, kalau ia berhasil menangkapmu, dia bisa mengambil jiwamu."

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Sekarang Tendo. Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak punya ide untuk Pain yang satu itu. Lima detik itu terlalu singkat. Kamu bagaimana Hinata-chan? Apa punya ide?"

"Aku juga tidak punya ide. Aku rasa kalau untuk Tendo, kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain beradu cepat dengannya. Lima detik memang sangat cepat. Tapi asalkan kamu bisa membunuh 5 Pain lain tanpa memanggil 2 bunshin-mu, aku rasa kamu akan baik-baik saja. Jadi dua bunshin yang ada di gunung Myobokuzan harus kamu gunakan sebaik-baiknya untuk melawan Tendo."

"Kamu benar Hinata-chan, tidak ada pilihan lain selain aku beradu cepat dengan Pain, seperti yang aku lakukan dulu."

Tiba-tiba Ino menjentikkan jarinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau menggunakan cara seperti saat kau melawan Kakuzu?"

"Menggunakan bunshin? Sudah kubilang Ino, aku sudah punya 2 bunshin yang sekarang sedang bertapa di gunung Myobokuzan. Kalau aku membuat bunshin lagi, Sage Mode-ku akan cepat habis. Aku harus menghemat penggunaan chakra."

Ino menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku kau gunakan bunshin sebagai umpan. Jadi kau tidak harus membagi chakramu sama rata ke semua bunshin itu. Buat 2-3 bunshin dan bersikaplah seolah akan menyerang Tendo dengan Rasen Shuriken. Buatlah bom asap. Biarkan bunshin-bunshin-mu menyerang, sedangkan kau melompat ke atas. Saat Tendo menggunakan jurusnya untuk bertahan dari serangan bunshin-mu itu, otomatis ia harus menunggu 5 detik lagi untuk bisa mengunakan jurusnya lagi. Saat itulah kesempatanmu. Serang dia dengan Rasen Shuriken yang asli."

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Cara Ino ini mirip dengan caranya saat melawan Tendo di kehidupannya sebelumnya. Bedanya kali ini Naruto sudah tahu kelemahan Tendo, jadi ia yakin cara ini bisa berhasil.

"Idemu hebat Ino, aku pernah melakukan ini, sekarang aku mengingatnya lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Baiklah, ini rencana yang sempurna. Arigato Hinata-chan, Ino."

"Setidaknya inilah yang bisa kulakukan agar kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama," kata Ino menatap Naruto dan Hinata bergantian.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah lain," ujar Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan para penduduk?"

"Benar juga, sebaiknya kita harus mengungsikan penduduk," tambah Ino.

"Akan kuurus," jawab Naruto mantap.

* * *

><p>"Apa maksudmu dengan evakuasi seluruh penduduk desa? Memangnya ada apa?" bentak Tsunade kepada Naruto.<p>

"Besok Pain akan menyerang desa ini."

"Secepat ini? Omong kosong apa ini Naruto? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Obaa-chan, dengarkan aku. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam. Kau hanya punya 12 jam untuk meng-evakuasi seluruh penduduk desa. Kali ini ikuti saja perintahku. Kalau aku bohong, kau tinggal menyuruh penduduk untuk kembali ke rumah mereka. Apa susahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau menyuruh penduduk mengungsi hanya karena omong kosongmu. Aku tahu Pain akan menyerang. Tapi tidak mungkin secepat ini. Dia baru saja melawan Jiraiya, pasti Pain masih membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Lagipula kita disini belum mendapatkan hasil dari hasil otopsi dan divisi interogasi."

Naruto memukul meja Hokage. Hinata dan Ino yang berada di belakangnya menatap ngeri.

"Keselamatan penduduk paling utama! Bagaimana jika ternyata aku benar dan kau yang salah? Kau mau membiarkan penduduk jadi korban?" tanya Naruto berapi-api. Tsunade kaget dibentak seperti itu oleh Naruto. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>"Evakuasi sudah selesai," kata Tsunade kepada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi di hari penyerangan Pain, ia bersyukur penduduk bisa di-evakuasi sebelum Pain datang.<p>

"Arigato sudah mempercayaiku."

"Aku melakukannya demi penduduk. Kalau benar Pain datang, aku akan ikut melindungi Konoha."

"Tidak usah. Seorang Hogake tak seharusnya turun ke medan perang. Santailah dan minum teh."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Katsuyu bersamamu, agar aku bisa memantau keadaanmu."

Naruto mengangguk. Setelah itu Tsunade pergi ke tempat persembunyian, tempat para penduduk berada. Naruto memang tidak mengizinkan seorangpun untuk membantunya melawan Pain, termasuk para shinobi.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat Hinata berlari ke arahnya.

"Hinata-chan? Bagaimana dengan Clan Hyuuga? Apa semuanya sudah di-evakuasi?"

"Sudah."

"Baguslah. Dengan begini semua penduduk sudah aman. Kamu juga harus segera pergi ke tempat persembunyian. Dengarkan aku Hinata-chan, apapun yang terjadi, jangan keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Aku mohon jangan membantah kata-kataku seperti dulu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto memegang pipi Hinata, kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Hinata. Ciuman mereka lumayan lama. Rasanya Naruto ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus mencium Hinata. Jika Naruto melepas ciumannya, ia tidak tahu apa ia akan bisa melakukannya lagi setelah penyerangan Pain nanti. Naruto takut ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi.

Tapi Naruto sadar, waktu mereka semakin sempit. Sebentar lagi Pain akan menyerang. Ia melepas ciumannya dengan Hinata.

"Aku menyayangimu Hinata-chan," kata Naruto pelan.

"A-aku juga menyayangimu. Hati-hati Naruto-kun." Hinata melepas senyuman lembutnya sebelum bergegas untuk menuju tempat persembunyian di bawah tanah bergabung bersama semua penduduk Konoha.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan Pain sebelum tengah hari, agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata lebih lama.

* * *

><p>"Penyusup terdeteksi Naruto-kun!" kata Katsuyu yang berada di dekat Naruto.<p>

"Arah mana?"

"Divisi pertahanan bilang, 50m arah jam 10."

"Katsuyu kemarilah, bersembunyi di bajuku. Fukusaku-jiisan, Shima-baasan, ayo kita lawan mereka."

Keenam Pain berhasil masuk ke Konoha. Mereka berada tepat di posisi yang dikatakan divisi pertahanan. Namun belum sempat mereka berpencar, Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Fukusaku dan Shima di sampingnya. Kali ini Pain tidak perlu berpencar. Untuk apa berpencar kalau 'buruannya' sudah berada di depan mata?

"Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, tak kusangka kau datang menyerahkan diri," kata Tendo.

"Siapa yang menyerahkan diri?"

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda.

"Kelihatannya aku harus memakai cara kasar," lanjut Tendo.

Hening. Naruto dan Tendo saling menatap tajam.

Kemudian Fukusaku menyadari kalau Chikushodo akan memulai aksinya. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada Shima, Shima mengangguk mengerti.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Chikushodo, Fukusaku dan Shima memakai jurus Kuchiyose secara bersamaan.

Muncullah hewan besar seperti kelabang, badak, dan anjing bermata Rinnegan. Dan di pihak Naruto, muncul Gamabunta, Gamaken dan Gamahiro. Keenam hewan besar itu langsung terlibat pertarungan sengit. Pertarungan hewan-hewan besar ini mengakibatkan munculnya kepulan asap dari tanah dan debu di sekitar mereka. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dalam asap ini, Naruto bisa berlindung dari penglihatan mata Rinnegan Pain.

Naruto berlari ke arah belakang keenam Pain. Ia tahu Jigokudo posisinya paling belakang. Ternyata benar, Jigokudo adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan keenam Pain.

Pain yang pandangannya terhalang oleh asap tak menyangka saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan menyerang Jigokudo dengan Rasengan. Dengan jarak yang dekat, Jigokudo tak sempat menghindar. Rasengan biasa saja sudah cukup untuk membunuh Jigokudo.

Jigokudo terlempar dengan punggung yang nyaris hancur. Pain lain melompat menghindar.

Naruto tersenyum. Bingo, Pain lain masuk ke perangkap.

"Fukusaku-jiisan, Shima-baasan!"

Pain tak mengerti apa maksud teriakan Naruto, sebelum mereka menyadari dua kodok telah siap dengan jurus mereka.

"Senpo: Kawazu Naki!"

Muncullah gelombang suara yang keluar dari mulut Fukusaku dan Shima dan mengarah kelima tubuh Pain. Saking kuatnya gelombang itu, membuat kelima Pain mulai terdorong mendekat ke arah Naruto. Pain menyadari bahaya ini, Gakido mendorong tubuh Pain lain menjauh, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena gelombang dengan telak, membuatnya terlempar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tidak menggunakan ninjutsu untuk menghadapi Gakido yang terlempar ke arahnya, melainkan memakai kunai. Gakido tidak bisa menghindar saat tubuhnya melesat ke arah kunai Naruto. Dan akhirnya perutnya tertusuk kunai Naruto.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuh Gakido yang sudah tak bergerak ke tanah.

"Naruto berhasil mengalahkan 2 Pain," kata Katsuyu yang berada di tempat persembunyian. Katsuyu di badan Naruto mengirimkan pesan padanya.

Penduduk yang mendengar kabar itu langsung bersorak.

Tsunade masih terlihat tegang, ia masih belum tenang. Ia masih khawatir kepada Naruto. Dan rupanya ia bukan satu-satunya yang khawatir. Gadis lavender yang dari tadi terduduk di pojok juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia ingin sekali melihat keluar, tapi ia sudah janji untuk tidak keluar dari tempat persembunyian ini apapun yang terjadi.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, dengan rencana kita kemarin, Naruto akan mengalahkan Pain dengan mudah," hibur Ino yang saat itu berada di samping Hinata.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum, namun hatinya tetap khawatir.

* * *

><p>"Chibaku Tensei!"<p>

SRAAKK!

Naruto terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah terkena jurus Tendo. Setelah mengalahkan Gakido, ia terlalu lengah dan tidak memperhatikan pergerakan Tendo.

BOOM!

Belum sempat Naruto bangun, misil-misil Shurado sudah melesat ke arahnya. Beruntung ia bisa menghindar.

"Cepat Naruto! Kami sudah tidak mampu menahan hewan-hewan besar ini," teriak Gamabunta dari kejauhan.

Naruto memandang Gamabunta, kali ini Chikushodo sudah memanggil hewan lain. Pantas saja Gamabunta kewalahan.

Naruto memperkuat energi alamnya, Chikushodo harus segera dikalahkan. Setelah energi alam terasa mengaliri setiap bagian tubuh, Naruto berlari ke arah Chikushodo. Shurado tidak tinggal diam, ia meluncurkan misil-misil dengan jumlah yang berkali lipat lebih banyak.

Chikushodo sudah dekat, tapi puluhan misil juga sudah siap meledakkan badan Naruto. Naruto memukul perut Chikushodo, kemudian menarik tubuh kunoichi itu ke depan tubuhnya. Misil-misil semakin dekat dan...

KABOOOMM!

Puluhan misil itu meledak mengenai Chikushodo, menghancurkan tubuh sang kunoichi. Naruto memang menggunakan tubuh Chikushodo sebagai tameng. Naruto juga menggunakan energi alamnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari ledakan. Tapi karena misil Shurado tadi banyak, efek ledakan terlalu besar dan energi alam tidak mampu melindungi tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya. Ia terlempar ke belakang, darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Sementara itu di bukit tempat Nagato berada.

"Konan, kelihatannya Zetsu benar. Bocah Kyuubi ini sudah tahu kelemahanku."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Pertama, dia mengincar Jigokudo di awal pertarungan. Kupikir itu hanya kebetulan. Tapi kemudian dia menyerang Gakido dengan kunai, tidak dengan ninjutsu. Selanjutnya, ia menghindari Shurado dan malah menyerang Chikushodo terlebih dulu. Dan yang paling jelas adalah tidak adanya penduduk di desa ini."

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Saatnya kita menyerang kelemahan bocah itu. Aku tidak suka cara ini, tapi kita harus mendapatkan Kyuubi bagaimanapun caranya. Sekarang kau cari gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata. Aku yakin dia ada di tempat persembunyian, bunker, ruang bawah tanah atau semacamnya."

"Aku mengerti," kata Konan. Kemudian tubuhnya berubah jadi ratusan kupu-kupu kertas dan terbang ke segala penjuru Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Fukusaku.<p>

"Jii-san, Pain hanya tinggal 3, aku akan menyerang Shurado dan Ningendo secara bersamaan. Aku rasa chakraku masih cukup untuk membuat satu bunshin untuk membantu membangun serangan. Kalian berdua tidak usah bertarung, panggil saja bunshin-ku yang berada di gunung Myobokuzan dengan jurus Kuchiyose saat kuberi isyarat."

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya jangan gagal Naruto."

Naruto membuat satu bunshin dan membentuk Rasen Shuriken, begitu juga bunshin-nya. Naruto dan bunshin-nya berlari ke arah yang berlawanan, berusaha mengepung Pain. Shurado dan Ningendo mundur, melindungi Tendo.

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Naruto dan bunshin-nya melempar Rasen Shuriken secara bersamaan. Shurado dan Ningendo melompat menghindar. Tapi Rasen Shuriken yang beradu justru menghasilkan pancaran energi yang besar. Mengenai Shurado dan Ningendo, mengancurkan tubuh mereka sekaligus.

Naruto agak terhuyung, ia bertumpu pada lututnya. Benar saja bunshin dan jurusnya barusan menghabiskan energi alamnya, kelopak matanya kembali normal, Sage Mode-nya berakhir. Tangan kanannya bergetar. Pasti karena menggunakan Rasen Shuriken 2 kali. Naruto harus memberikan isyarat kepada Fukusaku untuk memanggil bunshin yang berada di gunung Myobokuzan.

"Fuku-"

BUAKHHH!

Tendo memukul perut Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto lengah, darah kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebelum Naruto bangun, Pain sudah mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Bansho Ten'in!"

Tubuh Naruto tertarik ke arah Pain. Sementara itu Pain sudah menyiapkan besi chakra tajam yang siap menusuk Naruto. Naruto mulai panik.

"Lakukan sekarang Pa!" teriak Shima.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Bunshin Naruto muncul. Naruto dengan cepat menghilangkan bunshin-nya sehingga energi dari bunshin yang hilang itu langsung mengalir ke tubuh Naruto.

Warna orange kembali muncul di sekitar mata Naruto, Sage Mode-nya kembali aktif. Tubuh Naruto yang tadi tertarik oleh Pain, sekarang bisa menghindar. Besi chakra yang akan menusuknya ditangkis dan langsung dipatahkan.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah tahu kelemahanku, eh Naruto?" tanya Tendo.

"Itu tidak penting."

"Tapi ini akan jadi penting. Asal kau tahu, aku juga tahu kelemahanmu, sekarang kita imbang."

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Katsuyu dari kerah jaket Naruto.

"Ada apa Katsuyu?"

"Seorang Akatsuki berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian kami. Beberapa orang terluka dan dia... dia membawa Hinata-chan."

Naruto kaget. Ia langsung menatap Tendo tajam.

Tak lama kemudian Konan datang membawa bungkusan kertas seukuran manusia. Setelah dibuka ternyata isinya Hinata. Konan kembali ke tempat Nagato sementara Tendo memegang leher Hinata.

"K-kau! Brengsek! Lepaskan dia!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku akan melepasnya asal kau mau menyerahkan diri padaku. Kalau kau menolak, besi chakra tajam ini akan menembus jantungnya." Naruto terbelalak, besi chakra sudah diarahkan ke dada Hinata.

"Jangan mau Naruto...kun. A-ku memang akan mati. Jadi jangan turuti dia."

Naruto semakin bingung. Ia tidak meu menyerahkan diri kepada Pain. Disisi lain, ia juga tidak mau Hinata mati secara menyakitkan seperti itu.

Naruto memandang Hinata pilu.

Tiba-tiba saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Hinata memberikan sebuah isyarat untuk mendekat. Naruto tidak tahu apa rencana Hinata. Tapi ia memilih untuk menurutinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Naruto berjalan mendekati Pain. "Sekarang lepaskan dia."

Pain-Tendo juga melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. Dan saat itulah Hinata berbalik.

"Juuho Soshiken!"

Muncullah chakra berbentuk singa di kedua tangan Hinata. Hinata menyerang Pain Tendo. Pain Tendo akan menyerang Hinata dengan Shinra Tensei tapi Naruto menyerangnya dengan Rasen Shuriken. Pain Tendo melindungi dirinya dengan membentuk kubah pelindung Shinra Tensei.

Setelah Rasen Shuriken lenyap, Pain Tendo melesat ke arah Hinata kemudian ke arah Naruto. Ia mencekik leher Hinata dengan tangan kirinya dan mencekik Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian keras kepala!"

Pain Tendo membanting kedua tubuh itu ke tanah. Dengan cepat ia menusuk kedua tangan Naruto dengan besi chakra tajam.

"ARRGGHHHHH!"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Asal kau tahu Naruto, aku akan melakukan apa saja demi mencapai kedamaian," kata Pain.

"Ugh.. Apanya yang damai dengan ini semua?" tanya Naruto di tengah kesakitannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!"

"Oh ya? Sekarang lihat ini." Pain mendekati Hinata, besi chakra tajam sudah siap di tangan kanannya.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu 'rasa sakit'!"

CLEBB!

Pain Tendo menusuk badan Hinata. Mata Naruto langsung melebar. Ini tidak mungkin. Kejadian ini kembali terulang.

"Dulu kejadiannya juga seperti ini, saat orang tuaku dibunuh oleh Shinobi Konoha di depan mataku. Inilah 'rasa sakit'. Apa sekarang kau merasakan 'rasa sakit' itu?"

Dada Naruto bergejolak, ia sudah tak mampu menahan amarahnya. Usahanya untuk mengubah takdir kematian Hinata sia-sia. Rencana yang telah disusun dengan matang akhirnya berantakan. Saat itu juga mata shapire Naruto berubah jadi mata Kyuubi. Tubuhnya diselimuti chakra Kyuubi, empat ekor Kyuubi muncul dari tubuh Naruto. Dan kesadaran Naruto menghilang.

* * *

><p>"Ayo lepaskan segel itu Naruto! Kita bunuh Pain. Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu," kata Kyuubi di balik jeruji besinya. Inilah kesempatan yang ditunggunya selama 4 tahun. Segel Naruto akan kembali melemah seperti 4 tahun lalu.<p>

Naruto berjalan mendekati segel, tangannya sudah siap merobek segel Kyuubi. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan seseorang menepisnya. Naruto menoleh.

"Tou-san?"

"Naruto, ternyata kau sudah mengenalku?"

Kyuubi menggeram. "Yondaime Hokage! Aku akan merobek badanmu!"

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang tenang Naruto, disini berisik."

Yondaime menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu ia dan Naruto sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tenang. Naruto langsung terduduk lesu.

"Gomen Tou-san, aku tidak bisa menemukan 'jawaban' untuk mencari kedamaian seperti yang kau bilang dulu," kata Naruto sedih.

"Tunggu dulu. Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Melihat ayahnya yang bingung, Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Pertemuan dengan ayahnya, kembalinya ia ke masa lalu, dan takdir yang tidak bisa diubah.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya. Berarti kau beruntung bisa bertemu denganku 2 kali."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan Tou-san? Orang yang kusayangi sudah mati. Hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi, lebih baik aku juga mati."

"Jangan begitu. Kalau sekarang kau mati, siapa yang akan menciptakan kedamaian di dunia ini? Kau harus terus melanjutkan kehidupanmu. Harimu masih panjang."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan Pain. Apa kau percaya kalau aku bisa menciptakan kedamaian? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kebencian dari dunia ini? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus berusaha mencarinya sendiri. Seorang ayah selalu percaya pada kemampuan anaknya sendiri. Ah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis Naruto."

"Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau sampai sekarang saja aku tidak bisa menemukannya! Tou-san, aku belum selesai bicara, Tou-san..."

"Aku yakin kali ini kau akan berhasil, teruslah hidup Naruto. Selamat tinggal..."

* * *

><p>Naruto kembali sadar dan chakra Kyuubi sudah bisa dikontrol kembali. Naruto berdiri di bola batu yang dibuat Pain menggunakan Chibaku Tensei. Pain Tendo kaget mengetahui Chibaku Tensei-nya gagal.<p>

_'Teruslah hidup Naruto.'_

'Aku akan terus hidup Tou-san,' batin Naruto.

"Saatnya mengakhiri ini."

Naruto melompat dari bola batu yang mulai hancur. Ia kembali berlari ke pusat desa dan mendekati Fukusaku. Beruntung Fukusaku, Shima dan ketiga Gama selamat dari amukan Kyuubi yang tadi sempat lepas kendali. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu keadaan penduduk bagaimana, masalahnya Katsuyu yang dari tadi berada di badannya sekarang tidak ada. Pasti terlempar saat ia berubah jadi Kyuubi.

Saat hampir sampai ke tempat Fukusaku, Pain Tendo berhasil mengejar dan menendang Naruto.

"Ugh!" Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. "Kita habisi dia Jii-san! Panggil bunshin-ku!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Fukusaku mengangguk.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto menghilangkan bunshin-nya dan Sage Mode sang bunshin beralih ke Naruto yang asli.

Pain tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Kakinya yang tadi dipakai menendang Naruto ditarik oleh Naruto dan dibanting ke tanah. Selanjutnya Naruto mundur ke belakang dan membuat 3 bunshin dan Rasen Shuriken.

Pain segera bangun dan bersiap mengantisipasi serangan Naruto.

Naruto meledakkan bom asap. Dua bunshin-nya menyerang Pain Tendo dari arah yang berbeda. Pain Tendo dengan mudah menendang dan memukul keduanya.

Begitu Pain Tendo memandang ke depan, Rasen Shuriken sudah melesat ke arahnya. Ia tidak sempat mengelak, ia tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakan jurusnya.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Rasen Shuriken dan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya terdorong ke belakang.

POOF!

Rasen Shuriken dan Naruto yang dihantam Shinra Tensei berubah jadi kepulan asap.

"Bunshin?" Pain kaget ternyata yang diserangnya hanya bunshin.

Saat itulah Naruto yang asli muncul dari atas Pain Tendo dengan Rasen Shuriken yang besar.

"Rasen Shuriken!"

Rasen Shuriken berukuran besar menghantam kepala Pain Tendo dengan telak.

Membentuk kawah yang besar.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Rencananya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tubuh Naruto terasa sangat lemas. Ia terjatuh ke tanah. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra yang begitu familiar, ini chakra Hinata! Ia belum mati, rupanya kejadiannya mirip seperti dulu. Semoga kali ini Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

Naruto bangkit, mencoba untuk berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. Tapi disisi lain ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Meski beberapa kali terjatuh, ia kembali berjalan. Hingga ia merasakan kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk berjalan, padahal ia sudah melihat sosok Hinata yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia akhirnya merangkak untuk mendekati Hinata.

Usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia bisa mencapai tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto pelan. Naruto beringsut dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Menariknya ke pangkuannya.

Hinata membuka matanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?"

"Ini... sama seperti dulu. Rasanya waktuku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Jangan bilang begitu Hinata-chan! Sekarang masih siang, hari belum berganti. Kita masih punya waktu 12 jam lagi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku mohon bertahanlah Hinata-chan."

"Gomen... aku tidak bisa..." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin..." Naruto mengusap pelan pipi Hinata yang saat itu sudah berlumuran darah.

"Na-Naruto-kun... aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Uhuk!" Hinata terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto semakin panik.

"Hinata-chan! Kita cari ninja medis."

"Jangan, sudah kubilang ini sama persis dengan dulu. Waktuku tinggal sebentar. Tolong... uhuk, temani aku disini..."

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat, air mata sudah mulai mengalir dari mata shapire Naruto. Hinata mengangkat tangannya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Naruto.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kamu sudah berjanji tidak akan sedih."

"Tetap saja..." Naruto malah semakin sesenggukan. Ia memegang tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya. Merasakan kehangatan tangan Hinata yang mulai memudar. Tangan itu semakin dingin.

"Naruto-kun, teruslah hidup dan kejarlah cita-citamu. A-aku... uhuk..."

"Hinata-chan... "

Hinata menarik leher Naruto, memaksa kepala bocah itu untuk mendekat. Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Ciuman mereka terasa lembut dan lama. Perasaan Naruto campur aduk. Ia senang Hinata menciumnya, tapi air mata nyatanya masih mengalir di pipi Naruto. Ciuman mereka berbau darah, darah Hinata. Dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata yang memulai ciuman. Tragisnya ini malah terjadi di saat Hinata merasa kematiannya tidak akan lama lagi.

Hinata melepas ciumannya, kemudian memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan tangan Hinata yang bergetar.

"Aku menyayangimu..." kata Hinata pelan dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Aku juga... aku juga menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu..." balas Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia menutup matanya. Tangannya yang dari tadi memegang tangan Naruto jatuh terkulai.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan, bangun. Hinata-chan!" Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi.

Naruto kehilangan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi rasa kehilangannya kali ini lebih besar. Empat tahun mereka bersama. Empat tahun mereka berbagi suka dan duka. Sekarang maut kembali memisahkan mereka.

"Drama yang menyedihkan."

Naruto kaget mendengar perkataan yang bernada mengejek itu. Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba besi chakra tajam melesat ke arahnya, menusuk punggung Naruto. Naruto merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, hingga ia muntah darah.

"Uhuk... P-Pain? Kau? Kenapa kau masih hidup?" Ingin rasanya Naruto meninju wajah Pain sekarang juga. Hinata sudah mati, tapi ternyata pembunuhnya masih hidup. Ia ingin membalas dendam. Tapi apa daya? Berdiri saja Naruto sudah tidak mampu. Naruto menarik keluar besi chakra dati tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Besi itu menembus cukup dalam ke tubuhnya.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu dari mana kau tahu kelemahanku. Tapi ada satu rahasiaku yang belum kau ketahui. Chakra yang kualirkan ke 6 Pain jumlahnya sama. Tapi karena kau membunuh 5 lainnya. Itu sama saja dengan memfokuskan aliran chakra ke satu Pain yang tersisa, yaitu Pain-Tendo. Semakin cepat kau mengalahkan 5 Pain lain, semakin besar pula chakraku yang tersisa, karena aku tidak perlu lagi mengalirkan chakra ke 5 Pain tersebut. Jadi serangan seperti tadi tidak mungkin cukup untuk membunuhku."

Naruto memperhatikan kepala dan pundak Pain yang terluka di beberapa tempat. Jadi hanya luka-luka itu yang dihasilkan oleh serangan Rasen Shuriken-nya tadi.

"Aku muak dengan rasa cinta di antara kalian. Cinta hanya menjadikanmu lemah. Lebih baik aku akhiri semua ini, aku harus segera mengambil tubuhmu untuk mengekstrak kekuatan Kyuubi. Dengan serangan terakhirku ini, kurasa sudah cukup untuk membuat semua tulang-tulangmu remuk dan membuatmu sekarat. Sekaligus akan menghancurkan desa ini. Membuatnya rata dengan tanah."

Naruto memandang Pain tidak percaya.

"Brengsek! Penduduk desa tidak berdosa, kenapa kau harus menghancurkan desa ini? Bawa saja aku dan pergi!" teriak Naruto. Pain tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Ia terbang ke atas.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia yakin dirinya tidak bisa selamat dari serangan terakhir Pain.

"Menggelikan sekali, gadis bodoh itu sudah mati!" teriak Pain. "Kenapa kau masih memeluk dan melindunginya?"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Pain. Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata semakin erat. Pain sudah mencapai ketinggian yang pas, kedua tangannya mengarah ke arah desa Konoha.

'Gomen Sandaime-jiisan, Ero-sennin, aku tidak bisa melindungi Konoha. Dan... gomen Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa terus hidup dan mengejar cita-citaku untuk menjadi Hokage.'

"Dunia ini harus mengetahui rasa sakit! SHINRA TENSEI!"

Energi bertekanan tinggi dan berukuran sangat besar berkemuruh, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Siap menghantam Konoha dalam beberapa detik.

"Tuhan, tolong aku," kata Naruto pelan, matanya terpejam, ia tidak melepas pelukannya di tubuh Hinata.

DHUARRR!

.

.

Naruto mendengar ledakan keras. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa jurus Pain terlalu kuat sehingga tubuh Naruto tidak sempat memberi sinyal kepada otaknya untuk merasakan sakit?

Naruto memberanikan diri membuka matanya.

Seluruh desa hancur, rata dengan tanah. Saat Naruto memperhatikan tubuhnya, ternyata tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Kemudian Naruto menyadari ada chakra berwarna orange berbentuk kubah menyelimuti area di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

Naruto langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Matahari siang itu menerpa sosok tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat sosoknya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa, rambutnya pirang agak panjang.

"Tou-san?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tou-san?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu sambil menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto terbelalak menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Buat persiapan chapter depan/chapter terakhir, sebaiknya kalian download lagu OST Naruto Shippuden Movie 4 – The Lost Tower: Kana Nishino – If, karena chapter depan akan saya bikin semi-songfic di endingnya. Kalo baca chap 18 sambil denger lagunya, saya yakin kalian akan lebih menghayati ;)

Oh ya, saya ngintip story stat dan liat jumlah visitornya banyak juga ternyata. Jadi saya yakin masih banyak pembaca yg belum ngasih review di luar sana. Ayo, tinggalkan jejak review kalian disini, bentar lagi tamat nih fic. Ini kesempatan terakhir, soalnya kalo di chapter selanjutnya pasti reviewnya ga akan dibales (kecuali yg login). Review, review, review...

**Arigato**

**-rifuki-**


	18. Takdir Yang Sesungguhnya

**A/N: **Makasih banyak buat reviewers di chapter 17. Kali ini ga ditulis ya, kebanyakan. Langsung dibales aja.

**hime: **kirain saking sibuknya skripsi jadi ga baca; **Kirei Mikareishi: **thx, silahkan di fav; **Mimi: **point 1-3 ane kurang teliti dan emang ga tau sama sekali,hhe. Point 4 ane pikir2 dulu, soalnya itu harus merombak seluruh isi fic. Ane mesti luangin waktu yg banyak, mudah2an bisa diusahain dlm waktu dekat. Thx anyway, teruslah ngasih tau EYD ane yg kacau, biar tulisan ane bagus n' ga keterusan salah ^^;** uchiha putu**: cepet tonton deh, Movie 4 itu paling bagus dari segi cerita dibanding yg lain; **Febi11**: malah saya ga kenal Atarashi itu sapa ya?; **Tantand, Thia, kurirana, Ardymmmm, Muna-Hatake, Nara Fujoshi Yoshioka, IchaChari-Chan: **baca jawabannya di chap ini; **Hesti hyuga chan: **yup, ini chap terakhir, good bye KK :(; ** ilham s'eyeshield: **I don't like either, Hinata cuma buat Naru (dan buat author, buahaha); ** Can Rez'Alv, capicuscus, naru hina forever: **Happy ending? Umm, baca aja dulu, ini keputusan author ^^; **HinaTapOexNaru: **thx**; uchiha shisui: **rifuki-kun, saya cowok;** Kang hyun hee: **long time no see; **pik: **mangga, wilujeng dibaca; **Ichi Chibby-Chibby: **nanti dikirim lagi deh; **Hikari Raiyonzuka: **di animenya Hinata ga mati, tp ini fanfic, apapun yg author inginkan bisa terjadi**, Sieg hart: **nampaknya begitu; **Resha: **ga janji ya, sibuk nih.

Kalo buat reviewer yang login, reviewnya dibales lewat message.

…

Sebelum ke cerita, saya beri tahu hal yang sangat penting dulu: **songfic atau lebih tepatnya mencantumkan lirik lagu di fanfic itu ****DILARANG**. Gomen karena saya janjiin ending semi-songfic sebelumnya, saya ga nyadar ada peraturan yang melarang itu. Kali ini akan saya balikin ke konsep awal, yaitu sebagai **Soundtrack / Ending Song. **Setelah saya coba, itu ga akan mengurangi feelnya. Justru kalian ga direpotkan untuk membaca lirik ketika membaca fic, karena disini saya memakai kata-kata sendiri (yang tetep terinspirasi dari lagu **Kana Nishino – If) **dan saya gabung ke alur cerita.

Saya mohon kalian bisa mengerti, saya ga mau 'menodai' fic ini dengan sebuah pelanggaran guidelines FFn. Nanti kalian cukup mainkan lagu **If **di Horizontal Line (garis pembatas) terakhir sebelum '**The End**' yang ada tanda *******.** Saat itu Naruto mengenang perjalanannya dari mulai kembali ke masa lalu sampai sekarang. Mainkan lagu itu dengan volume kecil/sedang untuk menemani kalian membaca uraian-uraian kalimat Naruto. Kalo kalian tahu lirik **If**,maksudnya ngerti apa bahasa Indonesianya, pasti kalian akan nyadar di bagian kalimat mana aja yang terinpirasi dari lagu itu.Yang belum tau liriknya mampir aja kesini: rifukii[dot]blogspot[blog]com/2012/02/kana-nishino-if[dot]html

Selamat membaca chapter 18, alias chapter terakhir ;)

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspired by a Song: Kana Nishino - If **

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary: **Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Tuhan memberimu kesempatan kedua dan mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu?

**Warning:** AR, AT: Time travel. Bahasanya kadang baku kadang nggak, OOC, dan typo yang kadang suka nyelip.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerita Sebelumnya:<strong>

_'Gomen Sandaime-Jiisan, Ero-sennin, aku tidak bisa melindungi Konoha. Dan... Gomen Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku tidak bisa terus hidup dan mengejar cita-citaku untuk menjadi Hokage.'_

"_Dunia ini harus mengetahui rasa sakit! SHINRA TENSEI!"_

"_Tuhan, tolong aku," kata Naruto, tidak melepas pelukannya di tubuh Hinata. _

_DHUARRR!_

_Seluruh desa hancur, rata dengan tanah. Saat Naruto memperhatikan tubuhnya, ternyata tubuhnya tidak apa-apa. Kemudian Naruto menyadari ada chakra berwarna orange berbentuk kubah menyelimuti area di sekitarnya._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"_

_Naruto langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Matahari siang itu menerpa sosok tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Samar-samar Naruto bisa melihat sosoknya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa, rambutnya pirang agak panjang._

"_Tou-san?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin._

_Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak Naruto. _

"_Siapa yang kau panggil Tou-san?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu sambil menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto terbelalak menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 18**

**- Takdir Yang Sesungguhnya –**

"Tou-san?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Ia berjongkok dan memegang pundak Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Tou-san?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu sambil menatap Naruto. Membuat Naruto terbelalak menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau..."

"Aku adalah dirimu. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari masa depan," ujar sosok itu sambil memamerkan cengiran yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto.

Naruto terkesiap. Sudah cukup Tuhan mengagetkannya dengan mengembalikannya ke masa lalu. Sekarang apa lagi? Tuhan kembali membuatnya kaget dengan menghadirkan sosok lain yang mengaku sebagai dirinya. Naruto tidak terlampau idiot untuk tidak mengenali sosok di depannya. Rambutnya yang pirang, kulit tan-nya, tanda lahir di kedua sisi pipinya, suaranya, bahkan cara bicaranya. Naruto yakin kalau sosok yang dihadapannya memang dirinya, hanya garis wajah mereka yang agak berbeda. 'Naruto' di hadapannya terlihat lebih dewasa, terlihat semakin mirip dengan Minato, Tou-san-nya.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Lelaki pirang di hadapan Naruto menyadari kekagetan Naruto, ia mengubah cengirannya menjadi sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Ini kenyataan Naruto, kenapa kau terlihat kaget? Kau sendiri juga dari masa depan 'kan?"

"Ta-tapi kita berbeda, hanya jiwaku yang dari masa depan. Tapi kau? Tubuhmu-"

Naruto tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan masalah ini, ini terlalu rumit untuk ditangani otaknya yang berkemampuan terbatas. Tapi Naruto dewasa di hadapannya sudah tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"Ya, aku akui memang cara kita kembali ke masa lalu berbeda. Tapi kita tidak usah membahas itu sekarang. Ceritanya panjang Naruto, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan. Oh, bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dewasa sambil bergeser mendekati Hinata.

Naruto remaja menunduk, menatap tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di pangkuannya. Naruto dewasa memegang tangan Hinata, memeriksa nadinya. Mukanya berubah murung. "Jadi ini penyebabnya."

Naruto remaja mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Naruto dewasa.

Naruto dewasa berdiri. "Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini. Tugasmu belum selesai, kau belum mengalahkan Pain Tendo." Naruto remaja masih tak bergeming. "Kenapa diam saja? Aku akan membantumu mengalahkannya. Cepatlah, aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada disini."

"Aku sudah kehabisan chakra," ujar Naruto remaja lemas.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu. Kau pikir untuk apa aku kesini? Aku akan memberimu sebagian chakra-ku."

Dengan berat hati Naruto remaja melepas jasad Hinata, meletakkannya di tanah dengan hati-hati. Ia melepas tatapan terakhirnya kepada Hinata sebelum dirinya berusaha berdiri. Kakinya terasa kaku dan sendi-sendinya terasa begitu nyeri. Ia meringis kesakitan. Naruto dewasa menyadari itu, ia membantu Naruto berdiri dengan menarik tangannya.

"Ano, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Naruto remaja. "Membingungkan sekali jika harus memanggilmu 'Naruto', itu membuatku bingung. Rasanya aku seperti memanggil namaku sendiri."

Naruto dewasa terkekeh pelan. "Terserah kau saja Naruto."

"Nii-san?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin.

"Ah, aneh sekali mendengarnya."

Naruto sedikit menunduk. "Aku tahu. Tapi jika aku memanggilmu Nii-san, aku merasa seperti punya kakak. Aku merasa kau kakakku. Kau tahu 'kan sejak lahir aku, maksudku kita, hidup sebatang kara?"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto remaja, Naruto dewasa jadi berpikir. Memang benar mereka hidup sebatang kara sejak lahir. Mereka melakukan semuanya sendiri. Waktu kecil, tidak ada yang membuatkan mereka sarapan di pagi hari, tidak ada yang menyambut mereka saat pulang ke apartemen. Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, mendengar cerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi hari itu. Tidak ada yang bisa memperingatkan mereka kalau mereka telah berbuat kesalahan.

Naruto dewasa sadar dirinya bukan bunshin yang selama ini selalu dibuat Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa kesepiannya. Dia nyata, dia adalah individu yang berbeda – dengan otak, pikiran, dan perasaan yang juga berbeda – dengan bunshin yang selama ini dibuat Naruto. Jadi wajar kalau Naruto remaja merasa Naruto dewasa lebih terlihat sebagai sosok 'kakak' baginya. Diam-diam Naruto dewasa merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Naruto remaja.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Baiklah, panggil aku Nii-san, aku juga jadi merasa punya adik." Naruto dewasa nyengir lebar dan mengacak rambut Naruto remaja.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk, kini cengiran yang sama terlukis di bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Naruto dewasa mendekati kubah yang melindungi mereka, aliran chakra disana menghilang, membiarkan ia dan Naruto remaja untuk melewatinya. Aliran itu menutup kembali begitu dua Naruto itu keluar dari kubah chakra tersebut. Begitu Naruto remaja mendapatkan pandangan yang lebih jelas ke sekeliling desa, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dengan tingkat kerusakan yang parah begini, ia tidak yakin para penduduk dan shinobi yang berlindung di tempat persembunyian bisa selamat. Efek dari jurus Shinra Tensei Pain sangat parah, nyaris tak ada bangunan yang luput dari kerusakan. Semuanya hampir rata dengan tanah.<p>

Pain yang saat itu sudah kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah menatap tajam ke arah kedua Naruto secara bergantian. Ia terlihat kesal karena gagal membuat Naruto sekarat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Pain, tentu saja pertanyaannya ditujukan kepada Naruto dewasa.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Pain mempertajam penglihatannya. Ramput pirang, tanda lahir di pipi, dan chakra Kyuubi. Saat itu juga Pain melotot, ia mengenali pemuda di hadapannya. "Tampaknya kau sudah menyadarinya."

"Dua Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Bagus sekali."

Naruto dewasa terkekeh. "Jangan senang dulu. Apa kau tidak sadar? Dua Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang saling bekerja sama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengalahkanmu."

Naruto dewasa menoleh ke arah Naruto remaja.

"Bersiaplah Naruto. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Pain Tendo tidak akan mengeluarkan jurusnya dalam beberapa menit ke depan. Serangan Shinra Tensei-nya tadi sudah menguras chakra-nya. Aku akan memberimu chakra kemudian kau yang menyerang. Sedangkan aku akan membantumu menangkap Pain."

Kening Naruto remaja kembali berkerut. "Kenapa tidak Nii-san saja yang menyerang?"

Naruto dewasa menggeleng kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto remaja. "Naruto, ini kehidupanmu, ini zamanmu. Kau yang harus mengalahkannya. Aku tidak punya hak. Tenang saja, kau hanya tinggal menghantamnya dengan Rasengan saat aku berhasil menangkapnya. Sekarang buatlah Rasengan dengan sisa chakra-mu."

Naruto menurut. Dengan chakra yang nyaris habis, Naruto hanya bisa membuat sebuah Rasengan biasa, ukurannyapun kecil, tidak lebih dari ukuran kepalan tangan. Di sampingnya, Naruto dewasa melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ukuran Rasengan-nya lebih besar. Kemudian ia mendekatkan Rasengan miliknya ke dekat Rasengan milik Naruto remaja. Tiba-tiba terbentuk aliran-aliran energi di antara Rasengan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto remaja, saat Rasengan milik Naruto dewasa sedikit demi sedikit tertarik ke dalam Rasengan miliknya.

"Ketika dua jenis chakra yang sama berdekatan, akan saling bersesonansi. Dan dengan dua chakra kombinasi ini, Rasengan terkuat akan lahir."

Aliran-aliran energi Rasengan mereka semakin membesar, hingga menyatukan dua Rasengan itu. Seketika itu terbentuklah Rasengan besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuh mereka, dengan aliran-aliran energi yang terbentuk di luarnya. Hanya melihatnya saja, sudah bisa ditebak kalau Rasengan jenis baru ini punya kekuatan yang dahsyat.

Naruto remaja hanya bisa terbengong melihat Rasengan besar yang kini berada di atas telapak tangannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Nii-san, rasanya aku pernah melakukan ini. Maksudku menggabungkan dua Rasengan."

Naruto dewasa menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Entah kapan aku melakukannya. Sudahlah, fokus pada rencana kita. Kalahkan Pain Tendo dengan Rasengan ini. Kau harus berhasil Naruto. Aku tidak yakin bisa memberimu chakra-ku lagi setelah ini."

Naruto remaja mengangguk mantap. Naruto dewasa memasang kuda-kudanya. "Siap?"

"Siap!"

Naruto dewasa berubah menjadi mode Kyuubi dan secepat kilat berpindah tempat ke dekat Pain.

Pain terlonjak kaget, namun ia berhasil menghindar saat Naruto dewasa melancarkan pukulannya.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu? Hmm, tidak buruk untuk seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi," ujar Pain. Sekarang ia sadar dirinya tidak bisa dengan mudah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Ia masih butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit lagi agar bisa kembali menggunakan jurusnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghindar, mengulur waktu. Pain berlari ke puing-puing bangunan.

"Kau hanya berlari dan mengulur waktu Pain! Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menggunakan jurusmu saat ini."

Naruto dewasa tidak bisa membiarkan Pain mengulur waktu, akan merepotkan sekali kalau Pain bisa kembali menggunakan jurusnya. Saat itulah Naruto dewasa mengeluarkan sebuah tangan besar berwarna orange dari dalam tubuhnya. Tangan itu menyerupai tangan Kyuubi yang memanjang, lengkap dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Tangan itu melesat menembus puing-puing, menangkap tubuh Pain Tendo.

Pain sudah tak mampu bergerak bebas. Naruto dewasa menarik Pain ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos."

Pain mendengus. "Kau tahu? Aku memang tidak bisa memakai jurusku dalam waktu dekat, tapi jangan kau kira aku tidak bisa melawan."

CLEBH!

"Ugh!"

"Nii-san!"

Pain mengeluarkan dua buah chakra besi tajam dari kedua tangannya, menusuk perut Naruto dewasa di dua tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh Pain." Naruto dewasa meringis kesakitan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak melepas pegangan tangan Kyuubi di badan Pain.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari itu dari tadi Naruto." Pain memperdalam tusukannya ke perut Naruto.

"Nii-san!" Naruto berlari ke arah Pain dan Naruto dewasa.

"Baka! Jangan mendekat dulu Naruto! Aku belum bisa menahan Pain sepenuhnya!"

Naruto remaja tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Naruto dewasa, ia tetap berlari mendekat. Saat itulah Pain melepas tusukannya di badan Naruto dewasa dengan kasar hingga pegangan tangan Kyuubi terlepas dari badannya.

'Sempurna,' batin Pain. Ia berlari menerjang Naruto remaja, chakra besi tajam sudah siap di kedua tangannya.

"Mati kau!"

"Awas Naruto!"

"Taikyoku Rasengan!"

.

.

ZZZSSSSSSSHH!

Pain kaget melihat bola Rasengan telah mengenai dadanya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Saat itulah ia menyadari dua buah tangan Kyuubi besar menahan kedua pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Naruto dewasa tengah terengah-engah disana, dengan dua tangan Kyuubi besar keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto, Pain." Pain terbelalak.

"Kaulah yang harus mati Pain!" bentak Naruto remaja, ia menekan Rasengan-nya ke dada Pain semakin kuat, membuat Pain terlempar ke belakang, menghantam tanah, dan terbentuklah kawah yang lebih besar dari kawah hasil Rasen Shuriken Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto remaja terjatuh dan Naruto dewasa segera menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan Kyuubi-nya. Kemudian ia menariknya, mendekatkan Naruto remaja ke dekat dirinya.

"Aku berhasil Nii-san," ujar Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Naruto dewasa terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Baka!"

"Eh?" Naruto remaja kaget karena tiba-tiba dibentak.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mendekat! Kau hanya tinggal menyerang begitu aku beri isyarat."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Nii-san terdesak, apalagi sampai tertusuk begitu."

"Dalam mode Kyuubi, lukaku akan sembuh dengan cepat. Jadi kau jangan khawatirkan aku. Hah, untung saja aku bisa menahan Pain tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa terluka. Dasar keras kepala!"

"Hei, jangan menghinaku seperti itu! Aku adalah dirimu, sama saja dengan menghina dirimu sendiri!" bentak Naruto remaja tak mau kalah, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk muka Naruto dewasa.

Naruto dewasa menghela nafas panjang. Susah sekali ternyata bila berdebat dengan 'diri sendiri'. "Sudahlah lupakan itu. Sekarang kita selesaikan semua ini. Kita temui Nagato."

Naruto dewasa menghentikan mode Kyuubi-nya dan membantu Naruto remaja berjalan. Mereka segera menemui Nagato, untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

* * *

><p>Nagato menatap dua sosok yang masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya.<p>

"Jadi, 'perdamaian' sudah mendatangiku. Selamat datang Naruto. Dan kalau dugaanku benar, kau yang berpostur lebih tinggi adalah Naruto dari masa depan. Apa aku benar?"

Kedua Naruto tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Nagato.

"Apa kau membenciku Naruto? Apa kau kesini akan membalas dendam?"

Naruto dewasa memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto remaja. Ia melihat kekesalan disana. Ia mengerti bagaimana kesalnya Naruto saat ini, ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah di dunia ini, meski kau membunuh Pain sekarang dan membalas dendammu. Semuanya hanya akan jadi kepuasan diri semata," tambah Konan yang berdiri di samping Pain.

"Jika kau tak bisa mencari 'jawaban' dari pencarian perdamaian, maka tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Korbankan saja dirimu untuk perdamaian yang akan kubuat." Pain menembakkan chakra besi tajam ke arah Naruto remaja.

ZINK!

TRANG!

Tapi Naruto dewasa menangkisnya dengan kunai. "Kami datang kesini untuk bicara."

Naruto remaja kaget mendengar keputusan 'kakaknya' itu. "Nii-san? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kita harus membunuhnya? Aku tak bisa memaafkannya! Aku ingin membunuhnya. Apalagi setelah apa yang dilakukannya kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha, termasuk Hinata-chan!" Naruto begitu berapi-api, tatapan matanya dipenuhi amarah.

Naruto dewasa menggeleng. "Tidak Naruto. Kita akan bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Setelah apa yang diperbuat Nagato, rasanya Naruto remaja tidak bisa begitu saja menyetujui ide Naruto dewasa. Bayangan Hinata yang meninggal gara-gara Nagato terus terbayang di kepalanya. Hinata terlalu berharga baginya. Naruto remaja berlari dan mendekat ke arah Nagato. Tangannya sudah mengepal kuat. Bocah itu sudah dikuasai kebencian, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di kakinya yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

"Naruto!" teriak Naruto dewasa.

Konan maju ke depan Nagato untuk melindunginya.

"Heaahhh! Kau harus mati Nagato!" Ini buruk, Naruto akan menyerang Nagato. Naruto dewasa segera melompat ke depan Naruto remaja, menahan kedua tangan Naruto.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto! Apa kau ingat kata-kata Jiraiya sensei? Kebencian itu tidak ada gunanya!"

Naruto remaja terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto dewasa. Ya, ia ingat Jiraiya pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"_Aku melihat banyak sekali kebencian di dunia shinobi. Dan aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kebencian itu. Tapi aku masih belum tahu pasti apa yang harus kulakukan."_

"_Haha, aku senang menjadikanmu muridku, Naruto."_

Bayangan-bayangan Jiraiya muncul dalam pikiran Naruto remaja.

"Ero-sennin pernah bilang kalau ia percaya akan datang suatu hari dimana setiap manusia bisa memahami satu sama lain. Apa kau ingat Naruto? Bahkan dia mempercayakanmu untuk mencari jawaban untuk mencapai perdamaian. Apa kau mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya? Mencari perdamaian tidak semudah itu. Apa dengan membunuh Nagato kau akan bisa menemukan perdamaian? Kau salah Naruto! Itu hanya akan memperkuat siklus kebencian di antara para shinobi."

Naruto remaja menunduk mendengar semua itu. Yang dikatakan Naruto dewasa memang benar, perdamaian tidak bisa dicapai hanya dengan membunuh Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum kecut. "Kau ini banyak bicara. Lalu apa jalan keluar yang kau punya? Faktanya tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa memaafkanku. Lagipula kata-kata Jiraiya sensei hanyalah sebuah idealisme zaman dulu yang berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Kau bukan Tuhan, yang bisa dengan mudah memunculkan perdamaian di dunia ini. Setelah melihat kenyataan yang terjadi di dunia ini, apa kau percaya pada kata-kata Jiraiya sensei?"

"Dia benar Nii-san, aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Nagato."

"Kubilang diam Naruto!" bentak Naruto dewasa. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada Nagato. "Nagato, kau tahu? Ketika aku bertemu dengan Nagato di zamanku, aku juga ingin membunuhnya. Aku marah dan kesal karena semua perbuatannya. Tapi saat itu aku merasa heran bagaimana bisa seorang murid Ero-sennin bisa berubah drastis jadi seorang penjahat? Sebelum akhirnya aku meminta Nagato menceritakan kisahnya. Dan sekarang aku memintamu melakukan hal yang sama. Ceritakan semua kisahmu kepada Naruto, setelah itu aku akan memberikan jawaban untuk mencari perdamaian kepada kalian berdua."

Naruto dewasa memandang Nagato dan Naruto remaja bergantian. Nagato terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semua 'rasa sakitku'."

"Nagato, ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Kita habisi saja mereka sekarang," protes Konan.

"Tunggu Konan, aku ingin mendengar jawabannya."

Nagato menghela nafas panjang.

"Dua kejadian memberiku rasa sakit terparah dalam hidupku."

"Yang pertama adalah kematian kedua orang tuaku. Itu terjadi saat Ame terlibat dalam perang dan berubah jadi medan perang. Ayah dan ibuku mati dalam perang yang dimulai oleh Konoha. Aku tidak pernah melupakan rasa sakitku saat itu. Aku menanggungnya hingga kini. Rasa sakit ini berubah jadi kebencian. Dan menjadikan kekuatanku bertambah besar. Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelum aku tahu kalau ternyata yang menbunuh dua shinobi Konoha yang membunuh orang tuaku adalah aku."

"Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, makanan semakin jarang, jadi aku meninggalkan rumahku. Lama-kelamaan makananku habis dan aku pingsan di jalan. Saat itulah aku bertemu Konan yang sekarang berada dihadapanmu, dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Yahiko. Mereka juga sama anak-anak yatim korban perang. Tapi mereka kuat, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk hidup. Dan akhirnya aku bergabung bersama mereka."

Naruto dewasa melirik Naruto remaja di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur karena perlahan-lahan raut wajah kesalnya menghilang setelah mendengar cerita Nagato.

"Untuk anak yang tidak mempunyai keluarga, kami tidak punya pilihan selain mencuri untuk berusaha agar tetap hidup. Tapi Yahiko tidak pernah kehilangan harapan. Hingga akhirnya kami melihat Jiraiya sensei dan dua temannya, yang kemudian dikenal dengan Sang Legenda Sannin dari Konoha. Musuh mereka adalah Hanzo, pemimpin Ame. Pertarungan semakin sengit dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang membuat kami terlempar. Malangnya, anjingku, yang sudah menemaniku dari awal aku meninggalkan rumah, mati terkena ledakan. Saat itu Yahiko berkata, jika perang tidak berakhir juga, ia akan jadi Tuhan dari dunia ini. Saat itulah impian Yahiko menjadi impianku."

"Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mencari shinobi Konoha untuk belajar ilmu ninja. Meski begitu, itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mencari shinobi berarti memasuki daerah pertarungan, padahal saat itu kami hanya anak kecil. Seorang shinobi tidak mungkin bergerak lambat, jadi shinobi Konoha sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Tapi Yahiko menolak untuk menyerah. Kami semakin masuk lebih dalam ke area pertarungan. Kami percaya kalau semakin besar intensitas pertarungan, kami semakin yakin akan menemukan para Sannin. Nasib mempertemukan kami dengan Sannin Konoha. Akhirnya kami menemukan dia, kami menemukan Jiraiya sensei."

Naruto remaja merasakan dadanya bergetar mendengar nama itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar menerima shinobi Konoha. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti. Orang tuaku dibunuh oleh shinobi Konoha, tapi Jiraiya sensei terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan mereka. Kami berempat mulai tinggal bersama. Tak lama kemudian terjadi sesuatu, seorang shinobi menyerang kami dan hampir membunuh Yahiko. Saat itulah aku menyerang dan membunuh shinobi itu. Dan aku melakukannya tanpa kusadari. Kelihatannya aku memiliki kekuatan yang spesial. Jutsu okular bernama Rinnegan. Akibatnya, Jiraiya sensei yang awalnya ragu untuk melatih kami, mulai mengajari kami ninjutsu. Dia bilang dia melatih kami agar kami bisa melindungi diri kami. Tapi kukira dalam kasusku, itu dilakukan agar aku bisa mengontrol kekuatan Rinnegan. Tapi aku takut pada kekuatanku, kebencian membuatku sering mengamuk. Kupikir yang sudah kulakukan adalah salah dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi Sensei menarikku dari keterpurukan, ia bilang aku melakukannya untuk melindungi temanku, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tanpa kusadari saat itu aku telah bisa menerima sensei."

"Mengerti rasa sakit menjadikanmu untuk bersikap baik kepada orang lain dan membuat kita tumbuh dewasa. Dan tumbuh dewasa berarti mampu untuk berpikir dan membuat satu keputusannya sendiri. Untuk mengetahui rasa sakit dan memiliki 'jawabanmu' sendiri. Jiraiya sensei terlihat menanyakan dirinya sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dia juga belum menemukan jawabannya. Dulu aku mampu mengungkapkan jawabanku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin melindungi kedua temanku, tak peduli rasa sakit macam apa yang harus kutanggung."

"Tiga tahun terlewati. Aku merasa sudah tumbuh lebih kuat secara mental dan fisik. Tapi kata-kata Jiraiya sensei selalu saja datang padaku jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Sensei mengatakan kalau jawabannya mungkin tersimpan di Rinnegan-ku. Sensei mempercayakan pencarian perdamaian padaku, dan meninggalkan kami. Dengan Yahiko sebagai pemimpin, kami mulai mengambil tindakan. Organisasi kami dikenal dengan cepat. Orang-orang mendukung upaya kami untuk mencapai perdamaian tanpa kekerasan. Tapi dunia sedang dalam perang. Perang antara Konoha, Suna dan Iwa. Hanzo yang mendengar rumor tentang organisasi kami, mendatangi kami. Kami tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Ia ingin menggunakan kami sebagai jalan untuk mencapai perdamaian dengan ketiga desa besar lainnya. Kami menyetujui ajakannya."

"Tapi itulah awal dari malapetaka kami. Kami hanya anak-anak yang naif."

Naruto remaja semakin penasaran dengan cerita Nagato. Ia tidak mengerti kemalangan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kemalangan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto remaja. Konan menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia jadi teringat kembali masa lalunya.

"Karena gara-gara itu, Yahiko mati," lanjut Nagato.

"Mati?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Semuanya hanya jebakan Hanzo. Ia menuduh kami akan mencuri kekuasaan atas Ame darinya. Suatu hari kami datang ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan untuk melakukan perjanjian. Anak buah Hanzo dan ANBU Konoha sudah ada disana. Hanzo telah merencanakanya dengan seseorang bernama Danzo dari Konoha untuk menyingkirkan kami. Danzo bekerja sama dengan Hanzo untuk merebut posisi Hokage dan Hanzo bekerja sama dengan Danzo untuk mempertahankan kekuasaannya. Hanzo menyandera Konan, ia menyuruhku membunuh Yahiko kalau ingin Konan selamat. Aku tidak mampu kalau disuruh membunuh Yahiko, tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Konan mati. Saat itulah Yahiko mendekatiku yang tengah memegang kunai, hingga Yahiko tertusuk kunai dan mati. Ia menyuruhku menjaga Konan dan meraih mimpi kami. Sejak itu aku mengambil alih posisinya sebagai pemimpin organisasi kami. Kupikir aku telah tumbuh dewasa, tapi ternyata tak ada yang berubah. Sama dengan ketika orang tuaku mati. Aku salah. Aku sadar kalau 'jawabanku' waktu itu hanyalah omong kosong. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Dia adalah impianku. Dia adalah teman yang tak bisa digantikan, aku dengan senang hati rela mati demi dia."

"Kematian Yahiko adalah rasa sakit keduaku. Sejak saat itu, tak terhitung banyaknya rekanku yang bertarung dan mati. Satu demi satu mereka terus mati. Negara Api hanya mengklaim perdamaian busuk. Komisi yang mereka berikan kepada Konoha dipakai untuk dana perang. Negara Api menyadari keterlibatannya dalam perang, tapi mereka bersikeras mengklaim perdamaian. Padahal perdamaian yang kalian nikmati hanya terbentuk dari pengorbanan kami, para desa kecil. Bagi kami, perdamaian kalian berarti kekejaman. Hanya dengan hidup, manusia menyakiti orang lain tanpa menyadarinya. Selama umat manusia ada, maka kebencian akan selalu ada. Perdamaian yang sejati tidak akan pernah ada di dunia yang terkutuk ini. Semua kata-kata Jiraiya sensei hanya angan belaka."

"Aku sudah menceritakan kisahku. Sekarang, aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

Naruto dewasa sudah akan memberikan jawabannya sebelum Naruto remaja menahannya.

"Biar aku yang jawab Nii-san."

Naruto dewasa tersenyum. Mungkinkah Naruto remaja sudah mengerti dan tahu apa 'jawaban' untuk mencari perdamaian itu?

Naruto remaja mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari jaketnya. Itu adalah novel pertama Jiraiya. Kemudian ia menatap Nagato dengan pilu. "Mungkin kau benar, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku tahu dari mana kalian datang. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku masih membencimu."

"Naruto!" bentak Naruto dewasa. Ia takut Naruto remaja akan kembali menyerang Nagato.

"Jadi, kau mau menyelesaikan semua ini?" tanya Nagato.

"Tapi," lanjut Naruto remaja. "Ero-sennin percaya padaku dan meninggalkan pencariannya. Jadi aku akan percaya pada apa yang diyakini Ero-Sennin. Itulah jawabanku!"

Naruto dewasa tersenyum. Inilah yang sebenarnya ia harapkan, Naruto remaja sudah mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jadi aku tidak akan membunuh kalian, seperti yang aku lakukan dulu."

"Dulu?"

"Ya." Naruto remaja menatap Nagato dan Konan bergantian. "Aku pernah sekali membunuhmu dan juga Konan di kehidupanku sebelumnya. Aku datang dari masa depan. Dulu aku membunuh kalian saking kesalnya. Aku tidak memikirkan cara lain waktu itu. Mungkin itulah awal kesalahanku."

Naruto mengusap pelan pundak Naruto remaja, menenangkannya.

"Jadi karena itu kau tahu kelemahanku."

"Ya."

"Jadi kau akan mempercayai apa yang Jiraiya sensei yakini? Aku mengerti, itulah jawabanmu. Tapi, apa kau berharap kami untuk menunggu sampai kau membuat dunia ini jadi tempat yang penuh perdamaian? Jangan bercanda! Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mempercayai kata-kata Jiraiya sensei. Tidak ada yang namanya perdamaian yang sejati! Selama kita hidup di dunia yang terkutuk ini! Mustahil ada perdamaian!"

Naruto remaja mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Naruto dewasa sudah menatapnya was-was. Takut 'adiknya' itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu... kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan kutukan itu. Jika ada hal yang namanya 'perdamaian', aku akan meraihnya! Aku tak akan pernah menyerah!"

Naruto dewasa tersenyum. Ketakutannya sirna. Kalimat itulah yang juga dikatakan olehnya dulu kepada Nagato.

"Kau... yang barusan itu..." Nagato tergagap mendengar kalimat yang tadi dikatakan Naruto. Ia sangat mengenal kalimat itu.

"Nagato? Ada apa?" tanya Konan yang menyadari partner-nya bersikap aneh.

"Kata-kata itu."

Naruto remaja mengangkat buku yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau benar Nagato. Kata-kata itu kuambil langsung dari buku ini. Novel pertama yang ditulis Ero-Sennin. Ero-Sennin benar-benar serius ingin mengubah dunia dengan ini. Di akhir buku ini, ia menulis tentang seorang murid yang membantunya memberikan inspirasi, yaitu kau Nagato."

"Tidak mungkin." Nagato ingat dulu ia pernah mengatakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Jiraiya talah memasukkan kata-katanya ke dalam novel karangannya.

"Dan nama pahlawan dalam novel ini adalah... Naruto!"

Nagato kembali kaget. Rangkaian peristiwa ini tidak masuk akal baginya. Apa ini kebetulan? Kenapa nama pahlawan di novel itu harus Naruto? Apa memang benar 'Naruto' akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini? Semua pertanyaan itu terus terbayang di pikiran Nagato.

"Namaku adalah kenang-kenangan yang berharga dari Ero-sennin." Naruto remaja kembali berkata. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja dan menodai kenang-kenangan guruku! Aku akan jadi Hokage! Dan aku akan mendatangkan perdamaian ke Amegakure! Percayalah padaku!"

"Apa kau tidak akan pernah berubah? Tak akan pernah berubah seberapa besarpun rasa sakit yang akan kau hadapi. Apa kau bisa tetap percaya pada dirimu sendiri? Apa kau bisa menjamin itu? Apa kau punya keyakinan pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Nagato bertubi-tubi.

"Aku juga sudah mengalami rasa sakit. Dan banyak sekali rasa sakit yang berada dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu rasa sakit apa yang akan datang menemuiku. Tapi jika aku berhenti percaya hanya karena itu..." Naruto memandang lagi novel yang dipegangnya. "Jika pahlawan harus diganti, maka akan berubah menjadi jalan cerita yang berbeda. Akan berubah dari cerita yang guruku tinggalkan. Maka tidak akan jadi Naruto lagi. Aku tidak pandai menulis seperti guruku, karena itu sekuelnya harus datang dari kehidupanku. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa sakit yang akan aku rasakan, aku akan terus berjalan. Karena begitulah sikap yang namanya 'Naruto'!"

Nagato tersentak, kemudian ia menunduk. Kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, ada seulas senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

"_'_Jika pahlawannya berubah, maka jalan ceritanya juga akan berubah.' Kau dan aku adalah saudara seperguruan. Sebagai murid dari guru yang sama, kita seharusnya bisa mengerti satu sama lain. Kau mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai Jiraiya sensei, juga percaya pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku merasa kalau, tidak sepertiku, kau akan berjalan ke masa depan yang berbeda." Nagato mengeluarkan kedua tangannya kemudian membentuk sebuah segel. "Kupikir aku harus percaya padamu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto dewasa berjalan mendekati Nagato. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau melakukan hal yang benar Nagato. Tak lama lagi kau akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Kau akan mengetahui kalau keputusan yang kau ambil sekarang adalah benar. Aku masih ingat kata-katamu waktu itu, aku memegang teguh kata-katamu waktu itu."

"Apa yang aku katakan?"

Naruto dewasa menggeleng. "Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya sekarang. Jika saatnya tiba, kau yang akan mengatakannya langsung kepada Naruto."

"Baiklah, aku akan meunggu sampai saat itu tiba." Nagato mengumpulkan chakra yang masih dimilikinya. "Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"

Konan langsung kaget, ia tahu betul apa jurus yang akan dipakai Nagato sekarang. "Nagato, jangan!"

"Tidak apa-apa Konan. Aku membuat keputusan lain. Keputusan yang dulu tidak aku percaya."

Naruto remaja yang dari tadi hanya diam saja mulai bingung dan angkat bicara. "Apa yang dilakukannya? Jurus apa itu?"

"Mereka yang memiliki Rinnegan mampu memanipulasi jurus yang dimiliki keenam Pain dan dikatakan mampu memanipulasi kehidupan dan kematian. Dia adalah Pain ketujuh," jawab Konan.

"Lalu, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenanglah Naruto." Naruto dewasa kembali mengusap pundak Naruto remaja, menenangkannya yang sudah mulai panik.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok lain di samping Naruto dewasa. Seorang perempuan dewasa berkulit putih, berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender.

Naruto remaja awalnya kaget mengetahui ada sosok manusia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekatnya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, sosok itu begitu familiar baginya, hanya ia belum begitu yakin apa dugaannya benar. Berbeda dengan Naruto remaja, Naruto dewasa langsung memeluk sosok itu, seolah tidak bertemu dengannya sangat lama.

"Naruto-kun, kita dimana?" tanya sosok itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

Kemudian perhatian mereka kembali kepada Nagato.

"Aku masih sempat menghidupkan semua yang kubunuh di Konoha. Paling tidak, inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka."

Mata Naruto melotot. "Nagato, kau... berarti Hinata-chan dan semua penduduk desa..."

Nagato mengangguk. "Naruto, perang menimbulkan kematian, luka, dan rasa sakit di kedua belah pihak. Kematian orang terdekat sangat sulit untuk diterima. Kau tidak tahu perang. Kau mungkin mencari tahu arti kematian, tapi yang kau dapat hanya rasa sakit dan kebencian yang tak tertahankan. Kematian konyol, kebencian yang sejati, dan rasa sakit yang tak bisa sembuh, itulah perang yang akan kau hadapi. Mengenai buku itu dan kau. Sepertinya seseorang telah merancangnya sedemikian rupa. Atau mungkin ini pekerjaan Tuhan yang sesungguhnya. Naruto, sepertinya pekerjaanku berakhir disini. Aku percaya kau bisa mendatangkan perdamaian sejati di dunia ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu Nagato mati dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Konan akhirnya bisa menghargai keputusan Nagato. Ia membawa jasad Nagato dan Pain Tendo (Yahiko) bersamanya. Ia juga berjanji akan keluar dari Akatsuki dan mendukung Naruto, seperti yang dilakukan Nagato, agar bisa menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini.

* * *

><p>Setelah urusan dengan Nagato selesai, Naruto dewasa mengajak Naruto remaja dan 'sosok' yang baru muncul itu untuk kembali ke kubah chakra tempat Hinata berada.<p>

Nagato memang telah menghidupkan kembali Hinata, namun luka di perutnya cukup parah dan belum sadarkan diri. Hingga akhirnya Naruto dewasa menyuruh 'sosok' itu untuk mengobati luka di perut Hinata.

Naruto remaja berdiri di samping Naruto dewasa. Memandang sedih Hinata-chan-nya yang belum juga sadarkan diri. Tapi selain itu, ada pertanyaan yang dari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Nii-san," panggilnya kepada Naruto dewasa disampingnya.

"Hmm?"

"Nee-san yang disana itu, apa dia... Hinata-chan?"

Naruto dewasa nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja baka! Memangnya siapa lagi? Haha."

Naruto melongo. Pandangannya kembali beralih ke sosok Hinata dewasa yang tengah mengobati Hinata remaja. Ia memperhatikannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambut indigonya lebih panjang dari milik Hinata remaja, dan yang paling membuat Naruto melongo adalah wajahnya yang... cantik. Bukannya Hinata remaja tidak cantik, tapi Hinata dewasa lebih cantik lagi. Wajahnya lebih feminim dan penampilannya menggambarkan kedewasaan dan keanggunan.

"Baiklah, kau sudah semakin bingung. Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku menepati janjiku padamu. Aku akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa kesini, ke zamanmu. Ayo kita dekati mereka. Hinata-chan-ku juga berhak mendengarkan ceritaku ini." Naruto dewasa menarik leher Naruto remaja, mereka mendekat ke tempat kedua Hinata berada.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari 8 tahun yang akan datang. Awalnya kehidupan kami berjalan normal. Aku sedang menikmati cutiku ditengah sibuknya jadi Hokage-"

"Hokage? Kau jadi Hokage?" tanya Naruto remaja kaget.

"Ahaha, begitulah. Aku tidak mau memberitahumu kapan tepatnya aku jadi Hokage. Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Hinata dewasa terkikik di sela kegiatannya mengobati Hinata remaja.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan ceritaku. Meski aku sedang cuti, itu tidak berarti aku hanya malas-malasan di rumah. Aku sedang melatih Hiraishin no Jutsu. Aku sudah bisa melebihi kekuatan Tou-san, aku bisa berpindah berkilometer-kilometer jauhnya, melebihi jarak yang dulu Tou-san lakukan. Saat itu aku sedang mengembangkan cara untuk berpindah tempat dengan membawa seseorang bersamaku. Kau lihat segel di telapak tanganku ini?"

Naruto dewasa memperlihatkan segel di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Segel ini akan mengingat seseorang agar bisa berpindah bersamaku. Ini segel yang baru saja kuciptakan. Berpindah dalam jarak yang sangat jauh membutuhkan kestabilan. Segel ini membantu mempertahankan kestabilan itu. Saat itu aku membawa Hinata-chan bersamaku. Saat kami berpindah tempat, Hinata-chan tiba-tiba saja lenyap. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Waktu itu aku langsung pulang ke Konoha dengan perasaan sedih, panik dan bingung. Tapi kemudian aku melihat penduduk yang panik, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Akhirnya Obaa-chan bilang kalau sebagian besar penduduk tiba-tiba saja menghilangm lenyap begitu saja."

"Shikamaru, yang saat itu jadi penasihatku, mempunyai dugaan kalau ada yang salah dengan jalur waktu. Ia sadar kalau yang lenyap adalah orang-orang yang menjadi korban Pain. Kakashi sensei, Shizune, dan semua shinobi yang dibunuh Pain lainnya. Aku sempat bingung, setahuku Hinata-chan tidak dibunuh oleh Pain. Kenapa ia ikut lenyap? Saat itulah Obaa-chan menduga kalau telah terjadi kekacauan di masa lalu yang membuat kehidupan pada zamanku berubah, hingga Hinata-chan ikut lenyap. Tanpa pikir panjang, Obaa-chan langsung mengajakku ke ruang rahasia di gedung Hokage. Ia memberiku sebuah gulungan rahasia, yang di dalamnya menjelaskan ninjutsu terlarang untuk menjelajahi waktu."

"Aku sempat kaget tapi Obaa-chan bilang ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan semua penduduk desa yang lenyap. Jadi tujuanku kembali ke masa lalu adalah untuk memperbaiki jalur takdir yang berantakan dan mengembalikannya ke jalur yang benar. Dengan begitu, semua orang yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap di zamanku, termasuk Hinata-chan bisa muncul kembali."

"Aku berkeliling dari waktu ke waktu, bertemu Naruto satu dan Naruto lainnya. Dan mereka mengalami kejadian yang sama. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan penyebabnya disini. Jalur waktu berubah di zamanmu, mengakibatkan takdir yang ikut berubah. Hinata-chan mati di zamanmu, padahal di zamanku dia baik-baik saja. Di zamanku Pain menghidupkan semua penduduk yang meninggal, seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Kematian Hinata-chan di zamanmulah yang menyebabkan Hinata-chan di zamanku menghilang. Begitu juga dengan para penduduk yang lain."

"Bahkan saat aku menjelajahi waktu, aku sempat melihat kalau jalur waktumu sangat kacau. Jalur antara empat tahun lalu dan sekarang saling bertabrakan, tidak beraturan. Makanya aku tahu kalau kau berasal dari masa depan juga, tepatnya kau melompat 4 tahun ke masa lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu di kehidupanmu sebelumnya. Yang jelas kekacauan jalur waktumu itu telah membuat suatu jalur waktu baru, membentuk jalur takdir yang baru. Yang merubah total semua takdirmu dan takdir kami semua di masa depan, juga merubah takdir Naruto-Naruto yang lain setelahmu."

Naruto remaja hanya bisa bengong betapa rumitnya masalah yang terjadi. "Ja-jadi kematian Hinata-chan bukan takdir yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

Naruto remaja menunduk. "Syukurlah. Tapi kalau dipikir, ini semua gara-gara aku. Awal dari semua ini terjadi karena ketidakmampuanku membawa takdirku di jalur yang seharusnya. Kalau saja aku mampu merubah keputusan Pain dan ia menghidupkan semua korban 4 tahun lalu. Mungkin sekarang Hinata-chan akan baik-baik saja."

"Hei jangan murung begitu, ini bukan salahmu. Kupikir jalur waktu yang kacaulah yang membuat Hinata-chan-mu melompat ke takdir yang berbeda, makanya ia meninggal di zamanmu."

"Tidak, tentu saja ini salahku. Kalau semuanya terjadi seperti yang terjadi di kehidupanmu, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan tidak perlu mengirimku ke masa lalu. Tidak ada yang harus menderita."

"Naruto dengarkan aku, Tuhan tidak mungkin mengembalikanmu ke masa lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti Ia punya tujuan. Sekarang kau pikir, kau dan Hinata bisa sedekat ini karena apa? Ini karena kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Tuhan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur diberikan kesempatan kedua. Dulu aku tidak diberikan kesempatan kedua sepertimu. Sebenarnya aku iri padamu. Selain itu, kalau kau tidak diberi kesempatan kedua, mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu denganmu seperti sekarang. Jadi, jangan pernah menyesali masa lalumu Naruto. Sekarang jalur waktu sudah kembali normal. Kau tidak usah khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Naruto remaja tersenyum. Ternyata benar, kehadiran Naruto dewasa di dekatnya sudah seperti 'kakak' yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi secara naluri, Naruto menghormati sosok yang dianggapnya 'kakak' itu, padahal sudah jelas kalau sosok itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Hinata remaja terbatuk tapi masih belum siuman. Suara batuknya telah mengalihkan perhatian kedua Naruto padanya.

"Ano... Hinata... Nee-san? Apa Hinata-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto remaja.

"Ya, aku sudah memberinya pertolongan pertama. Tak lama lagi pasti ia siuman," jawab Hinata dewasa sambil tersenyum lembut.

Naruto remaja terkesima melihat senyuman yang ditujukan padanya. Tak terasa pipinya memanas.

"A-arigatou, Hi-Hinata-neesan," jawab Naruto tergagap, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata dewasa.

BLETAK!

"Nii-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang sakit mendapat jitakkan Naruto dewasa.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan memandang istri orang dengan penuh nafsu begitu! Apalagi di depan suaminya!"

Naruto malah melongo. "Hah? Istri? Kau... suami? Jadi kalian..." Naruto memandang Naruto dan Hinata dewasa secara bergantian. Hinata dewasa lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, sedangkan Naruto dewasa jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah sial, terlalu lama disini membuatku terus menerus menceritakan masa depan padamu. Haha. Lebih baik aku pulang ke masa depan saja."

"Hei, tunggu dulu, aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu Nii-san!"

"Tidak Naruto." Raut muka Naruto dewasa berubah serius. "Aku serius, aku harus pulang, chakra-ku mulai habis. Aku takut tidak bisa pulang ke zamanku. Lagipula aku sudah berhasil mengembalikanmu ke jalur takdir yang benar. Hinata-chan sudah kembali dihidupkan, begitu juga semua penduduk desa. Semua orang yang lenyap pada zamanku juga pasti sudah muncul kembali saat ini. Jadi tugasku sudah selesai."

Mata shapire Naruto remaja tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Tapi, aku merasa aku punya saudara jika kau ada disini."

"Aku tahu." Naruto dewasa mendekat dan memeluk 'adiknya' sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa terus-menerus disini. Aku harus kembali ke kehidupanku 8 tahun dari sekarang. Orang-orang menungguku disana."

Naruto remaja mati-matian menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Naruto dewasa. "A-apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu 8 tahun lagi?"

Naruto dewasa terkekeh.

"Kau ini memang baka," Naruto dewasa mengacak rambut pirang Naruto remaja. "Delapan tahun dari sekarang kau akan jadi 'aku'. Jadi, kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Naruto merasa tenggorokannya kering dan dadanya sakit. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan tangisnya. Tapi dasar Naruto keras kepala, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan air mata itu di depan Naruto dewasa, ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata dewasa. Ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata remaja. Naruto remaja menerimanya dan membaringkan Hinata remaja di pangkuannya.

"Tolong rahasiakan kedatanganku kemari," ujar Naruto dewasa. "Hanya aku, kau, dan Hinata-chan-ku yang tahu masalah ini. Jalanilah kehidupanmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena kehidupanku akan bergantung pada kehidupan yang kau jalani disini. Kau janji Naruto?"

Naruto mengusap air matanya sekali lagi, kemudian berusaha tersenyum. "Ya, aku janji Nii-san."

"Satu lagi, tolong jaga Hinata-chan."

Naruto remaja mengangguk mantap. "Pasti."

"Selamat tinggal Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata dewasa. Hinata dewasa menyambutnya. Naruto dewasa mulai membentuk segel dengan tangan kirinya. Begitu jurusnya aktif, segel di tangan kanan Naruto dewasa bercahaya. Seiring dengan sosok mereka berdua yang mulai memudar.

"Kami pergi Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata dewasa, memperlihatkan senyuman terakhirnya.

Naruto membalas senyumannya. Memandang Naruto dan Hinata dewasa secara bergantian. "Selamat tinggal Nii-san, Hinata-neesan."

Akhirnya kedua sosok itu menghilang, begitu juga kubah chakra orange yang dari tadi menutupi mereka dari pemandangan luar.

"Uhuk uhuk." Tak lama setelah itu Hinata siuman.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata membuka matanya, memandang wajah pacarnya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi." Saat itu juga Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Sudah cukup ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata bingung, setelah Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Pain menghidupkanmu kembali." Kening Hinata berkerut kaget bercampur tidak mengerti. "Karena takdirmu yang sebenarnya adalah: tetap hidup dan selalu berada disampingku," jawab Naruto nyengir.

Hinata memang tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia dihidupkan kembali. Tapi kata-kata Naruto barusan sukses membuat pipinya merona merah. Ia buru-buru bangun dari pangkuan Naruto, terlalu lama dalam posisi itu malah membuat pipinya makin panas. Rasa sakit di tubuh Hinata memang sudah menghilang, jadi ia bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ah maksudku pahlawan Konoha. Ayo kita menemui para penduduk." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Hei, aku bukan satu-satunya pahlawan. Kamu juga pahlawan Konoha."

Hinata terkikik. "Terserah kamu saja."

Naruto kemudian teringat, sebenarnya ada satu lagi pahlawan Konoha. Bahkan 'dialah' yang mungkin lebih cocok disebut pahlawan Konoha yang sesungguhnya. Dialah Naruto dewasa, sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai seorang 'kakak'.

'Arigatou, Nii-san.'

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat para penduduk sudah berkumpul. Mereka bersorak-sorak, meneriakkan namanya. Naruto terus berjalan mendekati mereka. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Hinata.<p>

"Hinata-chan, kamu tahu? Waktu aku terbangun dan menyadari kalau aku dikembalikan ke masa lalu, yang pertama kali terpikir olehku adalah kamu. Aku langsung mencarimu dan aku ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, kamu langsung pingsan."

"Ah, a-aku juga ingat. Aku terlalu kaget karena tiba-tiba kamu memelukku."

"Oh iya, aku mau mengakui sesuatu." Hinata memandang pacarnya itu penasaran. "Sebenarnya waktu kamu pingsan, aku menciummu." Pipi Hinata langsung memerah, dan setelah itu Naruto dihadiahi cubitan di tangannya.

"Oww, wajar saja 'kan? Karena aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, haha."

Hinata ikut mengingat-ingat masa lalu mereka. "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingat waktu kamu mengajakku bolos. Padahal aku tidak pernah bolos sebelumnya. Kemudian kita menemukan tempat rahasia kita."

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa. "Nah, tak lama setelah itu, Ino mengetahui rahasiaku. Aku mati-matian membujuk Ino untuk merahasiakan itu, aku takut membuatmu sedih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga dari masa depan. Sejak saat itu Ino selalu membantuku agar bisa dekat denganmu. Termasuk memberimu hadiah dan merayumu. Aku baru sadar kalau rayuanku waktu itu garing."

"Hihi, yang bilang garing Naruto-kun ya, bukan aku."

"Hehe. Aku juga ingat pernah melihatmu di air terjun-"

"Ah sudah jangan bahas itu," ujar Hinata setengah merengek. Ia malu sekali kalau sudah membahas kejadian itu.

"Baiklah lewati bagian itu. Setelah itu aku lebih mementingkan Sasuke, tapi kemudian aku sadar dan lebih memilih kamu. Aku sadar, bagiku kamu jauh lebih penting dari apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini. Hingga... keesokan harinya aku menyatakan cintaku padamu."

Hinata tidak merespon. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di pipi pacarnya itu. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu berbagai cobaan menguji hubungan kita, mulai dari kepergianku latihan selama 3 tahun, Hanabi yang mengganggu kencan kita, masalah dengan Shion, kenyataan pahit mengenai takdirmu, hingga terakhir masalah Pain."

"Kita telah berhasil melewati semuanya Naruto-kun."

"Ya."

Jika dipikir lagi, Naruto dewasa benar. Tuhan tidak mungkin mengembalikan Naruto dan Hinata ke masa lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti Ia punya tujuan. Dan dalam hal ini tujuan-Nya adalah mendekatkan Naruto dan Hinata, memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk mengahabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hinata-chan, aku jadi berpikir, aku tidak yakin kita akan seperti sekarang jika kita tidak sama-sama dikembalikan ke masa lalu."

"Kamu benar. Kalau saja Tuhan tidak mengembalikan kita ke masa lalu, mungkin kita akan berada di jalur takdir yang berbeda."

Ia kembali teringat kepada 'Nii-san-nya' dan Hinata dewasa.

Delapan tahun lagi...

Naruto tersenyum sendiri kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. 'Aku ingin segera melihatnya. Aku ingin segera melihat masa depanku dan masa depanmu. Aku ingin berada di tempat yang sama dan memandang langit yang sama. Mungkin kita sudah terikat oleh benang merah. Aku percaya kalau kita berdua sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama,' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Ah, aku... um, Hinata-chan, delapan tahun lagi... apa mungkin kamu masih tetap bersamaku?" Hinata terdiam, malah bingung tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu. "Ah, tidak-tidak lupakan saja," lanjut Naruto gelagapan.

"Ano... a-ku akan tetap menjawab. Tentu saja, aku akan selalu berada disana, menemanimu. Walaupun di hari terburukmu sekalipun, aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Ia memeluk pacarnya itu sejenak, tidak bisa lama karena para penduduk sudah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat Naruto!"

"Kau pahlawan kami!"

"Arigatou Naruto!"

Begitulah sambutan para penduduk desa. Ini pertama kali bagi Naruto. Naruto merasa senang, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini penduduk desa memujinya seperti ini. Tapi ingin rasanya Naruto meneriakkan kalau ada pahlawan lain yang juga sangat berjasa karena telah membantunya. Tapi Naruto tahu ia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Tubuh Naruto diangkat dan dilempar-lempar ke udara bak superstar. Ini adalah bukti betapa para penduduk berterima kasih atas usahanya. Naruto nampaknya tengah tertawa lepas, ia menikmati ini. Ia sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Ia pantas menerima pujian dan perlakuan itu dari para penduduk. Naruto kemudian memandang langit Konoha dengan cengiran khasnya.

'Aku akan menjaga Hinata-chan seperti pesanmu Nii-san. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku. Aku akan membawa takdirku ini ke jalur yang benar. Delapan tahun dari sekarang, takdirku akan berjalan sama seperti takdirmu, aku akan hidup bahagia bersama Hinata-chan-ku.'

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Trivia:**

**Pertama,** Naruto dewasa dan Naruto remaja menyadari kalau menggabungkan Rasengan tidak asing bagi mereka, bahkan Naruto remaja punya ide untuk menamai Rasengan mereka **Taikyoku****Rasengan**. Mereka merasa pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa terjadi begitu?

Ini wajar, karena saya gabungkan juga alurnya dengan Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4: The Lost Tower. Kalau kalian teliti, alur Movie itu berada sebelum penyerangan Pain, sebelum Naruto bertemu Minato. Kebetulan saya tidak ceritakan itu di KK Shippuden ini, karena kepanjangan cuy.

Di Movienya itu Naruto juga pernah menggabungkan Rasengan-nya dengan Minato. Hanya saja di ending Movie, Minato menghapus semua ingatan Naruto tentang dirinya, jadi Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa. Nah, begitu Naruto dewasa bertemu Naruto remaja, ide menggabungkan Rasengan itu muncul begitu saja dari pikirannya. Jadi secara tidak sadar sebenarnya serpihan-serpihan ingatan bersama Minato masih dimiliki Naruto dewasa, begitu juga dengan Naruto remaja.

**Kedua,** Naruto dewasa bilang tidak lama lagi Nagato akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto remaja. Maksudnya kata-katanya adalah pertemuan Nagato-Naruto saat Kabuto menghidupkan kembali Nagato menggunakan Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Manga Chapter 551). Saat itu Nagato sadar dia melakukan keputusan yang benar telah mempercayai Naruto. Sebelum disegel oleh Itachi, kalimat terakhir Nagato adalah: "Naruto, aku akan kembali ke tempat guru kita berada, jadi aku bisa melihat akhir ceritamu. Kau adalah bagian ketiga dari trilogy. Bagian pertama adalah Jiraiya sensei, dia sempurna. Tapi, bagian kedua adalah aku, sampah, penuh dengan kegagalan. Bahkan sensei tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai bagian dari seri cerita. Akhir dari cerita adalah bagian ketiga, bagian terakhir yang akan menyelesaikan semua ini. Naruto, jadilah masterpiece yang bisa membuat semua orang melupakan betapa buruknya bagian kedua ini."

**Special Thanks To:**

Kamu! Yup, kamu. Semua reader baik yang rajin review dari awal, maupun yang cuma jadi silent reader.

Saya minta maaf kalau fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. Jangan ragu buat ngasih unek-unek kalian mengenai fanfic **KK **di review terakhir ini, terutama kekurangan fic ini. Biar kedepannya saya bisa menulis fic dengan lebih baik lagi.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain (semoga saja).

**Kesempatan Kedua**

**26 Juni 2011 - 29 Oktober 2011 **

**Hontou ni Arigatou**

**-rifuki-**


End file.
